Sonic GX
by The Amaria Shadow
Summary: When an ordinary 16-year old student of St. Pauls High gets transported to another dimension and uncovers the secrets of the sacred Aelitatrix, his life will never be the same! A new adventure with bold possibilities! Please read and review! Enjoy!
1. Prolouge

A long time ago, there was a being known as Retsu Taimukipa. With her powers beginning to drain, she used the last of her energy to create a mystical device, known as the Aelitatrix. She fired it to another section of the multiverse, hoping one day it will be discovered by the chosen wielder.

She then fell into a deep sleep until the day when the Dimensional Protection Unit will be needed once again. 13.799 billion years later, it was discovered on Planet Vegeta, by a Saiyan known as Bardock. At that time, his wife, Fasha, had given birth to two sons, Kakarot and Arufunu. He bestowed it to his youngest son, hoping he would be able to use it one day.

The planet's overlord then sent both Kakarot and Arufunu to different planets, but Arufunu was blown to the exact same planet Kakarot landed on. How do I know this, you may ask? Because it is my job to know. I am Rebecca Hines, the creator of Nicole the supercomputer & the narrator of this tale, & these are the many adventures of how my grandson Allen became the Aelitatrix bearer & how he is the Key that connects us all together.

Thus, the story begins...


	2. A New Start

**Kid Goku: Hey, I'm Allen! But I would like it if you would prefer me as Kid Goku!**

**Yami Bakura**: **That's because he doesn't have a life. He just has us.**

**Yami Yugi: Shut up, Bakura! What has Allen done to you?**

**Goku: You talking to me?**

**Gohan: No, Dad. He's talking about Allen.**

**Sonic: You okay?**

**Tails: Did I miss anything?**

**Kid Goku: Nope! The fun is about to begin! Now, everyone. Y'all is just going to have to bear with me, since this is my first time doing this. Without further ado, let's get the narrator, Rebecca Hines, here. (She's also my loving grandmother!) NANA!**

**Narrator: Alright, everyone. I'm going to be with you for part of the story, so here we go!**

**WARNING!**

**This story contains some crudity and may bore you to death, so please read with caution! Also, this story is a fanfic with an anime X-over of Ranma 1/2, Sonic X, Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, Yu-Gi-Oh!/GX/5D's, Kingdom Hearts, Code Lyoko, Pokemon, Rosario+Vampire, the Japanese version of Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Shadow Games, Sonic Underground, & InuYasha and many, many more anime that is known around the world!  
**

**Kid Goku: Be sure to look out for more stories! This is only part of my first book, so you will see a lot of my ideas. If anyone has any ideas for me, write me! Oh, also a few ground rules! The () means that the character is thinking. If the words are italicized with a character's name ahead of the sentence, that character is giving a quick narration!  
**

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS!  
**

* * *

_**Narrator: Today, we tell the story of a one Allen Henegan, a 16-year old with a Yugi Muto hairstyle, who looks exactly like Goku for some strange reason. So today, we'll start off simple...**_

It was another typical day in the typical life of Allen Henegan. Today, we find Allen at home, bored as usual.

"Oh, I wish something exciting will happen today." Allen said.

But, in another dimension far away, there lies an adventure waiting for him on Planet Mobius, the home of the most famous and fastest thing around, Sonic the Hedgehog. Tails was making a ship that would allow Sonic and him to travel to different dimensions with the help of the Chaos Emeralds.

"Sonic, we are ready to go!", Tails shouted. "Alright, Tails! You did a great job building this.", Sonic said, while giving Tails a pat on the back for his good work.

Later on, we find Allen taking a nap on his trampoline, when all of a sudden, he heard a crash in front of his house. It was a ship that could fly, and he always wondered what the inside of one looked like, so he climbed in the ship, and the next thing he knew was that he fell asleep on the ship. When he woke up and climbed out of the ship, he was shocked to see he was not home, but in a new place altogether. He explored the strange town, until he stopped in front of a house that was filled with all sorts of gadgets. He went to the door and rang the doorbell.

"Hello, I need some…Ahhh!", Allen screamed.

He thought he was seeing things, so he looked again.

Standing in the doorway was Sonic the Hedgehog himself!

"Who are you?", Sonic says.

Allen, being totally flabbergasted, said, "My name is Allen Henegan and I must be dreaming because I'm talking to the Blue Wonder himself."

"Well, I am real, so now answer my question: how did you get here?", Sonic said, asking the same question again, impatiently this time.

Allen, completely at a loss for words, said, "Well, I was at home until I heard something crash outside. I went to check on it and saw an aircraft parked in my yard. I climbed into the craft and looked around. It was powered by 7 emeralds which was different colors. I must have lost consciousness because the next thing I knew, I was here."

Sonic said, "The aircraft you climbed in must have been the airship Tails just built."

"So, he can take me home?", asked Allen, getting a little worried for the answer. "Not exactly.", said Sonic.

"What! Why!", yelled Allen.

"Calm down, kid. We were just test driving it. It wasn't completed it yet, so you are going to be stuck here a while.", Sonic replied.

"Oh, well what can I do while I'm here?", Allen asked, wondering what will happen next.

Sonic, being the cool, yet calm person he is, easily replied, "We can talk about that later. But first, we need to find a place where you can stay.",

Allen, knowing of Sonic in his world, immediately asked, "How about here with you and Tails?"

Sonic, being the nice person he is, easily answered, "That's fine with me. Come on in."

Once Allen entered inside of the house, he was in total awe. He immediately said, "Wow, look at this place! It is like my dream home."

Sonic got serious for a couple of seconds, like something bad was about to happen. He asked Allen, "Now Allen, whenever you are able to go home, are you going to stay, because you are welcome to stay as long as you like."

Allen thought over the offer for a while. He finally answered, "I think I will stay, because how many people do you think would get a chance to be here with you?"

Sonic immediately answered, "Well, from my point of knowledge, about one in a million." That was all Sonic was able to say, because after he had finished talking, a loud explosion shot through the entire house.

"What was that?", said Allen.

Sonic said, "Sounds like Eggman is up to his old tricks again. You stay here, Allen!" "Stay here?", said Allen, being a little disappointed. Sonic said, "Allen, Tails is downstairs making a new invention. Besides, if Eggman gets you and you get from him, you will need a way to get back here quickly."

Allen finally gave up & said, "Alright, Sonic. I'll go and help Tails with whatever he is building."

"See ya, Allen!", Sonic shouted, leaving Allen in the doorway of his home.

"Good luck, Sonic.", Allen said quietly.

After Sonic left, Allen went to go and help Tails with his new invention. "Okay Allen, connect this wire right here and it is done!", Tails said.

"What is it, Tails?", Allen asked.

"It is a aircycle. I thought since you are here, you would need some transportation, since things around here goes pretty fast! Also, we still don't have enough information on how to get you back home, so you may need it.", Tails explained.

After that, Allen decided to take it for a test drive. He rocketed over to the place where Sonic went to fight Eggman. Along the way, we find out that Sonic isn't having such a good time...

"Aw, man! When did Eggman get so strong? I can't even touch him!", Sonic thought.

Eggman, thinking that he has finally succeeded, shouted, "Ha-Ha-Ha! I've finally done it! I've finally defeated Sonic The Hedgehog! Farewell!"

* * *

**Narrator: Is this the end of Sonic?**

**Kid Goku: Naw! It can't be! The story hasn't even came full circle yet! What's this? The weird device on my wrist is reacting to something!**

**Yugi Muto: Next time: Clash! A Savior in the Midst!**

**Aelita: It's going to be great!**

**Kid Goku: Don't miss it! Wait..Yugi? When did he get here? Aelita, too? What's going on here?  
**


	3. Clash! A Savior in the Midst

**Kid Goku: I'm back! Told you I would be back!**

**Yami Bakura: Great. More junk from the everlasting loser.**

**Kid Goku: Can someone throw him out into the ocean?**

**Goku: My pleasure!**

**Yami Bakura: Don't even think about it!**

**(sound of water splashing in the background)**

**Kid Goku: That's better. Today, we'll find out if Sonic is going to make it out of this in one piece.**

**Tails: I surely do hope so! He's my friend!**

**Yami Yugi: If anything happens to Sonic, this is all for naught!**

**Gohan: Dad, why can't you do something?**

**Goku: I won't appear in the story until later, so it's up to Allen.**

**Kid Goku: That's Kid Goku!**

**Yugi Muto: Hey, is y'all done yet?**

**Aelita: Yeah, we ready to get this started!**

**Kid Goku: Okay, okay! Keep your shirt on. Wait, when did you guys get here?...Whatever. I'll find out later. Along this part of the story, Tails will be the narrator. (Nana isn't available to do it today.) So without further ado, here's Tails!**

**Tails: Thank you, Kid Goku! Everyone, this will be my first time doing this myself, so just bear with me. So, let's get it started! Another chapter of Sonic GX is beginning NOW!**

**Kid Goku: Due to recent incidents on my computer, this story has been postponed. But don't worry! We'll be back!...Just kidding! My little sister been messing around with my computer, so I had to find this chapter.  
**

**

* * *

**

**_Tails Overview_  
**

_**Tails: In the last chapter, we find out that Allen was on his way to see Sonic, when all of a sudden, a sudden shock of pain attacked him. He knew something was wrong with Sonic, so he went to get some help. We continue our story with Allen returning at Sonic's house.**_

"Tails! Where are you?" "Allen! What is it? What's wrong?" "It's Sonic! He's in trouble! I've got to help him, but how?" "I thought it would come to this. He always seems to forget to take these with him." "What is it?" "The Power Rings his uncle created when he was a child. Here! Now, go help Sonic!" "Right! I'll be back!" After that, Allen rocketed off to help his friend Sonic. But, along the way, we find that Sonic is on his last leg!..."Aw, man! I can't do it! He's too strong!" "Farewell, Sonic! Mwa-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha!" "Sonic!" "Huh? Where did he come from?" "A-Allen?" "Sonic! The Power Ring! I'll throw it to you!" "Aw, man! You don't know how much I'm going to need that!" "What?" "Catch!"..."Got it!" "Get him, Sonic!" "Do you seriously think that one Power Ring will be enough? My robot can withstand even that!" "You may be right, but Sonic isn't the only one that can use the Power Rings!" "And who are you?" "The name's Allen! Allen Henegan, and you best remember it!" "Allen Henegan? That name sounds familiar. Where have I heard of it?"

_**Tails: Now, everyone knows that Eggman boasts that he has an IQ of over 600, which is a total lie. He started to think about where has he heard Allen's name before. It puzzled him until...**_

"Wait. Could it be that...Decoe! Bocoe! Bring up all of Mobius' legends up on the holoscreen now!" "Yes, sir!" ... "Let's see...no! Of all the people, why did he show up?" ... "Allen, what do you mean that you can use the Power Rings?" "As long as you believe you can do something, you can do it, right? And, I always have the support of my friends! So I can do anything!" "Allen, look! That weird device on your wrist is reacting to something!" "It looks like its reacting to the..Power Ring? Sonic, let me see that! Hmmm...Transformation? Well, it's a start! TRANSFORM!"

_**Tails: Instantly, Allen changed form, thanks to the device on his arm. He is now...**_

"Shadow the Hedgehog!" "Nope! Still me! Now, let's get him!" "Right, Allen! SONIC SPIN! ...-Urgh! (Can't move!)" "CHAOS...BLAST!" "What? Wait! Stop!"

_**(A deafening explosion is heard from all corners of the planet.) **_

"You lose, Eggman!" "Grr...This isn't over, blue boy! You haven't seen the last of Eggman! Soon, I will rule this world, this universe, this multiverse, and the Chaos Emeralds and Aelitatrix will be mine! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!" "We did it!" "No. You did it, Allen. I didn't even move. The question is: how did you do it? You transformed into Shadow and completely annihilated Eggman with one hit!" "But that wasn't my doing! It was this device. See?" "Hmm. Wait a minute. This couldn't be...? I need you to get back to Tails!" "But!-" "Immediately! This could be the greatest discovery ever! It can also be the last of Eggman! Now, go!"

_**Tails: What could be this discovery be that has Sonic jumping for joy? Looks like it's my turn to shine!**_

"Tails! You home?" "Yeah! I'm in the lab!...What is it?" "Two things. 1: I'm here to tell you that Sonic is okay." "That's good to know." "2: He wanted you to take a look at this device on my wrist." "Device? Well, let's take a look-see! Hmm...huh? Huh? Huh? Impossible! You can't be the One! It's highly improbable! Allen, where did you get this?" "It was a gift from my grandmother. She says that it was to "be with me" at all times. Does that say anything?" "Allen! She didn't tell you what this is?" "No?" "Well , I'll tell you! Have you ever had experienced things? Things you couldn't explain? Perhaps you getting faster or perhaps stronger?" "Well, now that you mention it, yes. Yes, I have. Why?" "It's all because of this device. You, Allen my friend, has been chosen to wield the sacred and legendary Aelitatrix! It is written in legends all over in different dimensions and galaxies that you didn't think that would exist! This device gives the bearer the name as the Savior of All Dimensions, Master of Dimensional Travel, and the Protector and Keeper of Justice! Allen! You are the one everyone has been waiting for more than 100,000 years!" "But, that's impossible! I'm just a regular person!" "Well, you're not! Just be careful." "Why?" "In legend, it is said that the Aelitatrix can bring peace in the hands of a pure, serene person, or ruin and despair if placed in the wrong hands." "Well, I need to learn how to use it now." "Why?" "Eggman knows who has it. He's seen it and seen my face. And I bet he won't be the only one who will be trying to get their hands on it." "Well, it's getting late. Sonic should be heading to the market to get some food for supper. We'll start training tomorrow. One question, though." "What" "Can you fight?" "I know martial arts. I was told by my grandmother that I was trained by the best martial arts trainer there is. His name was Gohan." "Gohan? I've heard of him. He's was an excellent teacher." "I'm back! I brought food!" "Great! Let's eat!" "Allen! The food hasn't been cooked yet!" "Okay. Then, where is the remote? I want to watch the news!"

* * *

**Kid Goku: The story is starting to get intense! I can hardly stay in my seat! But, why all of a sudden, I miss being home?**

**Cream: Maybe it's because you miss your grandmother.**

**Kid Goku: You may be right, Cream.**

**Tails: Well, I'll train you to control the Aelitatrix so you can go visit your grandmother first thing tomorrow morning!**

**Kid Goku: Thanks, Tails!**

**Yugi Muto: Stay tuned for Chapter 3, Shock! Eggman Strikes!**

**Aelita: Don't miss it!**

**Kid Goku: Seriously, when did they get here?  
**


	4. Shock! Eggman Strikes!

**Kid Goku: We're back! It's another start of a brand new chapter of Sonic GX!**

**Goku: Am I going to be in this chapter?**

**Kid Goku: No, sorry. You come into the story a little later.**

**Tails: Allen!**

**Kid Goku: That's Kid Goku!**

**Tails: Whatever. I just finished upgrading your airbike so it can travel to different dimensions. So you can go see your grandmother!**

**Kid Goku: Finally! I bet Nana was worried!**

**Sonic: Just don't forget about us!**

**Kid Goku: Of course not!**

**Yugi Muto: At least we know that we'll finally meet.**

**Aelita: Same here!**

**Kid Goku: Sure! Wait...what? Whatever. Today, I'll be the narrator for this section of the story, so strap yourselves down, because here we go!**

**

* * *

**

**_Kid Goku Overview_**

**_Kid Goku: Last time on Sonic GX, we finally discovered that Allen wasn't just your average ordinary human being. He was the chosen one of the Aelitatrix, the one thing that keeps all the dimensions in check. But why was he chosen? He still thinks he is nothing. Guess we'll find out today! We join Allen just a few minutes after Tails finished teaching him on how to use the Aelitatrix..._**

"So, Allen. That's basically everything that you need to know on how to use the Aelitatrix. ...Is something bothering you?" "Of course something is bothering me! I had enough trouble dealing with schoolwork, now I have to deal with protecting the multiverse and running the DPU* (Dimensional Protection Unit) on my own? That's too much!" "Well, of course you are the only one who can use the Aelitatrix, but you won't be doing this on your own. You'll have your friends with you all the way." "Thanks, Tails. I'm going to go outside and take in some fresh air. I'll see you later." "Allen..."

**_Kid Goku: Allen was thinking he was getting over his head. Could all of these things he's experienced be true? He kept on thinking on these things when the Aelitatrix started to react to something. He followed the signal until he found something he could never believe that never _****_existed..._**

"This is...The box that contains Yugi's Millennium Puzzle! And a Duel Disk, too? How did these get here? A letter? Who is it from? It's from Yugi Muto! To the Aelitatrix bearer? Why, that's me!"

_**Kid Goku: Once Allen saw that, he was wondering how long the multiverse was waiting for the Aelitatrix bearer. The letter read as follows:**_

**Yugi Muto**: To the Aelitatrix bearer, when you receive this, you will need the items in question. Enclosed is the Millennium Puzzle that was discovered right after the one I have. I searched high and low to figure out how to solve it, but this one was a bit more complex than the one I have. Maybe it isn't for me, so I leave it for you. It may just be destined to be yours. I will be seeing you soon. Until then. Yugi Muto.

_**Kid Goku: Allen was astonished. It was like if everyone in the multiverse knew who he was. Meanwhile, we journey over to the not-so-secret base of Dr. Eggman, where he was cooking up yet another evil scheme...**_

"Gahh! Why? Why, of all times, does the Aelitatrix bearer have to surface now?" "Doctor. are you okay?" "Never mind me! Get ready to go! I've had it with the hedgehog and I'm not going to deal with the Aelitatrix bearer any more! It's time to destroy the link to the dimensions! That way, Allen will be separated from this dimension and drift off into nothingness! Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

_**Kid Goku: If only Dr. Eggman knew it wasn't going to be that easy. It took him days to find out where the link was. At the same time, Allen kept training with the Aelitatrix, as well as training his body, mind, and abilities. At last, Dr. Eggman found the exact positioning of the link. We join Tails, who has just made the exact same discovery as Dr. Eggman...* (considering the fact that he has Dr. Eggman's base bugged!)**_

"Allen! Where is he? This is of dire importance! Allen!" "You called, Tails?" "We've got trouble! Dr. Eggman's heading for your dimension to destroy the link buried underneath your house! It's what keeps all of the dimensions from scattering and, finally, exploding one by one!" "There can't be anything underneath my house. I've dug tunnels underneath my house millions of times!" "What you don't know is that your grandmother was an excellent scientist with an extreme knack for electronics. She built the link with a bunch of other scientists in the form of the ultimate supercomputer in the world's most high-tech laboratory ever created!" "I can't believe it." "Now's not the time to admire! We need to find Sonic and get some more help! This could be the end of the world as we know it!" "Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's get going!"

_**Kid Goku: After that, Allen and Tails contacted each every one of their friends from every corner of Mobius. Once everyone arrived, they searched for Sonic. Of course, they found him at the nearest chili dog stand pigging out yet again. After that, they headed for the outskirts of the city when they ran into some unexpected friends...**_

"Hey! Got enough room for three more?" "Huh? You...You're Yugi Muto! And Jaden Yuki! And Aelita, too! When did you guys get here?" "We're here looking for the Aelitatrix bearer. We've just heard of Dr. Eggman's scheme on destroying him and Sonic the Hedgehog. You guys wouldn't have seen him, have you?" That's our friend Allen! The one you are talking to is the Aelitatrix bearer!" "Uh, guys? Have you forgotten? We've got to get back to my dimension!"

_**Kid Goku: Allen, you shouldn't have said that! Once he said that, the Aelitatrix went haywire! A bright light consumed each and everyone of Allen's friends. Allen and the others blacked out instantly. Once Allen came to, he realized that they had arrived in his dimension, but with a few more guests...**_

"Huh? What the? When did Goku and his friends, Inuyasha and his friends, Jaden's friends, and Yugi's friends get here?"

_**Goku: Hey! I thought you said we wouldn't be in this chapter!**_

_**Kid Goku: Alright, I lied! Now, be quiet! ...Anyways, back to the story...**_

"How did we get here? Where are we?" "It seems like we are all still on Earth." "Yeah, but not exactly. This is my version of Earth. You guys are in another dimension, thanks to the Aelitatrix." "Hey, have I've seen you before?" "No. But, there is something nostalgic about you. What's your name?" "My name is Goku. Who are you?" "He's Allen Henegan, chosen one of the legendary Aelitatrix!" "Goku! He looks just like you! Only with longer hair!" "He does, doesn't he?" "Guys! I've just spotted Eggman! He's heading that way!"

_**Kid Goku: Okay, this is getting freaky. Goku and Allen looks practically identical**_**_! But to important business. The Aelitatrix started reacting to the Chaos Emeralds and Sol Emeralds that Sonic and Blaze brought with them. A second later, they were absorbed by the Aelitatrix and transformed into something greater..._**

"What happened?" "The legend is true...The Aelitatrix bearer can wield the Rainbow Emeralds!" "I can't do this alone. You guys up to it?" "Sure!" "Ready?" "Ready!" "Rainbow CONTROL!"

_**Kid Goku: After that, Sonic, Allen, & Blaze instantly disappeared. When they re-appeared, they had Eggman and booted him back into Sonic's dimension!**_

**"You haven't seen the last of me! I'll be back!"**

_**Kid Goku: After that, everything went back to normal, except for one thing...**_

"So...how are going to get home?" "Sorry, guys. The Aelitatrix is malfunctioning, so I'm afraid you're stuck here for a while." "What can we do? We've got nowhere to go!" "Well, you guys can always stay with me." "Huh?" "Yeah. Nana said that something like this was going to happen sometime, so she made some sort of switch that changes the entire house to house at least five million people!" "Really?" "Yeah!" "Hey, Allen." "What is it, Tails?" "Do you...think you could ask your grandmother to raise the lab from the depths of the earth? With that, we could keep track of trouble, and with it's high-tech equipment, I can bring a few things from home." "Like what?" "The Blue Typhoon, the X-Tornado, and the Hyper Tornado. You know, just some transportation to have around here to get around." "Sure. I'll see what I can do. Follow me."

_**Kid Goku: After that, Allen led everyone up the stairs up to the front door. He put the Aelitatrix in the switch that he told everyone about and the house instantly grew a lot larger! A few seconds later, he showed everyone inside...**_

"Nana! I'm home!" "Allen! You're back! I was so worried!" "Come on, Nana! Not in front of my friends!" "Hmm? Excuse me from not introducing myself. I'm Rebecca Hines." "Rebecca Hines? The Rebecca Hines? The one who is known for creating the ultimate super lab?" "That's me. Huh? Excuse me. You, in the orange karate uniform." "You mean Goku?" "Yes. Goku, do you happen to know a man by the name of Gohan?" "Gohan? He's my grandfather. Do you know him?" "Me and Gohan go way back. Now, to important business: Why is all of you here?"

"They got stranded here when the Aelitatrix with haywire. I said that they could stay here, if that's all right with you." "( It may be alright. But if he finds out about the connection between him and Goku, things could get real messy!) Of course, Allen! Any friend of yours is a friend of mine! You people is welcome to anything we have!" "Mrs. Hines, since we are here, I was wondering if me and Mr. Tanaka can work for you while were here." "Of course." "Excuse me? Mrs. Hines?" "Why, hello. What's your name?" "Tails. I was wondering if you could raise the lab from the depths of the earth. I can really help around here by working with the devices and help keep Eggman under surveillance and find other new places to discover." "Just because you are so nice, I'll do it. The password is Gohan." "Rebooting." "Whoa!" "Wow, that was a long nap. Nice to see you again, Mrs. Hines! How's Allen?" "He's doing fine, Nicole. Just fine." "Alright everyone. It's time to hit the hay. Goku, Gohan, Tails, and Sonic will room with me. The others can find a room to their interests. Now, rest up! We've got a big day tomorrow!"

* * *

**Kid Goku: Now, how's that to end this chapter?**

**Goku: I wonder what Mrs. Hines meant by the connection between you and me?**

**Kid Goku: Don't know, Goku.**

**Yami Bakura: For those who care, I made it back from the bottom of the ocean.**

**Kid Goku: Really? Prepare for a second trip!**

**Yami Bakura: No!**

**(sound of water splashing)**

**Yugi Muto: Allen, have you been working on the Millennium Puzzle?**

**Kid Goku: Yep! I've almost solved it!**

**Sonic: I just hope Eggman doesn't show up!**

**Kid Goku: We've got more people to worry about than him.**

**Everyone: Huh?**

**Kid Goku: Don't miss out on the next chapter: Strike! The Beginning of Another Great Adventure!**

**Yugi Muto: It's going to be great!**

**Sephiroth: Don't get used to it! I will destroy this planet and any other dimension that gets in my way!**

**Cloud: Don't count on it, Sephiroth! Allen will stop you!**

**Kid Goku: That's Kid Goku! Wait...when did they get here?  
**


	5. Strike! Another Great Adventure!

****

**Kid Goku: We're back! It's the start of another great adventure!**

**Sonic: Finally! I've been itching for another adventure!**

**Yami Bakura: Seriously, why write this garbage?**

**Kid Goku: How did he get in here? Goku, throw him into a pool of acid and make sure he doesn't come back!**

**Goku: Sure!**

**Yami Bakura: Don't even think about i-agggghhhh!**

**(sound of sizzling in the background)**

**Kid Goku: Finally. Today, we'll face new dangers and meet some new faces! Some may seem familiar and some may be a mystery but all will come to light.**

**Yugi: Come on, Onii-san! Let's get this story started already!**

**Kid Goku: Onii-san? That's a new one. Alright. Today, Goku will be the narrator for today. Take it away, Goku!**

**Goku: Alright, let's get this new chapter started!**

* * *

_Goku Overview_

**_Goku: Last time on Sonic GX, Eggman tried to end the connection between Sonic and Allen by destroying the Link of Dimensions. But after Allen and the others learned of this, the Aelitatrix went haywire and all of Allen's friends and a few new faces were instantly teleported to Allen's dimension. Things were looking bleak for our heroes, but we had forgotten one thing: Allen is the Aelitatrix bearer which also meant he could merge the Chaos and Sol Emeralds into the legendary Rainbow Emeralds. And through the power of good, evil was defeated one more time. But, thanks to the Aelitatrix, we were stuck in Allen's dimension. Will Allen's friends be able to get home? And why does Allen look exactly like me? All these questions and more will be answered...TODAY! We join Tails in the lab trying to figure out the source of the Aelitatrix's malfunction..._**

"Tails." "Oh, good morning, Mrs. Hines. What brings you down here?" "I brought you something to eat, in case you got hungry." "Thank you! Hmm..." "What is it?" "The Aelitatrix is what's bothering me. I've went over it a million times, yet there is no signs of a malfunction. I guess I'll just have to keep looking." "Tails, can I ask you a favor?" "Sure. What is it?" "Do not try to figure out the malfunction. Allen has been so happy ever since he met all of you and he doesn't have that many friends. You get what I'm saying?" "Yes. Yes, I do."

*Ding-Dong!*

"What was that?" "Sounds like the doorbell. Nicole, give me a visual of the front entrance." "Right away. Visual on screen."

**On screen: **Hello! Is anyone home? I know you're in there, Allen! Open up!"

"Oh, dear. I forgot she was coming over here." "Who is she?" "Allen! Where is that boy?" "Last time I seen him, he was with Goku in the training room. I'll connect us to them. Allen, can you hear me? ...No one is there."

_**Goku: **Now see, Tails had just missed Allen and I. We had just left the training room when all of a sudden..._

"That was good workout, huh, Goku?" "It sure was! I'm surprised, though. Our fighting skills and strength is almost identical. A little more training and you could actually be stronger than me!" "No way. No one can be stronger than you. You're a Saiyan!" "Ah-ha! I found you!" "Huh? Ahhh! What are you doing here? Trying to bug me again, are you?" "Allen, who is she?" "She's my sister."

_**Goku: **Meet Queenette Henegan, a 15-year old girl with a rotten personality to match. Now see, this is but one of Allen's many battles of life that he could never win. He thinks whenever his sister is around, he has experienced a fate worse than death. Basically, she's just that annoying._

"What happened? You were supposed to help me with my project!" "I never said I would help you!" "Huh? Isn't that...ha-ha-ha! I can't believe that Nana would leave the Aelitatrix in your hands! You wouldn't be able to help a single person, let alone a single dimension! I told her she should leave it with me. I'm more dependable..." "Did you come here to get on my nerves, because you are!" "Queenette, you shouldn't argue with your brother. I'll have you know that he has already stopped Eggman from destroying the Link of Dimensions just yesterday evening." "Eggman? Are you still seeing people who doesn't exist? If I've told you once, I've told you many times: There is no such thing as the existence of Sonic The Hedgehog!" "That's one of the main reasons you are not welcome here, Queenette. You say that they don't exist when one of those "people" are standing right in front of you!" "Huh?" "Queenette, meet a new friend of mine, Goku. Goku, this is my annoying little sister." "Hi!" "You're kidding, right? He's not real either." "If he wasn't, he wouldn't be standing here." "I still don't believe you." "I guess I'll just have to show you. Follow me."

_**Goku: **Allen knew that Queenette wouldn't believe him in a million years, so he decided it was time for her to meet his friends._

"Hey, guys! Where is everyone?" "Did you call, Allen?" "I would like you guys to meet someone. Queenette, meet my friends. Guys, this is my sister."

**Everyone: "**Hi!"

"Huh? It's impossible! They can't be real! Allen, prove it to me that they are real!" "The only proof is that they are standing right in front of you."

_**Goku: **After that, Tails came up from the lab and told Allen something that could change his life forever..._

"What?" "It's true. The president of Shin-Ra just contacted us saying he wants you to join the elite team of SOLDIER right away." "SOLDIER? Why?" "He must of heard of you and wants to see if you could do well in the job. He said if you wanted to, please report to the headquarters right away because he wants you to go with the first-class soldiers." "The first-class SOLDIERs? Can you bring me a list of the members that are supposed to be leaving now?" "Sure. ...Here you go." "Hmm...Only one group is leaving today. The group consists of two first-class members and five low-class members."

_**Goku: **Allen named the members of the group one by one, until he got down to three names..._

"Is that all of them?" "No, there is three more...hmm...ha-ha! Would you look at that!" "What?" "My good friends are going on a mission together!" "Who?" "I'll tell you! The names goes as followed:

_**Cloud Strife: Third Class**_

_**Zack Fair: First Class**_

_**Sephiroth: First Class**_

Those three were friends I made a few years ago. I still can't believe that they all made it. Hmm... Tails!" "Yes?" "Is my aircycle ready?" "Yep!" "Okay, guys! I'll see you later!" "Be careful over there!" "Bye!"

* * *

**Kid Goku: Things are starting to get interesting, isn't it?**

**Queenette: Where do you think you're going?**

**Kid Goku: Not now! I'm ending this part of the story!**

**Goku: Allen, tell me. Who are these three you are going to visit?**

**Gohan: Yeah, Allen! Tell us!**

**Yugi: We can keep a secret!**

**Kid Goku: That's Kid Goku! And I can't do that. That wouldn't be fair.**

**Yami Yugi: Allen, you haven't noticed that the Millennium Puzzle is reacting to something, have you?**

**Kid Goku: No. I haven't.**

**?: (I...am...you...)**

**Kid Goku: What was that?**

**Cloud: Allen! A little help here!**

**Sephiroth: Traitors! All of you! I will destroy everything!**

**Kid Goku: Why are those two fighting?**

**Goku: All these questions will be answered in the next chapter: Friendship and Betrayal!: The Start of Destruction!**

**Sephiroth: You will all feel Mother's wrath!**

**Kid Goku: What is going on here?  
**


	6. Friendship and Betrayal!

**Kid Goku: We're back! It's another start of a brand new adventure!**

**Yami Bakura: Great. Just what I needed: more junk from the geek of the century.**

**Kid Goku: Why are you here? Leave at once!**

**Yami Bakura: Why? I haven't done nothing yet!**

**Kid Goku: Go!...Now that that's settled, let's begin this new chapter shall we?**

**Goku: Allen! Sephiroth is going berserk here!**

**Kid Goku: What?**

**Cloud: Allen! Duck!**

**Kid Goku: Huh? Aah!**

**Sephiroth: Darn it. I missed.**

**Kid Goku: What is going on here?**

**?: (I...am...you...)**

**Kid Goku: That voice! It's coming from the Puzzle?**

**Tails: Allen! Start the story already!**

**Kid Goku: Okay, okay! Today we will be meeting some new faces and facing new adventures along the way. So, without further ado, let us have the return of our narrator, Mrs. Rebecca Hines. NANA!**

**Narrator: It's good to be back, Allen!***

**Kid Goku: *(She hasn't been able to narrate the story on account of being in the hospital.)**

**Narrator: All right, let us begin! Another exciting chapter of Sonic GX begins... today!**

* * *

_**Narrator: ****Last time on Sonic GX, we met Allen's sister, Queenette. On the other hand, he also received a letter from the president of Shin-Ra saying he would like Allen to join SOLDIER and help a group of soldiers get their job complete. Will Allen be okay on his way to Shin-Ra Headquarters? All these questions and more will be answered...today! We join Allen today in the Passage of Dimensions, heading for Shin-Ra, Inc...**_

" Man! I knew it would take me a while to get there. but this is ridiculous! I would've been there now if I didn't stop for that chili dog! Oh, well. At least they can't fire me on the first day for being late!"

A few minutes later...

"...Where is he? He should've been here by now!" ... "Have no fear, Allen's here!" "You're late. You must hurry. The team that's heading for Nibelheim is leaving right now!" "Just point me towards the truck and then I'll be out of here." "That way!" "Alright. See ya!"

_**Narrator: ****After that, Allen ran off to catch the truck heading for Nibelheim. What he didn't was that fate and these four friends will soon destroy one another...**_

"Is that everyone?" "Yes, sir! Everyone is here and accounted for!" "Very well. Let us be off." "Wait! You can't leave without me!" "Huh? Aah!" "Look out!"

*Crash!*

"Oww...I've got to work on that landing..." "Nice of you to join us, Mr. Henegan." "Huh? Sephiroth! Zack! And Cloud, too! You guys all made it!" "You barely didn't. Why?" "Well, it's the same reason as always: can't move fast enough in the Interdimensional Passage. So, what's this all-secret mission that we have to complete?" "We need to check on the old reactor in Nibelheim. They say it's been having many malfunctions lately. Also, it has been rumored that it was built to produce monsters." "Really? Hmm? Cloud, what's wrong?" "Sorry. Just a little carsick." "What? The Cloud I remember was a lot tougher than this! ...Sephiroth?" "What?" "Exactly...what kind of monsters are we going to expect to see?" "..."

_**Narrator: ****But before Sephiroth could answer Allen's question...**_

_*Boom!*_

"What was that?" "Sir! Something just ran into the truck!" "...And that would be our monster."

_**Narrator: ****After that, Allen, Zack, Cloud, and Sephiroth took down what seemed to be a giant dragon. A few hours later, they arrived in Nibelheim...**_

"Well? Does it feel good to be home? I wouldn't know. I don't have one." "What ever happened to your family, Sephiroth?" "My mother, Jenova, died when I was very young. My father..."

_**Narrator: ****After that, he sort of laughed. Allen sort of got a funny feeling about this when all of a sudden...**_

_*_ring-ring!*

"Huh? Excuse me for a second. Allen here." "Allen! Get back home on the double!" "Tails! What's going on?" "Help!" "Uh! Sorry, guys, but I've got problems at home! I'll see ya later!"

_**Narrator: ****After that, Allen opened the Interdimensional Passage and sped off towards home. At the exact same time in another dimension...**_

"Jeremie! What's going on?" "I don't have the slightest clue, Ulrich! It seems that X.A.N.A was activated again, but I don't know how!" "Wait, does that mean we have to fight him all over again?" "That's exactly what I mean. Have you guys seen Aelita?" "Last time we seen her, she went somewhere saying she was going to meet a guy named Allen Henegan. Ring any bells, Jeremie?" "Allen Henegan...Allen Henegan...That's it!" "What's it?" "That name belongs to the president of the DPU! He also controls the Aelitatrix!" "What?" "We must find a way to contact Aelita! Maybe she can convince Allen to come and help use in this crisis! To the Factory!"

* * *

**Kid Goku: It was a weird way to end the story, I know, but it was still awesome! Huh? What's up with the gigantic eye?**

**Aelita: X.A.N.A's back!**

**Kid Goku: X.A.N.A.?**

**Aelita: A very powerful virus that governs the virtual world, Lyoko.**

**Kid Goku: Really?**

**Jeremie: Aelita! We need you back here! Things are getting pretty ugly over here!**

**Aelita: Same here at Allen's place! The supercomputer, Nicole, is being hacked by X.A.N.A.!**

**Jeremie: Bring him with you! He might be able to help us stop this!**

**Kid Goku: Next time on Sonic GX: Devastation! The Return of X.A.N.A.!  
**


	7. Devastation! The Return of XANA!

**Kid Goku: We're back!**

**Yami Bakura:...**

**Kid Goku: If you even dare say anything, I'll make sure you'll regret it!**

**Yami Bakura: Fine.**

***sound of an alarm going off***

**Kid Goku: What's going on?**

**Sonic: Allen! The entire lab is going haywire! Nicole is being attacked by something!**

**Aelita: It's X.A.N.A.! It must be!**

**Kid Goku: X.A.N.A.? Who's he?**

**Aelita: A powerful virus that governs Lyoko.**

**Jeremy: Aelita! Can you hear me?**

**Aelita: Jeremy!**

**Jeremy: Get to the Factory quickly! And bring Allen with you!**

**Kid Goku: Just one second! I've got to start the story! This time around, we'll be meeting new people and going to new places. This time, my good friend Gohan will be the narrator. Take it away, Gohan!**

**Gohan: Right! Well without further ado, let us begin this exciting new segment of Sonic GX!

* * *

****_Gohan_****: **_In the last exciting installment of Sonic GX, a powerful virus infected all of the supercomputers in every dimension that Allen and the others have discovered...well, except for Nicole. She was still holding up. But the defense shield won't last for long! What is this virus which has Aelita scared from head to toe? We find out...today!_

"X.A.N.A? Who's that?" "A very powerful virus that can activate towers on Lyoko to gain access in the real world." "So, the weird eye symbol is X.A.N.A?" "Yes, why?" "I've seen the symbol before. It's on the back of Nicole's screen." "What?" "Aelita, are you there?" "Jeremy!" "Who's Jeremy?" "I'm a friend of Aelita's. You must be Allen Henegan." "The one and only!" "Did you find her?" "Yeah, Einstein! What's taking her so long to get here?" "Aelita, get back here and fast!"

_**Gohan: **While everyone was arguing at each other, I would like to introduce some new people. Their names are Jeremy Belpois, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, and Odd Della Robbia. They are all students at Kadic Junior High School. Now that the introductions are over, let us continue with the story..._

"Hold it!" "Allen?" "While you all are complaining with Aelita not being there, Nicole is being hacked by X.A.N.A., which has the exact same symbol as Nicole has on the back of her computer screen." "Wait, are you saying that Nicole and X.A.N.A. has the exact same insignia?" "Yep! Which means that the person who built Nicole is the same guy who built X.A.N.A!" "Wait! Franz Hopper built X.A.N.A and Nicole?" "I guess he made one that was good and one that was evil." "Yeah well, now that we've got that figured out, we need to stop the X.A.N.A attack." "You heard him, Allen! Send me to the Factory." "You're not going over there alone. It's my supercomputer that got hacked, so I'm in this as much as you are." "Fine. Now hurry!" "Right! ...Dimensional-Port, open!"

_**Gohan: **__After that, Allen and Aelita disappeared into the Dimensional-Port. A few minutes later, they appeared right outside of the Factory..._

"We made it!" "Quickly, Allen! Follow me!" ... "Aelita! You made it!" "Who's he?" "I'm the guy who owns the Supercomputer, Nicole. I'm Allen Henegan." "Never mind that! What's X.A.N.A. up to?" "Okay. X.A.N.A. is infecting every supercomputer in every country known to man." "He's also infected all the supercomputers in every dimension in the multi-verse___._" "Once he's gotten control of all the supercomputers, he'll try to get access to a top-security mainframe." "Which one?" "It's a multi-billion dollar security compound known as the Dimensional Protection Unit."

_**Gohan: **Once Allen heard that, it was almost as he had looked death itself in the face..._

"D-d-did y-you say the Dimensional Protection Unit?" "Yes. Why? Do you know of it?" "Jeremy. Allen knows of the DPU more than anybody here. He's the president and CEO of the entire company!" "What?" "Are you saying he runs that place?" "That's impossible!" "He's too young!" "Well, if you guys can find another person that can actually use the Aelitatrix that controls the entire compound, let me know! Until then, I am the Chosen One of the Aelitatrix and president of the DPU!" "Wow..." "Guys! Stop dreaming! I just figured out X.A.N.A.'s plan!" "Really? What is it?" "He's trying to find the Link of Dimensions that keeps this world alive!" "The Link of Dimensions?" "Yeah. If he gets control of the DPU's mainframe_, _he can instantly find the Link of Dimensions of this world and destroy this world right from the DPU! He can destroy each and every dimension right from there!" "OK. This mission has become a number one priority. Head to the scanners, everyone, and I'll prepare the virtualization process_._" "Virtualization? That's straight out of science fiction!" "Ah! We have a non-believer on our hands!" "What? What did I say?" "Jeremy, maybe we should let him see the action with his own eyes." "That's a good idea. Allen, since it is your company that X.A.N.A. is after, you should help. Follow Aelita & the others to the scanner room and you'll believe that what we are doing is all real."

_**Gohan: **Now, at this time, Allen was just plain speechless. What he didn't know was that his life was about to change on him once again..._

"Is everybody ready?" "We're all ready, Einstein!" "Better hurry up! X.A.N.A's still having trouble taking control of Nicole, but it won't be long before he does." "Don't count Nicole out just yet. She has enough power to hold off X.A.N.A. for a while." "Alright, I'm starting up the procedure. Transfer: Odd. Transfer: Ulrich. Transfer: Yumi. Scanner: Yumi. Scanner: Odd. Scanner: Ulrich. VIRTUALIZATION!_"_

_**Gohan: **At that time, Ulrich, Yumi, & Odd had just arrived in Lyoko. Allen & Aelita was waiting for Jeremy to start the procedure..._

"Okay, I'm starting up the procedure again. Transfer: Aelita. Transfer: Allen. Scanner: Allen. Scanner: Aelita. VIRTUALIZATION!"

_**Gohan: **We now travel to the virtual world known only as Lyoko, a place of mystery, adventure, and danger..._

"What's taking them so long?" "Hey, there's Aelita!" "Where's Allen?" "There he is!" "Ahhh!"

*crash!*

*muffled*"Hey! Somebody get me out of this hole!" "Oh my god, Allen!" "Okay guys, on the count of three. 1... 2... 3!" *pop* "Thanks. Wow! Nice outfits!" "Yours isn't that bad, either. I love the angel wing." "Angel wing? Hmm? Wow! I like this look. It suits me. Hey! This is Sephiroth's sword!" "Who?" "Sephiroth. He's a friend of mine in another dimension far away from here." "Guys? The tower?" "He's right. We need to get going. Allen, try to keep up, okay?" "Don't worry about me. I can keep up." "Which way, Jeremy?" "The tower is due 15 degrees south-southeast." "I see it!" "Nice eye, Allen." "Alright, let's get going!" "I'm bringing up your vehicles." "Vehicles? You didn't say anything about that!" "Sorry, Allen. Guess you'll have to go on foot." "Jeremy, tell me: is this angel wing for show?" "No. Why?" "I wonder...yes, i can fly!" "Now, go already!" "Alright, guys! Let's do it to it!"

_**Gohan: **__Allen and the others went straight for the tower, which was wasn't far from where they started. Allen was thinking the same thing that Jeremy was: things were too easy. They all thought that X.A.N.A. probably wasn't expecting Allen being with them, so Aelita quickly went and deactivated the tower. Once Allen and the others returned to the Factory..._

"Well? Now do you believe, Allen?" "Oh, yeah. And don't worry. Your secret is safe in my home." "Thanks, Allen."

_**Gohan: **After that, Allen was went back home, happy to see everyone's face. A few days has passed since then. We now find Allen in the library, watching the news, as usual..._

"This is Scarlet Garcia with today's Dimensional News. The three SOLDIER members Zack Fair, Sephiroth, and Cloud Strife was declared D.I.A. today. We also just heard that the town of Nibelheim was destroyed in a wild fire just last night. What was the cause of these incidents? Stay tuned for more information..." "...What?"

_**Gohan: **At that moment, Allen had gotten news from Zack & Cloud saying that Sephiroth was the reason for the destruction of Nibelheim. Allen was shocked to hear this. But since he wasn't there, he couldn't do anything about it. We now join Tails who was just receiving a package from the front door..._

"Package for Mr. Allen Henegan!" "I'll take that for him. ...Thank You!" "Have a good day!" "Allen! Where are you?" "I'm in the library." ... "You just got 2 packages from the DPU." "From the DPU? ... It's some sort of component for the Aelitatrix, no doubt about it." "And a sword? ...This is Sephiroth's sword!"

_**Gohan: **Now, see, Allen is the president and CEO of the DPU, but the DPU wasn't entirely going to give Allen all the fun. Allen had to pass multiple tests so he get the rest of the parts for the Aelitatrix. Allen really didn't know what this piece would do, so he just decided to go ahead and put the part inside the Aelitatrix. What he didn't know was that he made one of the biggest mistake of his life..._

"Ahhh!" "Allen! What's wrong?" "Ahhh! It's my head! What's going on?"

_**Gohan:** After that, a bright light emerged from the Aelitatrix and enveloped Allen. At the exact time, a shadowy aura surrounded the Aelitatrix, and in an instant, Allen disappeared. Tails was completely shocked to find a letter from the DPU saying that it was a time component for Yugi's dimension. Looks like Allen was yet on another life changing adventure..._

_

* * *

_**Kid Goku: Yet another perfect way to end another chapter of Sonic GX!**

**Gohan: Allen! Where did you go?**

**Kid Goku: How should I know? I've lost my memory! I'm at a school house named Domino High!**

**Yugi Muto: Hey! That's my school!**

**Yami Allen: Finally...I'll finally get to meet you...**

**Kid Goku: Who are you?**

**Yami Allen: I am you...**

**Yami Bakura: I'm back, if anyone cares.**

**Kid Goku: Really? Goku!**

**Goku: Right away!**

**Yami Bakura: No!**

**(sound of sizzling far away)**

**?: Finally! After all these years, I'll get my revenge on Mrs. Hines!**

**Kid Goku: Who is he?**

**Goku: Don't know.**

**Vegeta: No! It's him again!**

**?: Well, at least someone recognizes me, eh Vegeta? Now, I've got four people to kill!**

**Kid Goku: Next time on Sonic GX: The Hidden Secret of The Aelitatrix!  
**


	8. The Hidden Secret of The Aelitatrix!

**Kid Goku: I'm back!**

**Yami Bakura: Oh, great. The return of the loser of the century.**

**Yami Yugi: Yami Bakura, why don't you take a long walk off a short pier, because I'm getting tired of hearing you!**

**Yami Allen: Yeah! Allen hasn't done nothing to you!**

**Kid Goku: Who are you?**

**Yami Allen: I am you.**

**Kid Goku: You are... me?**

**Tails: Today, since Allen has disappeared, the narrator of today's adventure will be none other than my best friend, Sonic The Hedgehog!**

**Sonic: Wow... I can't believe you are putting me in this position, Allen. Alright, I'll see what I can do.**

**Kid Goku: Let the next exciting installment of _Sonic GX_ begin!

* * *

**_**Sonic: **Last time on Sonic GX, Allen received one of the many components to the Aelitatrix. Once installed, a bright light consumed Allen and next thing he knew, he was in a time warp with his memory fading fast. His destination? We'll soon find out! We now join Allen, who now has reappeared from the time warp..._

"Ohhh...my head hurts! Where am I?..."

_**Sonic: **Now see, not all of Allen's memory has disappeared. All he remembers right now is his name and how to use the Aelitatrix's viewer stats. So, Allen started to wander around, until he came up on a school..._

"A school? ...Domino High_. _Hmm... until I figure out who I am, I'm going to enroll into this school!"

_**Sonic: **After that, Allen went straight to the principal's office and was officially being enrolled into the school. At the exact same time, the recess bell had rang..._

"Recess!" "Let's play basketball!" "You guys go on ahead! I'll wait for the girls. Hey, Yugi!" "Huh? ...Oh?" "Stop playing games by yourself for once and play some basketball with us for once!" "Oh? That's okay. The team I would join would lose anyways..." "That's true... Alright, everyone! Let's go!"

_**Sonic: **Back with Allen..._

"Okay, Mr. Henegan. Everything looks to be in order. How's your uniform fitting you?" "The jacket's a bit tight." "Then just leave it unbuttoned. Classroom 3-C is in recess right now, so you can go on ahead and head to the classroom." "Which way is the classroom?" "It's the last classroom down the hallway and to the left." "Thanks! ...Let's see, 3-C, 3-C... Ah! Here it is!" "I really wish someone will play games with me. I always bring a lot with me..." "Hello?" "Oh, hello. Who are you?" "I'm Allen Henegan. I'm new here. Who are you?" "I'm Yugi Muto. Nice to meet you! I hope we can be friends!" "Okay!" "You want to play some games with me? We can play until recess is over." "Sure! Can I pick one?" "Go ahead." "Let's see...Ah! Here's one!" "Hey! You picked my treasure!" "Treasure?" "Yep! It's my prized possession! Here's a quiz: This game is something that you can see, but can't see it." "Something you can see, but you can't see it?" "You give up? The answer is...Huh? Joey!" "Yugi, why are you treasuring a box? Saying a bunch of stuff I don't understand: Something you can see, but can't see it? What a girl!" "Give it back to me! Give it back!" "You heard him! Give it back!" "And who do you think you are?"

_**Sonic: **Now, we know where Allen has appeared: in Yugi's long forgotten past! Now, we will meet Joey Wheeler, a 17-year old student who tries to make Yugi be a man almost everyday. If only Joey knew how things will turn out later...Anyways, after Allen & Joey got in an argument, it was broken up by..._

"Anyways, please give it back to me." "You want it back? Then hit me with your best shot!" "I don't like fighting!" "Geez, your voice is loud!" "Then give it back to him!" "Oh? Says the 1-year class president reject, clean-up member Tristan Taylor."

_**Sonic: **Meet Tristan Taylor, a 17-year old student of Domino High. He is also a good friend of Joey's. He was rejected to become the student body president and decided to be reborn as a "beautification" member. He would also find out later that him & Joey would come to like Allen & Yugi as their best friends..._

"I'm not a clean-up member! I'm a BEAUTIFICATION MEMBER!" "Your voice is loud too!" "It's true that I wasn't chosen as the student body president, but now I'm reborn as a new man in the Beautification club..." "Anyways, what's in the box?" "You can look, but don't lose it. It's EXTREMELY important to me!" "...Hey, listen when a person is talking to you!" "That's all? How boring..."

**Joey & Tristan: "**Gardner!"

"Tea!" "If it's so boring, then give it back to Yugi! Bullying people who are weaker than you...You're the boring ones!" "I'm not bullying them. I was teaching Yugi on how to be a man, and the new kid was butting in..." "Shut up!" "Ah!" "Ah, Miho!" "Sorry, Miho. That wasn't directed at you." "That was shocking! Not to mention that the lines for lunch is so long...I haven't even eaten yet..." "That's no good! I'll go buy it right away!" "I'm going with you too, Tristan!" "Seriously! Those guys..." ..."That girl really needs to learn some manners!" "Don't talk about Miho like that!" "Who's talking about Miho Nosaki? I'm talking about Tea Gardner! Who is she calling a bully?"

*Bump!*

"Oww..." "Who's being a bully?" "Grr..No one! Just stay out of i-mphf!" "Ah, it's nothing! Nothing at all!" "Hmm..it better not be. Bullying is bad." "Right. ...Phew...that was close. Huh? Ahh!" "*cough-cough* You idiot! I couldn't breathe!" "Stupid. That was the worst idea by talking to him." "Huh?" "He's that hall monitor thug, Ushio Trudge. He makes the rules here at Domino and enforces them very strictly."

_**Sonic: **Meanwhile, back in Yugi's classroom..._

"Are you okay, Allen?" "Yeah, I'm fine." "I can't believe you stood up for my friend Yugi. Thank you." "It's okay. Yugi's my friend, too. And that's what I do: I stand up for my friend against their enemies." "Yugi, Allen may help stand up against them, but you have to show some guts sometimes." "Tea, why did they run away when they saw you?" "Letting them see me being weak would make me an easy target. Yugi, you must stand up to them!" "But Joey doesn't seem that bad a guy..." "See? That there is what makes people mock you!" "Mmmm..." "Anyways, what is in this box anyway?" "That's right! I was in the middle of showing this to Allen! You haven't seen this either, Tea. I'll show it to both of you, but you two will have to keep it a secret!" "Okay." "We'll keep it a secret. Now, show it to us."..."Ehh! So pretty!" "A bunch of pieces, all broken up...and made of real gold!" "It's a puzzle. I found a while back on a shelf collecting dust, so I took it for myself. I've never completed it, so it's "Something you can see, but can't see it!" It's the historic find of archaeologists from around the start of the millennium. Grandpa says it was found in an Egyptian ruin." "Egypt, huh?" "Look at all these hieroglyphs carved on the box. I'm guessing this is what it says: Whosoever completes me shall get one perfect wish. Ha-ha! Sounds pretty ridiculous, doesn't it? You two don't believe me. I see it in your eyes..." "Aw, come on! I believe you!" "Same here, Yugi." "But the problem is that I've never completed it in the 8 years since I've found it. It's kind of depressing, when you think about it..." "Yugi. You have my word that I will help you complete the puzzle. You count on it!" "Thanks, Allen."

_**Sonic: **Back with Joey and Tristan..._

"Oh? What's that?" "Heh-heh! I snuck it out of Yugi's little treasure box. I only caught a glimpse of it, but it looked like a puzzle! And without this piece, he can never solve it!" "So immature. Why do you do these things, Joey?" "By the way, weren't you going to buy lunch?" "Huh? Ah!"

**Miho: So hungry...**

"No!" "Hmm...feh! Yugi...watching you treasure this silly thing...that's what ticks me off!"

_**Sonic: **Later on, after school..._

"Now, to go home and complete that puzzle..." "Yugi! Wait up!" "Oh, Allen! You on your way home?" "Yugi, I have a confession to make. I have amnesia, so I really don't know where I live. I don't even know how I came to be here..." "Don't worry! You can come home with me! I can ask my grandpa if you can stay with us for the time being." "Thank you, Yugi. You're a true friend." "Yo." "Huh?" "You two are Allen Henegan & Yugi Muto, correct?" "Yes?" "I'm Ushio, the hall monitor. Have you two been bullied by others in your class lately?" "Whaaat? That has never happened to us! Right, Yugi?" "Right!" "Hold on a minute. Victims are known to protect their attackers. Don't worry, you two. I'll be your bodyguard from now on, and no one will bully you two again!" "Thanks...but we're fine without your help...let's go, Allen."

**Ushio: Heh! I've found me two good dupes!**

**Yugi & Allen: What a weirdo...**

**Sonic:** Later on, at Yugi's house...

"Ahh!" "Allen! You okay?" "Ah! It's my head! Ow!..."

**Allen: Where am I? **

**Tails: Allen! Where are you?**

**Goku: Allen! We're having trouble! Where are you?**

**Allen: No! Nooooooo!**

"Allen! Wake up!" "Ah! What happened?" 'You passed out. Are you alright? Did you remember anything?" "My memory is coming back in bits-n-pieces. So far, nothing important. Anyways, let's stop for tonight and go to sleep." "Alright. Good night, Allen." " 'Night, Yugi!"

_Sonic: That was day 1 for Allen. His memory is starting to return. Tomorrow, his life would take a dramatic twist once again! We now join Allen & Yugi, getting ready to leave school when all of a sudden..._

"Yugi. Allen." "Ushio. What is it?" "Would you two come with me for a minute? I've got something to show you two that you might like." "Uh..." ... "Ushio, where you taking us?" "It's right here. Take a look!" "Ah!" "What?" "It hurts..." "Joey! Tristan!" "Stop!" "Huh?" "Well, what do you two think?" "Ushio, this is wrong!" "This is too horrible! Are you okay, Tristan? Joey!" "Yugi...Allen...curse you. Is this what you two wanted?" "No. You're wrong. You think we asked him to do this?" "Move, you two! We're not through punishing them!" "Grr..." "Ah!" "-gruck!" "Ah!"

**Yugi & Allen: Stop it, right now!**

"Are you two serious? These are the ones that bullied you everyday! Now, you have the chance to take your anger out on them. Punch them! Kick them!**  
**

**Yugi & Allen: We will not allow you to do this to our friends!**

"Friends?" "Whatever. But you know, you two have to pay up. Bodyguard fee is $200,000.**  
**

**Yugi & Allen: $200,000?**

"What do we do? $200,000? I've got $1,650 dollars from all the money I've saved. What about you?" "$2,000 dollars even." "What do we do now? ...Look at us. We were so worried about the money, we were working on the puzzle. Now is most definitely not the time to be working on it." "But, see. We are doing a lot better than usual..." "It's weird. We feel like the world is working against us, yet I feel like we are going to solve the puzzle today." "Maybe..." "Maybe?"

**Yugi & Allen: We did it!**

"As soon as we put in the last piece, it shall be complete!...Huh? Huh?" "The last piece...It's gone! Where could it be? It couldn't be far!" "Yugi! Maybe we dropped it at the school!" "Let's go! ...*If I can't find that last piece, me & Allen will never complete the Millennium Puzzle! Please! Let it be at school!*"

**Ushio: Yo. Allen & Yugi.**

"Ushio..." "So you two brought the money? Good boys." "That's not it. We left something here, so we came to get it. Besides, we won't be able to..." "Then I guess I'm gonna have to show you two some education!" "Ah!"

_**Sonic: **Meanwhile, at the exact same time..._

"Man! I was so scared. I thought we wouldn't survive. How about you, Joey?" *We will not allow you to do this to our friends!* "Hmm..." "Hey, about we grab a bite to eat before going home? Huh? Ah! Hey! Hey!" ... "Found it! Huh?" "As a beautification member, I properly handle dirty objects with care. However, you're buying me a new towel." "What? You cheapskate!" "Huh? That guy!"

**Yugi & Allen: Gahh!**

"Now, the next time I see you two, you better have my money!" "Hey!" "Oh? The bullies." "Yugi! Allen! Hang on!"

**Yugi & Allen: We...we made a wish...on the puzzle...for true friends...and the power to protect them...**

"Ushio! All this time, I've looked at you with respect! But I can't let this stand!" "Oh? So you think 2-against-1 will matter?" "Let's get him!"

**Yugi: I made a wish on the puzzle...I wished for true friends..Friends who could count on me to look out for them...no matter what...**

**Allen: I made a wish on the puzzle...I wished to have the power...to protect my friends...to keep everyone safe...and out of harm's way...**

"Next time, bring an army to back up your fight! Ha-ha-ha-ha!" "Ugg...Joey! Tristan! Allen! I can't wake them. If only I..." "Uhh...Y-Yugi..." "Allen...you're okay." "I feel worse than I look...heh-heh-heh." "Hmm? This is...!" "Go ahead, Yugi. Complete the Millennium Puzzle." "I can't. We promised to do it together." "You're right. We're in this together and we're going to finish it together!"

...

**Yugi & Allen: Ah!**

_**Sonic: **After Allen and Yugi put in the last piece, the Millennium Puzzle split into two of the same item. After that, a bright light shone from the Puzzles and an darker, stronger version of Yugi & Allen appeared, also restoring Allen's memory!..._

**Yami Yugi & Yami Allen: So, it's game time.**

"Huh? Ah! What are you?"

**Yami Allen: We are the light in the darkness.**

**Yami Yugi: We are the darkness in the light.**

"Allen! Yugi!" "Yo, Ushio! We have what you want." "What? You two brought the money? Well, I didn't need to put you two through that! Hand it over! The money!" "How boring, just handing it over." "What?" "How about it? Play a game with us." "Game?" "But this won't be an ordinary game. It will be a Shadow Game!" "I have never lost at any game! I accept!" Fine. All we'll need is that knife you are carrying and the money we brought." "Heh..." "Now, we have all the items we need." "*What kind of game can you play with money and a knife?*" The rules are simple: We will take turns stabbing the money with this knife. The amount of bills you have on the knife you get to keep. But, with each turn, it will get harder and harder to control our swing. We will keep playing until the last bill is gone or if someone doesn't obey the rules, which a penalty game will decide the fate of the loser." "We'll ro-sham-bo to decide who goes first."

**Ushio: Rock!**

**Yami Allen & Yami Yugi: Paper!**

"Now, we have to do it for the decision."

**Yami Yugi: Paper!**

**Yami Allen: Scissors!**

"Darn...he goes first. Alright, game start!"

_**Sonic: **Time passed and the game was getting intense. It was about over and it is Ushio's turn..._

"Ha! This money is mine!" "Are you sure? A lot of time has passed and the greed inside you has grown." "Shut up! I win! Ha-ha-ha! Uh..."

**Ushio: *What's going on? My hand is about to swing with all its strength! It's not listening to my brain!*"**

**Yami Yugi: Ushio! Your arm is no longer under your control. In this game, a person's true self emerges. The question is will you win by sacrificing your right hand, or...**

"I got it! There is a way for me to win without stabbing my right hand! You put this knife in my hand, so that's why you two lose! Die!"

"I knew he wouldn't obey the rules." "H-hey...what's up with that eye...?" "This eye is only seen when "someone trespasses in my soul!" Like if someone tries to harm my friends and try to steal my money!"

**Yami Yugi & Yami Allen: Penalty Game! Greed: The Illusion of Avarice!**

"Ahh...Money...What? It's money! Lots of it! I'm rich! Filthy rich!"

**Yami Yugi & Yami Allen: His mind was controlled by greed. Now, the only thing in his mind is the Illusion of Avarice. Seems like a fitting end for him...**

**_Sonic: _**_Aft__er_ that, Yami Allen & Yami Yugi returned to the inside of the Millennium Puzzle. The next day...

"Finally! My memory's back!"

***sound of something tinkling***

"Huh? What's this? These are the Sonic Underground medallions! But why are there two copies of Sonic's medallion? Until I figure out, I'll keep a copy of the medallion. Maybe the medallion is for me, just like when I had that dream of receiving the keys to Herbie and when I awoke from that dream, they were sitting right beside me. ...Anyways, I've got to go home. But before I do..."

_**Sonic**: Allen wrote a letter telling Yugi on why he had to leave, hoping that he will see him again. After that, Allen vanished and returned home, where everyone was waiting with a smile on their face. When Allen returned, he went back with Goku and his family to Goku's home dimension_. _There, he trained with Goku, King Kai, Master Roshi, and Kami for what seemed like months. A few months later, we now rejoin Allen and the others at Allen's house, celebrating his graduation from the martial arts schools..._

"Allen! I must say, your power has increased ten-fold since the last time we were all together. Your power, for some odd reason, rivals that of Goku's now." "I told you, Goku! I'm catching up with ya!" "Oh, yeah? You can't catch me!" "We'll just see about..."

**?:...Finally...**

"Did you guys hear that?" "Hear what?"**  
**

**?:...Finally...After all these years, the seal has been broken!**

"Ah!" "Allen! What's wrong?" "The Aelitatrix is going haywire! Ah!"**  
**

***sound of a defining explosion***

"Finally, I'm free. Thank you, Arufunu. I couldn't have escaped without you." "Arufunu?" "Yes, that's your name. Or did that excuse of a woman Rebecca Hines lie to you about your past?" "I think you've overstayed your welcome, so you need to start talking some English. What about my past did she not tell me?" "Kozaru! Don't tell him!" "Allen, or should I say Arufunu, is the last Saiyan born on planet Vegeta, also was known as the strongest out of all the Saiyans!" "What?" "Now that the history lesson is over..." "-Gahh!" "Nana!" "It's the end of Rebecca Hines! And guess what? All of you are next."

* * *

**Kid Goku: Is this the end of my grandmother? It can't be!**

**Goku: Allen! Don't get too mad! You know what happens to Saiyans when they get to angry, right?**

**Kid Goku: Too late! ...**

**Yami Allen: Kozaru! Now, you deal with me! Super Saiyan!**

**Tails: Goku! We've got to stop Allen! His power level has done skyrocketed to the point of no return!**

**Kozaru: I'm going to kill you all!**

**Sonic: Next time on Sonic GX: The Birth of Super Saiyan Yami Allen, The Savior of Light & Darkness!  
**


	9. The Birth of Super Saiyan Yami Allen!

**Sonic: We're back! It's another start to a great adventure!**

**Super Saiyan Yami Allen: I'm going to kill that guy! He's not going to get away with killing my grandmother!**

**Goku: Allen! Calm down! You can't let him ruffle your feathers!**

**Kozaru: What can he do? He was always the coward of the group!**

**Sonic: Watch it! Allen is the toughest person I've met, and he will not go easy on you!**

**Tails: Since Yami Allen has taken over, I will be the narrator for today. We will meet a lot of new faces in this chapter. So, without further ado, let the next exciting installment of Sonic GX begin!

* * *

Tails: **When we last left the Sonic GX gang, we were all shocked from witnessing the death of Rebecca Hines. We all took it hard, but Allen took it the hardest. His mind snapped, and his inner Saiyan abilities awakened. He then merged with the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, and he swore revenge on Kozaru, his evil Saiyan brother. Will he avenge his grandmother's death? We will find out...today!

"Kozaru!" "What is this? I've never seen Arufunu's power level skyrocket this high before!" "Allen! Don't do it!" "Kozaru! You not only have threatened my friends, you've done and went and killed my grandmother! For what you have done...I'll show you no mercy!"

_Tails: __Once that was said, a massive fight broke out between the two brothers: good vs. evil. We thought it was all over for Allen, when he did something quite unexpected..._

"I call on the power of the Millennium Puzzle! I summon the power of the One-Winged Angel!" "What?" "What is Allen thinking? He hasn't fully been able to control Sephiroth's sword just yet!" "Knowing Allen, he's finally figured out how." "Haaa! Slice-N-Dice Attack!"

**Goku: He's fast!**

**Sonic: He just might win!**

**Tails: I have no doubt in Allen. He will win.**

"What? (How can this be? Arufunu has never had this power! Where does he get it? Maybe...it's that necklace around his neck!)"

_**Tails: Yami Allen, the spirit of the of the Millennium Puzzle, had astounding power! We thought it was going to be a long fight, but it wasn't long before Kozaru was shouting his final attack...**_

**Kozaru: Shadow Star Shower!**

**Yami Allen: Spirit Bomb KA-ME-HA-ME-...HAAAAAAAAA!"**

**Kozaru: How can this be? Our power is completely equal!**

**Yami Allen: (That's what he thinks!) x500 Kamehameha!**

**Kozaru**:** N-No! You haven't seen the last of me! I shall return!**

**_Tails: _**_After that, Kozaru disappeared, never to be seen again. After that, we all went to look for the Dragonballs to bring Mrs. Hines back. Allen was so happy to see his grandmother again. Since threat of Kozaru is over, I shall now turn it over to our reborn narrator, Mrs. Hines._

_**Narrator:** It's good to be back. Now let's start this story right. We will now join Allen, who is on another training mission with Goku..._

"Here, sirs, we have the famous training ground of accursed springs, Juusenkyo." "This place doesn't look that bad." "He's got a point." "You two have have big humor, yes? Over a thousand springs are here, each one with its own tragic story." "Allen! Follow me!" Right behind you!" "Wait, sirs! It's very dangerous to do that!"

**_Narrator: _**_If only Allen had listened to the tour guide at the time. Allen's life is about to take another twist down a crazy road..._

"Sirs! It be very bad if you fall in spring!"

***splash!***

"Hey, Allen! You alright?" "Oh, too bad. He fell into the Spring of Drowned Girl. Very tragic story of girl who fell in the spring 1,200 year ago. Now, whoever falls into the spring takes the body of a young girl. Ha-ha!" "Grr...*gulp!*...Ahh!" "See? Now, you young girl!" "Is there any way of reversing the effect?" "Of course! Just pour warm water on him and he will change back into a boy. Cold water will turn him back into a girl." "Okay. Allen, are you alright?" "Uhh..."

**_Narrator: _**_I believe it is time to tell another one of Allen's fatal weaknesses: he has no immunity when it comes to girls. He can't be around them for so long, or he will go nuts! So, this predicament is going to be interesting..._

"Hey, tell me...has there been another person who has fallen into the spring?" "Yes. I had just visited that person just a few days ago. Here's his address." "...Ranma Saotome?" "Goku! Did he just say Ranma Saotome?" "Yes? Why, you know him?" "Is that an understatement? What you don't know, Goku, is that before I was brought here, my dimension, along with everyone else's dimension, was actually joined together!" "Well, then. How do you know Ranma?" "Because, Nana had told me, when I was brought to her dimension, I had made a lot of friends from the different dimensions. Ranma was one of them!" "Well, in that case, why don't we go and visit?" "Yeah!"

_**Narrator: **If only Allen knew that he was putting himself into another crazy predicament. This time, Allen's love life is going to take an interesting twist from lame to incredibly weird. We now join Allen & Goku, who had just arrived in Ranma's neighborhood..._

"Hey, Allen! I've found it!" "Huh? This isn't right. This place...it's the home of my old martial arts teacher, Soun Tendo! I wonder why they are living here? Hello? Anyone home? Master Soun!" "..Now, who could that be? Hmm? Allen Henegan?" "It is you! Master Soun!" "Why, you've done grown! I hardly recognized you! Come in, come in!" "So, Master Soun, how's Akane and the others?" "Ah, there doing fine! Well, except for one in particular." "Let me guess: Ranma." "How did you know?" "I met the Juusenkyo guide that knows him." "Allen, you didn't train at Juusenkyo, did you?" "I did, and I paid for it. Me and Ranma are under the exact same curse." "Oh, dear. Ranma! Would you come here, please?" "You called me, Mr. Tendo? Hmm? Who's he?" "It's me, Saotome!" "...Allen?" "It's good to see you again, old friend!" "Dad? What's going on in here?" "Who was at the door?" "Huh?" "Akane! Nabiki! Kasumi! You've all grown!" "...We know you, don't we?" "Yes." "...Allen?" "Hi! ""It is Allen! When did you get here?" "I just left from Juusenkyo with my brother, Goku." "Did you say Juusenkyo? Allen, you didn't..." "I did. The tour guide said that you and me fell into the exact same spring." "What?"

_**Narrator: **But that's all Ranma could say, when all of a sudden, another person arrived...through the wall!_

"Where is she? Where's Ranma?"

_**Narrator: **Meet Shampoo, a 17-year old Chinese Amazon on a mission to kill a female known as Ranma, only she didn't know that the male Ranma and the female Ranma were one and the same just yet..._

"Hmm? Ranma? He's...man." "Uh, yeah." "What? Do you want to see the female, Shampoo?" "Ryoga! Get out of here!"

_**Narrator: **Meet Ryoga Hibiki, a 18-year old with a bad case of memory loss. He, like Allen & Ranma, is under the curse of a Juusenkyo spring known as the Spring of Drowned Pig. And, like Shampoo, had a bone to pick with Ranma, and he also hates Allen's guts..._

"Hmm? You! Girl! You were with Ranma! You tell me where I find her, or you will die, too!"

_**Narrator: **After that, Shampoo started to attack Akane like there was no tomorrow. Allen didn't like what was happening, so he stepped in to stop them. Bad idea, Allen!_

"That's enough! I think that you've overstayed your welcome, ma'am!" "He...He just beat Shampoo!" "This is bad! Allen! Do you know what you've done?" "No." "Now, she's going to give you the Kiss of Death!" "The what?" "You heard them! Now, accept your Kiss of Death!"

_**Narrator: **After that, Ryoga shoved Allen right into Shampoo. Before we continue, a history lesson. When a Chinese Amazon is defeated by a female, she must give her the Kiss of Death, which means that Amazon will chase that female to the ends of the Earth and kill her. But, if it is a male...well, we'll just find out, shall we?_

***smooch!* **

**Shampoo: "**Wǒ ài nǐ, wǒ de zhàngfū"

"I'm sorry, what did she say?" "More than that, why did she kiss him on the mouth?" "Here." "A rulebook of Chinese Amazon law?" "It says, _"If a Chinese Amazon is defeated by a female, she must give that female the Kiss of Death. But, if it's a male, she must become that male's wife."_"

**Allen & Goku: What?**

"Danna-sama!" "She just said Husband in Japanese." "I know what she said!" "Can we go on honeymoon now?" "Honeymoon? Uhh..."

***thunk!***

"He passed out again!" "Allen! Wake up!"

_**Narrator: **And so begins Allen's weird marriage with Shampoo. Where will this new twist take Allen's life to? Even I don't know. A few days passed since then. We now join Allen in the lab with Tails..._

"Huh? Allen!" "Yes?" "We just received a message from someone. Should I answer it?" "Sure, go ahead." "...Allen Henegan. The battle has been won, but the journey has just begun, Allen." "Who is this?" "My name is Ophanimon, and it is time to decide your future, Allen." "My future?" "Will you join the fight?" "Sure, why not?" "Very well. Your teammates, Takuya, J.P., Koji, Zoe, Koichi, & Tommy will be arriving from a battle against the evil Legendary Angel, Lucemon, in the Digital World to your home shortly. The question is, will you decide to take your partner Digimon as a friend, or will you let him be destroyed?" "No way! I wouldn't let anyone be destroyed because of me!" "Very well. Let your journey begin." "She's gone...I wonder what she was talking about?" "Don't know. Maybe some sort of advertising gimmick. Well, I'm going up to my room to take a bath. I'll be back for lunch shortly."

_**Narrator: **A few seconds later..._

***ding-dong!***

"Coming! Who's there?" "We were sent by Ophanimon to meet a Allen Henegan?" "Oh! So you are the ones Ophanimon were talking about! Come in! Come in!"

_**Narrator: **Meet the Digidestined: Takuya, Tommy, J.P., Koji, Koichi, Zoe, along with Bokomon & Neemon. In the Digital World, these 6 children would be the Legendary Warriors who defeated the evil inside of Lucemon. If only they knew they didn't see the last of Lucemon just yet..._

"So, you guys have heard of Allen?" "I've heard about his work. Is he really the Aelitatrix bearer?" "Yes. He's also my husband." "Where is he?" "Tails told me he was taking a bath. He should be down shortly. In the meantime, how about you guys join everyone else in the Grand Hall for lunch?" "Our pleasure!"

_**Narrator: **In the meantime, Allen was upstairs about to get the shock of his life!..._

"Oh, man...why is all of these things happening to me? I mean, I'm glad that I've met all of my friends, but why me?" "*It's because it's your destiny.*" "Oh, Yami! You frightened me." "*Sorry*" "Eh, it's alright."

***boom!***

"What in the world? The bathtub exploded! Huh? Who is that?" "I've finally found you! My partner! I've found my partner!"

**Allen: ****Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**_Narrator: _**_Once Allen's scream was heard, everyone, including me, went straight up to Allen's room to find Allen running with a towel wrapped around him, running very fast down the hallway!..._

**Allen: Help! It's the apocalypse! I got an angel after me!  
**

**Everyone: Huh?**

"Where did he go?"

**Digidestined: It's Lucemon! ...Execute! Spirit Evolution!**

"Wait! Let me explain!" "We beat him once, we'll beat again! Attack!" "Allen! Help me! Please!" "Grr! Why am I so nice? Spirit! Come to me!"

_**Narrator: **Once he said that, the D-Tector that Ophanimon gave him absorbed Lucemon & Allen started to undergo a startling transformation..._

**Allen: Execute! Spirit Evolution! ...Lucemon!**

**Digidestined: Allen's Digimon Spirit...**

**Everyone: ...is Lord Lucemon?**

**Allen/Lucemon: If you're going to get rid of one, you'll have to get rid of us both!

* * *

**

**Kid Goku: Whoa! Talk about a weird way to end a story! But, you have to admit, this is getting exciting!**

**Lucemon: Are you really going to stand up for me, Allen?**

**Kid Goku: Sure! Ophanimon said that you were 100% rehabilitated, so I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt!**

**Sonic: Are you sure we can trust him?**

**Goku: Come on, guys! We have to have faith in Allen & Lucemon!**

**Digidestined: Until we get some proof on why we should trust him, we're not!**

**Dr. Eggman: I'm back! And this time, there's nothing you guys can't do! And, I'm not alone!**

**Sephiroth: Good to see you...Allen.  
**

**Everyone: Eggman! Sephiroth!**

**Kid Goku: Well, Lucemon, looks like your test has arrived. You ready?**

**Lucemon: Anytime!**

**Kid Goku: Well, we'll have to wait how this turns out, won't we?**

**Inuyasha: Blood...**

**Kid Goku: Inuyasha! What's wrong?**

**Kagome: Allen! Run!**

**Everyone: Huh?  
**

**Yugi Muto: Next time on Sonic GX: The Rise of the Half Demon!  
**

**Tails: Don't miss out!**

**MagnaLucemon: I'll finally make my appearance in this chapter!**

**Everyone: Who is he?  
**


	10. The Rise of the Half Demon!

**Kid Goku: Hey! We're back! It's another fun-filled chapter of Sonic GX coming at ya!**

**Yami Bakura: Ah, great. He's up to another one of his boring rants.**

**Yami Allen: Stay out of this!**

**Lucemon: Why don't you just leave him alone, Yami Bakura? He's a good person.**

**Yami Bakura: Yeah, this comes from the guy who destroyed the Digital World.**

**Kid Goku: Goku, would you please throw him as hard as you can into the next galaxy, please?**

**Goku: My pleasure!**

**Yami Bakura: Don't even think about it!**

**(sound of Yami Bakura screaming)**

**Tails: Today, this story will be filled with adventure and danger. So, without further ado, here's our narrator, Mrs. Rebecca Hines!**

**Narrator: Alright, let's get this started**

**Kid Goku:** Let the next exciting installment of Sonic GX...begin!

* * *

**_Narrator: _**_Last time on Sonic GX, we had finally figured out that Lucemon was Allen's new Digimon Spirit. Also, at the exact same time, Eggman & Sephiroth had appeared and started attacking the D-Fighters. All that remained of the D-Fighters was Allen & Lucemon. How will Allen turn this predicament around? We shall find out...today! We now join Allen right in the midst of battle..._

"Guys! Come on, guys! Wake up!" "It is useless, Allen. Why do you fight for these pitiful creatures?" "I can't believe that he would still fight when he knows he is outclassed! Give up, Henegan!" "Never!" "A-Allen..." "Takuya! Easy, pal. Don't force it." "Don't worry about me. What about the others?" "Everyone has been knocked out."

**Digidestined: Don't count us out yet...**

"Koji! Koichi! Zoe! Tommy! J.P.! You guys are okay!" "Yeah, but they are too strong for us. There's nothing we can do."

**Ophanimon: There is something you can do.**

"Ophanimon! Is that you?" "Children, you must give your spirits to Allen & Lucemon. Only then will Lucemon be able to transcend to his Legendary Angel status." "But..." "I know that you can't trust Lucemon, but you must, or Eggman & Sephiroth will destroy you all, along with the rest of the world..." "Ophanimon!" "We lost contact with her!" "Well, you heard her. We have to trust in Lucemon & Allen." "Well, guys. You ready?"

**Digidestined: Ready!**

**Allen & Lucemon: It's Infinite Spirit Evolution Time!**

**Zoe: Wind into Flame!**

**J.P.: Thunder into Light!**

**Tommy: Ice into Flame!**

**Koichi: Darkness into Light:**

**Koji: Light into Courage!**

**Takuya: Flame into Courage!**

**Allen & Lucemon: Infinity Execute! Infinite Spirit Evolution!**

_**Narrator:** Once that was said, Allen underwent a stunning transformation. He is now..._

"MagnaLucemon!" "Bokomon, is he...?" "I can't believe it! They truly did it! He is MagnaLucemon, The Legendary Angel of Courage! Since he has the power of all the Legendary Warriors, the types of abilities he can use is unlimited. His main attacks is the Kamehameha Wave & The Shining Sword Attack technique."

**MagnaLucemon: Eggman! You & Sephiroth is a inkblot on the face of this planet. For all the crimes you two have committed...you two will be defeated!**

**Sephiroth: Very well. Show me your true strength.**

**Dr. Eggman: All right, Egg Phoenix...Fire the missiles!**

**_Narrator: _**_ Once that was said, the fight began. Eggman's robot, The Egg Phoenix went into flight and started firing rockets everywhere. Sephiroth, however, was preparing to use the Black Materia, Meteor..._

"What is they doing? They're going to destroy everything! Why is MagnaLucemon just standing there?" "Allen! Snap out of it! Do something!"

**MagnaLucemon: Eggman! Your robot is going down first!**

**Eggman: What?**

**MagnaLucemon: Keep your eyes on the bird! KA...ME...HA...ME...HA!**

_**Narrator: **What happened next was amazing. MagnaLucemon fired the Kamehameha Wave with the force of a supernova! There was nothing left of Egg Phoenix once the smoke cleared away. Also, He moved at an impossible speed and knocked Eggman right back to his base._

**Sephiroth: Have you forgotten about me? Meteor, go!**

**Everyone: He's fired the Meteor! Allen, do something!**

**MagnaLucemon: One-Winged Angel, come to me!**

**_Narrator: _**_Okay, now for some insight for the weapon MagnaLucemon has summoned. The One-Winged Angel once belonged to Sephiroth. It is a blade that has tasted the blood of over a million people. Ever since Allen received it, it is known that Sephiroth has been hounding him for it's return._

**MagnaLucemon: Shining Sword Attack!**

_**Narrator:** In an instant, MagnaLucemon charged for the Meteor. He dealt a series of sword slashes to the giant meteor, destroying it in an instant. Once he finished that, he charged at Sephiroth, finishing his attack with a Kamehameha right in his face. When the smoke cleared, Sephiroth had disappeared..._

"He's gone!" "Vanished!" "Did you kill him?" "No. Sephiroth escaped just before I hit him. He's alive, but barely." "Allen, tell me: Why didn't you call on the Keyblade?" "I couldn't. At least, not in that form. That's why I didn't end the battle right away." "Well, at least it's all over." "Right. Now, let's go inside & eat some supper."

**Everyone: Let's eat!**

_**Narrator: **After that, the threat of Eggman & Sephiroth was quelled for the moment. A few days has passed since then. We find Allen today, slaving the day away with yard work._..

"Geez! It's so hot out here! Why on earth would Nana have me do this work will everyone else is having fun? I'll never figure this out." "..." "What was that?" "...Attack!" "Huh? What's going on? (These people are attacking me out of the blue! Who are they?)" "What's the matter, Aelitatrix bearer? Can't see us!" "(No choice then!) Time Freeze! ...Now, let's see who are the mystery attackers are!"

**?: Your skills have been improving.**

**?: Drat! He beat us again!**

**?: Allen-kun, you look well.**

**?: Hn.**

**?: Nice to see you again.**

**?: Nii-chan, we missed you.**

**?: Good to see you.**

**?: Long time, no see, Henegan!**

"Zachary! Elizabith! Kikyo! Kiba! Retsu! Jason! Thomas! Itachi! What are you guys doing here?"

**_Narrator: _**_This is the point in time where I will introduce some new faces. _

_**Zachary Kilgore:** A classmate of Allen's from Saint Pauls High. A hybrid of a werewolf & a Saiyan. He also can use the power of his mind to create anything he desires. He is also a Keyblade Wielder. VP of The Dimensional Protection Unit. _

_**Elizabith Winters:** Zach's girlfriend. She is a Saiyan who left for a different galaxy just when she was born. She was automatically engaged to Zach when she was young. Another Keyblade Wielder. VP of The Dimensional Protection Unit. She fights by Zach's side to help him regain his lost memory.  
_

_**Edlyn Martinez:** A master ninja assassin trained in all types of martial arts. She prefers to be called Kikyo. She is also a skilled Keyblade Wielder._

_**Kiba Kurokage:** A master ninja assassin that works with Kikyo. He is a Keyblade Wielder who is skilled in sorcery as well._

_**Retsu Taimukipa: **She's also another good friend of mine. Before my time, she would be the keeper of time dimensions. Now that I've taken over, she is now an assassin who works for the highest bidder. She can create spacial rifts in the shape of a pentagram, which allows to travel through time and to alternate dimensions on her own accord. She can use her fist to punch through a spacial rift and have her attack land perfectly from far distances, and she can also redirect an opponent's attack right back to its owner, as well as use natural elements from another plane of existence to use as an attack. She uses the Hollow Xrossing keyblade as a weapon. She is 17? years old in body, but her true age is still a mystery..._

_**Jason Garza: **A classmate of Allen & Zach's. An egomaniacal master Saiyan thief that uses a pole-arm Keyblade that was given to him by his master, Zidane Tribal._

_**Thomas Szelag: **Another classmate from Saint Pauls High. He is a Keyblade Wielder who, like Riku, Yugi & I, can walk in the realm of darkness & light. With the help of his Keyblade, he can use the power of darkness._

"What are you guys doing here? "We came to check up on you. You haven't been coming to school lately." "Oh, didn't I tell you? I was pardoned from school on account of me being the Aelitatrix bearer. They said that the government sent them a message stating that. What they don't know is that we control the government." "Allen! Where are you?" "Oh, no. The creature from the black lagoon has returned."

**Everyone: ?**

"Allen! Why are you here? Didn't I tell you that Nicole discovered a new dimension?" "No, you did not, Queenette. Please leave." "She speaks the truth, Allen." "Alright, I'll go check it out. Guys, I'll see you later, okay?" "Wait a minute, Allen! Could you do something for me, please?" "Sure thing, Kikyo. Sasuke! Where are you?" "Behind you." "Kikyo! I found him!" "Sasuke!" "No! It's the return of the cow! I'm out of here!" "Get back here!" "Guys! I'm out!"

**_Narrator: _**_After that, Allen disappeared. What new adventures will he discover in this new world? We find out...today! We travel to the new world, where we find out that this is the world where Inuyasha & co. is from..._

"Hey, guys. Where's Inuyasha?" "'He ran off on a blood rampage just after his full demon powers awakened a few hours ago. He hasn't come back yet." "I hope he isn't causing any trouble..."

**_Inuyasha: _**_(I need blood...just one being...it doesn't matter who...that guy over there looks tasty enough.)_

_**Tails: **You said you are where?_

"I believe that I'm in Inuyasha's world. I'm not so sure, since I haven't seen any recognizable faces." "..." "Huh? Ahh!"

**_Tails: _**_Allen! What's going on? Allen!_

_**Narrator: **After that, Allen blacked out. A few hours had passed since then. A few minutes later..._

"Ohh...what happened? I remember being attacked...by Inuyasha! I need some answers on why!"

**_Narrator: _**_Allen bolted towards Kaede's village in search for Inuyasha. We find that Inuyasha & the others was at Kaede's house, eating some of the food that Kagome had brought back from her era..._

"It's about time that you got back, Inuyasha! Kagome wouldn't let us eat until you got here!" "Quiet, Shippo!" "What's eating him?" "He attacked a innocent human today. He doesn't even know who it was."

**_Narrator: _**_Once that was said, a loud bell was heard. A nearby villager came to Kaede and warned her that a demon has just entered the village. Who is this demon? Heh-heh, I'll let you find out for yourselves..._

"Geez, where is everybody? Hello? Inuyasha? Kagome? Kaede? Huh? There's some villagers! Excuse me! Do you know where I can find Inuyasha?" "Uh, sure. He's over...ahh! A demon!" "Demon? Where?" "You there! Demon!" "Huh? Kagome? Hey, Kagome!" "Don't move!"

**_Narrator:_**_ Once that was said, Kagome fired one of her Holy Arrows at Allen. That is, of course, because she didn't know who he was just yet..._

"Ehh! Would you watch where you're aiming that, please?" "Well, then, don't move! Next time, I won't miss, demon!" "Why bother talking to it? Let's just kill it so we can get going." "Inuyasha!"

***sound of Allen punching Inuyasha in the face***

"Hey! What was that for?" "You tell me! Why did you bite me in the forest?" "*Bite you?* What are you talking about, demon? It's time you start spilling it!" "Demon this, demon that! Why are you calling me a demon anyways?" "Because, you're a demon!" "No, I'm not! You're the demon, creeping up on me and biting right here on the neck!" "That mark! I bit a human today in that exact same spot! But, you're a demon!" "I'm not a demon! I'm Allen Henegan! Remember?" "Allen? *sniff-sniff* It is Allen!" "But why is Allen a demon? A dog demon, if I may add?" "Maybe the bite from Inuyasha infused some his demon powers into Allen. That might explain it." "Well then, what do I do?" "We don't know. Maybe there is someone out there that can help." "I don't know...I'm going back home to figure this out, so I'll see you later."

**_Narrator: _**_Allen left after that. An entire month has went by, and he noticed that his demon powers goes inert on the night of the new moon. But, he couldn't find an antidote. He decided to just deal with it, like he has to deal with his Jusenkyo curse. A few days passed and we find Allen in the lab working on his aircycle..._

"Man! I'm so excited! Yusei wants me to join his team for the Duel Runner Grand Prix! It's the biggest tournament in New Domino!" "*Yes, but I get the feeling that something dangerous is awaiting us.*" "You can say that again, Yami. Ever since I earned the rank of King of Games, people have been dueling me left & right! I'm starting to understand what Yugi has to deal with. Hopefully, nothing bad will happen..."

**_Narrator: _**_Meanwhile, in New Domino City..._

**?: Is the trap prepared?**

**?: Yes. Everything is prepared for their arrival.**

**?: Soon, very soon. This will be the last anyone ever here the names Allen Henegan, Yusei Fudo, & Yugi Muto!

* * *

**

**Kid Goku: Whoa! Intense! Looks like someone has it out for us!**

**Yusei Fudo: Well, we just have to watch ourselves, won't we?**

**Yugi Muto: Guys! We got to get prepared for the Grand Prix!**

**Sonic: Next time on Sonic GX: Let the Duels Begin!**

**Everyone: Until then, we're out of here!**


	11. A Sonic GX Halloween

**Kid Goku: Welcome, everyone. On this Halloween night, the Sonic GX team is preparing for a ghastly treat for you all.**

**Sonic: Mwa-ha-ha! It is Halloween, the time where the realm of monsters come together to give us a night of fright!**

**Tails: Allen! Everything is ready! Let's begin this story already!**

**Kid Goku: Very well. Today, Allen's life, along with the rest of the Sonic GX team's lives, hangs in the balance. Three new faces will show up, one in particular will throw Allen's love life for another surprising twist. The others may just end the night with bloodshed. So, grab your costumes, get your trick-o-treat bags. It's time for our...**

**Everyone: ...Halloween Special!**

**Kid Goku: Sorry for the incident. This was supposed to be the Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's chapter. I will fix this in due time.  
**

* * *

**_Narrator: Last time on Sonic GX, Allen was infected with the full demon blood of InuYasha. Thanks to that, Allen becomes a half-demon for at least a 1/3 of the month. How will this predicament change Allen's life? Even he doesn't know. A few days has passed since then, & today is the morning of Halloween night. We join Allen & Sonic, who is trying to prepare Allen's ginormous house for Allen's annual Halloween party..._**

"Oh, Allen, why do you have to be so rich? This house is so big that we might not be able to get it completely decorated!", said the now tired hedgehog.

Allen, completely exhausted, kept telling Sonic the same thing, over & over, "I know that, Sonic. But, everyone else left with Nana to go and buy the candy & the food for tonight. And we promised that we would have it finished by the time they get back."

Sonic, totally mad, knowing that they could've been finished by now, said, "Well, could we please pick up the pace? We are going too slow!"

Allen, finally understanding what Sonic was driving at, finally said, "Alright! Alright! Transform! ...Shadow the Hedgehog! Let's split up the work! Sonic, you do outside. I'll do inside."

"Got it.", said the quirky hedgehog, finally speeding off to finish decorating the house. Allen, on the other hand, has preparing the inside of the house, when Allen heard Sonic scream, "Ahh! Allen! Get out here, quick!"

Allen, getting pretty tired of all the fights he's been in, was thinking, "*Aw, what now?* I'm coming! ...Sonic, what is it?"

Sonic was holding a knife, with a letter in his hand. He was shaking like crazy, as if he seen a ghost.

Allen asked Sonic again, "Sonic, what is it?"

Sonic started to speak, but he said it like he was scared. He said, "They found me. I don't know how, but they found me."

Allen, worrying for his friend, asked, "Who is the letter from?"

The hedgehog looked at Allen for a few seconds, like he was trying to speak to Allen with his mind. He finally answered Allen's question, trying to sustain from screaming. He said, "It's from my older sister & little brother."

Allen, a little confused by Sonic's actions, asked, "Sonia & Manic? I didn't know that they were coming."

Sonic tried to explain to Allen, so he answered, "Not those two. I'm talking about my real brother & sister. Remember, Allen, there are many different versions of my world. I'm talking about the brother & sister from the Main Zone of my world. Their names are Rai & Daisy."

Allen, getting a little overexcited, said, "Well, alright! I'll just send a message to Nana saying that we will have two more guests coming over for the party!"

Sonic, getting scared & a little mad, screamed, "Don't you send that message, Allen! Don't you get it? They are coming to kill me! That is why I found this in the mailbox! It's Rai's murder weapon!"

"What? Over my dead body!", said Allen.

"You just might get your wish, Allen. Rai & Daisy are ruthless. They've been chasing me ever since the incident those two were in.", said Sonic.

"What incident?", said the young teenager.

"Rai misused the Power Rings when he was young, thus giving him a split personality that won't hesitate to kill anyone that gets in his way. Daisy, however, went power hungry after she misused the Chaos Emeralds, thus corrupting her mind, heart, & soul. I've tried to help them to return back to normal, but my help was to no avail.", said Sonic.

"Don't worry! Nothing bad will happen tonight. And besides, if they knew what was good for them, they won't even set a foot on this property. I promise you, Sonic. You're safe here.", said Allen.

**_Narrator: So far, we have introduced the two newest antagonists in the story. Now, what about the third new face? Well...Allen was about to find that out right now!_**

*boom!*

"What was that?", said Sonic.

"Sounds like an explosion!", said Allen.

All of a sudden, a female fox with two tails busted through the door!

"Where is he? Where's the Aelitatrix bearer?", said the mysterious two-tailed fox.

"Huh?", said Sonic & Allen, both bewildered & wondering who this person is.

"Huh? Ah-ha! I found him! I found him! Ah! Sonic, you're here, too!", said the mysterious vixen.

"Tailsko? Why are you here?", asked the blue hedgehog.

"Aw, come on, Sonic! Don't tell me you have forgotten about the prophecy about me & the Aelitatrix bearer, right?", asked the cheery Tailsko.

"His name is Allen, and of course I remember what the prophecy is!", said the impatient hedgehog.

At that moment, Allen thought, "*Gulp! Why do I get the feeling that I'm not going to like what he says?*"

Sonic, knowing most of the prophecies of Mobius, thanks to Tails, instantly stated, "According to the prophecy, you must marry the Aelitatrix bearer before your 19th birthday, or you won't live to see it. Am I right?"

"*Darn it! How'd I know it was going to be something like that?*", Allen thought.

"Correct as usual, Sonic! Guess that makes us husband & wife!", Tailsko said.

"What?", said Goku & Co., who overheard the entire conversation after entering the door.

**_Narrator: I warned you, didn't I? Allen will soon realize that being the Aelitatrix bearer is not all fun & games. He will have to fulfill many prophecies to keep peace & harmony in the multiverse. But, meanwhile, back on Mobius..._**

"Is the Star Posts ready?", asked the black, deranged hedgehog.

"Yes, Rai. In a few hours, we will be able to cross over, & be rid of Sonic & the Aelitatrix bearer.", answered the yellow hedgehog.

A black aura appeared around Rai, & instantly his personality changed. He answered to the yellow hedgehog, "Finally, I'll be rid of that goody-two-shoes once & for all! Now, get this thing finished, Daisy!"

"Yes, Rito.", said Daisy.

**_Narrator: Wow! Looks like Rai & Daisy really has it out for Allen & Sonic! Trouble is brewing, & I don't like it! A few hours had passed since then, & Allen's Halloween party was well underway. We now join Allen, who was in the middle of a love quarrel between his two "wives". I feel sorry for him!..._**

"Come on, Allen! Let's dance!", said Tailsko.

"No, Allen! You dance with Shampoo!", said the feisty Amazon.

"Can't we just dance together?", begged the young Saiyan.

"No!", Tailsko & Shampoo yelled.

"Allen! Can you come over here, please?", asked the worried blue hedgehog.

"Coming, Sonic! Excuse me, ladies. ...Sonic, what is it? You look like you're turning green!", asked Allen.

"I can't take this anymore! I know that Rai & Daisy are going to show up to try & get me, so why don't they just get it over with?", asked Sonic.

"Don't worry, Sonic! You're safe here!", said Allen.

**_Narrator: But, someone on the ceiling had other ideas..._**

"That's what he thinks. Rai, aim for the Aelitatrix bearer!"

"Right.", said Rai.

_**Narrator: Once that was said, Rai formed an ice spear and threw it at Allen's back! Sonic, however, him being the one to see quick moving objects, did something that was quite unexpected**_...

"Allen! Look out!", said the speedy hedgehog.

"Huh? Ah!", screamed the young Saiyan.

**_Narrator: Things looked hopeless for the Aelitatrix bearer, but all of a sudden, the spear had struck into the body of another being: a one blue hedgehog that goes by the name of Sonic..._**

"Sonic! No!", shouted Allen, mortified from seeing the Blue Wonder die right in front of him.

"Finally! I've killed him! Ah-ha-ha-ha!", laughed the crazed Rai.

Everyone looked at Allen, who was now holding Sonic's body near him, trying to see if he could shake him back alive.

"Sonic! Sonic! Please, wake up! You can't die! You can't!", said the teary-eyed Saiyan.

Allen felt a hand touch his shoulder. He looked up to see that it was Goku, who was crying as well.

"Allen, he's gone. There's nothing we can do."

Once that was said, the Millennium Puzzle around Allen's neck glowed, telling everyone that Yami Allen was arriving...

"No. There is something we can do. Goku, tell me: what is the one well-known famous object that people try to use in your dimension?", asked the Spirit of the Puzzle.

"You mean the Dragonballs? But..", said Goku.

"But, nothing! Sonic was the very first friend I made, & I will not let his death go out unpunished! So while you guys go search for the Dragonballs, I'm going to punish Rai & Daisy.", said Yami Allen, completely consumed with rage.

"Very well. Guys! To the Blue Typhoon!", said Goku.

Once everyone left, Yami Allen said, "Rai! Daisy! I know that you two are here! Show yourselves!"

"...Well, well. The Aelitatrix bearer can sense us. Very clever. Unfortunately for you, you are all alone, & with no one to help you.", said Rai, who now had became Rito.

"Is that a fact? I know what I'm doing.", said Yami Allen.

"Yami! Don't worry! Me & my partner are here to assist you.", said Retsu, who just appeared from the Spacial Pentagram.

"*Yes, Allen! We will stand by you and fight to the bitter end!*", Mina said, using her telepathic powers.

"Stay out of this you two! This a fight between them & me!", said Yami.

"It's a pity that I didn't kill you off first, but then, can't get everything your way, I guess.", said Rito.

"I at least hoped that Sonic would be a worthy challenge before he died. Guess being around you & those so-called friends of his has made him grow soft. Heh-heh-heh.", chuckled Daisy.

"Enough! Both of you! You not only have desecrated this place, you've spilled the innocent blood of my friend, & blame him for all the things that has happened to you two! You two don't deserve to live! For what you two have done, I'll show you no mercy! In the name of my fallen friend, Sonic the Hedgehog, I will avenge him by ending you two off!"

* * *

**Kid Goku: Today, we mourn the death of Sonic. But tomorrow, we shall rejoice the revival of the fallen warrior!**

**Tails: I hope everything goes smoothly for Yami Allen.**

**Yugi Muto: So do I, Tails. So do I.**

**Kid Goku: Next time on Sonic GX: The Revival of The Fallen Warrior!**

**Yami Yugi: Don't miss it!  
**


	12. The Revival of the Fallen Warrior!

**Kid Goku: We're back! It's another exciting chapter of Sonic GX coming at ya!**

**Tails: What's so exciting about it? Sonic is gone.**

**Amy: Yeah, Allen! Why should we be happy?**

**Yugi: He's already told you: Sonic will be coming back this time!**

**Everyone: He is? How?**

**Kid Goku: As I mentioned in the last chapter, Goku & the others are searching for the Dragonballs...**

**Yami Allen: While I'm fighting Rai & Daisy.**

**Sonic: Guys! Can you hear me?**

**Everyone: Sonic? Is that you?**

**Sonic: Yeah! I'm talking to you with my mind thanks to King Kai!**

**Goku: What? How?**

**Kid Goku: I hate to stop the conversation, but it's time to begin! This time around, I'm going to keep the story going by switching from adventure to adventure, which means I'll be telling it from Yami's point of view, & Goku's point of view. So, let the next exciting chapter of Sonic GX begin!

* * *

**

**_Narrator: Last time on Sonic GX, Sonic was struck down by Rai's Ice Spear attack. That sent Allen's mind to another plane, & consumed Yami Allen's mind with rage. While Yami was fighting, Goku & the others took off in the Blue Typhoon. Now, how is this predicament is going to turn out? We'll find out...today! We join Yami Allen, who is still seeing red from witnessing Sonic's death..._**

"Are you going to start this fight, or do I have to?", said the crazed Rito.

The young Saiyan, who really was getting tired of seeing the two hedgehogs, charged right for them!

"You two won't get away with this! In the name of my "brother," I will destroy you! Take my Crazy Scatter Shot!", said the Saiyan, suddenly shooting a quick array of energy blasts at the two hedgehogs.

"Is that it? I've seen better attacks from Sonic! Taste my Lightning Bolt!", said Daisy, chucking two lightning bolts at Yami at lightning fast speed. Luckily, he dodged them, just barely.

Yami Allen thought, "Aw, man! These guys aren't playing around! If I'm going to beat them, I'll need a good strategy! Allen, if you have any good ideas, now would be the time!"

Allen, being inside of Yami's mind room, easily answered back, "Well, I suggest fighting in a place that we are used to. Say for instant, Mt. Mobius! Me & Sonic used to train there all the time, so that place is my type of terrain."

"Excellent idea! Hey, you two! If you want me, come & get me!", shouted Yami Allen, diving into a dimensional rift, with Rito & Daisy right behind him.

"You won't get away! Firestorm attack!", shouted Rito, who was just enveloped in flames, charging towards Yami. He missed, but took part of Yami's outfit with him.

"Phew! That was a close one! A little closer, that fire would've melted the skin off my arm! Well, we've arrived to our destination, now prepare for the real battle!", said Yami, just emerging form the dimensional rift at the peak of Mt. Mobius.

"Well, what do you know? He brought us to our home. Kinda gives us a home field advantage, don't you think, Rito?", said Daisy.

"Never mind that. Taste my Supersmoke attack!", shouted Rito, who disappeared in a cloud of shadows.

"Where'd he go? I can sense his power level, but it's faint. It seems like it is surrounding me...", said Yami.

"Here! Have a dagger!", said the invisible Rito, chucking one of his daggers right at Yami, striking him in the arm!

"Ahh! Where'd it come from? He's nowhere to be seen! I'm in a little trouble here!", said Yami.

Meanwhile, we travel over to Goku's world, where we find Goku & the others looking for the 7th Dragonball...

"Any sign of it over there?", shouted Goku.

"It's not over here! The Dragon Radar says it's nearby though!", shouted Shampoo.

"I found it! I found it!", shouted Tails, bring over the shimmering orb.

"Good job, Tails! You hear that, Allen? You need to hurry & beat them, because Sonic will be back soon!", said Goku.

But, somewhere in Other World, someone else heard the exact same thing...

"Wow! Unbelievable! I didn't think they would find all the Dragonballs this quickly!", said King Kai.

"You said the exact same thing when I shortened your training method in under a day!", said the blue hedgehog, now 10 times stronger than before!

"Hey, do you want to contact them? I can get the message through to both Allen & the others.", asked the mystical master.

"Sure!", said Sonic.

"Just put your hand on my back, and start speaking with your mind.", instructed King Kai.

"Okay. ...Allen! Goku! Can you hear me?", said the impatient hedgehog.

"Sonic? Is that you? How are you talking to me?", asked Goku.

Back with Yami, however...

"Sonic! Is that you? Where are you!", asked the young Saiyan.

"I'm in Other World with King Kai. I hear that you are fighting with my brother & sister. Is that true?", asked Sonic.

"Yes. I'm just glad that you're okay. Only problem is that I might be heading that way soon.", said Yami.

"What? Why?", shouted the Blue Wind.

"It's because your brother has disappeared! I have no idea where he is, & he is throwing daggers at me! I don't know where to strike!", said Yami.

"Sounds like he is using his Shadow Strike technique! Try attacking the nearest shadow closest to you! That's where he is likely to be!", said Sonic.

"The nearest shadow? But the nearest shadow around me is...mine! I found you! Ka...me...ha...me...ha!", shouted the young Saiyan, firing a Kamehameha Wave directly at his own shadow. The next thing we know, Rito is back above ground, trying to figure out how did he beat him.

"How? How could I lose to him?", said the confused hedgehog.

"Rai! If you truly want to know...Open your mind!", shouted Yami Allen, while tapping into the full power of the Millennium Puzzle.

Rai collapsed, falling into a coma instantly.

"How dare you? You hurt my brother!", shouted the yellow hedgehog.

"He'll be fine. I sent the evil personality, Rito, to the far reaches of the Shadow Realm. A few days of rest will bring back his good heart, if there is any of it left.", said the wise Spirit.

"You...won't get away with this! Earthquake attack!", said Daisy, slamming her fists into the ground, causing a massive earthquake! "I will not stop until I see you dead!"

"Wait, look out for the cliff!", shouted the young Saiyan, who was now back to the normal Allen.

"Huh? Oh, no! Help me!", shouted Daisy, falling off the side of the cliff!

"Don't worry! I got you!", shouted Allen, catching Daisy in his arms before she reached the ground. ..."Are you okay, Daisy?", asked the young Saiyan.

"Why? Why did you rescue me?", asked Daisy.

"Because I believe that there is some good inside you. Who knows, maybe one of these days, you will be side by side with us on the side of good. I see why Sonic said you are called the Radiant Beauty of Mobius. You are kinda cute.", said Allen.

"Me, cute?", said the now blushing Daisy.

"Uh-huh! Now, take Rai home & let him get some rest. He'll need it. Ciao.", said Allen, departing for Kami's Lookout, where Goku & the others are waiting for him.

Daisy thought, "He called me cute...no one has ever said that to me that actually meant it. You will see me again, Allen Henegan. I might have something to say to you that will let you have control of my love..."

_**Narrator: With the threat of Rai & Daisy diminished, Allen ran through the dimensional rift, heading for Kami's Lookout. Halfway down the dimensional path, however, is where Allen will make yet another friend for life...**_

"Man! Talk about your long & winding roads! This path is endless! I know that Retsu was the one who created these tunnels, but why did she make them so difficult to travel in? Thanks to the Aelitatrix, I won't be getting lost no time soon...", said the young Saiyan.

A few seconds later, Allen heard an explosion from the outside of the dimensional rift!

"What's going on? I know that there was a path here, but it's disappeared! Could it be that the dimension this path goes on was destroyed? I'll never find out. Ah, well. I'm almost to Kami's place now...", said Allen, just before running into a barrier inside of the rift.

"Oww! Whose bright idea was it to put a barrier in the path? No matter! With the power of the Millennium Puzzle, I remove the barrier shield!", said Allen, tapping the Millennium Puzzle on the barrier, instantly making it shatter into a million pieces!

"Yes! That was easy! Huh? What is that?", wondered Allen.

Allen was staring at the body of a pixie who was badly wounded. Allen, being curious on who the little sprite was, scanned her with the Aelitatrix, hoping to get some information who she was.

"Let's see...Oh my goodness! There's no information on her! According to these readings, the dimension she's from doesn't exist no more! *Could that have been her dimension that was destroyed?*", thought the young Saiyan.

"H-help...me...please?", said the young pixie, who suddenly fainted from her wounds.

"Hey! Hang on! I'll help you! Open the dimensional gate!", shouted Allen, hoping Retsu would hear him.

"...Allen? What's going on?", said Retsu, who just appeared from her Spacial Pentagram.

"Please, Retsu! I need you to allow me to use your Spacial Pentagram to get to Kami's quickly!", asked Allen.

"Aw, isn't that sweet? You want to help the little pixie! For a measly 10,000,000 dollars, I'll let you go through...huh? What's that, Mina?", asked Retsu.

"Have him send you the money & give me one of his grandma's prized chocolate cakes.", said Mina, using her telepathic powers.

"I'll do it! Just open the Pentagram, and hurry!", said Allen.

"Very well! Now! Step through the Pentagram! And good luck!", said Retsu.

"Guys! Clear the way!", Allen shouted at the Goku & the others, who was standing on the other side of the pentagram.

"Allen! You made it! We're about to use the Dragonballs to bring back Sonic! You ready?", said Goku.

"Sorry! Got a hurt patient here! First priority is to help this poor thing out.", said Allen, showing the pixie to Goku & the others.

"My goodness! What happened to her?", asked Tailsko.

"Her dimension was destroyed by some unknown reason. She's the last survivor of her world. I'm going inside the Blue Typhoon to see if I can help her. As soon as I'm done, We can call on Shenron to bring back Sonic. Is that okay?", said Allen.

"Sure thing. Go & save her first.", said Tails, answering for everyone.

Allen walked into the Blue Typhoon to the Hospital dock. He used all of his energy to heal the pixie. When he was finished, he threw away the bloody clothes she was wearing, & starting making a new outfit for the pixie.

**_Narrator: Wow. When it comes to Allen, he can do anything. He was able to make an outfit perfect for a person of her size. A few hours had passed since then. We come back to Allen, who was enjoying his favorite chocolate bar..._**

"Ah! After a hard day of work, it's nice to kick back & relax! And eating chocolate always helps pass time!", said Allen.

"Ch-chocolate?", said the drowsy pixie, who was just awakening from her slumber.

"Ah, you're awake! That's good! It tells me all of your wounds have healed! Here, have a piece of chocolate.", said Allen, breaking off a piece of his chocolate bar & handing it to the pixie.

"Th-thank you. Itadakimasu.", said the pixie, finally biting into the chocolate.

"How is it? That's one of the world's greatest chocolate.", asked Allen.

"It's good! Oh, by the way, allow me to thank you for helping me. If you didn't come, I don't know what would've happened.", said the young pixie.

"No problem, Miss...uh..I don't know your name. What is it?", asked the young Saiyan.

"It's Yuki. Yuki DeBlanc, of the royal DeBlanc family. I'm the sole survivor of my world. What's your name?", asked Yuki.

"It's Allen. Allen Henegan, President of The Dimensional Protection Unit & Chosen One of the Aelitatrix. Nice to meet you, Your Highness.", said Allen.

"Please, no need to use a title. Just call me Yuki.", said Yuki.

"Sure. By the way, you are probably freezing. You don't have any clothes.", stated Allen.

"Oh...they must have gotten destroyed in the explosion.", said Yuki.

"Don't worry. I thought ahead! Now, close your eyes, & when I'm done you can open them!", said Allen, taking the outfit he made for Yuki. He started putting every piece on her very delicately..."Okay! Open your eyes!", said the excited Saiyan.

"Wow! This outfit is amazing! Did you make it yourself?", asked the young pixie, who was looking at the outfit from every angle. The outfit consisted of a blue dress with red lace & a pink bow tied in her hair.

"Yeah! I've always been good with making these kind of things! I;m just glad you like it!", said Allen.

"Thanks, Onee-chan!", said Yuki, who was kissing Allen on the cheek.

"Ah, come on! You're making me feel embarrassed! Why did you call me Onee-chan, anyway? I'm not your brother.", asked Allen.

"Because, you are the brother I never had. I hope it won't be a problem.", said Yuki.

"No problem at all. Now, let's go & see the others. They are probably ready to call on the dragon.", said Allen.

Allen then lifted Yuki off of the bed & placed her on his shoulder. They both went outside to see the others, who was still waiting for Allen.

"Allen, would you like to do the honors?", asked Tails.

"Sure. ...Shenron, arise!", said Allen.

The entire atmosphere had changed. A brilliant glow appeared from the Dragonballs that shot straight into the sky. When the light passed, the Eternal Dragon had appeared before them.

"Why have you summoned me? Tell me your wish now! But be warned, for it will come true.", roared Shenron.

"I wish for Sonic the Hedgehog to come back to life!", said Allen.

"Very well. Your wish has been granted. Fare thee well.", said the dragon, disappearing into the Dragonballs, and they scattered once again. When the light cleared, a blue hedgehog was standing in the dragon's place.

"Huh? Am I alive?", said the confused hedgehog.

"Sonic...", said Allen.'

"Allen! It is you!", said Sonic.

Allen, being a natural softie, ran towards Sonic, shedding tears saying, "Sonic! You don't know how much I missed you! I'm just glad that you're okay!"

"It's okay, Allen. It's okay. Come on, man. Dry those tears.", said Sonic.

"...Okay. Welcome home, Sonic the Hedgehog!", said Allen.

"Welcome back, Sonic!" said everyone on the Lookout.

"It's good to be back. Now, Allen. Can we go home now? I want to get something to eat, then watch the news.", said the impatient hedgehog.

"Hey! That's my line! Well, guys! You heard my brother! Let's go home!", declared the young Saiyan.

"Yeah!", shouted the D-Fighters.

**_Narrator: And thus, another adventure begins again...

* * *

_**

**Kid Goku: Not a bad way to end another exciting chapter, if I do say so myself! What do you think, Yuki?**

**Yuki: Excellent ending, Allen. In the end, everyone was happy!**

**Everyone: What do you expect? We got Sonic back, we made a new friend, everything is okay!**

**Kid Goku: I just hope it stays that way for a while.**

**Yugi Muto: Next time: A Sonic GX Christmas!**

**Kid Goku: Until then, this is Kid Goku & the Sonic GX team saying...**

**Everyone: See ya next time!**


	13. A Sonic GX Christmas!

**Kid Goku: Hey everyone! It's almost that time of year again, Christmas! The time of year where everyone is closer & things are a lot more peaceful...**

***sound of water splashing on Allen***

**Haruna: Hey! What'd you do that for Ryoga? I was giving a narration!**

**Ryoga: Sorry, Allen..er..Haruna! I didn't see you in there!**

**Yuki: Haruna-chan, don't be mad at Ryoga! He didn't mean it! Ryoga's a nice person.  
**

**Haruna: (Yuki's being as clueless as ever, isn't she?) ...Anyways, we'll be meeting some new faces, while spreading the joy of Christmas all over! So bundle up warm & snuggly, because it is our very first...**

**Everyone: Christmas Special!**

**Kid Goku: I'm going to release this chapter a little early, just because I want to hear what people think of it! Oh, a heads up! This story will be more of a comedy, so I don't want anybody taking this story the wrong way! Remember, this is your warning, so don't blame me if you don't like it. If don't like it, you don't have to review it! Later!  
**

**

* * *

**

**_Narrator: Last time on Sonic GX, we left the Sonic GX team with a rejuvenated spirit, knowing that Sonic had returned back to life. Two months had passed since then, and with only five days left from Christmas, you can believe that everything is jumping around the Hines/Henegan residence. Yes, Christmas...the time of year where everyone is full of joy & love. Why, even Eggman & Sonic are being nice to one another! Everything seems to be going great for everyone, except for one. Who is it, you may ask? I'll let you guess on that one, because our story begins...now! We join Allen, who as always, is helping Sonic & Goku put up decorations inside & outside the house..._**

"Hey, Sonic! How does everything look up there?", asked Allen, taking his third wind of energy.

"Everything looks fine! If you want, you can go & take a break! Me & Goku will finish things up!", shouted the hedgehog.

"Okay! ...Man, am I lucky to have friends like Sonic & the others. If I never was chosen to wield the Aelitatrix, I would've never known anything about Sonic & the others, I would've never learned the secret of my past, either.", said the young Saiyan, reminiscing of all the things he's come through.

Allen went towards his room, hoping to get a little relaxation from all the work he has done today. That's when he saw Yuki tangled up in the Christmas decorations...

"Onii-chan! Can you help me, please? I'm stuck!", said the pixie.

"Hang on, Yuki. I got ya! ...There you go.", said Allen, sitting Yuki on his shoulder. "Wow! Did you do all of this by yourself?", asked the young Saiyan.

"Yeah! Shampoo told me to do it. She tried to threaten me saying she will turn into a cat if I didn't do it. So, I agreed to do it if I got some chocolate.", said Yuki.

"That Shampoo! She always did have a bossy type of personality. But, she has her good points. Maybe that's why she agreed to marry me instead of Ranma.", said the young Saiyan.

"By the way, Retsu is in your room. She said something about paying her fee?", said the young pixie, who suddenly put on a clueless expression. "Did you do something you shouldn't have, Onii-chan?", said Yuki, who had one of her hair-brained conclusions in her mind.

"Exactly what are you thinking of, Yuki?", said Allen, with a disgusted expression on his face. He couldn't get mad at her, since she treated him like family, so he just let it roll over. "Okay. I got exactly what she wants.", said Allen, walking towards his room.

**_Narrator: Now Allen, being the Aelitatrix bearer & the richest person in the multiverse, had the ability to take any amount of money from any account around the multiverse(that belonged to him & the DPU, of course), send it to the Aelitatrix, & then draw it from the item like he had just left out of the bank vault. It also had the weird ability to take anything he chose and bring it to him instantly. So naturally, he was able to get Mina's chocolate cake & Retsu's money in his hands before entering the door..._**

"Ah, Allen! It's good to see you! You brought my payment, did you? Good little brat.", said the assassin.

"I'm not a brat! And yes, I brought the money & Mina's cake, as promised!", said the young Saiyan.

"Cake!", shouted Mina, snatching the cake & eating it heartily.

"You know what, Retsu? You should stay, & enjoy the Christmas vacation we are having. It won't be long before Eggman or any of the other villains we have to face will be hounding us again.", said the young Saiyan.

"...I'll think about it.", said Retsu, disappearing in the Spacial Pentagram, along with Mina, still eating cake.

"Aww! I don't get any cake, Onii-chan?", said the whimpering Yuki.

"Don't worry! I told Shampoo to leave you some cake...", said Allen, noticing a cloud of smoke where Yuki was once sitting. "...in the kitchen. Oh, well. Might as well take a nap!", said the young Saiyan.

"You're gonna have to postpone that nap! Mrs. Hines wants you to get ready for school!", said Lucemon, just appearing from the secret passage leading to the lab from Allen's room.

"What? You're kidding! What kind of school is open around Christmas time? And why do you have a female school uniform?", said Allen, being splashed with cold water from Lucemon! "What'd you do that for, Lucemon? Huh?", said the young, unnamed female.

Lucemon held up the school student roster which Allen was enrolled into. "Well, your grandmother enrolled you as Haruna Akashiya in this school. She says it's some sort of punishment. I believe she wants you to get used to your female counterpart.", said the wise Angel.

"Is she trying to kill me? If my secret gets blown, I'll be totally embarrassed!", said the now blushing Haruna.

**_Narrator: Now, one thing you most know about Allen's female form: she absolutely can't use her Saiyan abilities, can't use the Aelitatrix to transform(can only travel to different worlds), cannot tap into the power of the Millennium Puzzle, has plenty of weaknesses, has anemia, & sometimes her body reacts like a normal girl. That is one of the reasons why Allen is trying his hardest to invent a device that will cancel out the curse. So far, to no avail..._**

"Don't worry about that!", said Tails, who just walked in. "It's all taken care of!"

"What do you mean?", said the clueless female.

"I mean that, while you are gone, you will be staying with a family that has been friends with Nana for years. They are known as the Marker family. You will meet their eldest daughter, Karin, after school. She also made arrangements for a job at a nearby restaurant called Julian's. She also say you use the family bank account too much.", said the two-tailed fox.

"Now, here's your schedule. We managed to get you in the same classes that Karin is in. And your bookbag, with all the school supplies you'll need. Plus, a little present from me, just in case the boys start messing with you!", said Amy, who just walked in.

"Your Piko Piko Hammer? Thank you.", said Haruna.

"Plus, this choker will keep you in your female form every time you put it on. So, remember to leave it on at all times!", said Lucemon, placing a black choker band around Haruna's neck.

"Now, get going! The coordinates to Maaka's dimension has already been placed in the Aelitatrix. The school day over there is already over, so try & meet Karin at the school gate. Now, go! We'll bring you back from this world for Christmas day!", said Tails.

Haruna, a little disappointed, stepped into the Dimensional Rift. A few minutes later...

"Ohh...why me? Why would Nana do this to me? I didn't do anything wrong! Anyways, this is where the Aelitatrix has lead me. Where is the exit?", said the young female.

Haruna looked & looked, still not seeing the exit. She then felt a sudden draft underneath her skirt, & looked underneath her. The entrance the dimension was underneath her, thereby she was dropping!

"Ahhh!", screamed Haruna. She couldn't stop herself from falling! She landed with a splash! inside of a fountain.

"Oh my goodness! What was that?...It's a girl!", said the purple-haired female.

"Worse than a female, Maaka! Isn't this the person that is supposed to be rooming with you? That Allen Henegan guy?", said the blonde-haired boy.

"Yep! Only, we're supposed to call her Haruna, remember Usui?", said Karin Maaka.

"Oh, yeah. Anyways, let's get her out of here & to your place before anyone comes to see what the commotion is!", said Kenta Usui.

Kenta then picked up Haruna soon, him & Karin ran off towards the edge of town. A few hours had passed since then, and we find Haruna just awakening from her slumber...

"Ohh...my head...where am I?", said the drowsy Haruna.

"Oh! You're finally awake! That's good! You're not hurt, are you? That was a nasty fall you took!", said the purple-haired girl.

"Are you...Karin?", said Haruna.

"Uh-huh! You must be Allen Henegan..er...Haruna Akashiya! I'm glad to have met you!", said Karin.

"...I smell a vampire. And the scent is all over this place.", said Haruna.

"Ehh? How'd you know?", said Karin.

"Mrs. Hines was right. You do have the abilities to smell different types of beings. Looks like your dog demon powers aren't completely useless in this form.", said a women, possibly in her 30's, who just walked into the door.

"You must be Mrs. Marker! It's good to meet you!", said Haruna.

"Please, no need for a title. Just call me Carrera.", said Carrera.

"Alright.", said Haruna.

"You can call me Henry. I'm Karin's father.", said Mr. Marker, who just appeared from around the door.

"Ah! You're the one my grandmother knows!", said the surprised Haruna.

"I'm Anju. I'm Karin's little sister.", said the youngest of the Marker family, who just appeared from underneath the bed.

"Ah! How long have you been under there?", said the embarrassed Haruna, since Anju appeared right underneath her...negligee?

"Hey...where's my clothes? This outfit is way too revealing!", said the blushing Haruna.

"What? I think you look pretty cute in it, Haruna, despite really being a guy.", said Karin's older brother, Ren, who was once again trying to get a girl's attention. This time, his eyes was set on Haruna. Unfortunately for Ren, his search for Haruna's love was shortly lived...

"I'm really flattered that you think that. But, unfortunately for you...", said Haruna, instantly pulling out her Piko Piko Hammer and slamming it onto Ren's head! "..I'm not your type!"

"Wow...I've never seen a girl do that to Ren before. Looks like you've met your match, Big Brother.", said Karin, looking a t the major bump on Ren's head.

"So, where's my clothes?", Haruna asked once again.

"They are in the dryer. Big Sister & Kenta Usui found you knocked out in the school fountain, with all of your female clothing completely soaked from the water.", said Anju.

"Ya know, you & Karin are exactly alike: clueless! You need to be more careful when you are traveling on the Dimensional Rift! The exits in that place could drop you anywhere.", said the doll Anju was carrying, which was known as Boogie.

"Quiet, Boogie.", said Anju coldly.

"Anyways, you two are supposed to be at your job around this time, aren't you?", said Carrera.

"Ah, that's right! Fortunately for you, Haruna, I found an outfit of mine that you can fit. Those boobs of yours are a bit bigger than mine.", said Karin, holding a coat, scarf, a pair of blue jeans, & a red shirt with the word love circled in a heart, sounding a little jealous.

"Why does it sound like you're jealous? I'm not happy about that. Oh, well. I can't do anything about it. Let me get dressed, & we'll go.", said Haruna, taking the outfit, & walking to the bathroom.

She put on every piece of clothing that was given to her, having a little difficulty keeping the shirt over her big breasts. Still, she couldn't do anything about this. So, once she was finished, she & Karin walked off to Julian's. A few minutes later...

"What?", said Haruna.

"Yeah. The manager wants you & me to wear these Santa Claus outfits & sell the Christmas cakes that our restaurant makes.", said Karin, holding a female Santa Claus outfit that looked like it was too small for her.

"Well, if that's what the manager wants...", said Haruna, changing into the outfit. When she was finished, however, "..This outfit makes me feel so embarrassed!"

She had a right to be embarrassed. The outfit snugged her breasts so much, that they were spilling out from the top.

"Sorry...that was the only outfit we had left.", said Karin.

"Oh, well. I guess I'll just have to deal with it. Let's get to work! Hopefully, things will go alright!", said Haruna.

**_Narrator: And boy, did things go well! Because of Haruna's tight outfit, the cakes was selling like crazy! But, because of the outfit being so tight, when the work day was over, Haruna was paying for it, in a bad way..._**

"Ohh...my boobs...they hurt! Because of the outfit being so snug on me, they hurt around the tip! Oh, well. Them's the breaks.", said Haruna, hoping that she could ease the pain by holding them. Didn't work, so just decided to bear it, & ran off to catch up with Karin. Only problem was, she was being followed...

"Haruna...You aren't going to get away with hitting me on the head!", said Ren, from afar.

"I know you're back there, Ren! I can smell you, remember?", shouted Haruna.

"Yikes! Busted!", said Ren, disappearing from where he was.

"That Ren! I'm gonna have to be careful around him. ...Now, where's Karin? Huh?", said Haruna, spotting Karin from afar.

"So, what do you say, Usui? Do you want to go?", said Karin, inviting him to what seemed to be a Christmas party.

"Sure, I'll go. Who else is coming to this party?", said Kenta.

"Well, since it is Allen's Christmas party, I believe it's going to be all of Allen's friends & family. So, we can expect to see Winner, Maki, & all of our friends there as well!", said Karin.

That is exactly what Haruna heard from afar. When she heard this, her brain started cooking up another one of her hair-brained schemes yet again...

"So, Usui & Karin are coming to my party, huh? That's really interesting! Maybe, instead of this being an ordinary party, we'll reveal some of the crushes from a bunch of people that night as well!", said Haruna, jetting towards Karin's home.

When Haruna got back to Karin's home, she immediately got the Aelitatrix & called home...

"What was that?", said Tails.

"You heard me! There are too many crushes in our house, so I want them released Christmas morning. You are also part of this! You & Cosmo are really needing to speak your feelings!", said Haruna.

"How'd you know of that?", said the surprised Tails.

"Everyone knows that! Anyways, do you understand what I'm telling you?", said Haruna.

"Yeah, I understand. You want to get Ash & Misty, Inuyasha & Kagome, Yusei & Akiza, Me & Cosmo, Jaden & Alexis, Karin & Kenta, Maki & Winner, Yugi & Tea, Jeremy & Aelita, Ulrich & Yumi, Sonic & Amy, Ranma & Akane, Knuckles & Rouge, Cream & Bokkun, & you, Shampoo, & Tailsko to all be caught under the mistletoe at separate times? Is that the plan?", asked Tails, a little winded from the long question.

"Yep! Now, we can pull this off, but it will have to stay between us!", said Haruna.

"But, wouldn't that be wrong?", said Tails.

"Yes, but I'm tired of seeing all of you guys not trying to attempt anything! So, just buck up & admit your feelings for her! She's not going to wait forever! Bye!", said Haruna, disconnecting the call. "Hopefully, this plan will work!"

But Tails, on the other hand, figured out how Haruna knew about all of the crushes in the Henegan residence. He gathered all of Haruna's friends & told them exactly what she told him...

"What? How does Haruna know all of this?", shouted everyone.

"Remember what Allen told us before? He said that in this world, all of us are actually t.v. show characters. So, he's seen the chemistry reacting around all of us.", said Tails. "He or she, is going to try & get each of us caught under the mistletoe Christmas morning."

"So...he knows that me & Akiza like each other, huh?", said Yusei.

"Sorry, Yusei. In this world, nothing's kept a secret. So, what do we do?", said the young fox.

"I say we just play Haruna's plan & pretend nothing is wrong!", said the impatient hedgehog.

"Sonic! Why?", said Tails.

"It's pointless to let this drag on any longer. She's right: the people we like won't wait forever to hear us say those three little words.", said Sonic.

"I guess...he's right.", said Misty Waterflower, who just walked into the room with Ash Ketchum & his partner, Pikachu.

"What do you think, pal? Should we go for it?", Ash asked to Pikachu.

"Pikachu!", answered the electric mouse, which Ash took as a yes.

"So, it's agreed! We'll just play the part as if Tails didn't tell us a thing!", said Yugi, Cosmo, & Tea, walking into the room.

"But, we still have a problem.", said Tails

"What's the problem, Tails?", said Sonic.

"It's Allen. The people he's supposed to be caught under the mistletoe with already declared their love by marrying him! Of course, it was against his will, but he will never admit it!", said Tails.

"You do have a point!", said both Shampoo & Tailsko, overhearing the conversation from outside the room.

"So, what do we do? Allen never has experienced true love, has he?", said Goku.

"No...He called Sonic's sister, Daisy, cute the last time he saw her, but never said he liked her. So that's a problem.", said Zachary Kilgore & Elizabith Winters, who just appeared from the Dimensional Rift, along with Retsu & Mina, Jason Garza, Kiba Kurokage, & Kikyo with Itachi.

"Poor guy. He's told me he has only had a crush on two people. One, is his female form, since every way you turn it, she's exactly the type of person he has tried to find for half of his life, that's what I was told.", said Zach.

"Aw, man! That one is going to be a little tough. Who's the other person?", asked Sonic.

"He said not to tell anyone, since he's had a crush on her since middle school. He already knows it's impossible, since she likes someone else.", said Zach.

Sonic asked again, "Who..is..it?"

"...It's Aelita. Since he watched the show every day it came on television, he sorta grew a type of bond to Aelita. He always carries a picture of the people that is most important to him, Aelita being one of the most important.", said Zach.

"Ouch! Talk about a love problem! She likes Jeremie! What do we do?", said Tails.

"Heh-heh! I have an idea! That is, if you will listen to it!", said Daisy, appearing from above.

"What is it, Daisy?", asked Sonic.

"I know he probably doesn't like me, yet I still like him. You said he likes Aelita, right?", Daisy asked Sonic.

"Yes, he does. Why?", asked Sonic.

"Why not we make it so his fantasy becomes real? We should bend the rules of love, just this once. Let Aelita go out with both of them!", said Daisy.

"Isn't that a bit dangerous?", said Jeremie, who just walked in.

"Jeremie! When did you...", shouted Sonic.

"Love is a tricky thing. Dating two people at the same time could be disastrous!", said Jeremie.

"We know...", said all of the people in the room. That is when Aelita walked in, with yet another idea.

"Why not we freeze time in our world, so that I can spend some time with Allen? That way, we won't have to worry about X.A.N.A. attacking. I'll get caught under the mistletoe with him, & go on a few dates with him. If I like him after all of that, I'll decide on who I'd rather be with.", said the pink-haired girl.

"That sounds like it could actually work! Since Nicole has direct access to the DPU, freezing time in one's dimension isn't a problem!", said Tails.

"Well, then! Let the plan commence!", said Sonic.

"Yeah!", shouted everyone, making their separate ways to get everything prepared.

A few days later, we find Haruna placing Christmas presents for everyone inside of the Aelitatrix, since she was about to depart for home. Just before she left, she was stopped by Karin & Usui.

"What'd you say?", said Haruna.

"You can turn back into a male now. Your male clothes were sent through the Dimensional Mail Carrier just this morning! So, hurry! Get changed!", said Karin, pushing Haruna into the bathroom. She then turned to Usui & spoke quietly, "Do you think Tails' plan will work, Usui?"

"With Tails, anything's possible.", said Usui.

"Yes! So long, female form!", said Haruna..er...Allen Henegan, back in the house with all of his powers fully operational!

"Oh, by the way, your grandmother called saying "Do not get used to this reprieve! You will return here after Christmas vacation to get more acquainted with your female form!" Sorry, Allen. That was her rules.", said the chibi vampire.

"Darn it! Oh, well. I guess I'll just have to deal with it! You mind if I leave these female clothes here, Karin?", said Allen.

"Sure thing! Now, let's go! Winner & Maki has already left ahead of us!", said Karin.

"Hang on! Just so we'll get there quicker...TRANSFORM!", shouted Allen, raising the Aelitatrix into the air, using it to transform into another being. "...Sonic The Hedgehog! All aboard the Sonic Express! Just hang on to me, cause we are up, over & gone!", said Allen, racing off toward home.

What took hours took a few seconds! Allen was breaking a new speed record, since he got into the Dimensional Rift & out in less than 10 seconds flat!

"We're...here!", said Allen, changing back to normal.

Him, Karin, & Usui then walked up to the door, preparing to see everyone's happy faces!

"Who's there? Huh? Oh, Allen! You're home! Attention, everyone! The Chosen One has returned to us!", shouted the holographic Nicole, allowing Allen to enter his home.

"Welcome back, Allen!", said everyone.

"Hey guys! Merry Christmas! I have some presents for everyone, so stand back!", said Allen, letting the Aelitatrix release all of the presents from the inner depths of itself.

"Wow! Look at all this! When did you buy all of these?", said Karin.

"Heh-heh-heh! Being the Aelitatrix bearer has its perks! I was able to do all of this right from the Aelitatrix's computer mainframe. Oh! Before I forget, where's Mina & Yuki?", said Allen.

"We're over here, Onii-chan!", said the pixie, who was wearing a red Christmas dress which Shampoo had bought for her.

"What is it, Allen?", said Mina, telepathically, of course.

"I know how much you two like chocolate, so I got you two this!", said Allen, pulling out a giant chocolate bar the size of him!

"Uwah! It's huge!", said Yuki.

"I know! I decided to split the chocolate bar between the two of you, since you both like chocolate so much! So, here's half for you, Mina!", said Allen, karate-chopping the chocolate bar directly in half!

"Thank you, Allen!", said Mina.

"And, here's the other half for you, little sis!", said Allen, placing the chocolate beside Yuki.

"Thank you, Onii-chan! I only have one question.", said Yuki.

"Actually, we all have a question!", said everyone.

"Really? What is it?", said Allen.

"Why is Dr. Eggman here?", said everyone, lunging towards the evil doctor.

"Hey! Watch it! Allen here personally invited me!", said Eggman.

"He did? Why?", shouted everyone, who was now glaring at Allen.

"Come on, guys! I know, for a fact, that even Eggman isn't evil enough to do anything on Christmas! Just in case, I locked up all of the Chaos/Rainbow/Heaven/Big Bang Emeralds super-tight! Not even Nicole can break into the security system that I placed them under!", said Allen.

"Okay...We'll believe you.", said everyone.

"Hey, come on, everyone! It's Christmas! Open up your presents & let's get this party started!", said Allen.

**_Narrator: In a few flash seconds, everyone lunged for the Christmas presents! One by one, each present was opened. When everything was completed, everyone went & enjoyed the party. Allen's "plan" seemed to go just fine! All of the crushes were told that day! If only Allen knew that everything was falling into Tails' plan. A few hours later, in the Grand Hall..._**

"Well, Allen, I do have to say that this is by far, the bast party you have ever thrown!", said Sonic.

"It couldn't have been possible without all of you guys' help!", said Allen, who had a huge, goofy grin on his face. "Huh? Where's Jeremie & Aelita?", he asked.

"Aelita's over there. Jeremy couldn't make it, since his family went to the mountains for Christmas.", Sonic said.

"He did? Oh, man! I didn't know! I'll go talk to her. Maybe I can cheer her up!", said the young Saiyan, who walked over to Aelita's direction.

**_Narrator: If only Allen knew it was all going to plan. Sonic then reached for a walkie-talkie that he was wearing, telling Tails to get ready. A few seconds later..._**

"Hey, Aelita!", said Allen, walking up to the pink-haired girl.

"Oh...hi, Allen.", said Aelita, sadly. What Allen didn't know was that she was acting the part.

"Look...I'm sorry that Jeremie couldn't be here. I know he wanted to be here.", said Allen.

"It's okay. He told me that he is very sorry he couldn't be here. At least he gave me this dress as a Christmas present!", said Aelita, showing Allen the dress Jeremie gave her. It was a blue dress with light blue lace trimming. Throughout Allen's mind, he kept thinking that the dress looked perfect on her.

"Hey, everyone! Look who's under the mistletoe!", shouted Tails.

"Mistletoe? Where?", asked Allen, looking from every corner of the room to see who got caught.

"Allen...look above you.", said Aelita, pointing up.

"Huh?", said Allen, looking directly up. That's when he saw it: the mistletoe. When he looked back down, his face was totally red, since he was underneath it with his middle school crush.

**_Narrator: Now, people may be wondering why a 17-year old is in love with a 12-year old. Remember that the television show has ended for three years, so Aelita is actually 16-years old right now! Surprise, surprise!_**

"Well...I guess..we have to.", said Allen. When he looked at Aelita, she was already waiting for a kiss. "*Man! She's a quick one, isn't she? Very well, might as well get it over with!*", Allen thought. He then kissed her. It wasn't a short one, it lasted for about 30 seconds. When they got finished, everyone in the room was clapping, congratulating Allen.

"Well, Allen? How do you feel?", asked Aelita.

"Well..I do believe I just died & went to heaven & met an angel. And her name was Aelita!", said Allen, with an even goofier smile on his face. Not from laughter, but from kissing the one he has loved for a very long time.

"Allen...there's three others who would like a very special moment with you.", said Aelita.

"Three others? Who?", asked Allen.

"Us!", said three females that was standing in the crowd. It was Tailsko, Shampoo, & Daisy.

"You three!", said Allen, each receiving a kiss from the three females. Daisy, however, took the longest, since she wanted to keep that memory for a very long time.

A few hours had passed, & the party was about over. Allen was giving his farewell speech...

"..And don't forget to be back for the 31st!", said Allen.

"What's so special about that day? It's only New Years' Eve.", said Sonic.

"True, but according to Nana, that's the day I was brought here, so I celebrate it as my birthday!", said Allen.

"Oh! That explains a lot!", said everyone.

"So today, I want everyone to depart for their homes for the time being & return on the 31st! Is that clear?", said Allen.

"Clear!", said everyone.

"Well, then! I officially bring this party to a close with these few words: Merry Christmas to all, & to all a good night!", said Allen.

"Yeah!". said the D-Fighters.

**_Narrator: Thus begins the birthday adventure for the Aelitatrix bearer...

* * *

_Kid Goku: Now, that was a hilarious story if I do say so myself! Isn't that right, everybody?**

**Everyone: Yeah!**

**Yugi Muto: Next time on Sonic GX: The Unforgettable Birthday.  
**

**Kid Goku: Well, this is Kid Goku & the Sonic GX team saying...**

**Everyone: MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
**


	14. The Unforgettable Birthday!

**Kid Goku: We're back! It's another brand new adventure here in Sonic GX!**

**Yuki: Onii-chan! Guess what day it is?**

**Kid Goku: Uhh...The 31st?**

**Sonic: Right! It's your birthday, bro! Don't tell me that you've forgotten!**

**Kid Goku: Oh, yeah! How could I forget that? *I totally forgot about that! That's what I'm not about to reveal.***

**Kikyo: Anyway, today it's all about Allen today. No danger, at least that's what he thinks.**

**Kid Goku: Huh? What was that?**

**Kikyo: Nothing!**

**Retsu: Can we get this over with? I'll be late for my appointment.**

**Kid Goku: ...Sometimes, I really wonder about Retsu. Anyways, let the next exciting installment of Sonic GX...begin!

* * *

**

**_Narrator: Last time on Sonic GX, the D-Fighters were taking a break from all the fighting to celebrate Christmas. A few days had passed, which makes today Allen's birthday! We find Sonic & the others prepping up Allen's house for his birthday party..._**

"Come on, guys! We've got to pick up the pace! We've got only a few more hours before Allen gets back!", said Sonic, who was putting up decorations all over the place.

"We're going as fast as we can, Sonic. Remember, we're not you.", said Tails & the others, who was wrapping up birthday presents for Allen.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, we find Chi-Chi, Tailsko, & Shampoo fixing up a birthday dinner for everyone...

"Man, if only we didn't have to deal with all of the Saiyans here, thing would be okay!", said Chi-Chi, who was cooking a huge pot roast.

"We can't do anything about that, Chi-Chi. We just have to live our lives like normal.", said Shampoo, who was baking a chocolate cake.

"I smell chocolate! Mine!", said Yuki, who snatched the chocolate cake and started eating it.

"Yuki! Why did you do that?", said Tailsko.

"Don't worry about it, Tailsko. I thought something like this would happen, so I baked a lemon cake for Allen. If there's one thing Allen loves, it's lemon cake!", said Shampoo.

"Allen! Where are you?", said Queenette, who just walked into the kitchen.

"Ah, Queenette, what's wrong?", said Shampoo.

"My mother wants my idiot of a brother. Do you know where I can find him?", said Queenette.

"The last time I saw him, he was outside with Goku, Zachary & his other friends.", said Chi-Chi.

"Thank you. Later!", said Queenette, who was running towards the door.

**_Narrator: We now join Allen & the other members of the Dimensional Protection Unit, where we find Kikyo getting some exciting news from Itachi..._**

"What was that, Itachi?", said Kikyo.

"I'm asking for hand in marriage, Kikyo. I've never felt this way to any person before. If you don't want to, that's fine by me.", said Itachi.

"Yes! I'll marry you!", said Kikyo, a little overexcited over the entire thing.

"Did someone say marriage?", said Allen, followed by Zachary & the others.

"I guess the secret is out. So, what do you guys think?", said Itachi.

"What do we think? We think congratulations!", said Zach & Liz.

"This is a joyous moment! In fact, I'll cater the entire wedding, free of charge!", said Allen.

"Ah, Allen-kun! You are too nice, you know that?", said Kikyo.

"I know!", said Allen.

"Allen! Allen! Where are you?", said Queenette from far away.

"Oh, no! What is she doing here?", said Allen, who just got a depressed feeling.

"I've been looking for you everywhere! Don't you know that Mom is looking for you?", said Queenette.

"Aw! What now? Don't she know I'm a little busy?", said Allen.

"Honestly, Allen! I seriously want to know why didn't I get the Aelitatrix instead of you. If I had it, things would be a lot better!", bragged Queenette.

"That's the many reasons why you don't have it. You are an egocentric freak of nature that wouldn't be able to harness the power of the Aelitatrix the right way.", said Allen.

"Allen, that was mean!", said Goku.

"So? The way she treats me gives me plenty reason to act this way. Oh, well. Nothing I can do about it now. Might as well see what my mother wants.", said Allen, who started walking towards the house.

A few seconds later, Allen walked into the library and found his mother reading one of her favorite books...

"You wanted me, Mom?", said Allen.

"Ah, Allen! You came! I was getting a little worried. Anyways, to the point. I need you to go to Mobius to get some ice cream for your birthday party. Can you do that for me?", said Evette, Allen's "mother".

"Sure thing! If that's all, I believe I can handle that without a problem! I'll be back!", said Allen, flying off through the Dimensional Rift.

"...And he's gone! Is everything prepared for his departure?", said Evette.

"...Yes, ma'am. He is ready for Allen & Haruna's arrival. You know that he's going to be very mad at you & Mrs. Hines for doing this.", said Retsu, who was holding a suitcase carrying enough male & female clothing for Allen to stay away for a couple of months.

"Ah, he'll get over it. Besides, Allen has to realize that there is no way of getting rid of the Juusenkyo curse. He has to embrace it, since it is now part of him.", said Mrs. Hines, who just came from behind the bookcase, which concealed the hidden entrance to the laboratory.

"So, you really want me to kick him into the Dimensional Rift & drag him off to the Academy?", said Retsu.

"Can you do it? Allen is a tough person to handle, so he will struggle to get away from you.", said Mrs. Hines.

"Don't worry about me. Just tell me when it is time to take him away.", said Retsu.

"As soon as he gets back, I'll have Tails take the Aelitatrix from Allen, & have him disable every means of entering the Dimensional Rift. I'll also have Tails make it so the Aelitatrix cancels the ability of Allen using his Instant Transmission technique.", said Mrs. Hines.

"Okay. Remember, whenever you give me the signal, he's out of here.", said Retsu, stepping through the Spacial Pentagram.

"Let's just hope everything goes according to plan...", said Mrs. Hines.

**_Narrator: Plan? Academy? Allen leaving his friends & family? Very mysterious, indeed. All of this clues show me one thing: Allen is going to be very mad at Mrs. Hines & his mother. But why? Well, me telling you would spoil the story for you, so I'll let you figure that out for yourselves! Now, we join Allen at Mobotropolis, shopping for food __for his party..._**

"Let's see...ice cream, ice cream...ah! There's an ice cream parlor!", said Allen, who just walked into **Bunnie D'Coolette's Homemade Ice Cream Shop**.

"Howdy! Welcome to my store! How may I help you?", said Bunnie.

"Hey, Bunnie! It's me!", said Allen.

"Oh, Allen! How are you, sugah-honey? How's Sonic & Tails doing at your place?", said the half robot.

**_Narrator: Remember now, Bunnie is one of the Freedom Fighters when the old Robotnik was still terrorizing Planet Mobius. When he died, Dr. Eggman came out of nowhere, & took his place. She had married Antoine D'Coolette, the Captain of the Royal Guard. To this day, she runs her own hair salon & her ice cream parlor..._**

"Oh, they're doing fine. How's Antoine & the others?", asked the young Saiyan.

"Oh, the usual: they are bored out of their minds. Most of all, Princess Sally is the one who has been bored the most. She's been asking about Sonic for quite some time. Anyways, your mother had called in her ice cream order. It'll be a few more minutes before it's finished, so you can go and walk around town. I'll bring it to you when it's finished. Okay?", said Bunnie.

"Okay. Thanks! And I hope to see you & everyone else at the party tonight!", said Allen, who walked out of the store. "...It's hard to think that all of my adventures started right here in this little town. I remember it if it just happened yesterday..."

Allen then started to think about how him, Sonic & Tails met each other. He was walking down this exact same street heading towards Sonic & Tails' house...

"...Wow. To think this place hasn't changed. I wonder if that aircycle that Tails made me is still here?", said Allen, who walked into Sonic's home. "...Hey! That's the watch that Nana gave me! I wondered where that went. She'll be glad to know that I found it."

"Allen! You in here?", said Bunnie, who walked into the building.

"Oh, Bunnie, you found me. How'd you know I was here?", said Allen.

"I thought you would be here. It's the only place you would have been found if you were still here. Anyways, I brought the ice cream your mother wanted. Here you go!", said Bunnie.

"Thank you! See you later!", said Allen, rushing for home through the Dimensional Rift.

**_Narrator: A few hours had passed since then. Everything was going according to plan. We find Queenette & Akane arguing at each other as usual, Ranma & Ryoga fighting each other again, Tails had just given Allen his "newly updated" Aelitatrix, & Mina was snatching all the chocolate in sight. We find Allen upstairs, being annoyed by Chi-Chi, who was brushing his hair..._**

"Aw, Chi-Chi! Why do you have to brush my hair? You know that it won't help my hair one bit.", said Allen, who was very proud of his hairstyle.

"Because, Allen. You are turning 18 tonight. You want to look appropriate for everyone, don't you?", said Chi-Chi.

"But, I can't keep my hair tidy for nothing. A Saiyan's hair naturally grows in spikes.", said Allen.

"I know that. At least I can try, right?", said Chi-Chi, who was still attacking Allen's head.

"Allen. It's time.", said Lucemon, who just appeared out of nowhere.

"Saved by the bell! Let's go, you two!", said the young Saiyan.

After that, the party started jumping! People were dancing, there was a karaoke machine with which the females was singing songs for Allen & the others. We come back to Allen, who was about to blow out the candles on his birthday cake...

"Come on, Allen! Blow out the candles already! We're hungry!", said Goku & Odd.

"You two are always hungry!", said Vegeta.

"So are you!", said Goku.

"Allen, what's wrong? Why won't you make a wish?", said Sonic.

"..It's just that...I really don't have a wish. All of my wishes have come true. I've met you, Sonic. I made friends that I'll never part from. I figured out some of my hidden past. I met the Spirit of The Millennium Puzzle. Plus, I was chosen to wield the Aelitatrix. All in all, my wishes have come true. So, what should I wish for?", Allen asked everyone.

"Well...why not make a wish so that the adventures never end?", said Yuki.

"Wow, not a bad idea! I like it! Very well! That's my wish.", said Allen, finally blowing out the candles.

"Happy birthday, Allen!", said everyone.

"Now, Mrs. Hines?", whispered Retsu.

"Now!", said Nana.

Retsu then grabbed Mina, stepped through the Spacial Pentagram, reappeared beside Allen, & kicked him into the Dimensional Rift!

"Oww! What was that for, Retsu?", said Allen, rubbing his sore cheek.

"No time to talk. We're late.", Retsu said, grabbing Allen by the back of his clothes & started dragging him towards a section of the Dimensional Rift which Allen hasn't explored yet.

"Hey! Let me go! This isn't cool, ya know!", said Allen.

"I don't care if it's not cool or not! Just hush & everything will be alright, you little brat!", said Retsu.

"I'm not a brat! I'm the Aelitatrix bearer & the President of the Dimensional Protection Unit! You should show me some respect!", shouted Allen.

"...You should know that I founded the Dimensional Protection Unit. I'm above you.", said Retsu.

"What? Impossible! The Dimensional Protection Unit has been around for centuries, at least that's what I'm told! How can you be the founder?", said Allen.

"I'm a lot older than I look. Being able to travel through time & space isn't all fun & games. Being able to do this at will halted my aging process.", said Retsu.

"Wow, that must really make you feel bad. ...Wait! Is Mina the same way?", said Allen.

"Yes. It's a curse me & her both share. Anyway, here we are.", said Retsu.

"Huh? Where are we?", said Allen.

When Allen looked in front of Retsu, what he saw was a giant mirror with a skull at the top of its frame. He was wondering why he's never seen this spot of the Dimensional Rift before.

"Now, let's see...what was that code? Ahh! It's been so long since I've been here! What was it?", said Retsu.

Instantly, Allen's mind seemed to answer that question for Retsu...

"42-42-564 is the number you shall knock upon Death's door.", whispered Allen in a very low voice.

"...That's right. How did you know that?", Retsu asked Allen, a little surprised that he knew the secret code to the Death Room.

"...I didn't. Something inside of me just told me that was the code to this world. Anyways, shall we go in?", said Allen.

"...Very well.", said Retsu, who wrote the numbers on the mirror. "Lord Death, I've brought him, just as you have asked me, sir."

If by magic, the mirror disappeared and a strange, goofy-looking character was standing in a very strange room. The person was wearing black with a cartoonish-looking mask that looked like a skull. He had these huge clown-like hands that made him look even funnier.

"Who...is he?", said Allen.

"Well hello, Retsu! I'm glad to see that you've brought Mr. Henegan, & on time at that!", said the weird-looking guy.

"Allen...that is Lord Death.", said Retsu.

"Lord Death?", said Allen, a little confused on who that person is.

"He is more commonly known as the Grim Reaper.", said Retsu.

Allen, with a very ominous expression, thought, "He...is...the Grim Reaper?"

"Calm yourself, Allen. You aren't going to die.", said Lord Death.

"I'm not? Phew, that's a good sign!", said Allen, taking a large breath of relief.

"However, you will be staying here in Death City for quite sometime. You have a lot of work to do, & not a lot of time to do it.", said Lord Death.

"Work? What kind of work would the Grim Reaper want me to do?", asked Allen.

"You are now officially enrolled into the Death Weapon Meister Academy that I run, which you will be one of the many meisters to stop the return of the Kishin, Asura. Can you handle this, Meister Allen Henegan?", asked Lord Death.

Allen thought of this in his head for a good while. He finally answered, "Well...I don't know what a meister is, & I most definitely don't know what a Kishin is, either. But, if the being is of pure evil, I shall stand against it to protect this world!", said Allen.

"Very good! Now, enter the Death Room!", said Lord Death.

"Good luck, Allen. You'll need it.", said Retsu, disappearing to another realm.

"Thanks. I really appreciate that. Well, here goes nothing.", said Allen, entering into the Death Room.

**_Narrator: And thus, another adventure begins for the Aelitatrix bearer. How will this new predicament change Allen's life? You'll just have to find out next time on Sonic GX!

* * *

_Kid Goku: Wow, Nana. You've really put me in yet another dangerous situation, didn't you?**

**Narrator: Hey, don't blame me! I'm just the narrator!**

**Sonic: Come on, you two. Let's not fight.**

**Death the Kid: You really need to learn, Allen. You need to make your live perfectly balanced & live in perfect symmetry.**

**Black Star: Ah, come off it, Kid! This guy needs to learn that I'm the star of this academy, & I'll be the one to surpass God, not him!**

**Maka Albarn: Would you two cut it out already?**

**Tsubaki: Let them be, Maka. There's nothing we can do with those two.**

**Liz & Patti: Tsubaki's right!**

**Crona: Maka! Help! Ragnarok is picking on me again!**

**Ragnarok: What's the matter, Crona? Too much of a wimpy girl to teach me a lesson?**

**Crona: I'm not a girl! I'm a boy!**

**Maka: What am I going to do with you guys?**

**Soul Eater: Nothing you can do, Maka. Next time on Sonic GX: Danger! The Return of the Kishin, Asura?**

**Sonic: Don't miss out!**

**Kid Goku: WHO...ARE...THEY?  
**


	15. Danger! The Return of the Kishin, Asura?

**Kid Goku: We're back! It's another action-packed chapter of Sonic GX coming at ya!**

**Retsu: Why are you so happy, you little brat?**

**Kid Goku: Hey, that's right! You left me in Death City without a way to get back home! Why I oughta...**

***splat!***

**Kid Goku: ...Again with the giant rock? My back will be thrown out of commission because of you!**

**Tailsko: Relax, Allen! Think of it as a good thing! You are going to make some new friends, plus have a great adventure at the exact same time! Plus, I'm going to convince Tails to let me come out there to stay with you.**

**Kid Goku: Cool! Wait...what?**

**Retsu: Let the next adventure begin.**

**Kid Goku: Hey! That's my line! Retsu, I'm gonna...!**

***stab!***

**Kid Goku: Of course Mina would stab me in the head. That's only natural. Nana, take it away!

* * *

**

**_Narrator: Last time on Sonic GX, Allen was left behind by Retsu Taimukipa in a place known only as Death City, the home of the Death Meister Weapon Academy, which was run by the Grim Reaper, Lord Death himself. When Allen realized where we was, it was like he seen death in the face. Technically, he was, but luckily for him, he was brought to that world for business known only to Lord Death. We rejoin Allen, who was getting more & more freaked out by Lord Death with his goofy appearance..._**

Allen was thinking the entire time, "Ehh...This guy is really starting to freak me out. I can't tell if he's asleep or he's just staring at me!"

"I bet you're thinking on why we are just sitting here. Am I correct in saying so, Allen?", said Lord Death.

"How on earth did you know that?", said Allen.

"Now, that's my little secret. Anyway, I'm reading your soul wavelength through an ability known as Soul Perception. It'll tell me exactly what type of weapon will match you.", said the reaper.

"Soul Perception? Is that sort of like reading a person's power level?", asked the curious Saiyan.

"It's kinda of the same thing, except I can tell what type of person you are as well as how strong you are.", said Death.

"Well then, tell me: what do you see?", said Allen.

"I see not one, but two souls. One is your own, which is an innocent, fun loving, & caring soul. I'm guessing that this is you whenever you aren't using your Saiyan abilities. Plus, I can tell you suppressing the full bulk of your power, yet I can see that your power level can challenge even my full power without you being at top strength.", said Lord Death.

"Wow! I can't believe you could figure out all of that by just looking at my soul!", said the amazed Saiyan.

"I'm not finished. I see the soul of the other you, the Pharaoh Yami Allen. His soul is a little darker & more aggressive. When you & him is merged into one body, your power level is increased tenfold. I believe that he is actually of Saiyan descent, not Egyptian.", said the reaper.

**_Narrator: When Allen heard this, he was astonished. He & everyone else thought that Yami Allen was an Egyptian, better yet, Pharaoh Atem's brother. Finding out this information about Yami's past made him wonder on how he is connected to Atem, & why does Atem calls him his brother?__ Many difficult questions with mind-boggling answers._**

"So, I'm thinking that the weapon that is matched for you would be...", said the reaper, just before he was interrupted by someone on the other side of the mirror.

"Lord Death. I'm here with Tai Hasugano again.", said a man, with a giant screw inside of his head.

"Ah, Dr. Franken Stein! Excellent timing, as usual. Your newest student has arrived. Plus, you have brought that student's weapon, also.", said Lord Death.

"What was that? You've finally found me a meister?", said the young boy.

"Yes, Tai, I have. Now, you can stop causing trouble around here.", said Death.

"Lord Death, sir. Why do you call that little boy a weapon? He's a kid!", said Allen.

"I forgot to mention, some people in this world has the ability to transform into different types of weapons. Tai here may be young, but he is the strongest weapon here at the academy.", Lord Death.

"Came we come in now?", said the arrogant Tai.

"Sure thing.", said Lord Death, who raised the barrier to the Death Room.

A few seconds later, Tai & Dr. Stein walked into the Death Room.

"Dr. Stein, you know our newest student, Allen Henegan?", said Lord Death.

"Yes. I've heard of his work as the Aelitatrix bearer. I'm just surprised that he is my newest student.", said Stein.

"Allen, meet the problem child of the academy, Tai Hasugano. Tai, meet your meister, Aelitatrix bearer Allen Henegan.", said Lord Death.

"Well, well. My meister is the legendary Aelitatrix bearer? I can't wait to rub it Black Star's face that there is a person who is far superior to him here!", said Tai.

"REAPER...CHOP!", said Lord Death, slamming a giant hand through Tai's head.

"Ouch! That must've hurt.", said Allen.

"Grrr...I hate it when he does that!", said Tai.

"Not only do you now have responsibilities to take care of, now that you have a meister, Allen will have to keep you in line.", said Lord Death.

"Don't worry about him. I'll take responsibility for his actions.", said the young Saiyan.

"Very well. Now, Stein, if you would be so kind to show Allen to his dorm room?", said Lord Death.

"Sorry, Lord Death, but all of the dorm rooms are full.", said Stein.

"What! Well then, where do I live?", said Allen.

"Uhh...I have an idea.", said Tai.

"YOU have an idea? That's a first! Go ahead, Tai. We're all ears.", said Lord Death.

"Why not have him room with me at Maka Albarn's? Soul & I was planning on putting an extra room on the place, anyway.", said Tai.

"Not a bad idea, Tai! Very well! I'll leave things to you!", said Lord Death.

At that moment, a bell was heard all over the campus grounds.

"That's the bell for everyone to go home! Ahh! I'm supposed to meet Soul & the others at the basketball court right now! Come on, Allen!", said Tai, leaving a cloud of smoke behind.

"Hey! Wait up for me!", said Allen, leaving Stein & Lord Death behind.

"What do you think of those two, Lord Stein?", Stein asked.

"Those two show plenty of potential. I just wonder whatever happened to the other student that was supposed...", said Lord Death, just before Tailsko appeared out of the Dimensional Rift!

"Sorry I'm late! Huh? Allen's gone?", Tailsko asked Lord Death.

"Yes. He just left with his weapon partner, Tai. Speaking of which, where's Sora?", said Lord Death.

"I'm right here!", said a small voice from within Tailsko's pistol.

Once that was said, the rifle transformed into a female, no older than 14, taken the pistol's place.

"Sora Izumi, reporting for duty!", said Sora.

"No time, Sora! I've got to catch up with Allen!", said Tailsko, picking Sora up & running towards the entrance of the Death Room.

"Oh, Melissa! You'll probably find Allen & Tai at the basketball court in the middle of town!", Stein informed Tailsko.

"Don't call me Melissa! And thanks!", said Tailsko, disappearing on the other side of the mirror.

We leave the Academy for a couple of minutes, & we find Tai & Allen, who is just arriving at the basketball court...

"We're here!", said Tai, who was out of breath by the time Allen reached where he was.

"We're over here, Tai! Hurry up!", said a guy with white hair.

"Ok, Soul!", said Tai, who was walking towards the group of kids.

"Hey, who's the new guy?", pointed out a guy with blue hair.

"Oh, I forgot! Guys, meet my meister, the Aelitatrix bearer Allen Henegan!", said Tai.

"The Aelitatrix bearer! No way!", said all of the kids.

"Allen, meet Soul Evans, Death the Kid, Maka Albarn, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Blair the Cat, Black Star, Liz & Patti Thompson, & Crona.", said Tai, a little winded from all of the names.

"Please, call me Soul Eater. My meister is Maka Albarn.", said Soul.

"I can't believe that there is a person who is actually more of a star than me, Black Star!", said Black Star.

"Ignore him. I'm his weapon, Tsubaki.", said the kimono-dressed female.

"Soul has already told you who I am. I'm Maka.", said the smallest female.

"I'm Liz! Nice to meet you, Aelitatrix man!", said Liz.

"Aelitatrix man?", said Allen.

"I'm Patti. Don't mind my younger sister. She's a little childish.", said the older of the Thompson sisters.

"Who's he? The guy with the white stripes in his head?", Allen asked.

"Name's Death the Kid. I prefer to be called Kid, if you don't mind. I'm Lord Death's son.", said Kid.

"Son? Lord Death has a son?", said Allen, wondering how is that even possible.

"...I'm Crona. N-Nice to m-meet you.", said the purple-haired male.

"So, you're Crona! I was able to take a sneak peek at Tai's mind, & it told me that you are his best friend! Hopefully, I can be your friend as well.", said Allen.

"Sure. I would like that.", said the shy Crona.

At that moment, a black creature emerged out of Crona's back!

"How could you not introduce me, Crona? That's very rude!", said the small, black creature.

"He didn't have to. I already know who you are, Ragnarok.", said Allen.

"Oh. If that's the case, I'm out!", said Ragnarok, melting back into Crona's black blood.

"Okay, enough with the introductions! Let's play!", said Black Star, who was picking up a basketball that was sitting beside him.

"Sure!", said Allen.

"ALLEN!", said a faraway voice.

"You guys hear that?", said Tai.

"Hear what?", said Maka.

"ALLEN!", said the voice, a little louder now.

"Allen, did someone come here with you?", said Blair.

"No. Why? I wouldn't expect anyone from my home to show up-oomph!", said Allen, getting tackled down by Tailsko!

"I found you! I can't believe I found you!", said Tailsko.

"Tailsko! What...How did you get here? Better yet, why are you here?", said Allen.

"I was enrolled into this academy a few days before you were.", said Tailsko.

"So, that explains why you were training in the anti-gravity room just before my birthday!", said Allen.

Tai then asked Allen, "Allen, who's she?"

"Oh, yeah. Tai, everyone, meet Tailsko, my wife.", said Allen.

"Your wife? How?", said everyone.

"Long story, even longer explanation. But first, where are we staying, Allen? I was told that the Academy is out of dorm rooms.", said Tailsko.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot! Maka, Soul, can I talk to you two for a minute?", said Tai, walking Soul & Maka to another section of the court.

So, Tai explained Allen & Tailsko's situation to Soul & Maka. Since they both look to Tai as a younger brother, they agreed to his request without a problem.

"Alright! Allen, Tailsko! Everything's a go!", Tai screamed over to Allen & Tailsko.

"A go? What does he mean, Allen?", Tailsko asked.

"We'll be staying at Maka's place while we're here.", said Allen.

"Can we play now?", said Black Star.

"Sure thing, Black Star.", said the young Saiyan.

"I'll serve!", said the kitsune, who had snatched the basketball away from Black Star.

"Hey! Come back here with that ball!", said Black Star, who was chasing Tailsko around the entire basketball court!

"Looks like Tailsko got a new friend!", laughed Allen.

**_Narrator: The new group of friends played until it got dark. Allen's team, of course, beat Black Star & his team. After that, We all went our separate ways. Me, Tai, & Tailsko, on the other hand, went with Soul, Maka, & Blair to their home. It was a small place, but comfortable. Maka showed us every part of the house before she showed me & Tailsko our room..._**

"...And this room will belong to you two. It's small, but I'm sure you two will manage.", said Maka.

"Thanks for all the help you have given us, Maka. We really appreciate it.", said Tailsko, bowing down to Maka, showing her appreciation.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all! We were going to add another part to the house anyway for Soul & Tai's pianos."

"Soul & Tai plays piano?", said the surprised Tailsko.

"I know, it's sort of a shocker. I found it hard to believe when I first met Soul. Soul taught Tai, & he sort of grew a very unbreakable bond with Soul because of it.", said Maka.

"I know exactly what you mean. My friends, Tails & Sonic, are the exact same way with Allen.", said Tailsko.

"Speaking of which, where is he?", said Maka.

"He's downstairs with Soul & Tai.", said Maka. "But, is it true what I've heard about Allen? Is he under some sort of curse?"

"I guess that isn't a secret out here. It is true, that each time he gets splashed with cold water, he transforms into a female known as Haruna Akashiya. In this form, he's a very famous pop idol.", said Tailsko.

"Hmm...her singing voice could come in handy.", said Maka.

"Why's that?", asked Tailsko.

"Kid is planning on having a party for everyone at the Academy. He's been trying to find some musical talent to do the singing for his party. He's already convinced Soul, Tai, & Crona to play. Crona is going to be the male singer. Now, he's looking for a female singer. Can you do something about it?", said Maka.

"He really doesn't like to change into his female form...but I'll see what I can do.", said Tailsko.

Meanwhile, Allen & the others was in the kitchen. Allen was cooking supper for everyone, since everyone else was doing something else: starving!

"Wow, Allen. I can't believe a cool person like you cooks.", said Soul.

"Heh-heh-heh! I guess it's because I had to learn these types of things, since I've always had trouble fending for myself before I figured out who I am.", said Allen.

"When will the food be ready, Allen? I'm really getting hungry! ~meow~", said Blair, who was biting into a raw tuna.

"Don''t worry! It'll be done in a few seconds.", said Allen.

Meanwhile, Tailsko & Maka was hiding in the hallway. Tailsko was carrying a bucket of cold water with her. Maka had the girl clothing that was packed in Allen's suitcase. This only means trouble...

"Ready, Maka? Once I douse him with the water, you rush him, & we'll give him the quick change. I'll place the collar that was given to him from Lucemon around his neck, & that'll be that!", said Tailsko.

"Are you sure this is okay? Won't he get mad at us?", Maka asked.

"Don't worry. Sure, he may get a little angry, but he'll get over it. Here I go!", said Tailsko, who used her two tails to fly up towards the ceiling.

"Dinner's ready!", said Allen, who had placed the last of supper on the table.

"Heads up, Allen!", said Tailsko.

"Blah!...What the? What'd you do that for?", said Haruna.

"I got him!", said Maka, who tackled Haruna to the ground, & started stripping her of all her male clothing, replacing each piece of clothes with their female counterparts.

"Good job, Maka! Now, for the final touch.", said Tailsko, who placed a black collar around Haruna's neck.

"Not this again! Get...this...thing...off of me!", said Haruna, who struggled to get the collar off, to no avail.

"Sorry, Allen. That collar was fashioned after Inuyasha's necklace & Gatomon's Tail Ring. Only person that can take it off is me.", said Tailsko.

"But why?", said Haruna, who was about to break in tears.

"It's my fault. Everyone here knows about Haruna's fame as a pop idol. Kid was looking for a female singer for his party, so I just thought...", said Maka.

"...Don't worry. I'll do it, but don't try & force me to do it like this again. Now, take this off of me, Tailsko. Get me some hot water & my clothes.", said Haruna.

"We're coming!", said Blair, Soul, & Tai from upstairs.

"Quick!", said Haruna.

**_Narrator: If I didn't see it, I wouldn't have believed it. Allen, Maka, & Tailsko broke a new speed record right there in the kitchen. They gave Haruna Allen's clothes, the hot water, & removed the collar in two seconds. Haruna was able to transform back into Allen & get dressed & dry just before Blair & the others got downstairs. All three of them acted like nothing had happened. A few hours later, we find Allen in his bedroom, partly asleep..._**

"Oh...wow, I'm so full!", Allen thought, finally dozing off.

On the other hand, Tailsko had just walked in from the bathroom...completely nude.

"Hmm? Oh, he's asleep.", said Tailsko, who was crawling into the bed. She started kissing all over Allen's body, while Allen was asleep.

"He could sleep through a train wreck. He seems so peaceful when he's asleep. Too bad that I'm about to ruin it!", said Tailsko, who jumped on him, waking him up instantly!

* * *

**Kid Goku: Hey! This is supposed to be a K+ rated story! I want to speak to the person in charge!**

**Overlord: What do you want? You are supposed to be in the story!**

**Kid Goku: This isn't right! This is supposed to be a kid's story!**

***lightning strike!***

**Kid Goku: What was that for?**

**Overlord: For interrupting me while I'm eating. Now, if that's the case, I'll fix it. Now, get back to work!**

**Kid Goku: Fine.

* * *

**

**_Narrator: A-hem. Well, according to my new rule, We have to skip this scene. We go over to the Death Room, where Lord Death was getting an ominous feeling right now. I wonder what's up?..._**

"Hmm...It's completely impossible that I'm feeling his soul wavelength right now.", said Lord Death.

"Who are you talking about, sir?", said Death Scythe.

"I'm talking about the kishin, Asura. For some strange reason, his soul wavelength has reappeared and is growing constantly over the past few days.", said Death.

"What! Why would he show up again? Didn't Maka & her friends get rid of him for good?", said Stein.

"The Soul Perception technique never lies. He's returned, & this time, I don't think even Maka will be able to stop him.", said Death.

"All we can do now, is hope that what you are seeing isn't true.", said Stein.

After that, Stein & Death Scythe left. The next day, Allen woke up to a frightening noise...

"Blargh!", was the sound Tailsko made when she threw up on the floor.

"Hey! What was that about, Tailsko?", said Allen, who just snapped to attention.

"Well, well. Sleeping Beauty has awoken. I think that I may be pregnant.", said Tailsko, who just clutched her stomach & ran to the bathroom.

"Pregnant! How? When? And with who?", said Allen, a little surprised.

"You, last night, when you were asleep. When it happened, you were talking in your sleep about a track meet that you had when you were still going to school at St. Pauls. You had somebody cheering for you, & then you had a quick rush adrenaline & won the meet. Am I correct?", said Tailsko, just before throwing up again.

"You mean that rush of adrenaline was...!", said Allen, finally realizing.

"Yep! Looks like you are going to be a father.", said Tailsko, stumbling out of the bathroom.

"Aw, man! We need to get you to a doctor, & find out if it's official. Tailsko, can you get the Aelitatrix back to normal?", said Allen.

"Yes. Give it to me for a couple of minutes. Write a note to the others saying where we will be, & then we can get dressed & go.", said Tailsko, going straight to work with the Aelitatrix.

Allen did exactly like Tailsko told him to. He wrote a note to everyone in the Albarn home, telling them everything on what had happened. He even wrote a note to Lord Death, telling him that he will freeze time in this dimension until he returns. A few minutes later...

"Is everything ready, Tailsko?", said Allen, who was dressed & ready for Tailsko to get out of the bathroom.

"Ughh...whoever said that getting pregnant was the greatest thing that could happen to them lied.", said Tailsko, handing the Aelitatrix to Allen.

"Don't worry. We'll get through this together. Open the Dimensional Rift! ...Hang on, Tailsko! We're heading home!, said Allen, lifting Tailsko into his arms, & jetting for home.

**_Narrator: Hoo-boy! Won't Allen get an earful when he gets home! But, all of those events will happen, in the next exciting chapter of Sonic GX!

* * *

_****Kid Goku: Why? Why me? How could this happen to me? I wasn't informed of this! You had something to do with this, didn't you, Nana?**

******Narrator: Don't look at me! I'm just the narrator!**

******Overlord: It was me! I'm the creator of this story, so what I write is what you do!**

******Kid Goku: Why, I oughta...!**

******Overlord: Lightning Bolt!**

******Kid Goku: ...I HATE THE OVERLORDS!**

******Narrator: Don't worry, Allen. I'll handle this. Overlord, you're fired.**

******Overlord: What? You can't fire me!**

******Narrator: I just did. Now, leave!**

******Overlord: ...Fine.**

******Narrator: Allen, what's done is done. Now, end this chapter.**

******Kid Goku: ...Fine. Next time on Sonic GX: Let The Races Begin!**

******Yusei: About time! Now, let's rev it up!  
**


	16. Let the Races Begin!

**Kid Goku: I'm back! It's another adventure-filled chapter of Sonic GX coming at ya!**

**Tailsko: Yeah, it's going to be real gre-blargh!**

**Kid Goku: Tailsko, you may be pregnant, but you have got to stop throwing up all over me!**

**Tailsko: ...Sorry, Allen. I couldn't help it.**

**Kid Goku: Ahhh...I can't stay mad at you. That wouldn't be me.**

**Tails: Allen! I believe we just found Yusei's dimension! You must go & look into it!**

**Kid Goku: But I just got back! ...Oh, alright. Tails! I'm putting you & Sonic in charge of taking Tailsko to the doctor while I'm gone.**

**Sonic: Don't worry. We can handle it.**

**Knuckles: Enough of the chit-chat! Let's get this over with!**

**Kid Goku: Easy, Knux. Let the next chapter begin!

* * *

**

**_Narrator: Last time, Allen had arrived home, with news of Tailsko being pregnant. I was a little skeptical at first, but since a Mobian's reproductive system is completely different to that of a human, I wasn't the one to ask questions. I had given my grandson the information that Tails had discovered, and he left our home right after he grabbed his Duel Disk & deck. What will Allen discover this time? We find out...today!_**

"Man! If this tunnel isn't endless, I would be lying to myself!", said the Saiyan.

"But you aren't by yourself! I'm always here!", said a little sprite.

"Of course you are here, Ami. I wouldn't have left you behind for anything!", said the Saiyan.

**_Narrator: A quick insight on who Ami is. She is also known as the Solitaire Magician. She is Allen's Duel Spirit. She was the very first card Allen ever received, plus she was the first Duel Spirit he had ever met. Ever since they met in Yugi's past, they have never been separated from each other._**

"Really? Huh. You are too nice for your own good, Allen. You know that?", said Ami.

"Yeah, yeah. You are giving me old news. Anyways, the Aelitatrix is saying that our exit is nearby now.", said Allen, seeing the signal of his Aelitatrix grow stronger.

The signal grew stronger & stronger over the next few seconds. A few minutes later, Allen came to a dead end when the signal died.

"Huh? That's weird. The signal is gone! But it pointed me in this direction. I wonder why?", said the young Saiyan.

"Search me. I have no clue.", said Ami.

Instantly, the signal sprang to life, pointing the entrance to be below Allen's feet!

"NOT AGAIN!", screamed Allen, as he plummeted towards Yusei's home.

"Onii-chan! Wait for me!", said Ami, who was desperately trying to keep up with Allen.

**_Narrator: We find ourselves in the utopia known as New Domino City, a place where duels & Turbo duels are the number one thing on everyone's minds. We journey over to the garage of Team 5D's where we find Yusei Fudo working on his new prototype engine with his friends, Crow Hogan & Jack Atlas..._**

"Yusei, is everything completed yet?", said Jack.

"A few more finishing touches & it will be.", said Yusei.

"Great! That calls for a break, if I do say so!", said Crow, who was looking over his deck as usual.

...

"Did you guys say something?", said Yusei.

"No.", said Crow.

"Not a word from me. Why?", said Jack.

"I could've sworn I heard someone yell.", said Yusei.

"Ahhhh!", said Allen, who crashed right threw the roof of the garage landing straight in the middle of the floor, with Solitaire Magician landing on his head!

"What on earth was that?", said Crow, who had jumped up with a bat in his hand, preparing for the worst.

"Somebody just fell through the roof!", said Jack.

"What...no..who is that?", said Yusei.

"Why not we ask him? He is coming around.", said Jack.

"Ohh...my head. Where am I?", said Allen.

"Are you okay? That was a nasty fall you took!", said Crow.

"Yeah. We thought you had just jumped out of a plane & missed your landing point.", said Jack.

"Hey, I know you! You're Allen Henegan, aren't you?", said Yusei.

"Yeah, that's me.", said Allen.

"Oh, wow! We have one of the first King of Games right in front of us! Not to mention the Aelitatrix bearer as well.", said Crow.

"Aelitatrix...oh, that's right! Ami! AMI! Where are you?", said Allen, who was searching the crash site & his surroundings frantically for the Solitaire Magician.

"I'm up here, Onee-chan!", said Ami, who tapped on Allen's forehead.

"Oh, there you are. Are you alright?", said the Saiyan.

"I'm fine.", said Ami.

"Hey! Am I seeing things? That thing looks like the monster, Solitaire Magician!", said Crow.

"He's right! What is that thing?", said Jack, who was still rubbing his eyes, thinking he was seeing things.

"Oh! I'm Allen's Duel Spirit partner, Solitaire Magician! I prefer to be called Ami!", said the little spellcaster.

"A Duel Spirit? A real monster?", said Crow, a little scared now.

"Don't worry, guys! She's harmless as a kitten!", said Allen.

"So, you can see Duel Spirits, too? We have a friend just like that. Her name's Luna.", said Jack.

"I've heard of her. And her brother. They are supposedly the best Tag-team Duelists in the world. So, what are you guys up to?", said Allen.

"As usual, we were fine-tuning our engines for the Duel World Grand Prix. Are you & Yugi ready for it?", said Crow.

"Huh? What on earth are you talking about? We didn't enter the Grand Prix.", said Allen, a little skeptical at the thought of him & Yugi entering the tournament.

"What! But you & Yugi's face is placed on the banner, which says that the two duelists that make it all the way to the finals gets to have a Tag Turbo Duel against you two!", said Crow.

"...What! We weren't informed of this! Plus, me & Yugi aren't Turbo Duelists!", said Allen.

"Then you two are in trouble. Your duelist titles are on the line in this duel.", said Yusei.

"No way! What am I going to do? I don't even own a Duel Runner! Neither does Yugi!", said Allen, getting more & more frantic.

"Calm down. If you like, we can always make you & Yugi a Duel Runner.", said Yusei.

"Really? Thanks! Hang on, I need to get in contact with Yugi right fast.", said Allen.

Once that was said, Yusei & the others went out to find parts to make two new Duel Runners. Allen called Yugi, & just like Allen, he was dumbfounded that KaibaCorp did that to them. But, this _is _KaibaCorp we are talking about. A few hours passed since then, Yusei & the others was putting the finishing touches on the two new Duel Runners. Allen was standing outside of Team 5D's garage, looking for Yugi...

"Where is he? He should've been here by now!", said Allen.

"Maybe he got delayed. This is Yugi we are talking about.", said the drowsy Ami.

"You finally woke back up, Ami?", said Allen, who picked Ami off his head and looked her straight in the face.

"Yeah. The conversation made me fall asleep.", said Ami.

"Silly girl. That is your lifestyle.", said Allen.

"HEADS UP!", screamed Yugi.

"Where'd that come from?", said Allen, who was looking around for Yugi.

"Allen! Above you!", said Yugi.

"Huh?", said Allen, looking directly up.

In one quick movement, Allen jumped up and caught Yugi in between his arms, landing on both of his feet perfectly.

"You alright, Yugi?", said Allen.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks. Uhh...Allen, you can put me down now. This is a very awkward position for me.", said Yugi.

"Same here! ...Anyways, this is the place where we need to go.", said Allen, walking back towards the garage with Yugi.

"Hey, guys! Guess who just got here!", said Allen.

"Hey! It's the King of Games! Can I get your autograph?", said Crow, just before Jack dropped his foot on top of his head hard.

"Not now, Crow. We've got important business to take care of.", said Jack.

"Like find out who would enter Allen & Yugi's name into the Grand Prix. You two have any ideas?", Yusei asked.

Instantly, Yugi & Allen both answered, "Seto Kaiba. He's always had a grudge against us."

"What did he put down for as their team name?", Jack asked Yusei.

Yusei quickly hacked KaibaCorp in two seconds to find the answer to Jack's question. Two seconds later, he answered, "He listed them as Team Millennium. I wonder what drove him to name their team that?"

"I may have an idea why.", Yugi said. "Me and Allen both own an item known as the Millennium Puzzle, both of them holding the spirit of a 5,000-year-old Pharaoh. Kaiba knows of this just as much as my friends do."

"Well, at least we know what we are going in as. Now, the next problem we have to face: we still have to learn how to drive these things!", Allen yelled.

"Don't worry, Allen. I'm certain that we can do this. How much time do we have before the tournament begins?", Yugi asked Yusei.

"We have 17 days left to teach you everything you guys will need to know, plus get some Speed World cards and Speed Spell cards for you both.", said Yusei.

"So, we already know what type of cards Yugi uses. What cards do you use, Allen?", said Crow.

"Me? Well, I mostly use a Deck with the Elemental Hero monsters with a few Spellcasters. Hang on, I'll show you guys.", said Allen, reaching in his Duelist belt for his deck. "Here you go, Crow."

"Thanks.", said Crow.

Crow looked through Allen's deck, placing each card he owned on the table one by one. He placed them as followed:

**Spellcasters:  
Solitaire Magician (Ami)  
Dark Magician  
Dark Magician Girl  
Magician's Valkria  
Exodia the Forbidden One  
Left Arm of Forbidden One  
Right Arm of Forbidden One  
Left Leg of Forbidden One  
Right Leg of Forbidden One  
Magician of Black Chaos  
Silent Magician Lv. 4  
Silent Magician Lv. 8**

**Elemental Heroes:  
Avian  
Burstinatrix  
Clayman  
Bubbleman  
Neos  
Sparkman  
Stratos  
Necroshade  
Bladedge  
Wildheart**

**Fiends:  
Summoned Skull**

**Warriors:  
Silent Swordsman Lv. 3, 5, 7  
Buster Blader**

**Tuner Monsters:  
Chaos End Master  
The Fabled Rubyruda**

**Insect:  
Man-Eater Bug**

**Dragons:  
Rainbow Dragon  
Cyber Dragon  
**

**Spells:  
Black Magic Ritual  
Card Destruction  
Dark Magic Curtain  
Fissure  
Fusion Gate  
Future Fusion  
Heavy Storm  
Mystic Box  
Polymerization  
Soul Exchange  
Spirit Message "A"  
Spirit Message "I"  
Spirit Message "L"  
Spirit Message "N"  
Swords of Revealing Light  
Yami**

**Traps:  
A Hero Emerges  
Call of the Haunted  
Destiny Board  
Dust Tornado  
Magic Cylinder  
Magic Jammer  
Magical Arm Shield  
Magical Hats  
Magician's Circle  
Michizure  
Mirror Force  
Negate Attack**

**Fusion Monsters:  
Dark Paladin  
Elemental Hero Electrum  
Elemental Hero Flame Wingman  
Elemental Hero Mudballman  
Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman  
Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer  
Elemental Hero Plasma Vice  
Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster  
Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman  
Elemental Hero Steam Healer  
Elemental Hero Tempest  
Elemental Hero Thunder Giant  
Elemental Hero Wildedge  
Rainbow Neos**

**Synchro Monsters:  
Light End Dragon  
Stardust Dragon  
Majestic Star Dragon  
**

"...Wow! Not a bad choice of cards you have here!", said Crow.

"I know. These are the cards I started with when I first met Yugi. I made a strong bond with these cards with my heart, so I believed in the heart of the cards along with Yugi. I have never lost a duel ever since I began to play.", said Allen.

"Well, with the cards that Yugi & Allen use, we need to find some cards that will help them in a bind. So, we will get them some cards later. Now, we need to take them to try out for their Duel Runner licenses.", said Yusei.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!", said Crow.

Allen & the others were grabbing everything they needed to get ready, but at that moment, the phone rang...

"Hello? Oh hey, Akiza. What's up? ...No, we will not be here. We are taking Allen Henegan & Yugi Muto to the Duel Runner License Registration so they will have everything they will need for the Grand Prix in a few days.", said Yusei.

**_Narrator: That was all Yusei was able to say, because a few seconds later, the doorbell rang & Akiza, along with Leo & Luna had came bursting through the door!_**

"No way! The two King of Games are here, in our team garage? Why not you two challenge us to a duel?", said Leo.

"Is that all that is ever on your mind, Leo? Forgive him. He's not one who thinks he is never in the way. By the way, I'm Luna.", said the young girl.

"Oh, you're the girl who can see Duel Spirits! Yusei mentioned you!", said Allen.

"Yep! I noticed there was a...Solitaire Magician...sitting on your head. Have you noticed that?", said Luna, who was staring directly at Ami.

"Yeah, I've noticed that. Don't worry, she's okay.", said Allen.

"Guys? Guys! The Duel Runner License Registration office closes at 5:00!", said Akiza, pointing at the clock which said 4:30!

"Like, let's beat feet!", said Allen, running the quickest out of the door, leaving everyone behind him the whole way to the registration office.

**_Narrator: Meanwhile, back at Allen's, Tails was about to get a very unexpected call..._**

*ring-ring!*

"Hello, Henegan residence. This is Tails speaking.", said Tails.

"Tails? Is that you? Is Allen home?", said the unknown voice.

"Huh? Sir Chaytel, is that you?", said the surprised kitsune.

**_Narrator: Sir Chaytel Marseil Solverre isn't your ordinary Mobian. He is the Royal Historian to H.R.M., King Nathaniel Acorn. Tails had contacted him a few days ago to see if he could find any information on Retsu Taimukipa & what was this Dimensional War she keeps muttering about..._**

"Yes, it's me. I found the information you wanted on Retsu Taimukipa. Not much was on here, since her race has been long dead.", said Chaytel.

"Well, tell me. What is the story behind her?", said Tails, getting ready to record the information in Nicole's databanks.

"Okay, it says here that Retsu Taimukipa is the last, lone survivor of the Dimensional War. She is a member of the dead race of RiftBearers. They had only one thing in mind: keep the Dimensional Rift safe. With it, evil forces could have destroyed the multiverse as we know it. She had created the Aelitatrix with her DNA code locked inside of it. She had sent it to the far reaches of the multiverse, going into a comatose state until the very moment when the Aelitatrix had went online. The Aelitatrix had landed in five places, giving a piece of Retsu's DNA code to five different people. The worlds it landed in was in France, Christmas Island, Planet Vegeta, Domino City, & Egypt. When it landed in Egypt, it disappeared for a while, appearing in France, then Christmas Island, and finally Planet Vegeta. Does those places ring any bells on who the DNA code could be in?", said Chaytel.

"Domino City, Christmas Island, Planet Vegeta, France, & Egypt? Hmm...Wait! Planet Vegeta is Allen's home planet! And Christmas Island is where Sonic was born!", said Tails.

"Exactly. Now, what about the last three locations?", Chaytel asked.

"Egypt, Domino City, & France...what are the dates of when the Aelitatrix landed in these places?", Tails asked.

"When it landed in Egypt, it was 5,000 years ago. The exact year isn't listed, but it landed in Domino City on June 4th, & on Oct. 9th in France.", said Chaytel.

"Those dates! Yami Allen was in Egypt 5,000 years ago, Yugi was born on June 4th, & Aelita was discovered by Jeremy on Oct. 9th!", said Tails.

"Bingo!", said Chaytel.

"So, Allen, Yami Allen, Sonic, Yugi, & Aelita are connected?", Tails asked.

"That's the idea. Since they all had come into contact with the Aelitatrix, Retsu's DNA code had become part of their own code. It had came online once it sensed Allen's pure heart in Mrs. Hines world, thereby giving Retsu a new form & giving her all of her lost strength. Plus, if you haven't noticed, the Aelitatrix was named after Aelita, & it says here that her & her father could possibly be Saiyans as well.", Chaytel informed.

"Aelita...& Franz Hopper...are Saiyans?", said the shocked Tails.

"Yes. If Allen ever dies by the hands of someone evil & Aelita is nearby, she will bring the end of the multiverse.", said Chaytel.

"Why?", Tails asked.

"Aelita's tears carry a secret. If she ever cries, earthquakes will shatter the world. Volcanoes will melt the entire Earth's surface, & leave nothing but a smoldering pile of ash. That is the full information that you wanted.", Chaytel said.

"But wait! Who was the evil that had started the Dimensional War?", Tails asked.

"It says that it was a family of dark sorcerers. Their family name is Kusemurai. There are but a few family members left, but where they are is unknown.", said Chaytel.

When Tails heard that name, his expression was like if he had just seen a ghost. Tails had answered back to Chaytel saying, "D-did y-you say Kusemurai?"

"Yes. Why? Does that name ring any bells?", Chaytel asked.

"Just a few months ago, we had found a wanted poster in Mobius with the name Norithics Kusemurai a.k.a Nori. He was last seen by Shadow the Hedgehog entering the Dimensional Rift with Eggman to parts unknown!", said the frightened kitsune.

"That is bad. If Nori is working with Eggman, who knows what trouble those two could be cooking up.", said Chaytel.

"Well, thanks for the information, Sir Chaytel. I'll certainly pass it on to Allen when he gets back.", said Tails.

"Good luck. You'll need it. Bye.", said Chaytel, hanging up on Tails.

Tails was silent for a few minutes, still shocked over the fact that Nori & his family was in fact the reason why everything has happened to Allen so far. He finally spoke saying, "...Norithics Kusemurai...the fight between his family & the RiftBearers is still going after all these centuries...looks like Allen's troubles has only begun..."

**_Narrator: If only Tails knew how right he was. A few days had passed since that phone call, and we find Yami Yugi & Yami Allen right in the middle of the final duel of the Grand Prix. Leading by 500 points, Allen & Yugi drew the final cards they would play for this duel..._**

"Alright, Yusei! It's my move!...Well, looks like this is your unlucky day! I summon my Solitaire Magician in attack mode! Now, I shall give my mage a tune-up thanks to my tuner monster, Chaos-End Master! With two comes one! A bright light can shine even in the deepest darkness! I Synchro Summon...Light-End Dragon!", said Yami Allen.

"What! That must've been the best draw he pulled throughout the entire duel!", said Crow, who had 50 life points left.

"This could be the last attack! Prepare yourself, Crow!", said Jack, with 1000 life points.

"Don't worry, Jack! He won't be able to beat all three of us!", said Yusei, who had 1500 points left.

"Not quite! With this, I end my turn, letting Yugi take over!", said Yami Allen.

"Thanks! It's my move! I activate my face-down trap: Call of the Haunted! With it, I bring back Allen's Solitaire Magician in attack mode!", said Yami Yugi.

"That, however, will stop us.", said Yusei.

Now see, Yusei had a point. Neither him, Jack, or Crow had a monster or any face-down cards on the field. Yami Yugi & Yami Allen, however, had Dark Magician, Solitaire Magician, & Light-End Dragon on the field, giving the duo enough attack strength to take down all three of them!

"Now! Dark Magician, DARK MAGIC ATTACK!", said Yami Yugi, giving the order for Dark Magician to attack Crow directly, dropping his life points to zero. He then gave the Solitaire Magician the order to attack Jack, "Solitaire Magician, attack Jack directly!", which brought his life points to zero. He saved the best attack for last. He gave the Light-End Dragon the order to attack Yusei, "Light-End Dragon, end this now! Go, Shining Sublimation ATTACK!", bringing Yusei's life points to zero, ending the duel.

"That ends the duel! The winners & still reigning King of Games: Allen Henegan & Yugi Muto! Congratulations to you both!", said the MC over the microphone.

"We did it! We won, we won!", said Yugi & Allen, hugging each other like two little kids celebrating over their first victory.

"Hey, Yugi, Allen. Congrats to you both. I hope that I get to duel you two again sometime." said Yusei, holding out his hand to get a handshake from the two duelists.

"Hmm..it's a deal, Yusei!", said Yugi & Allen.

"Allen! Yugi! Over here!", said two voices over the crowd. When Yugi & Allen turned, they had saw two very familiar faces...

"Aelita! Sonic! When did you two get here?", Allen asked.

"We were watching you two in the audience! That was some nice moves you two did!", said Sonic.

"We came to pick you two up! Everyone is waiting for you two back at your place, Allen.", said Aelita.

"Really? Then what are we waiting for? It's juice n' jam time!", said Allen, activating the Aelitatrix to open the Dimensional Rift.

**_Narrator: Meanwhile, someone else was waiting for the exact moment for Allen & the others to enter the Dimensional Rift. A person known only as Norithics Kusemurai..._**

"I found him...the Aelitatrix bearer. For the destruction of the Dimensional Rift...YOU SHALL DIE!", said Nori, disappearing into the Dimensional Rift in a cloud of smoke after Allen & the others.

**_Narrator: A few hours later, we find Allen & Aelita taking a walk through the flower patch outside of his home..._**

"So, what is it like to be a duelist?", Aelita asked.

"Oh, it's great! You get to do so many things, plus with each new battle you make new friends.", said Allen.

"But it is bad that Kaiba hates you & Yugi.", said Aelita.

"I know, but there's nothing we can do about that. At least I know that Kaiba will never hold a candle to me & Yugi! Ha-ha-ha-ha!", Said Allen, laughing his pure heart out.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha! Allen, you really are the nicest person I know!", said Aelita.

"..Now. Die, Aelitatrix bearer!", said the reappeared Nori, converting his arm into hardened rubber spear, piercing it straight through Allen's heart!

"Guh! Uhhh...Aelita...uh.", said Allen, falling straight into Aelita's arms, dead.

"Allen! Allen? No...Allen, wake up!", said Aelita.

A sudden flashback of her father came to Aelita saying, "Remember Aelita, don't cry, no matter what happens. Become a strong Guardian who doesn't cry, and everything will be okay."

"No...Allen! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", cried Aelita.

In an instant, the light of the world had combined with the darkness of the world, rising the Dimensional Rift from the inside of the multiverse. A bright light consumed Allen's home, making it disappear to a world where everything is completely empty.

"What's going on out here? Everything is going completely haywire!", said Tails, who busted out of the door quicker than everyone else. What he saw made him drop to his knees. He then yelled, "Sonic! Get out here!"

"What's going on! Huh? Aelita? Allen? What happened?", said Sonic.

Nori then appeared in front of everyone, telling them, "I killed him. I killed the Aelitatrix bearer. Now, all that is left is to kill the last RiftBearer then the multiverse shall be no more. Heed my words, D-Fighters. Mephiles shall rise again, & Solaris will be reborn!", said Nori, disappearing once again.

**_Narrator: It is a sad day for the multiverse indeed, for until the next chapter, the Earth has lost it's Savior...

* * *

_Aelita: Allen! Allen! Wake up! Please wake up!**

**Allen: ...**

**Sonic: He's gone. Allen's gone for good.**

**Goku: Not necessarily! Even though his dead body is right here, I can still feel his presence! There's a chance we can save him!**

**Sonic: Of course! The Chaos Emeralds! If we can find them, we can possibly have them tap into the Aelitatrix to transform him into his Mobian form, & have him go Super!**

**Tails: Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!**

**Yugi: Next time on Sonic GX: Revival of the Dimensional War!**

**Everyone: Later!  
**


	17. Revival of The Dimensional War!

**Sonic: Welcome back. Today, we mourn the loss of the Aelitatrix bearer.**

**Tails: Poor Allen. Struck down in the prime of his life. He didn't even get to hear the great news about Tailsko & his children.**

**Tailsko & Shampoo: We can't believe it...just before things were going well, & now we're widows!**

**Son Goku: Come on now. Don't cry, you two.**

**Tailsko & Shampoo: Why shouldn't we cry? He was our husband!**

**Yami Bakura: Don't make them stop. All of this bad nature coming from all of you is...delightful. He should stay dead.**

**Everyone: Yami Bakura, leave this place at once!  
**

**Narrator: Enough! All of you! Allen wouldn't want to see us looking so sad, especially after we bring him back to life.**

**Everyone: Huh? What do you mean?**

**Narrator: Sorry, can't tell ya! Allen's rule! Anyways, let the next chapter begin!

* * *

**

**_Narrator: Last time, one of the sole members of the Kusemurai family, Nori, had slain Allen right in front of Aelita, making her start to cry. Her tears had awakened her powers that destroyed the multiverse at the exact same time. Nori had vowed to the D-Fighters that Mephiles shall be revived, & Solaris shall be reborn! But...how could he do all of this? A very perplexing problem that Sonic & co answers...today! We join the D-Fighters inside of the Blue Typhoon, who had just retrieved the first of the 7 Chaos Emeralds..._**

"Tails! Can't we do this a little faster? This type of movement is for slow-mos!", said Sonic, who was impatiently tapping his foot.

"Sonic's right, Tails! At this rate, it'll be too late to save Allen!", said Goku.

Tails, who was still a little dazed from Allen's death, answered, "Huh? What? Did you two say something?"

"Little bro, land back on Earth for a few seconds! We need you here to help!", said Sonic, who was shaking Tails out of his depressed mood.

"Easy, Sonic! Easy! You'll give him a seizure!", said Tailsko, who was sitting beside a whimpering Shampoo.

**_Narrator: _****_I understand this predicament fairly well. Everyone was in total shock from seeing Allen's corpse. Everyone had only one thing in mind: How are they going to fix this problem? That's when Tails finally spoke up..._**

"I...I have an idea.", said Tails.

"We're all ears, Tails. What's the plan?", said Yugi, who was preparing to merge with Atem.

"Well...Allen did make extra versions of the X-Tornado, one for each of us. We could have 6 volunteers go out & search for the rest of the Chaos Emeralds. But, it'll be dangerous. There's a chance that the ones we send won't return safely.", said Tails, who had a worried look on his face.

Tails had the right to be worried. When they were all searching for the first Chaos Emerald, they had ran into some trouble from Nori's minions, plus a montage of Mephiles' shadows. They knew that Mephiles' resurrection was close, & as long as they had to deal with those roadblocks, they would have trouble getting the Emerald & getting back to Allen in time. Tails had also added to his statement, "Now, I know that all of us are scared right now, so I won't expect any of you to volunteer to go. So, any volunteers?"

A dead silence loomed in the atmosphere for a few minutes. Finally, two small voices rang out saying, "We...We'll do it. We'll go after one of the Chaos Emeralds."

Everyone instantly looked to the back of the Blue Typhoon, & saw none other than Yuki DeBlanc & Crona. Tails wasn't surprised when he said, "..Are you sure you two are up to it?"

Instantly, Yuki answered Tails' question first saying, "Well...Allen saved my life before. He was always there for me when I knew that there was no way to get what I have lost. I...was given a new family thanks to Allen. New family, new friends, & a brand new life. I don't care if I'm small. I'll do anything in my power to help Allen!"

"What about you, Crona? What's your reason for volunteering?", Yuki had asked the purple-haired boy.

"Well...besides Maka, Allen was one of the only true friends I ever had. He never disliked me for being me, plus he has shown me many ways to live my life. He found out my secret of me wanting to be a singer, & now me & his female form, Haruna, are trying out to be the next greatest pop idols in the world. I really think that Allen has truly made an impression in all of us, even Kaiba, Vegeta, & Chazz over there care about him.", said Crona.

"KEEP US OUT OF THIS! WE DON'T LIKE HIM!", said the three rivals.

Everyone laughed, knowing that those three were lying through their teeth. It was good to know that they could laugh in this predicament. In an instant, three other voices rang out saying, "We volunteer! After all, Allen is special to us!" Everyone saw that Goku had went Super Saiyan, ready for battle. Sonic had grabbed the rest of his Power Rings, while Yugi had merged his soul with Atem's, ready to do battle.

"Well, now things are looking up! If those three are fighting, then count me in as well! Allen is after all my husband!", said Shampoo, who was holding her trademark chui with fire blazing in her eyes.

Now everyone was surprised when Shampoo volunteered. Every since she married Allen, she had promised that she would never get into another fight again. Things must be bad if she wants to help.

"Well, that settles that! Now, head to hangar! All of the planes are ready & waiting for you guys!", said Tails.

"Wait! I want to help too!", said two voices from within the crowd. The crowd subsided, & there in the voices place, stood Queenette Henegan & Retsu Taimukipa.

"Why do you two want to help? I thought you two hated Allen.", said Tails.

"Well, he's my brother! It's my job to not like him! But, this Nori guy is a low-down sneak for killing him in the back. The coward.", said Queenette, who followed the others to the hangar.

"And...even though he is a brat, he does bring a good name to the RiftBearers. ...And I'm glad to have him as the Aelitatrix bearer & President of the DPU. Without him...none of us would have became good friends. I'll do everything in my power to help.", said Retsu, who disappeared through the Spacial Pentagram to the next Chaos Emerald.

Everyone then gave a sigh of relief, knowing that Allen will soon return. Meanwhile, at the far end of the destroyed multiverse, we find Nori, who was putting the final touches to his resurrection spell...

"Finally...after all these years, Solaris shall be reborn. And I will be able to harness it's power to have control over time itself. Now...rise, Mephiles! Return from your dismal grave & become my slave!", said Nori, chanting the ancient text from his book of spells.

The atmosphere had gotten colder while the darkness got even darker. A cloud of smoke formed in front of Nori, being skewered with shards of crystal from all corners of the entity. Finally, this misshapen form finally spoke saying, "Who...are you?"

"I am Kusemurai Norithics, user of black magic. I have resurrected you to complete your goal, Mephiles.", said Nori.

"...A Kusemurai, you say? Which generation of your family name are you?", said Mephiles, who was starting to take the form of his predecessor, Shadow the Hedgehog.

"I am the 10th generation of my family, & the last member to be born of the family. I have information on how to revive Solaris that will deem me worthy as your master. Plus, I have an idea on where to find a remaining fragment of Iblis's flame.", said Nori, who was now clutching a Chaos Emerald he had made himself.

"A 10th generation Kusemurai...a male even. Very well, master. Let us search for Iblis together, so we may change time to our will.", said Mephiles, who had just finally received his head, regaining his full form.

"Let us be on our way. The last fragment of Iblis is inside of a one Ms. Aelita Stones. If we hurry, we may be able to awaken Iblis before lunchtime!", said Nori, who opened a Spacial Pentagram, leading him & Mephiles to Aelita's very position.

Mephiles however, wasn't one to take orders from no one. Especially from one who had false information. All the while, he kept thinking the same thing. He spoke in his head saying, "...Pitiful fool. How little does he known about his destiny. He does not know the true reason for his family's existence. He says that this Aelita character has Iblis's flames sealed inside of her. Ha-ha-ha-ha...how wrong he is. The truth is that _he _has the last fragment of Iblis's flames inside of him. ...I can't do anything now, since my power hasn't fully returned yet. But I'll continue this little ruse, until the perfect moment when I can kill him. Wait for me, Iblis! We will be one once more! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

**_Narrator: Ooh! Talk about a unexpected turn of events! Mephiles, the Eternal Shadow, is on a mission to revive the Flames of Disaster that is sealed inside of Nori! Trouble is brewing on the horizon for all of us! In those split moments, the selected members had finally arrived back to Allen's house, along with all seven Chaos Emeralds!_**

"...Aelita...it's up to you now. Bring Allen back to us.", said Sonic, who ushered Aelita towards the middle of the Chaos Emeralds, where Allen lied stiff as a board.

Aelita bent down on her knees, & begin to say a prayer to the Chaos Emeralds. Shae said, "Eternal Sun, we pray to you to give power to these holy emeralds. In this time of need, we have only but one wish: please bring Allen back to life. With this, I resurrect you, Savior of Light." Aelita reached over Allen's face, & planted one kiss on his lips. In an instant, all seven Chaos Emeralds began to emit a bright light. The light was so bright that everyone began to see stars. When the light died down, Allen was standing in his Mobian form a.k.a Yuki, powered by the Chaos Emeralds. Aelita began crying, embracing Yuki with a hug of joy.

"Aelita...you saved me. Thank you. Now, where's the food? I'm starving! Being dead has it's disadvantages!", said Yuki, who hugged Aelita back even tighter.

Everyone started to laugh, cry, & jumped for joy, seeing that Yuki was back, even better than before. But, at that moment, Yuki sensed something heading straight for them, then grabbed Aelita, moving her to a safe position. He had his reasons, since the spot where Aelita was sitting was soon eradicated by a blue flame.

"Darn it! I missed! How on earth did I miss?", said an unknown voice from up above the house. Everyone looked straight above their heads, where they spotted both Nori & Mephiles exiting out of the Spacial Pentagram.

"Nori! Oh no...it's Mephiles!", Sonic yelled. At that instant, everyone was fueled with anger, rage, & fear. Nori & Mephiles landed right in the middle of the huge crowd, where Nori spoke out saying, "Well, well, well. What do we have here? A little celebration of some sort? And look! The Aelitatrix bearer has returned to this plane of existence. How...unfortunate. At least for him, it is. Now, hand over the Guardian & nobody gets hurt, Henegan."

"Ah, Nori Kusemurai! It is good to see you again. Back to try & kill Aelita, are we? And look, he even has Mephiles, fully reborn & ready for revenge, I see! Oh, how wonderful!", said Allen, using a very sarcastic tone.

"Don't toy with me, Aelitatrix bearer. Aelita has a fragment of Iblis's flames sealed inside her, & I want her...to release them to me right now. One way or another, I will get what I want. Now, Mephiles, if you would be so kindly as to bring Aelita over here for me, please? Uh, Mephiles? Hello? Anybody home?", Nori had said, who was waving his hand in front of the motionless Mephiles.

Finally, Mephiles had spoken saying, "...The time...is now. Iblis shall be revived." In one quick movement, Mephiles kicked Nori in the stomach, making Nori fall over, while grabbing Nori's neck in the process. He lifted Nori up, & carried him over to the edge of the cliff.

"Nori! No!", said Yuki, who was beginning to lunge towards Mephiles, but was stopped by a wall made of crystal & shadow. "Somebody, do something! Mephiles is gonna kill Nori! Uh...guys?"

Everyone just turned their backs away from the scene, telling Yuki that Nori is getting what he deserves. "Come on guys. He may be evil, but he's still a person in danger, & we must help him!"

"Mephiles! Why...are you doing this...this...to me? I am your master!", said Nori, who was barely keeping consciousness from Mephiles' grip.

"Master? ...Kusemurai, you are a fool. I was never your servant.", Mephiles said coldly.

"W-what?", said Nori, who was still trying to break free from Mephiles' death grip, to no avail of escape.

"It was all an act. ...I said that the Flames shall be awakened from it's slumber...but I never said who Iblis was inside of. Nori...you are the one whose has the Flames of Disaster sealed inside of." Mephiles gripped around Nori's neck even tighter, while he began to move over the cliff. Lucky for him, he could hover over the dark abyss. "Nori Kusemurai...you should be grateful. Thanks to you, Solaris will be reborn soon. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha...", laughed the maniacal Mephiles.

"Please...don't do this.", said Nori, who was starting to fade into unconsciousness.

"Farewell, Nori. Fall into the everlasting abyss, & release Iblis with your fear!", said Mephiles, releasing his grip on Nori's neck, having Nori begin plummeting towards the endless abyss.

"No! Nori, I'm coming!", said Yuki, who busted the wall with all of his strength and flew towards the fast-dropping raccoon.

"Yuki! Come back! It's too risky!", said Goku, flying towards Yuki's location, with everyone following him on foot.

"Do not interfere!", said Mephiles, who threw a crystal spear directly at Yuki. Yuki however, was expecting that attack, & dodged it quick enough for it to miss him. "The same trick won't work twice! Hang on, Nori! I'm almost there!" Yuki gave another boost of energy to make him go even faster towards Nori's dropping body. It kept on racing through his mind that he won't make it. Faster & faster, Yuki kept going, with his energy draining fast. With Mephiles' clones appearing out of nowhere, shooting dark orbs towards Yuki, while keeping Goku & co. at bay, it got hectic, but even through all of that, Yuki didn't stop. Finally, Yuki was arms reach away from Nori. He grabbed Nori by his shirt, then slung him over his back, & carried him back above the cliff. He shouted out to everyone, "Hey guys! I got him! He's okay!"

"Nice one, Yuki! You got him just before he disappeared forever in the Abyss!", said everyone, congratulating Yuki for a rescue well done.

"No! It isn't possible! Nobody could stay in that Abyss for that long!", Mephiles exclaimed.

"It is possible, Mephiles. I just did it. And you know what else I just did?", said Yuki, who landed right behind Mephiles.

"What...could you possibly do that can end this travesty?", said the deranged Mephiles.

"I'll let my Keyblade tell you: Shining Sword Kamehameha!", said Yuki, who sliced Mephiles into bits, leaving his head ready to be destroyed.

"Is...is that all? I can always rejuvenate my body as long as my head is inta-agghh!", said Mephiles, whose remains was blasted by a extremely close-range Kamehameha from Yuki.

"Good riddance. Never come back, Mephiles.", said Allen, returning to his normal form. In an instant, Allen was dog-piled by all of his friends, each of them happy to see that he came out of that scrap okay. Then, Sonic brought up an interesting question, "So, now we've gotten rid of Mephiles. How are we going to restore the multiverse back to normal? Plus, what are we gonna do with Nori here?"

All Allen did was smile. He then said, "First, we'll restore the multiverse with the help of the Dragonballs. I was lucky enough to learn how to create my own set, thanks to Kami teaching me." Everyone, a little confused, all asked, "Really? How? And where are those Dragonballs?"

Allen pointed directly towards one room of his house where the room light was on, & he said, "That room right there, is where I keep the Dragonballs hidden. Nobody can get into that room because the staircase to that room is embedded into the roof."

"So, it's sort of like an attic?", Sonic asked.

"No. It be better if I showed you. Follow me. Oops! Can't forget this guy!", said Allen, who picked Nori back off the ground, & ran back inside of his house with everyone following him.

"Oh, Allen! You're alright! I was so worried about you!", said Ms. Hines, who quickly caught Allen in a bear hug.

"Easy, Nana. I'm okay. I need that certain item again to get into that room.", said Allen.

"...It's in the place where you left it. But please don't...", said Ms. Hines, before noticing that Allen was tearing through her favorite flower pot. "...Destroy my flowers."

"Here it is! Behold, the Power Pole!", said Allen, who was holding a red quarter-staff in his hand. "Now, everyone! Look directly above your heads!"

Everyone did as Allen told them. What they saw was a doorknob right above them. When they looked back towards Allen, they noticed he was placing the Power Pole in a hole in the middle of the floor. He shouted, "Power Pole, extend!", and up he went! He went right through the door, stayed up in the room for a few seconds, then came back with all seven Dragonballs, as he promised.

"Now, will everyone join me on the roof? It's time to summon Shenron.", said Allen, leading everyone to the roof of his home. As normally, he placed the seven Dragonballs in perfect order, then shouted, "Shenron, rise!"

Lightning & thunder crashed, while what little wind that was blowing came to a standstill. A surge of bright light emerged from the orbs, transforming into the Eternal Dragon, Shenron. He spoke using his thunderous voice & said, "The seven Dragonballs was been collected. State your wish now, but be warned, for it will come true."

"Shenron! I wish for you to return the multiverse back to it's original state!", said Allen.

"Do you know what you ask of me? This wish is truly an impossible one. Mmm...okay. Your wish shall be granted.", said Shenron, growling real loudly, using all of his power to fulfill the wish. Heavy winds started to blow, along with an extreme downpour of rain. All of the universes were passing by everyone's faces at an absurd pace, being returned to their proper places. Lastly, the Dimensional Rift was returned to it's domain, returning everything back to normal.

"The wish has been fulfilled. Until the next summoning, fare thee well.", said Shenron, disappearing back into the Dragonballs, which scattered to parts unknown until another year.

"Well, now that's done, what do we do with Nori?", Sonic asked, staring directly at the unconscious raccoon who was still on Allen's back.

Everyone started to murmur, saying that Sonic's got a point, & maybe he should be thrown in jail. When Allen heard that, he immediately said, "No. We aren't going to throw him in jail. That'll probably make him even worse off than he already is."

Everyone replied saying, "Then what do we do?"

"We make him a member of our family. I overheard him saying that he was the lone survivor of his family. Besides, I believe that there is some good left in him. All we need to do is strengthen it, & have him work as a member of the Dimensional Protection Unit.", said Allen.

It took a few minutes for them to answer back, but everyone finally said, "Well...only if you look out for him. He's your responsibility from now on, Allen."

"Don't worry. It's going to be okay. Now, I'll don him with our insignia...", said Allen, placing a patch with the Aelitatrix's symbol on it on his shirt, "...and now, I'll have Nicole carry him to a empty room!" Once that was said, robotic arms appeared from within the roof, & took Nori to his new room. "Now, what time is it, everyone?"

Everyone, including Allen, said, "IT'S TIME TO EAT!"

**_Narrator: Looks like things are back to normal in the Henegan residence. A new member of the Dimensional Protection Unit has been born, & quite possibly, a new friend. How will things turn out for Allen & the gang? Find out next time on Sonic GX!

* * *

_Kid Goku: Yeah! Now that was an excellent chapter, if I do say so myself!**

**Tailsko: Allen, guess what?**

**Kid Goku: What?**

**Tailsko: You're a father of four.**

**Kid Goku: Four children? I feel a little woozy...*thud!***

**Sonic: Things never do seem to change! Next time on Sonic GX: The Start of a New Friendship!**

**Kid Goku: Until next time, this is Kid Goku & co. saying...**

**Everyone: See ya!  
**


	18. The Start of a New Friendship!

**Kid Goku: We're back! It's another fun-filled chapter of Sonic GX coming at ya!**

**Everyone: *glares at Allen***

**Kid Goku: W-why are you guys staring at me like that?**

**Everyone: Why not? You invited that Kusemurai person into our home!**

**Kid Goku: Come on guys, take it easy. I already said that whatever happens with him will be my responsibility.**

**Everyone:...Fine. We'll give you the benefit of the doubt.**

**Tailsko: Allen...I think my water just broke.**

**Everyone: What?**

**Kid Goku: Quick! To the hospital! Let the story begin!

* * *

**

**_Narrator: Last time, Nori Kusemurai had successfully revived Mephiles. But in that opportune moment, Allen was revived by Aelita's kiss. He was able to defeat Mephiles, who had betrayed Nori, while saving Nori's life as well. Nori was completely unconscious when Allen gave Nori the DPU's crest, proving he was an official member of the D-Warriors. How will this turn out for Allen & his friends? We find out...today! We join Allen & the others at the hospital. Allen was pacing up & down the floor like a mad rhino for not being able to go into the ER with his wife..._**

"Why? Why couldn't I go in? They shouldn't do this to me! I'm her husband! I should be able to go in!", said Allen, who kept pacing up & down the floor.

"Allen, the doctor & Tailsko both told you that you are too accident-prone to around the equipment", said Sonic who threw a banana peel on the floor.

"I am not accident-pro...whoa! Banana peel, how cliche!", said Allen, who slipped on the banana peel and slamming his face into the wall.

Sonic, Goku, & Tails laughed at Allen. They needed a little laughter after the serious moment Allen left them in. Goku had asked Sonic, "Do you think it was wise on leaving Nori at Allen's place all by himself? He is after all a criminal."

Sonic inched closely to Goku and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, Goku. I had secretly asked Ami & Yuki to stay behind to keep an eye on him while we were here. I wonder how those two are doing anyway? Probably asleep on the job...again!"

**_Narrator: Meanwhile, back at Allen's place, we find Ami & Yuki floating above Nori's head..._**

Ami, who has been up all night from an intense sugar rush yawned loudly. She said to Yuki in a quiet voice, "Yuki-chan, can I please go and take a nap? This is boring just watching him. He isn't going to wake up no time soon..."

"No, Ami. Sonic insisted that we kept an eye on Nori until they get back! Now don't fall...Ami, wake up!", Yuki yelled at the Solitaire Magician who suddenly dropped out of the air towards Nori's head.

Ami landed on Nori's head with a silent *thump*. She instantly woke up, and rose back to where Yuki was. "That was a close one! If he woke up, we would've been some trouble!"

Yuki & Ami giggled. But, all of a sudden, a noise rang out. "Urgg...what hit me?" Yuki & Ami's facial expressions went ghostly white. They turned their heads to where they were facing Nori, waking up from his unconscious state. They immediately shot up & hid in the chandelier above them. They watched as the raccoon yawned, slowly gathering his whereabouts, and finally throwing the covers off of him. He looked around for his clothes, since he was undressed by Allen so he could keep comfortable. He reached for his blue jeans & his shirt, which was had the word "FWOOMP!" emblazoned in huge letters in the front. He noticed the emblem of the Dimensional Protection Unit at the far corner of his shirt, then finally thought to himself, "Why is that there? Last thing I remember...I was falling in the Dark Void...and I'm guessing the Aelitatrix bearer saved me?"

"That's right! My onee-chan, Allen rescued you! He willingly allowed you to become an honorary member So you better not disrespect him!", said Yuki from high above Nori's head.

Nori looked directly above him, and saw the two little sprites above his head. He chuckled softly over the fact that Allen spared him a lifetime in prison. "Ha-ha-ha...that Taimukipa sure do know how to pick them...I had thought my life was going to end, but instead...he made me a member of the DPU. ...I guess I should be grateful to him, huh?"

Yuki & Ami was a little perplexed, but they floated down to him so that they were staring at each other eye to eye. Ami & Yuki both replied with a definite "Yes, you should!"

Nori chuckled again. It has been a very long time since he has actually been nice to someone. But he knew these two were right. If Allen didn't save his life, he wouldn't be there right now. He used as polite a voice he could get, and asked Yuki, "Well, since I'm here...maybe a tour of the place is in order?"

Yuki & Ami both thought it over. They decided to give him that much. They started to think that maybe Nori isn't as bad as they say he is. During the tour, he told them about his past, on how he was taught in the arts of black magic & how his body became partly rubberized. All three of them laughed & giggled from all the tales he was telling them. All in all, Nori wasn't as bad as he was let on to be, but he was only doing that to impress his family.

**_Narrator: My, my, how unexpected. Nori...a good person? Well see how this will turn out later. A few hours later back at the hospital, we find Allen who is about to storm the emergency room boiling mad!_**

"Let me go, Goku! I want to see my wife!", said Allen, who was dragging Goku towards the ER door.

"Come on, Allen! Calm down! They said it's best for you to stay out here!", said Goku, who was struggling to keep him from busting through the doors.

"I said LET GO!", said Allen.

They kept arguing for another 15 minutes, until the red light over the door turned off. The doctor came out, completely exhausted, but finished with his work.

"Well, doc? How is she?", Allen asked.

"Tailsko is fine, Allen. She's in there with the kids now. You may go in and see her.", said the doctor, opening the door to the room. Allen walked into the hospital room, seeing the new happy mother with four children in her arms. "Oh, wow...this is what it's like to be a dad, huh? What are we gonna call them, Tailsko?"

"Well, I was think on these four names: These two on my right are Daniel & Sora. These two on my left are Lena & Alicia. How do you like those names, Allen?", Tailsko asked.

Allen placed a light kiss on Tailsko's forehead. "I love them."

Tailsko giggled, then the doctor walked in & told both Allen & Tailsko that they will be a few minutes completed the information on the newborns. Once done, they could leave. A few minutes later, the doctor cam back and approved for their leave. Allen gathered everyone back to the Blue Typhoon and flew towards home with the new members of the family.

**_Narrator: My grandson is finally a father...I can be so proud of him at times like this. But, I can understand what he is truly thinking. For a person with two wives, he still doesn't know what love is. Maybe its because he never had a girlfriend before...oh look at me, I'm thinking out of context again. Anyway, we rejoin Yuki & Ami, who is sitting in the kitchen waiting for Nori to complete a snack that he was making..._**

"You two really are nice to me. Reminds me of the friends I used to have before I entered the family business.", said Nori, who sat at the table with a hero sandwich that Allen made before he left for the hospital.

"Really now? That is some good news to hear. What about your parents, Nori? What happened to them?", Ami asked, who was licking a lollipop.

Nori was silent for a couple of seconds. He had the look of worry on his face, with a hint of fear surrounding him. He replied softly "I...I don't know. They've been missing for quite a while now..."

"How do you know that? You've been knocked out for days now, so you couldn't have called them or anything like that.", said Yuki.

Nori tapped his finger on his forehead. "Mind Chant. It's my way of keeping in touch with my family from very far distances. I haven't been able to sense them at all...it's like they've been cut off from me entirely."

Ami reached over to Yuki and whispered in her ear, "Yuki, he's really sad about this. Is there anyway that Nicole can help him?"

Yuki whispered back, "Maybe. I'll bring the idea to him." Yuki turned her attention back to Nori and said, "Nori, why not ask Nicole if she can help find your parents?"

"Nicole? You mean Mrs. Hines' supercomputer, Nicole? ...That's not a bad idea! Let's ask!", said Nori.

"Nicole! Can you hear me?", Yuki said.

"Sure thing, Yuki.", said Nicole, who fired a hologram of her avatar in the kitchen. "What's the problem?"

"Can...can you help me find my parents, Nicole?", Nori asked.

The Mobian hologram closed her eyes. She was murmuring some sort of ancient language before she showed a giant holoscreen in the middle of the table. She spoke, still with her eyes closed, "Only one match has been found Nori. The signal of where they are has been masked, but when is a different story. They are back in the time when Dr. Ivo Robotnik was still living."

Yuki & Ami both gasped. They heard of how Sonic & his friends had to fight for their lives against him, so they knew if Nori's parents was in that time zone, they are in deep trouble. "I hardly think that Dr. Robotnik could be behind this though. They are too far in that time-line to be in any trouble.", Nicole continued.

"Nicole, could you contact me with Dr. Robotnik? I have my suspicions. And could you place it where I can talk to him privately?", Nori asked, with a serious look on his face.

"Well...sure. Go back upstairs to your room and I'll patch you through up there.", said Nicole. Nori did just that, by bowing to the three ladies and walking out the kitchen. Nicole was troubled by something. She kept muttering something over and over. Nori was troubled as well. He thought, "If they are in that timezone, there is no doubts about it. Dr. Robotnik has my parents, and I'm gonna get them back, one way or another."

Nori had walked all the way up to his room, where he saw the laptop in there connecting to Dr. Robotnik's computer mainframe. He sat down and clicked on the computer screen. A round, portly man was sitting on the other side, yelling, "Who is this? How'd you get pass all my security programs?"

"Dr. Robotnik, my name is Nori Kusemurai. I believe you have something of mine, and I want it back.", said Nori angrily.

"Kusemurai? Hmm...oh, you must be the son of those two raccoons that appeared in my headquarters a few days ago. It's been very difficult to roboticize them because of their magic, but I shall find a way to...", said Robotnik before getting cut off by Nori. "ENOUGH! I want you to return my parents to this timezone immediately! Harm them and you will not live to see tomorrow, understand?"

"Ah, but I'm but a kind and generous man. I want to ask, what timezone are you in exactly?", Robotnik asked with a sly voice. "Year 2011 in the Prime Zone. I'm stationed in the home of the Aelitatrix bearer, Allen Henegan."

"The Aelitatrix bearer? Tell me, you are a Mobian, so that must mean Mobius has been joined with his planet. Has a being named Sonic the Hedgehog been seen anywhere nearby?", said Robotnik angrily.

"Yes? Why you ask?", Nori asked.

Robotnik pressed a button on his end of the conversation and a small watch-like device appeared around Nori's arm, a little similar looking to the Aelitatrix. "With this device, you will be able to travel through the Digital Rift that spans beyond our times. I want you the bring back the shoes of both Allen & Sonic, plus Allen's Millennium Puzzle and Aelitatrix. Do that, and I will release your parents."

"But why would you want those things?", Nori asked.

"Simple. The shoes that they both wear was created by Sir Charles Hedgehog. Both of them cannot run or move unless they are on, keeping them completely immobilized. The Aelitatrix and Millennium Puzzle are Allen's source of power, and I claim to control this power for my own. Now hurry, or you will never see your parents again!", said Robotnik, before cutting off the transmission.

Nori thought it off long and hard. Will he surrender his new friends, or save his parents? The answer was quite cleat to him, but he was in danger of getting himself in even deeper trouble with Allen. "I'm sorry, Allen...but I must do it for my parents."

But what Nori didn't know was that Nicole was spying on him through the laptop's mainframe. She knew what Nori was dealing with, and she felt bad about what he was going to do. She had kept quiet about this the whole day, past the hours Allen and the others returned from the hospital with the newborns...

"Aww, aren't they cute?", said Yuki, who was looking at the four children staring back at her. All but one was trying to grab at her, getting used to their surroundings. Nori on the other hand was in the kitchen, whipping up something for everyone to eat. A few minutes later, Nori came out with his home-style ramen.

"Ooh! A very fine delicacy you have made here, Nori! Your own secret recipe, you say?", said Allen, who was picking up his chopsticks to dig in.

"Uhh...yeah, that's it. It's my very secret recipe. Dig in, everyone.", said Nori, with a sad smile.

Everyone replied, "Oh, we shall! Itadakimasu!" All at once, everyone began eating the ramen, all being satisfied with the taste and blend of the sauce and noodles. That's when it hit! All at once, everyone fell fast asleep! Nori walked over to Allen, and easily picked the security lock on the Aelitatrix and removed it from his wrist. He placed it in his pocket, while placing the Millennium Puzzle around his neck. He then slid off Allen's shoes along with Sonic's very own pair and placed them in a bag. He finally said, "I'm sorry, Allen...but I must save my parents." He walked towards the garage where Allen kept all of his friends vehicles, and he hot-wired Allen's aircycle. Nicole however, had other plans. She immediately materialized her hologram right beside Nori and said, "Do you really think it is wise to do this, Nori-kun? Do you really think Robotnik will release your parents that easily?"

"Don't stop me, Nicole. I have to do this.", Nori said.

"Please reconsider. This is obviously a trap that Robotnik is setting for you, and without Allen's Aelitatrix, he won't be able to come after you.", Nicole warned.

"But he can come after me. The looming question is if he will find out the way in time.", Nori said. He turned his head towards Nicole and smiled softly. "I only took the Aelitatrix. Doesn't mean his mode of crossing in time is cut off. I'll be ready for Allen's rescue when he figures out the way." He turned away from Nicole, activated the Time Watch that he received from Robotnik, and entered the Temporal Dimensional Rift at a very fast pace with Allen's aircycle. Nicole blinked her eyes rapidly. She was the only known AI that can see every twist, turn, and end to every tunnel in the Dimensional Rift. But, this was the first time she had caught a glimpse of the inside of the Temporal Dimensional Rift. She searched all her databanks in the hours that past while Allen and the others were under the induction of the drugged food, and she came upon a hidden file that she has never explored before.

"This...this is amazing! I can hardly believe that I didn't see this sooner! That Retsu Taimukipa...her and her family were smart when creating the Dimensional Rift. Who knew that there was not only the one we know of, but one that spans across time, and one that is a digital form of the TDR as well?", Nicole said.

"Ohh...my head...what happened?", said the drowsy Allen, who was awaking from his slumber as well as everyone else. He tried to stand up, but fell immediately on his face. "Whoa, something's not right here!" He tried to get up again, and this time he tried to run at superfast speeds like he normally does. He ran around the entire house and when he got back, he was dancing on his red-hot feet. "Ouch! Oww! Where's my shoes?" He said that then noticed another thing was missing. "Where's my Aelitatrix? And...where's the Millennium Puzzle? I'VE BEEN ROBBED! Everyone, wake up!"

Everyone immediately sprang to their feet, all but Sonic, cause he noticed his shoes was missing as well! "What on earth is going on here?", everyone yelled.

"Look! The Aelitatrix, my shoes, The Millennium Puzzle! They're gone!", Allen exclaimed.

"So is mine!", said Sonic.

"What?", everyone said in a shocked tone.

"Hey...has anyone seen Nori? He's not here.", Tailsko pointed out.

All at once, everyone, including Allen and Sonic said, "That little sneak! He did this!"

Nicole's AI appeared in the kitchen and yelled, "Everyone, wait! It's not as bad as it seems! Nori had a reason for doing this!"

Allen turned his head quickly to Nicole. He said, "He had a reason? What reason was that?"

Nicole took in a deep breath. She replied, "When the Dimensional Rift was corrupted, his parents was trapped in a different timezone where Dr. Ivo Robotnik was still living. They were captured and the items that Nori stole was a ransom payment to get them back. But I am certain that Robotnik has a trap waiting for him! He needs your help, Allen!"

"Well, sure I'll help...but how? I don't have my Aelitatrix or my shoes. I can't move without my shoes, and the Aelitatrix is my only passage through time. I even got a new time component from DPU Headquarters for Sonic's past right here!", said Allen, showing everyone the mechanical piece for the Aelitatrix that was in his pocket.

"Time component...that's it! Allen, do you still have your Digivice?", Nicole asked.

"I never let it leave my side! Since Lucemon wanted to be the Protector of DPU Headquarters, I left him there. Why?", said Allen, removing his Digivice from his side.

"Can you add the time component inside of the digivice? If you can do that, there is a possibility that you can go through time through Lucemon's body!", said the excited Nicole.

Retsu lifted her head, and nodded approval of Nicole's idea. "I see what you are talking about...the Digital Dimensional Rift, huh? Been a long time since that thing was used...if memory serves me, the DigiDestined use it all the time when traveling to and from the Digital World. Am I correct in saying so, Allen?"

"The Digiport? That is a Dimensional Rift as well? Wow...did not know that! But yeah, I could add the component, no problem. But there is still the problem about my feet! Even in my Digimon form, I can't move on my feet.", Allen said to Nicole.

Sonic spoke up saying, "Hey little bro, can I ask a question?"

"Sure Sonic. What's the problem?", Allen asked.

"Tell me something. When you digivolve into Lucemon, does your body shrink in anyway?", Sonic asked.

"Why yes, it does. Since Lucemon is 12, he is half the size I normally am. Why you ask?", Allen asked.

"If you can use your Saiyan abilities to hover and get me to your room, I got something you can use.", said Sonic.

"No prob, bro.", said Allen, using his energy to hover and carry Sonic to his and Sonic's room.

Everyone followed the Saiyan and hedgehog upstairs to their room. Naturally, everyone wanted to know what Sonic had that could help Allen. Allen placed Sonic in front of the trunk that kept all of his childhood things. Sonic opened and rustled through all of his old memoirs of his past. He finally picked out a box that said the words "My Slick Kicks" on the cover. Sonic then turned around slowly, despite knowing how quick he moved, and placed the box in Allen's arms.

"In this box holds the very first pair of shoes my Uncle Chuck made for me. Because of the special material, they never was burned or destroyed with my speed. You may use them to move around with your speed to help Nori while you are merged with Lucemon.", said Sonic.

"These are the shoes you became legendary with? I can't take these.", Allen said.

"Allen, you don't get a choice! Nori is getting father down the T.D.R. as we speak! Add the component to your Digivice and call Lucemon!", Nicole said.

"Oh, right!", said Allen, rapidly adding the component to his Digivice, completing half of his transportation to Sonic's past. He then floated over to his desk and sat in his chair in front of his laptop. He typed a few keys on the keyboard, and the DigiPort appeared on the front of the screen. Allen could then see that Lucemon was sitting in the head office, where he was typing something on the computer. "Lucemon, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Allen-kun! What's going on?", said the young angel Digimon.

"I need to spirit digivolve with you, my friend. We've got trouble in Sonic's past, and Nori is smack dab in the middle of it.", said Allen.

"Well, I'm ready when you are!", said Lucemon.

**Allen & Lucemon: Let's go!**

**Allen: Execute now! Spirit Evolution! ...Lucemon!**

Allen and Lucemon became one once more. When Lucemon opened his eyes, he got used to his surroundings quickly. He saw the red shoes in his hands and immediately slid them on. "Sonic, you will stay on the Blue Typhoon with Tails on this mission, okay?", said the angel.

"Sure thing, Lucemon.", said Sonic, who was placed in a wheelchair by Goku.

"Okay, everyone! Board the Blue Typhoon! I'll bring the laptop outside and lead the way on foot! Let's move it people! We got a friend and his family to save!", said Lucemon, grabbing the laptop and running outside.

All at once everyone ran and rolled* (Sonic in wheelchair) went to the Blue Typhoon. Lucemon was waiting impatiently for the Blue Typhoon to arise from underground. When it finally did, he yelled, "Is everyone ready to rock & roll?"

Everyone replied, "Ready!"

"Well let's go! DigiPort open!", said Lucemon, opening the D.D.R. through the DigiPort. He shot through the entrance with the Blue Typhoon trailing behind him at a fast pace. Lucemon looked above him and saw the original Dimensional Rift above him. That's when he spotted Nori in his aircycle moving at a reckless speed.

"Guys, at this rate, we'll get to Robotnik's headquarters before him! Here's what I have planned. You guys keep on the lookout for any Swatbots. If you have to, destroy them to keep everyone safe. I'll go inside and bust out Nori's parents, and when Nori appears, call him over to the Blue Typhoon so we can get out of here! Is that clear?", said Lucemon through his Digivice.

"We understand, Lucemon. We'll be exiting out of the T.D.R in T-minus 3...2...1...now, Lucemon!", said Tails, firing the Dimensional Key at the end of the Rift to open the passageway. When Lucemon exited, he saw a very horrible sight.

"So this place is Robotropolis, huh? ...How could anyone want to live like this?", Lucemon spoke.

Sonic wheeled up behind him and said, "Robuttnik was always like this. He, like Eggman, wanted to just rule the entire planet and spread their power to other planets."

Lucemon pulled out his Digivice and contacted Nicole. "You called, Lucemon?"

"I need a floor map of Robotnik's entire headquarters. I need the exact cell block of where Nori's parents are. Can you do that?", he asked.

"Already on it. ...They are on the 3rd floor, Cell Block 3-B.", Nicole replied.

"Okay, guys. You guys surround the entire fortress and keep an eye out for anything suspicious. I'm heading in. Gotta do it to it!", said Lucemon, speeding inside of Robotnik's fortress.

A few minutes passed, and everyone noticed it was awfully quiet on the outside of Robotnik's fortress. On the other hand, Nori appeared right in front of the entire crowd of people, getting ready to transfer the items to Robotnik.

"Nori, hold it a second!", said Goku, who grabbed him by his arms and kept him pinned in the spot where he was standing.

"Huh? But how did you guys get here?", said Nori. He struggled to get free of Goku's grip, but to no luck. Tails walked in front of Nori and took the bag with all of Allen's things. He gave Sonic his shoes back, so that he may run once more. "Quiet, Nori. Lucemon is already inside of the fortress and he is looking for your parents as we speak. We'll let you go, but we want you to be part of the trap we are laying for Ro-butt-nik in there." He kept removing all of the items in the bag and replacing them with exact copies of those items.

"What is the point of the copies? Won't he find out?", Nori asked.

"No, he doesn't have that type of technology. Besides, I put a small bomb inside each copy, so whenever he tries to place them in his supercomputer...BOOM! He's out of commission for a few days or maybe weeks!", said the kitsune.

"You really think it will work? Do you really think that Lucemon will find them?", said Nori.

"Don't worry. Lucemon has never let anyone down. Now, go and "deliver" the "items" to Robotnik. By the time you get back, Lucemon should be here with your parents.", said Tails.

Nori nodded, then walked off towards the front entrance of Robotnik's fortress. Meanwhile, Lucemon had finally reached the floor where Nori's parent's were kept. He sped through the floor quickly, until he reached one cell where two raccoons were kept.

Lucemon walked up to the bars and said, "Psst! Over here. Are you two Nori Kusemurai's parents?"

"...How do you know our son, kid?", said the male raccoon.

"I'm here to rescue you. I'm the Aelitatrix bearer.", said Lucemon in a low voice.

"The Aelitatrix bearer? You're still alive? But why would you risk your life to save us?", said the female.

"Cause I know that Nori is a better person than he lets himself believe. I already made him a honorary member of the DPU. Now, get back to the wall. I'm busting you out of here!", said Lucemon, drawing out his Masamune. In out instance, he released a flurry of sword attacks and the bars turned to dust when he completed. "Now, let's get out of here!" He grabbed both of the adults, and busted through the wall, landing on top of the Blue Typhoon.

"Lucemon's back! And here comes Nori, too!", said Shampoo, pointing at the raccoon running back toward the others.

"Okay, guys! Everything's set! Let's get out of here!", said Nori.

"First things first. My stuff, please?", said Lucemon, holding an outstretched hand to Nori.

"Oh, that's right. Here you go, Lucemon. Sorry for stealing them.", said Nori, handing back Allen's shoes, Aelitatrix, and Millennium Puzzle.

"Thanks.", said Lucemon, returning back to Allen's original form. Allen jumped into his shoes, and placed every item back to his normal spot.

"Aw, what a beautiful sight. A Kusemurai becoming friends with a Aelitatrix bearer...I'm so glad to be around to witness this.", Said Mrs. Hines, walking towards the crowd.

"Nana? When did you...you were hiding on the Blue Typhoon again, weren't you?", said Allen.

"You solved the mystery. Now, it's time for your next assignment, Allen.", said Rebecca. She pulled something out of her pocket. "Your demon powers should be awakening right about now, so it'll be about time to do this."

"My demon...Ahhh!", said Allen, clutching his head, feeling a searing pain. Two white dog ears replaced his Saiyan ones, and sat at the top of his head. His multicolored hair soon gave way to flowing silvery hair. His nails grew out into claws, and his supersonic speed became nonexistent. "Aw, man! I hate it when this happens! I always end up losing my speed in this form, and demon speed replaces it! There goes my shoes again..."

"Not entirely. Walk this way, Allen.", said Rebecca. He did just that, and she placed a rosary choker around his neck. Instantly, his demon powers disappeared and his energy was drained. "What...what happened, Nana?"

"Goku, grab him. His newest assignment: he must learn how to control his demon powers from inside, then journey over to this new school and live there and get even more experience on how to use his rosary to release his demon powers, but also to keep it in check.", said Rebecca, holding up a school transfer slip to a school known as Youkai Academy.

"Youkai? Monster Academy? But why and what for?", said Allen.

"Only there you will find a person that will be able to remove that rosary to release your demon power. Also, you must find a girl by the name of Moka Akashiya. She will teach you everything you need to know about the rosary around your neck. She, like yourself, has her true monster self hidden inside her.", Rebecca stated.

"Okay...what monster is she?", said Allen.

"She is a Class Type-S monster: Vampire.", said Rebecca.

"Vampire? Oh-no!", said Allen.

"Now, let us be on our way. Your two sets of school uniforms, both girl and boy, has already been sent to the house. You still have to get packed. You leave first thing tomorrow morning.", said Rebecca, heading back inside of the Blue Typhoon.

"Why me? First I have to get used to my demon powers. Now, I must go to this place as a boy and a girl? What a mess!", said Allen.

Everyone boarded the Blue Typhoon, with Robotnik's supercomputer room blowing up in the distance. Everyone laughed loudly when they heard him yell, "I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!", when it wasn't Sonic that did anything. They all went home, to celebrate the beginning of a brand new friendship. Allen on the other hand, did as he was told. He packed up all of his boy and girl clothing for tomorrow's trip to Youkai Academy. How will things turn out, even he didn't know.

**_Narrator: A brand new adventure for my grandson...how will things turn out for him? We shall find out soon enough, next time on Sonic GX!

* * *

_Nori: It sure is a great day for me. I made new friends, went on an adventure, and was able to get my parents back safe and sound. Thank you, Allen.**

**Kid Goku: No problem, Nori. But I'm still upset. Why do I have to go through this thing with Youkai Academy? What's so important about it?**

**Narrator: I said it before, I'll say it again. You need to learn how to live with your demon power, plus get used to you female form. Now, I won't take no for an answer! Get some rest. You'll need it.**

**Kid Goku: I didn't like the sound of that. Anyway, until next time, be on the look out for Sonic GX: The New Start of Youkai Academy!**

**Everyone: See ya next time!  
**


	19. The New Start of Youkai Academy!

**Yami Bakura: Oh, great. Another chapter? Why do you continue this useless dribble, Allen?**

**Kid Goku: Didn't I tell you NOT TO TAKE MY SPOT IN THE OPENING SCENE?**

**Yami Bakura: Eh, so what if you did? This story is totally annoying!**

**Kid Goku: THAT'S IT! *uses Piko Piko Hammer like baseball bat and hits Yami Bakura into Andromeda galaxy* Get out and stay out!**

**Yami Bakura: I'll be back!**

**Narrator: Allen, it's time for you to go. Remember, the principal said you must alternate between your male and female forms at this school.**

**Kid Goku: Don't remind me. Well, let's go. I need to get dropped off at the bus stop. Let the next chapter begin!**

* * *

**_Narrator: Last time on Sonic GX, Allen and the others were caught in a snag from a threat from the past. Nori, the newest member, was bribed into stealing some very choice items from the D-Fighters in order to get his parents back from Dr. Robotnik. But luckily for Nori, he had made friends with the Aelitatrix bearer! Also, Allen's dog demon powers awakened once more, and that made me have no choice but to send him packing to Youkai Academy. How will things turn out for him? We find out today! We join Sonic and the others in the Blue Typhoon, taking Allen to the designated area in a alternate version of Tokyo..._**

"Mrs. Hines, how much farther is it? I want to get back and fix some chili dogs!", Sonic complained from the back of the Blue Typhoon.

Rebecca chuckled. "That question never seems to get old, does it? We should arrive in a few seconds, Sonic." She placed the ship in autopilot and walked to a door labeled with the word Bathroom on it. She knocked on the door and said, "Haruna, are you ever gonna come out of there? We should be arriving at any minute!"

"I'm not coming out! This girl uniform is just too much!", said Haruna from inside of the room.

"Haruna Akashiya, I'm giving you to the count of three! One...", said Mrs. Hines with a stern voice.

In that quick moment, Haruna opened the door, dressed in the school uniform recommended by the head of Youkai Academy. She clutched at the edge of her skirt and pulled down. "I hate wearing these things! They are ridiculously short!", she said.

"Now, come now, Haruna. No complaining. You don't want to be miserable on your first day, now do you?", said Rebecca.

Haruna couldn't answer. Instead, Nicole answered for her. "Madam Hines, we have reached our destination."

Instantly, the ship lurched when exiting the Dimensional Rift. It came to easy stop beside a common bus stop on the outside of Tokyo. "Okay, Haruna. This is your stop.", said Rebecca, opening the hangar door.

"Well, looks like I don't get a choice in the matter. Next stop, Youkai Academy.", said Haruna, grabbing all of her things and stepping off the Blue Typhoon. She watched sadly as she saw everyone waving back at her, disappearing in the Dimensional Rift once again. She looked from all sides of the street and saw no bus. "Well, this may take a while. Might as well sit down and rest.", She walked over to the bench and sat down, waiting patiently for the bus to arrive.

A few moments later, a car appeared at the stop. Inside was a family of three, dropping off what appeared to be their only son. "Good luck, Tsukune!", said the mother.

"Have a great time at school, son!", said the father, pressing the gas and driving off with his wife.

"Well, nothing I can do now, I suppose...", said the boy. He turned around and spotted Haruna.

"Looks like you and me are in the same boat, huh?", she said, with a smile on her face.

The boy walked over and sat down beside Haruna. "Yep. And from the looks of it, we are both going to Youkai Academy." He sat back and took a deep sigh of relief. "Oh, by the way, I'm Tsukune Aono. Nice to meet you. What's your name?"

"My name? It's Haruna. Haruna Akashiya.", she replied.

"Haruna Akashiya? As in the famous idol, Haruna Akashiya?", said Tsukune, with an astonished voice.

"That's me.", said Haruna, striking one of her signature poses from one of her concerts.

"Wow! A celebrity going to Youkai? And I got to meet her first!", said Tsukune.

"Easy, Tsukune. I may be a singer, but I'm just like you on the outside of the stage. Anyway, I hear the bus coming.", said Haruna, standing back up with her stuff in hand. She was right, the bus did indeed turn around the corner, and stopped right in front of the two students. They both boarded the bus, and took a seat together on the bus.

"This bus is empty! What gives?", Haruna said.

"Maybe all of the other students had their parents drop them off at the school already.", said Tsukune.

"It's possible...", Haruna said silently.

The bus driver chuckled. "You two are both heading for Youkai?", he said with an eerie tone.

"Uh, yes. This will be our first day!", Tsukune replied.

"How, the young. So full of energy and happiness.", he said. He turned his head towards us, his cap hiding his face. "But at Youkai, happiness is but a shadow of its name."

Both Tsukune and Haruna looked at each other. They both thought the exact same thing: "What on Earth have we gotten ourselves into?"

A few hours passed and the bus came to a stop. "Last stop: Youkai Academy. If you kids change your minds on going here, I can always turn back.", the driver said.

"No. I must go, to make my parents proud.", said Tsukune, grabbing his things and walking off the bus. Haruna, knowing she didn't have a choice, did the exact same thing. The two students watched as their last chance of returning home drove off back to the other side of its domain. Both Tsukune and Haruna turned from the bus stop and headed towards the campus. They passed through a grove of dead trees, sending goosebumps up their spines.

Tsukune looked all around at the trees, gathering in the dark atmosphere around them. He said, "Wow, spooky woods, huh Haruna?" He turned to face Haruna, and noticed that Haruna's face said that she was totally spooked. He placed his hand on her shoulder and said, "Relax, Haruna. Nothing to be afraid of!" That's when someone yelled, "Look out!"

At once, Tsukune was hit in the back by a bicycle out of nowhere! Human and luggage was flown all over the place, as Tsukune was knocked to ground. "Oww...what hit me?" He moved his hand one inch in front of him, and he instantly felt something soft. "Ow!", said the mysterious girl. Tsukune looked and saw that he had placed his hand on her leg.

He snatched his hand away from her, and back away from her very quickly, in danger of being possibly slapped. "Ah! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It was an accident!" A stream of blood fell from Tsukune's nose.

"Ah, blood! It's...", said the girl, taking out a handkerchief from her skirt pocket. "I'm sorry...this scent...", she said softly.

"Tsukune, are you alright?", said Haruna, dropping in front of Tsukune. "Anything broken?"

"I'm sorry...but the scent of blood is addicting...cause I'm a vampire.", said the girl, reaching over and biting softly in Tsukune's neck.

Instantly, Haruna thought, "She said vampire! Could she be the one Nana wanted me to meet?"

Tsukune jumped to his feet and yelled. "Ah! A vampire bit me!" He checked the spot of the bite, but there was no bite mark. "Eh? Nothing's there."

"Ahh...the blood was delicious...tastes like a human's..that is odd.", said the girl. "Anyway, are you two at Youkai Academy?"

"Yes. We are enrolled here as freshman. I'm Tsukune Aono, & this is my new friend, Haruna Akashiya!", said Tsukune.

"Haruna Akashiya? The famous J-pop idol Haruna Akashiya is a monster?", the girl asked.

"Is this girl serious?", Tsukune thought silently to himself.

"Anyway, my name is Moka Akashiya. Nice to meet you two.", said Moka. She shifted her feet nervously and said to Tsukune, "You don't hate the fact that I'm a vampire, do you?"

"Of course not! It isn't weird that you are a vampire at all, right Haruna?", said Tsukune, asking for encouragement from Haruna.

"Of course not, Tsukune. Excuse me, Moka, can I talk to you for a minute?", said Haruna, walking towards the edge of the forest with Moka.

"What is it, Haruna?", Moka asked politely.

Haruna clutched at the rosary around her neck and said, "How do I take this thing off? My grandmother says only you will know."

"Your...are you the person my mother told me of?", Moka asked with a shocked voice.

"Yes, but you mustn't let anyone know. Is there anyway I can get it off?", Haruna asked again.

"I'm sorry...I don't know. Maybe you'll find out at the academy. Let's hurry and grab Tsukune, then get going!", said Moka, grabbing Haruna's hand and dragged her towards where Tsukune was waiting for them.

A few hours had passed since then. Tsukune had already arrived to his classroom, awaiting for the teacher to arrive. "I hope the teacher is nice...", Tsukune thought silently to himself.

"Good morning, class! How is everyone today? I am Mrs. Nekonome, and I shall be your teacher and homeroom teacher as well.", said the teacher known as Nekonome.

"Ah, the teacher does seem nice! This is a good feeling.", Tsukune thought to himself.

"Well, even though everyone should know...Youkai Academy is a school for monsters!", said Mrs. Nekonome.

"Ah, I see! Monsters. Eh? WHAT!", Tsukune thought to himself, a look of gloom shows on his face.

"This school is protected by a magical barrier. No human can ever get in. Any that does will be killed instantly!", said Mrs. Nekonome.

"No way!", Tsukune thought, fear starting to make him shake.

"A few rules that everyone must remember while here. Rule 1: You must always keep your human form while attending here. Rule 2: You must never reveal your true identity to your fellow classmates.", said Mrs. Nekonome, who had a cat tail wagging behind her.

That's when two students entered the door, both out of breath. "Sorry for being late, Sensei! We got lost!", said Moka.

"And you two are?", said Nekonome, looking at her student roster.

Both Haruna & Moka walked to the front of the class and introduced themselves. "Hello. I'm Moka Akashiya. Nice to meet you all!", said Moka.

"And I'm Haruna Akashiya. The pleasure is all mine.", said Haruna with a nervous tone in her voice.

**_Narrator: News flash! Even though Haruna is secretly Allen Henegan, she & him hate giving introductions in front of crowds. Bad case of stage fright! Now, back to the story._**

"Ah! Tsukune! You & me have the same class together!", said Moka, running to the back of the class to sit behind Tsukune.

"Hey, wait for...", said Haruna, before getting stopped by Nekonome-sensei. "Just a moment, Haruna. There are a few things that must be explained about you being here."

"Eh? Explanation?", Haruna asked.

"Ok, class! As we all know, Haruna Akashiya here is a human J-pop idol, so she shouldn't be in this school, correct?", said Nekonome-sensei.

The class agreed in unison with a definite, "Yes."

"Well, appearance isn't everything to Haruna here.", said Nekonome-sensei. She reached under her desk and pulled out a male school uniform and handed it to Haruna. "You may change into that behind the curtain over there."

Haruna, a little flabbergasted, did as she was told. She closed the curtain behind her, and in a few short seconds, Haruna stepped from behind the curtain dressed in the male uniform.

"But why did you make me do this, Nekonome-sensei?", Haruna asked quietly.

"...You may change into your male form now, Haruna-chan.", said Nekonome.

All at once, everyone in the classroom, including Tsukune & Moka yelled, "MALE FORM! She's a he?"

"Actually, it is a curse placed on her body. Normally, she lives as a male. Now, can anyone guess who her true male form is?", said Nekonome-sensei.

The entire classroom went silent. They had no idea who could Haruna be. Nekonome-sensei reached underneath her desk and pulled out a kettle of hot water, noticed by the steam. She continued by saying, "Haruna-chan, would you be kind enough to pour this on your head, please?"

Haruna was shocked. "Ne-Nekonome-sensei, you know!"

The neko woman giggled. "Of course I know...Henegan-sama."

"EH! Sensei, did you say Henegan?", the class replied.

Haruna, knowing that her cover was blown, took the kettle from the teacher's hands. She poured the entire kettle of water over her, melting away her female form, returning to the half-demon Allen Henegan.

"He-he-he! Eh, looks like I got some explaining to do, don't I?", said Allen, blushing from the embarrassment that his secret of Haruna was out in the open.

"Don't be absurd. I'll do it for you. Class, as you all know, Allen Henegan can travel through the legendary Dimensional Rift thanks to the Aelitatrix. It was one of these travels that brought him to the land of Jusenkyo. There, he fell into a curse spring that gave him a cursed form. Every time he get's splashed with cold water, he transforms into Haruna, while hot water reverses the effect.", said Nekonome.

One of the student's raised their hands to get the teacher's attention. "Umm, Mrs. Nekonome, that still doesn't tell why she...er...HE is in this school. Isn't he a human?"

"No. He is in fact an Saiyan raised as a human. Plus, he is half dog demon.", said Nekonome.

Allen took his seat behind Moka. He could still feel all of the classes attention on him. "Aw, man. Nana, what have you got me into?", he said to himself silently.

A few hours passed, and Allen was walking alone to his dorm room. He could still feel the eyes of the entire academy looking at him with a death glare. "Why, Nana? Why did you do this to me? Is this really necessary to make me stronger?"

"It really is a puzzling thought, isn't it?", Yami said.

"Y-Yami! I almost forgot you was here. How are you?", said the Saiyan to the Spirit.

"Eh, I'm not complaining. As usual, I'm searching for my true name. With your help, I know I'll find it.", said Yami.

"But of course I'll help! We're partners, right?", said Allen.

Yami nodded in agreement. A few minutes later, Allen finally reached the door to his dorm room, where he sees a familiar face...

"Eh? Nekonome-sensei! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to make sure you got here safely! You still don't know your way around here. And besides, it seems like the entire school is on your tail now."

Allen breathed heavily. "Great..a school full of enemies. What rotten luck!"

The nekowoman giggled. She knocked on the door twice and said, "Excuse me! Your roommate is here!"

The door creaked open, and inside was a person who made Allen's jaw drop to the ground.

"Oh, great. It's the brat.", said Retsu, who from Allen's point of view, just woke up from a nap.

"W-w-what is you doing here?", Allen stuttered.

"Oh, you two know each other? Well, things will be a lot easier! I'll leave you two alone now!", said Nekonome, skipping away happily.

Allen threw his bags down and started to tap his foot angrily. He glared at Retsu and said, "Explain yourself. NOW."

Retsu didn't say a word. In one quick movement, she removed the rosario necklace from around Allen's neck, and threw a sheet of paper in Allen's face. He looked at it, noticing it was a subpoena for him to be at court this afternoon. "I'm wanted to be seen as well. Your grandmother is on the jury board."

"But why? What we do?", Allen asked.

"Don't you mean what you did? This is a court case for all the times you harassed me back at your place.", said Retsu.

At the moment, Allen's face turned beet red from that. "Harassed you? In what way?", he yelled.

Retsu pulled out two pictures of Allen, staring directly at her butt. Allen blushed hard, for knowing that he couldn't have done that. He took a closer look at the pic, and thought to himself, "That's me...but why don't I remember it?" He heard a slight ticking noise, and Retsu finally said, "It's time to go. We'll be late for court." She grabbed Allen by the front of his school uniform shirt, opened the Spacial Pentagram, and walked inside heading towards the Dimensional Court.

Allen wept tears of defeat. He kept getting dragged & dragged until finally the two arrived at a building in the middle of the Dimensional Rift. When the two went in, the Rift was silent for at least two hours. Once the third hour came in, a loud "WHAT?" rang out.

Inside the building, Allen was just flushed of embarrassment. "Marriage? TO RETSU?"

Judge Luce Nomura, a portly man that seemed to be at the age of 50, said with a gruff voice, "Mr. Henegan, we have been trying to find a suitable punishment for you, but unfortunately, there is no more a suitable punishment than this. Starting today, you will have to prepare for a wedding for Ms. Taimukipa that will happen later on this evening. That is the final decision of this court." He banged the gavel twice and said, "BAILIFF! Get these two out of my sight."

Allen yelled while being dragged away by the bailiff, "I WANT MY LAWYER! I WANT A DIVORCE!"

Retsu groaned and said, "Sorry, Allen. But you would have to wait an entire year for a divorce. Besides, if we are gonna have to do this, we shall do it in a proper way. I'll be heading to the wedding dress parlor for a dress. You will need to get a tux."

"Tux?", said Allen. He seriously didn't like the fact of suits.

**_Allen: HOLD IT! HOLD IT! What's the meaning of this? Who set up the wedding?  
_**

**_Narrator: I did. Got a problem with it?_**

**_Allen: Nana! You fixed the court case? I oughta...!_**

**_Narrator: Frankly, I'm getting tired of you two arguing at each other, so this may help you two get along! Now get back in the story! ...Back to the story, a few hours has passed. We find Allen at the church, tapping his foot impatiently at the alter, tugging at the tux that I recommended for him..._**

"Would someone please get her out here? I may be forced into doing this, but I would like for it to hurry.", said Allen, still upset over the fact that he was marrying Retsu.

The organ player began playing "Here comes the Bride". Everyone stood up, and Allen turned to see Retsu in a white wedding dress. She had her usual stoic expression on her face, but Allen could spot a slight blush on her face, possibly from all the attention. Once Retsu arrived at the alter, the pastor said, "Well...I really hate all the necessary precautions. Who has the rings?"

Sonic walked up with two rings, one for Retsu & one for Allen. "I have them right here, your honor." He placed one ring in Allen's hand, the other in Retsu's.

"Do you, Retsu Taimukipa, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband, until death do you part?", said the pastor.

Retsu, blushing slightly said, "I do." She placed the ring with her name around Allen's left third finger, since his right finger was completely used.

"Do you, Allen Henegan, take this lovely woman as your lawfully wedded wife, until death do you part?", the pastor said for Allen this time.

Before Allen could answer, a voice rang through his head. "Allen, don't say no."

"Goku? Is that you?", he replied back through his mind.

"Yeah. I know what you are thinking. Don't say no to Retsu. Doing that to a female at the alter is terrible, and you aren't that type of person.", Goku said.

"But...", Allen thought.

"Relax. Maybe marrying Retsu is a good thing. If she gets used to the fact of being around you, maybe all the happiness you show to us will rub off on her. Perhaps make her a nice person.", Goku said.

"Help Retsu become nice? Sounds risky, but I'll do it.", Allen thought.

"Mr. Henegan, your answer?", said the pastor.

Allen gulped hard, swallowed what little pride he had at the moment and said, "I do." His hand shook madly, while placing the ring with his name on it around Retsu's finger.

"Well then, by the power vested in me in the State of North Carolina, I now pronounce you man & wife. You may kiss the bride.", said the preacher.

A dead silence fell over the entire area. Allen's heart raced at a million beats per second, since he had no choice but to kiss Retsu. "Oh, why must I do this?", he thought silently to himself. He turned to Retsu, and saw that she was waiting for the kiss. He swallowed hard, then finally kissed her, ending the marriage.

**_Narrator: Allen returned back to his home and passed out over his bed. He was still dazed over all that had happened. The next day crawled in quickly, Allen was snoring the day away. He was awoken by a poke in his cheek.__..._**

"Oww! What was that?", said Allen, rubbing his cheek. He turned slightly and saw Retsu laying in his bed. Immediately, he fell out of bed.

"Oh, great. Not again. Are you alright, honey?", said Retsu, stretching her arms.

"Eh...what was I thinking! This is gonna be difficult to do! How is my life gonna turn out now?", Allen exclaimed, before dropping back on the floor unconscious.

**_Narrator: Another weird way to end a story. How will Allen's life turn out this time? Find out next time!_**

* * *

**Kid Goku: Another chapter done, another adventure brought to a close. My life as the Aelitatrix Bearer gets more & more exciting every day!**

**Tails: Allen! Nicole just detected an abnormality in the Dimensional Rift!**

**Kid Goku: Say what? I wonder what it could be?**

Retsu: So...it has returned.

**Kid Goku: Hmm? What has returned?**

**Sonic: Find out more in Sonic GX: Return of the Legendary Supercity!**

**Everyone: See ya next time!_  
_**


	20. Return of the Legendary Supercity!

**Kid Goku: We're back! Another fun-filled chapter of Sonic GX coming at ya today!**

**Retsu: So, Allen. Getting used to us being a married couple yet?**

**Kid Goku: It's still a little freaky, but I'm managing.**

**Narrator: I wouldn't get used to it. You got one more marriage in store for you.**

**Kid Goku: WHAT? One more?**

**Tails: Allen, something is going haywire here! An abnormality has been detected in the Dimensional Rift, and I mean a big one!**

**Kid Goku: What?**

**Retsu: It's finally returned...**

**Kid Goku: Huh? Guess we'll find out! Let the newest chapter begin! And what luck! I'm the narrator today!**

* * *

**_Kid Goku: It has already been a year and a half since I became the Aelitatrix Bearer. Sure, things can be a little hectic, but it is quite fun. Today, I was just kicking back, getting a well-deserved sleep...or so I thought..._**

"Man. Allen, you could sleep through a train wreck. Onii-san, onii-san!", said Yuki, who jabbed at my cheek trying to wake me up.

Not knowing what was going on, I snored the morning away, until I was awoken by a loud, "ONII-SAN!", from Yuki.

"Armageddon! The world is coming to an end!", I said loudly, then looked around to realize that I was still in my room. "I must've been dreaming..."

"Onii-san! Have you forgotten something about today?", Yuki asked, floating in front of me.

I yawned loudly. "What? What I forget?", I asked.

Yuki pointed at the clock that said 7:48. "You have to go back to your home high school for your senior exams, remember?"

I blinked my eyes twice, then a look of horror came upon my face. I quickly dashed out of my bed screaming, "I'm gonna be late!" I quickly dashed to my closet and grabbed some clothes for me to wear. I quickly ran to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

"Allen, hurry up! Breakfast is waiting and Jesus and the others have left already. Liz & Zack are downstairs waiting!", said Retsu outside the bathroom.

"Almost done!", I said. I quickly got out and dried myself off and changed into my clothes. I walked out of the bathroom and saw that Retsu was holding my bag, sneakers, Millennium Puzzle. She wore a small smile, and I placed a small kiss on her cheek. "Keep working on it, Retsu. Your smile is going great, that means me teaching you how to be nice is paying off! Let's go!", I said, picking up Retsu by her waist and carrying her downstairs. I entered the kitchen and saw a well-balanced breakfast waiting for me, so I quickly sat down to eat it.

"Allen, Nicole has been detecting seismic activity in alternate universes just recently. Also, a bunch of earthquakes have been coming through here, and they are getting worse by the hour. Nicole & Tails are looking in on it as we speak.", Retsu said.

"Ok. Anything else?", I asked, drinking a glass of milk.

"You have a meeting at DPU Headquarters for the creation of the DPU Deck idea with Maximillion Pegasus and Seto Kaiba.", said Retsu.

"Ah! I almost forgot about that!", I said, placing my dirty dishes in the sink. "Alright, let's go!", I continued, running ahead of Retsu heading for the garage. Waiting downstairs, as Retsu said, was Zack & Liz, where Zack was impatiently tapping his foot, mocking me as usual.

"What took you so long? I was waiting!", said Zack.

"HEY! THAT'S MY LINE!", I said.

"Can we get going? We are gonna be late!", said Liz & Retsu, Liz already sitting on Zack's motorcycle and Retsu inside Herbie.

"Fine. Let's go!", I said. That's when I heard a low rumbling noise from outside, and I felt the ground underneath me shake suddenly. 'Wow. Retsu wasn't mistaken. There hasn't been an earthquake here in Robeson County for ages! I wonder what's going on?', I thought to myself.

'Maybe Eggman is behind this?', Yami said to me inside my head.

'I highly doubt it, but you could be right. I'll infiltrate his base again and ask him personally when I get home.', I replied, being a little cocky as usual.

"Alright, Allen. We're gone!", said Zack, riding out of the garage.

I yelled back inside the house saying, "We'll be back home soon, Nana! Keep an eye on the kids while we are gone!"

"Got it! LENA, STOP EATING ALL THOSE COOKIES! You'll spoil your breakfast!", I overheard her reply to my daughter. I chuckled softly, then hopped in Herbie and away we went.

It took 10 minutes for us to get to St. Pauls and get to class before the late bell rang. First period's exam for me was PE.

"Alright, class! Today, we will be running a few laps on the track and have a martial arts lesson for today's exam." said Coach Lowry.

"So, Allen. Want to work on some more of our comedy videos we make? You've been gone for quite a while.", said a student standing right behind me.

"Sure, Jesus. After all, we are seniors. We're exempt from the PE exam. I'll go get Charles and the others, and I'll meet you in the exercise room.", I said.

**_Kid Goku: Some of you are probably wondering, who are these people? Well, Jesus is my friend Joshua Turner. He's the Royal Advisor of the DPU, so he brings me advice whenever it is needed for anything. Charles has been friends with me ever since middle school, and he is a great guy, despite being a country bumpkin._**

"So Charles, any new ideas?", Liz asked.

Charles, the director of our videos, was about to give us our latest idea, when the room began to shake violently.

"EARTHQUAKE! This man is getting freaked out! I'm outta here!", said Frank, running out of the room.

"THAT'S IT! I've had it! I'm heading to Eggman's base and getting to the bottom of this!", I said, running out before everyone else.

"Allen, wait for us!", said Retsu, trying to keep up with me, but I drove off in Herbie before the others caught up with me.

"Herbie, to Eggman's base, and step on it!", said the Saiyan, switching Herbie to flight mode.

**_Kid Goku: With that, Herbie shot off like a rocket towards the Outer Banks of NC. Since Eggman's base wasn't far off the coast of Myrtle beach, it didn't take long for me to get there. But, as always, I got a very unwelcome gift from Eggman..._**

"Not that Henegan brat again! I haven't even done nothing to his precious city! Fire the rockets!", said Eggman to his robots.

"Right away, Doctor!", said Decoe & Bocoe, pressing buttons all over the control panel.

**_Kid Goku: At the precise moment, rockets of all shapes and sizes was shot directly towards me in Herbie._**** Immediately, I took Herbie by the wheel, and made evasive action, dodging every rocket and reaching Eggman's base without a problem. I let Herbie hover right next Eggman's control tower window, and I knocked on it to get his attention.**

Eggman opened the window, and gave off one of the false smiles I have ever seen. "Ah, Allen Henegan! What a pleasant surprise! If I knew you was coming, I would've poisoned the cake!", he said.

"Ya know, you really need to fix that flight plan.", I joked. "Your aim was way off...WHAT AM I DOING? I got a bone to pick with you!", snapping back to attention.

"A bone to pick with me? What ever is the problem?", Eggman said, trying to show some sympathy, but failed miserably.

"Don't be coy with me! I know you have something to do with all the earthquakes going on in the multiverse and back on land!", I yelled.

"As much as I hate to be honest with you, I haven't done nothing of the sort!", said Eggman.

"Don't patronize me! I know you have something to do with this!", I said.

"Use that spiky head of yours other than landing on all the time! If I was behind all these earthquakes, I wouldn't be aiming for any other place in the multiverse, other than your home! Because of two reasons: YOU & THAT HEDGEHOG.", Eggman said, being dead honest, to his own horror.

"But if you didn't have anything to do with this, what is the cause of these earthquakes?", I asked.

"Beats me. Why not ask that superpowered watch of yours? It may have an answer drop of the sky!", said Eggman, snapping his window closed, ending my conversation.

"Sheesh! Talk about rude! ...But if Eggman isn't the cause of all of this, what could it be? Can't be Sephiroth, cause he hasn't been seen for months. If he had, Cloud would've informed me of it! It must be Rai, up to no good again!", I said to myself.

"Don't even think about accusing Rai! He is innocent as well!", said a voice on the telecom screen. A face popped up, and I could tell the voice belonged to Sonic's sister, Daisy.

"What? But it has to be Rai! He's the only other person that would do such a thing!", I said back to Daisy.

"Believe it or not, Rai is still in a coma from the defeat Yami Allen gave him last year! And you know that I am slowly reforming my way of life, so I don't have nothing to do with it.", said Daisy.

"STILL IN A COMA? Man, talk about forever! But, if it isn't Rai, and I know you are trying your best to change...WHO'S THE CULPRIT?", I asked myself.

A small beeping noise came from the screen, and Tails' name came up on the screen. "Excuse me, Daisy. I got Tails on the other line.", I said, changing lines so I may speak to Tails. "This is Allen. Talk to me."

"ALLEN! We've got trouble! Big trouble!", Tails yelled.

"Why? What's the problem?", I asked.

"An abnormality has occurred in the Dimensional Rift, and the places where most of the earthquakes have hit have all gone missing!", Tails said.

"SAY WHAT? You're kidding! How can entire cities just vanish?", I asked.

"Nicole doesn't lie! Apparently, the abnormality is where most of the traces of the cities are at.", Tails said.

"So...it has finally returned. After all these years, it came back.", I heard a voice say beside me.

"Ah! Retsu! You snuck up on me! I'm already on edge as it is! And what's coming back?", I said.

"Get back to your home and prepare for a impact. You'll understand everything there.", Retsu said.

"Ya know, you really need to stop being so mysterious in times like these. Something bad is happening, and I don't like it!", I said, putting Herbie in gear and shooting off towards home.

**_Kid Goku: Minutes had passed at my home. I was tapping my foot impatiently, standing in front of Retsu, waiting for her to spill the beans..._**

"Alright, Retsu. What's going on?", I asked.

"...The abnormality in the Dimensional Rift is the remodeling of my old home, Amaria. Every world and city that has disappeared was once part of it.", she said.

"Amaria? I heard about it from Nana's information of the RiftBearers. It's like a supercity of some sort, isn't it?", Tails asked.

Retsu nodded. "Yes. It is sort of like the continental mass known as Pangaea, only it is the size of a very large state, shrunken into the size of a city. It has multiple cities built into one, giant city. There are mountainous regions, and then there is the middle of the entire area, which is the city section. Your home is at the tip of the countryside, Allen."

"So...our home is part of this as well? Heh. Looks like another adventure is in store for us all. So, when will all of this finally kick in?", I asked.

"RIGHT NOW, OF COURSE! BRACE YOURSELF FOR IMPACT!", Nicole said loudly, setting off the alarm for danger.

"Everyone! Get down!", I said, the entire house shaking like mad.

All at once, everyone dropped to the floor, hoping that the roof of the house doesn't fall on top of them. A bright light engulfed the entire house, making everything fade into a bright white.

**_Kid Goku: Minutes passed until it felt like hours. Finally, the light had died down, and I rose to my feet, checking to see for damage._**

"Alright, we're alive. Everyone, up.", I said, watching everyone rise to their feet.

"So, any idea what the city looks like, Retsu?", Tails asked.

Retsu didn't get to answer. Instead, Allen turned away from everyone, and pointed to the symbol of the DPU on the back of his coat as if by instinct. He said slowly and lowly, "...The shape of the city...is in the shape of the the Sacred Seal..."

"Yeah, that's right...weird how you know that already. Tails, if you please, send out a message for every person in the city to meet us in the heart of Amaria.", Retsu asked.

"The heart? Why, what's there?", Sonic asked.

"...The Dimensional Protection Unit headquarters.", Retsu said.

"THE DPU? Right away!", said Tails, running downstairs to Nicole and turning on the outside intercom. "Attention, all citizens! Please journey to the heart of the city for an important meeting!", he said.

**_Kid Goku: Everyone in the city was baffled on how they even got to this place in the first. People of all races, sizes, & kinds all came to see what was the meaning of all of this..._**

The sound of screeching tires was heard when Herbie rounded the corner. I immediately jumped out of the car, and marveled at the sight. "Oh...my...god! Look at all of this! All of the worlds I traveled to is here, along with all my friends as well!", I said.

Retsu walked up to the front of the crowd, and had them get quiet. "May I have everyone's attention, please? As you are probably wondering, all of your worlds have been merged together into this one giant city: The City of Amaria, my hometown! Now, today, we are searching for a mayor to the city, and we are choosing amongst everyone here. The majority vote will be the mayor of this fine city.", she said.

**_Kid Goku: Everyone was silent. The only sound that was heard was the sound of a helicopter landing in the midst of the crowd. The first person to step out of the helicopter brought a shock to the entire crowd: The President of the United States._**

"Of course I am the likely choice for the Mayor of Amaria. I have been viewing all the activity of the work of the Dimensional Protection Unit, and have come to a conclusion that it is a dangerous rebel group against the entire world.", said Obama.

Sounds of hissing was heard, directed at Obama. Not many people liked him, in any universe. Eventually, everyone started to think that he was the best choice, until on small voice was heard over everyone.

"I think that Allen Henegan is the best choice for Mayor!", said Yuki, sitting on Allen's shoulder.

"Me?", I said.

"Allen, get up here!", said Retsu.

Immediately & without warning, I was lifted over to the front of the crowd, where over a billion eyes was watching me.

"Uh...Hi, guys.", I said nervously.

"Tell me something: when we were all down and out, and we had no one to turn to, who came to our side: Obama or Allen?", Retsu said.

The entire crowd answered in unison: "Allen!"

"When we were down in the streets, where we was beaten to the point of no return, who cared for our wounds: Obama or Allen?", Retsu continued.

"Allen!", said the crowd.

"Now, who is more deserving of this honor: Obama or Allen?", Retsu finished.

All at once, everyone cast their vote, and the answer was unanimous: "ALLEN!"

"But he's a kid! How on Earth do you expect him to do anything right?", Obama exclaimed.

"Well, I may not be the President of the United States...but at I least I did my job to keep people happy. You have failed miserably.", I told Obama.

Everyone started laughing loudly, knowing that I just royally dissed Obama. He growled lowly, stomped back to his helicopter, and left the city.

"So, Mr. Mayor, what's the rules here?", a person asked from the crowd.

"For starters, drop the grandiose titles. I'm still the same person you all know, so me being called by my name shall suffice. Second, everyone here is treated as family, which means no fighting amongst each other unless if it was a competition. Third, just have fun! This place has more than enough adventures to find, so live life! Enjoy it!", I said.

"He's already the best Mayor I know!", said Joey Wheeler from within the crowd.

"Remarkable, Allen. Already, you are a favorite to everyone here.", said Pegasus, who was standing behind me.

"Oh, Pegasus! You're here too! So, about my idea...", I started to say, before he stopped me. He opened his hand and showed a card deck, emblazoned with the Sacred Seal on the back of every card. "They go into circulation as soon as you overlook these."

I thumbed through the entire deck, overseeing every familiar face of everyone in the DPU. "Everything is in order, Pegasus. You can release the cards now.", I said. "And for any duelists out there that wants to challenge me, I say do your best and go big!"

"Halt! I forbid any of these shenanigans to go on any longer!", said a voice from within the crowd.

"Hmm? What is this? A power level that exceeds even Goku's? Impossible! Only person that has been able to go over his power is...ME!", I said. "Reveal yourself, whoever you are!"

The entire crowd parted, and a solitary girl stood in the mix of them. Just from the high power spikes I was feeling, I could tell she wasn't human.

"You don't deserve the right to lead this city! Only Lady Retsu should rule over her own hometown!", said the mysterious girl.

"Huh? LADY Retsu?", I said, a little skeptical at first.

"Lady Retsu is far superior to you, so why do you get to run her own home? It's not right! Either change the vote...", said the girl, raising her arm, and somehow changing it into a sword. "...Or I'll have to deal with you myself."

In one swift movement, she charged directly at me, weapon ready to kill. Luckily for me, I was trained enough to anticipate the attack. I stopped her sword with one finger, which made a metallic echo throughout the crowd.

"How...did you stop that?", the girl said.

I stayed silent, not answering the girl's question. She began swinging at me again, and I kept deflecting her attacks with a single finger. A few minutes had passed, and I could see she was getting exhausted. "Please...stop this useless fight..", I said.

"Never! I'll never stop!", said the girl.

"Ame! That's enough.", said Retsu, walking in between me and and the girl she called Ame.

"L-Lady Retsu!", Ame said with a shock.

"Please excuse my sister's actions, Allen. She is a little hotheaded, due to the fact that Amaria is my hometown, and that I should be in charge.", said Retsu.

"Ame...is your sister?", I asked.

"Not by blood. I adopted years back when I found her in a science laboratory. She's a science experiment.", said Retsu. "Her full name is Ame Fubuki."

"I see! That would explain how she is so powerful! You must've trained her how to fight, Retsu!", I said.

Retsu nodded to me in agreement, then she said, "But, seeing that Ame is here has me worried. She was sealed away when the Aelitatrix was created. But, there was another as well."

"Another? Who?", I asked.

"...My brother. My blood brother. My last living sibling.", Retsu replied.

"Your brother? How exciting! We have got to try and find him so we can all get acquainted!", I said.

"DON'T EVEN THINK OF SUCH A THING!", Retsu yelled.

"...Was it something I said?", I said, with a look of shock on my face.

"My brother...was the reason the Dimensional War began in the first place. He went rogue against his family, and tried to do the one thing both the Kusemurai family & the Taimukipa family has never dared to do.", Retsu said.

"Which is?", I asked.

"...Become a god. He tried to do God's job: he tried to rule over life & death.", said Retsu silently.

"WHAT? He tried to do that? WHY?", I exclaimed.

"It's because of his power. He was born with his own body, so he was a entity without a form, thereby he was named Ghost. Ghost Taimukipa. His power is the ability to take the form of any living or nonliving being, and use the body as his own. That's what makes Ghost so dangerous. You never know where he is, or what he will do next.", said Retsu.

"Well, I do know one thing. If he thinks he is gonna bring harm to the good people of this city, he'll have to remember that the entire Dimensional Protection Unit will be after him.", said Allen.

"I hope you know what you are doing, Allen.", Retsu said.

**_Kid Goku: Meanwhile, in a dimension far away, rests the Dimensional Peak, where someone was listening into the entire conversation from afar..._**

"Well, well, well! Looks like little sis has finally found the Aelitatrix Bearer. Things just got very interesting. And what's this I see? A Kusemurai? Hanging out with a Taimukipa? Unacceptable! Time for me to turn their perfect world upside down.", said the man known as Ghost Taimukipa. He picked up his scythe, and disappeared in a burst of flames.

**_Kid Goku: Sounds like trouble is brewing in the multiverse for Allen and the D-Fighters. Exactly what is Ghost's plan to ruin everyone's life as we know it? Find out in the next exciting installment of Sonic GX!_**

* * *

**Kid Goku: Wow! What a rush! First, I become the Mayor of Amaria, and met some new people. Now, another danger that threatens to destroy the multiverse? I'm so excited!**

**Yoko: Why are you so excited? We are all dead anyway.**

**Kid Goku: I'm sorry, who are you?**

**Simon: She's Yoko. And I'm Simon. And you best remember that! In the name of Kamina, we are the head of the Dai-Gurren Brigade!**

**Kid Goku: Kamina? Dai-Gurren Brigade? WHAT ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT?**

**Sonic: Next time on Sonic GX: The Return of Lord Kamina!**

**Kid Goku: Still want to know who this Kamina is!  
**


	21. The Return of Lord Kamina Pt 1

**Kid Goku: We're back! Another exciting installment of Sonic GX coming at ya, live from the City of Amaria!**

**Retsu: Allen, why do you go out of the way to make the introduction so...abnormal?**

**Kid Goku: 'Cause it's fun!**

**Ghost: Well, little sis! Looks like your husband is what everyone says about him: A DORK! And because of you marrying him, you have just joined that rank!  
**

**Kid Goku & Retsu: WHAT YOU SAY? Duos Kamehameha! *blasts Ghost***

**Kid Goku: I hate him already, and I haven't even met him! And what's with the body he is using?**

**Yoko: K-Kamina? Kamina, is that you?**

**Simon: Kamina is alive? Impossible!**

**Kid Goku: So...Ghost is using a body that these two know...I wonder if Kamina would enjoy seeing another person using his body?**

**Retsu, Simon, & Yoko: Allen, what are you planning?**

**Kid Goku: *wags finger* It's a secret! Today's chapter will be overviewed by none other than Retsu Taimukipa herself! LET THE NEXT CHAPTER BEGIN!**

* * *

**_Retsu: Last time on Sonic GX, the entire multiverse was going through cataclysmic earthquakes, which had Allen astounded. He went to find out that it was not Eggman behind the earthquakes, but it was the return of my hometown, Amaria! And to make things even more interesting, my sister Ame has returned back from the Dimensional Rift and my brother Ghost was released as well! How will Allen fix this predicament? We find out today! We now join Allen, who was about to go on his daily round in Amaria in Herbie..._**

"Well, Herbie! Let's go!", Allen said, driving off in Herbie.

Allen drove throughout the entire city, waving at all his citizens. "Good morning, Amaria!", Allen yelled.

"Good morning, Allen!", most of the citizens replied.

Allen chuckled softly. Yami said deep within his mind, 'It appears everyone here as already taken a liking to this place.'

'Same here, Yami! And all the people are nice too!', Allen replied back to the Spirit.

"Having fun checking on the city, Allen?", I said, appearing right beside Allen.

"YIKES! You have got to stop doing that!", Allen yelled.

"Sorry, honey.", said Retsu, placing a kiss on Allen's cheek.

"Well, I am still needing to get used to that, but it was nice.", said Allen, blushing softly.

"Can I interrupt you two lovebirds for just a quick minute?", said Nicole over the telecom screen in Herbie's dashboard.

"Oh, Nicole! What's up?", Allen asked.

"Apparently, I think we just picked up a single of a lifeform that could possibly be Ghost Taimukipa. You must check it immediately.", said Nicole.

"Ghost? Already?", I said, sounding surprised. It was the first time anyone, or should I say, anything has ever been able to find him.

"Me & Retsu will get right on it. Send me the coordinates, and I'm off!", said Allen, switching Herbie into his flight mode.

"Downloading coordinates to Herbie. Download complete. Activating Dimensional Key. You are free to enter the Dimensional Rift.", said the Aelitatrix embedded in Herbie's steering wheel.

"Alright, let's go!", said Allen, shooting Herbie into top speed through the Dimensional Rift.

**_Retsu: I hope Allen knows what he is doing. Ghost isn't one to be found so easily, unless he is trying to bait someone into a trap. I don't like the looks of this at all..._**

"Trixie, how much farther is it to this new dimension?", Allen said, tapping the wheel of Herbie impatiently.

"Now making final decent.", said the Aelitatrix. At the precise moment the Aelitatrix a.k.a Trixie said that, Herbie plummeted down through the exit of the Dimensional Rift.

"W-whoa! Easy, Allen! This decent could kill us!", I told Allen.

"It's not me! It's Herbie! Herb, what's wrong?", Allen asked the car.

"...The flying mechanism is malfunctioning! We're going down!", Herbie replied through the telecom screen.

"WHAT! Hang on, Retsu!", Allen yelled, steering Herbie's wheel madly to keep him level, but to no avail.

**_Retsu: Finally, we had exited out of the Dimensional Rift. The land we entered was stark and barren, with no signs of life...so far. We thought we would've been goners if Allen didn't see something in the distance..._**

"Hey! What's that thing?", Allen said, looking off into the distance.

"What thing? I don't see nothing.", I asked, holding on for dear life.

"That! That giant thing over there!", said Allen, pointing to his right.

Naturally, I looked to see what he was talking about, and then I saw what it was. I was amazed at what I saw. "GIANT ROBOT!", I said with a shock.

"Correction. The proper term for it is Gunmen.", Trixie said.

"Gunmen?", Allen asked.

"In this world, Ganmen has corrupted the entire planet, keeping fear instilled in the hearts of humans. That Ganmen is special since it is the only one being run by humans.", said Trixie.

"Hey, Herb! You think you can get us on board that thing?", I asked Herbie.

"I'll try, Lady Retsu, but it won't be the most graceful of landings!", said Herbie, roaring off towards the robot.

"Enough with that title already!", I said. That title really got on my nerves all the time.

"Nicole! Try and patch a com-link with the Gunmen! We need landing clearance!", Allen said.

"Right! Patching communication link to Gunmen Dai-Gurren. Communication link online.", Nicole said, quickly patching us through.

"Mayday! Mayday! Requesting landing clearance on Dai-Gurren! Can anybody here me over there?", I said frantically.

"Allen, at the speed we are going, we will die in that landing!", I said.

"Then what do you suggest I do, huh?", Allen yelled back.

"Excuse me! This is Leeron Littner here! You are free to land. What's the problem?", a voice said from the telecom screen.

"We are coming in too fast, the flying mechanism in our vehicle is malfunctioning, and we have no idea if we are gonna make this landing!", Allen said.

"Allen! You are a Saiyan, so being able to lift this thing shouldn't be a problem!", I said. "Get out and carry us the rest of the way!", I continued, kicking him out of Herbie.

"Oh, yeah. I did forget I can fly.", said Allen, shooting up underneath Herbie and grabbed hold of him. "Hang on, guys! We are going down!"

**_Retsu: Baka Allen. How clueless can one guy be to forget that he has the ability to fly? ...Oh, well. I can't hate him for it. We was fortunate that he actually had enough energy to carry me & Herbie down to Dai-Gurren safely, where we was greeted by some of the Gunmen's workers..._**

"Phew! That was tough work, but we got here alive!", Allen said, dropping down on the floor of the Gunmen.

"I had no doubt that you could do it. So strong...just like me.", I said, sitting down beside Allen.

"So, weary travelers, who are you two? What has you so far from home?", said a young boy, possibly no older then 12 from my point-of-view.

"Well, my name is Allen Henegan. This is Retsu Taimukipa, my wife. We are here to investigate this world by order of the Dimensional Protection Unit.", Allen stated, hopping to his feet to stretch his legs.

"The Dimensional Protection Unit? I've heard of it from Kamina...before he passed.", the boy said.

"Sorry to hear about your loss. Who do I have the pleasure of talking with?", said Allen politely.

"Name's Simon the Digger. I'm the leader of the Dai-Gurren Brigade. Best be remembering that!", Simon said confidently. He gestured towards most of the people behind him and starting calling out names as followed, "The one you spoke to when you was requesting landing clearance was Leeron, better known as Ron. He's the mechanic out of all of us. Over there is Yoko Littner, our rifle sniper. That's Rossiu Adai, Kittan Bachika, Kiyoh Bachika, Kinon Bachika, Kiyal Bachika, Makken, Dayakka, Gabal, Zorthy, Jorgun & Balinbow, Kidd, Iraak, Tetsukan, and Nia. Say hi, everyone."

"Yo!", all the members said.

"Nice to meet all of you.", both me and Allen said.

That is when the siren went off inside Dai-Gurren. "What's going on?", Allen asked.

"We got Gunmen trouble! How many is heading for us, Ron?", Simon asked.

"Three. And from the looks of it, it's those weasel triplet Beastmen again.", said Ron, looking on a device on his arm.

"Are you talking about those three slow-moving objects heading for us?", Allen asked, looking directly at the Gunmen heading for us.

"Wow. You can see that far?", Simon asked, astonished.

"He can do more than that! Show them, Allen.", I said.

"Right! Allen Henegan is on the job!", said Allen, shooting off towards the three Gunmen.

"Trixie, if you can hear me, we need a jumbo-sized television keeping track of Allen's every movement, if you please.", I said. Immediately, a tv showed up right in front of everyone, possibly the size of the Jumbotron in NYC.

"WOW, look at him go! He's moving so fast! How is he doing that?", Yoko asked.

"He's a Saiyan, so he technically more powerful than all of you in your Gunmen combined.", I pointed out.

"Say what? He's an alien?", Simon said.

"Shh! He's landing of the Gunmen!", Kittan said. "What an idiot! He's gonna get himself killed!"

**_Retsu: Now, we travel over to Allen's point of view..._**

"Alright, you walking can opener! OPEN UP!", said Allen, prying open the mouth of the first of the three Gunmen with his bare hands.

"What the? How'd you do that?", said the weasel Beastman.

"Hey, Retsu! I know you & everyone else are watching me back there. Should I use him as a basketball, or throw him to the other side of the planet?", Allen said.

"Hmm...throw him. Do that for the others as well, then I'll bring the Gunmen here with my spacial powers.", I said.

"Right! Well, my furry enemy, you are going for a trip. ONE-WAY!", Allen said, taking the weasel and using his strength to throw him far into the air.

"WAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!", the weasel yelled, disappearing instantly.

"Alright, who's next?", Allen said, being overconfident as usual.

"We are outta here!", said the two Gunmen, trying to run away but was caught by the feet by Allen.

"Ya know, an old nursery rhyme comes to mind at this moment, but I'm not gonna be that dumb.", said Allen, moving quickly and getting rid of the two other Beastmen from the Gunmen. "Ok, Retsu! You can bring them in now!"

"Right.", I said, snapping my fingers making the three Gunmen appear right in front of everyone.

"Amazing! I've never seen anyone defeat a Gunmen that quickly...except for Kamina.", Yoko said sadly.

"So, where is this Kamina? I want to meet him!", Allen said, reappearing beside Retsu.

"BAKA! He's dead, remember?", I said, dropkicking Allen in the head.

"I'm sorry...I forgot.", Allen said, a few tears running from his eyes.

**_Retsu: But Allen's tears was only short-lived when he immediately stood up and started looking around the entire area like mad._**

"Retsu, you feel that? That energy is astounding!", said Allen, looking for something in the sky.

"I...I do feel it! And I know what it is!", I said, scared spitless for what was about to happen.

"Heh-heh-heh-heh...AH-HAHAHAHAHA! So, you can sense my power level, Aelitatrix Bearer! Then I have no reason to hide from you any longer!", said a voice from above.

"The power level is coming from...RETSU, LOOK OUT!", said Allen, quickly running towards me, immediately moving me out of the way. He had an excellent reason, cause if he didn't, a giant scythe blade would've pierced through my body.

"Keh. Very nice reflexes there, you dork. But, now I can kill you & her at once!", said the man.

"So, you've finally shown yourself...GHOST TAIMUKIPA! AND WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?", Allen yelled. HE seriously hated it when people called him a dork.

"But...but...that can't be! Kamina?", Simon said, a bit scared and just as surprised.

"What? Retsu, that is your brother, isn't it?", Allen asked me.

"It's him, alright. But, from what I can tell, he has taken the body of their friend Kamina as his own, and has made it even far stronger than when Kamina was alive.", I said, beads of sweat popping on my forehead.

"Well, little sis. It's been...over ten millennia since you sealed me in that cursed dungeon you call the Dimensional Rift. How have you been living in the fresh air while I've been locked in a tight, secluded space for ALL THIS TIME?", Ghost yelled, a tinge of craze in his voice.

"I had no choice, Ghost! You betrayed the sacred trust between us Taimukipa's & Kusemurai's for many years to come. plus, you broke the most sacred rule of the Riftbeares: NEVER TRY TO EXCEED GOD!", I said. "So, why don't you do us a favor and leave already?"

"See...I can't do that. While I was in that prison, I was able to overview all the bodies that have lived and perished, so I was able to choose at the precise moment. And now that I have a body, I got the taste for blood. Yours...& his.", said Ghost, pointing at both me & Allen.

"Then let me change your mind for ya!", said Allen, shooting out a bunch of chains from Trixie, ensnaring Ghost tightly.

"Are you serious? This won't hold me.", said Ghost, trying to break out of the chains, but wasn't able to do it. "What the? Why...WON'T...THEY...BREAK?"

"Those chains are 100% Pure Bril, the strongest metal in the entire multiverse. You should know of what it can do, like zap the energy from your body and keep even the mightiest of warriors trapped.", said Allen.

That's when, from the corner of my eye, I saw Yoko storm up and slap Ghost extremely hard. "You body-stealing bastard. How dare you take Kamina's body. How dare you!", she yelled, anger in her eyes, tears running down her face.

"Heh. When I get free from these chains, you'll be the next one to go after those two, girlie.", Ghost said, a trickle of blood going down the side of his face.

"Ya know...I wonder what the real Kamina would say about this?", said Allen, a evil grin appearing on his face.

That's when Trixie spat out a pair of sunglasses from inside her depths. "When he returns, give him these. They belong to him." She then spat out the DragonBalls from within her, letting them land softly on the landing floor of the Dai-Gurren.

"Allen, you're not gonna do what I think you are gonna do?", I said.

"Retsu, what's going on? What are those orbs? Why does Allen has Kamina's glasses? And what does he mean return?", Yoko said.

"Allow me to answer that!", said Allen, turning to the Dragonballs. "Shenron, rise and grant me my two wishes!"

**_Retsu: The entire atmosphere went dark. The sky went pitch black as the Dragonballs glowed with a powerful aura. Lightning struck the Dragonballs, and the body of the Eternal Dragon shot out from within its eternal prison, and floated right in front of Allen, for everyone to see..._**

"Trixie, keep a tractor beam on the Dragonballs so they won't get away.", said Allen.

"Right. Tractor beam activated.", said Trixie.

The dragon growled lowly, then spoke, "The seven Dragonballs has been collected. Name your first wish now, but be warned, for it shall come to pass."

"A dragon? Wish? I'm so confused!", said Simon.

"Let me explain, Simon. Shenron here has the ability to grant two wishes for whoever can collect these seven balls here. And it doesn't matter what the wish is, as long as it is within the power of the one who created them. You can wish for anything: to bring the dead back to life, wealth & riches, anything!", I said to the boy.

"Shenron! My first wish is for to bring back Kamina from the dead! And then my second wish is for his living body to return here in front of me! Can you do this?", Allen said.

"Yes. I can do as you have asked. Are you sure these are the wishes you want?", Shenron asked.

"Yes!", Allen said.

"NO! Don't do it!", Ghost said, shaking madly in the Bril chains.

"Very well. Your wishes has been granted.", said the dragon, his eyes glowing bright red. He growled lowly and loudly, lightning striking all over the place. The last lightning bolt to strike was in front of Allen, and from that lightning bolt stepped out a man known only as Kamina.

"My job here is finished. Until the next summoning, fare thee well.", said the dragon, being absorbed back into the Dragonballs, instantly turning them into stone.

Allen stepped forward to Kamina, who was standing in front of him in a daze. He said, "Kamina, what's on your mind?"

"...How...did I get here? Shouldn't I be dead?", Kamina asked Allen.

Allen handed Kamina his shades and said, "Yes. But, through the power of the Dragonballs, you have been revived from the dead. Welcome back to Earth, Lord Kamina."

"It really is him! Bro!", said Simon, running towards Kamina, tackling him down to the ground. "It's really you! You are alive!"

"Alive. I live again.", Kamina said, a giant grin appearing on his face. He placed his shades back on his face, and immediately his Team Gurren cape appeared from nowhere.

"Kamina?", Yoko said softly, walking towards Kamina, tears rolling down her eyes. A bright smile appeared on her face as she broke into a run, hugging Kamina long and loving. "I missed you so much..."

"I missed you too, Yoko.", Kamina replied, placing a small kiss on Yoko's lips. "I came back, as I promised."

"Ah, spare me the gooey mush moment! What are trying to make me do, get sick?", Ghost said arrogantly.

"Oh, yeah. Kamina, someone I want you to meet while you are here.", said Allen, taking Kamina oiver to where Ghost was ensnared at. "Kamina, meet Ghost Taimukipa, the bodystealer. "Bodystealer, meet Kamina."

"WHA! But he's me! What..HOW DARE YOU TAKE THE BODY OF LORD KAMINA! You shall be dealt swift punishment! GODLY PUNISHMENT!", said Kamina, taking his sword and hacked away at the chains of Bril on Ghost. Without noticing, he accidentally hit the lock keeping the chains together. "Oops..."

Ghost stood up to his feet, and cracked his knuckles sinisterly. "So...you think you have what it takes to go against me, punk I am far better than you. And, to make this an honest fight, we'll fight with the one thing you know best: Gunmen-vs-Gunmen. Sound good to you?", he said.

"Bro, we can take him with Gurren Lagann!", said Simon.

"No. I will not be using Gurren. He isn't mine anymore. Gurren & Lagann belong to you, Simon: leader of Team Dai-Gurren.", Kamina said.

"But, at least partner up with me to take him on, Bro!", said Simon.

"Simon, I will always be your partner, but I am no longer the pilot of Gurren. Instead, I will use an entirely new Gunmen.", Kamina said.

"Would you hurry up? I'm waiting!", Ghost said, mocking Allen.

"Ah, heck no! Now you taking my lines? Not on this planet or any other! Come on, you & me, right now! I'll fight you as well!", Allen said.

"I will fight too. For the future of Amaria, the Dimensional Rift, and the revival of the Taimukipa family line...I WILL DESTROY YOU, GHOST!", I declared.

"So, a Three against one Gunmen fight? I like these odds. Very well. Out in the middle of this desert, I will be waiting...", said Ghost, disappearing within a black flame.

"Wait! I don't know how to drive a Gunmen! That was a cheap shot, Ghost!", Allen yelled.

**_Retsu: Things has gotten bad to completely rotten for Allen. Ron finally repaired the three Gunmen that Allen had scavenged from the three weasel brothers earlier today, and we find Allen is standing in his Gunmen which he named Yami after his counterpart Yami Allen, shaking like mad..._**

"Allen? What's wrong?", Kamina said, being the first to notice Allen's nervous state.

"I don't know guys...I don't think I have the faith to do this...even if Simon gave me this drill necklace, I still don't think I can do this...", Allen said.

"Allen...you must have faith in yourself. If not, have faith in me, who has faith in you, who has faith in Kamina, who has faith in Yoko, who has faith in Simon, who has faith in Kamina, who has faith in Sonic, which has faith in Tails, who has faith in Nicole, who has faith in Nana, who has faith in Tailsko, who has faith in Shampoo, who has faith in Goku, who has faith in me, who has faith in that giant rock over there which has faith in me who has faith in you.", I said, getting a little winded from my faith speech.

When I looked up at Allen, all jokes aside, I could see smoke exiting from his ears. He scratched his head as if he was confused then said, "Uhh...what did you just say, Retsu?"

"Just turn the damn Gunmen on and lets go get him!", I said, turning my own drill key in the ignition of my Gunmen, and running off towards the meeting place where Ghost was waiting for.

'Alright..I guess I have no choice then!', Allen thought to himself,. He could see the drill key glow with power as he inserted it into the ignition and turning it on, letting Yami roar to life. "Alright, Ghost! I'm coming after you!"

"I'm right behind you, guys! We'll show him what we are made of!", said Kamina.

"Hey, Kamina! What are your plans after all of this is over? Where will you go, since Simon is in charge now?", Allen asked.

"That depends. What do you suggest, Allen?", Kamina said.

"Well...maybe you can come back to Amaria with me & Retsu and be the Head Officer of Gunmen. Ya know, keep things in order here while keeping things in order back home with your Gunmen as well?", Allen suggested. "You are free to stay with us! We have plenty of space."

"Can Yoko...", Kamina started to say before Allen cut him off.

"If she wants to be with you, then don't let me stand in her way! She's free to come as well.", Allen said.

"Then wait are we waiting for, Henegan? Let's go get him!", said Kamina.

"Right! Ghost, your reign of terror ends today!", Allen declared.

**_Retsu: And thus, the battle between gods of battle shall begin, next time on Sonic GX..._**

* * *

**Kid Goku: OH BOY! I'm getting excited! We brought back a powerful ally, and we may finally be rid of Ghost once and for all!**

**Ghost: Don't bet on it.**

**Kamina: The drill that once belonged to Simon has now become a powerful tool to Allen! Remember, this drill will help us pierce through to the heavens!**

**Retsu: Next time on Sonic GX: The Return of Lord Kamina Pt. 2: Unification of Heart!**

**Kid Goku: Until next time, see ya!  
**


	22. The Return of Lord Kamina Pt 2

**Kid Goku: We're back! It's another action-packed chapter of Sonic GX coming at ya!**

**Ghost: Would you please stop with this forewording? It's annoying!**

**Kid Goku: NO! I WILL NOT! It's fun!**

**Yami Bakura: Now you know how I much I have to suffer with this.**

**Kid Goku: YOU AGAIN? GET OUT! *throws both Ghost and Yami Bakura out a 10-story window***

**Retsu: I don't believe this. Ghost is more powerful than us!**

**Kamina: Allen! We must combine our Ganmen to be able to beat him!**

**Allen: How? I don't even think that is possible! ...Is it?**

**Retsu: We'll find out shortly. Let the next chapter begin!**

* * *

_**Narrator: Last time on Sonic GX, Ghost Taimukipa, the Scourge of the Mulitverse, had finally awoken from his eternal slumber and began terrorizing the Aelitatrix Bearer and Founder of the Dimensional Protection Unit & younger sister, Retsu Taimukipa. But fortunately for the married couple, the dragon Shenron was able to bring back the original Lord Kamina. How will this new ally help defeat Ghost in a 3-on-1 Ganmen battle? We find out...today!**_

"So, Henegan! You came to give up, haven't you?", said Ghost, looming over us in his Ganmen.

"No way, Ghost! I'm not leaving here until I see you defeated!", Allen said.

"He's right! Even I wouldn't dare giving up to the likes of a bodystealer like you!", said Kamina.

"No more talking! Let's just fight!", I said, charging towards Ghost in my Ganmen.

"Retsu, wait! It may be a trap!", Allen said, following after me.

"And how right you are, Henegan!", said Ghost. At that moment, a bunch of drill spikes started attacking us from underneath the ground.

"Whoa! Look out!", Allen said, moving me out of the way. He then immediately picked up a boulder and tossed it, hitting Ghost directly.

"Nice hit, Allen!", Kamina said.

"Thanks!", Allen replied.

"That was only a lucky shot.", Ghost said. He directed his Ganmen's hands at us and said, "Giga Drill Cannon!", and instantly, a bunch of giant drills was fired at us.

"Not so fast! Spinning Drill Kick!", Kamina said, kicking all the drills back at Ghost, landing harmlessly behind him. "It'll take more than that to beat me! I've been using a Ganmen twice as long as you, so I know how they work. Unlike you, you faker."

Ghost laughed at the word faker. "I can't even be called your equal. I am far superior to you and your "skills", Kamina.", Ghost said coldly, disappearing from right in front of us.

"Hey, where'd he go?", Kamina said, looking at the terrain for Ghost or his Ganmen.

"I have no idea!", I said, trying to figure it out myself.

'What is that? He's not in front of us...or around us...he's not below us...', Allen thought, trying to find Ghost's power level. Finally, he gasped, looked up and said, "Kamina, look out!"

I could see why, since Ghost came down towards him, drills poking out of the Ganmen's body. "Ghost...Drill...Spiral...SHAVER!", Ghost yelled through the Ganmen's voice, coming down towards Kamina's head at an incredible speed.

Kamina reached up with his Ganmen's arm and caught Ghost by his foot. "Uh-uh-uh. NO way you are gonna beat me in a Ganmen battle, YOU FAKER!", said Kamina, slamming Ghost on the ground repeatedly like if his Ganmen was a human rag doll.

"Get, him, Kamina!", said Allen. "Show the faker who's boss!"

"Are you kidding? You guys need to learn to expect the unexpected with me.", said Ghost, disappearing again from Kamina's hand.

"Where'd he go this time!", I said, looking all over the place. This time, Ghost's power level was so lowered, I don't even think Allen could find him. It didn't matter, since I did: he was right in front of me, knocking me over with a superpowered kick.

"RETSU!", Allen yelled as he watched me plow into the ground. I coughed up some blood as I laid on the ground,, Ghost towering over me like the Grim Reaper had came to get me.

"It's too bad, baby sister. In the end, you were the weakest out of both of us. Say goodbye!", said Ghost, trying to crush me out of existence with his Ganmen's foot. He stopped when a loud "STOP IT!" filled the air. I gasped as I realized the voice belonged to Allen.

"Don't you dare touch my wife, Ghost!", said Allen, in a stance that appeared like he was about to a fire a powerful Kamehameha at him.

"Oh? And what can you two do to stop me?", said Ghost, picking me up in his fist. "I had the advantage the entire time, you fools. There is no way you can stop me. Just go on, hand over the Aelitatrix and crawl back into the hole you came from, country bumpkin."

That's when I saw Ghost quickly get knocked over by a aerial kick by Allen's Ganmen Yami. "I will not take this anymore! You've crossed the line, Ghost! Now it's time for me to get my game on!", said Allen, his Millennium Puzzle glowing brightly.

"He's coming...Yami Allen...", I said as I watched the transformation begin.

"So, it's game time.", said Yami, staring at Ghost with cold eyes. In one quick flash, the hand holding me was unclenched and I safely dropped in Yami's lap. "Are you alright, Retsu?"

"I'm fine...look out!", I said, as Ghost tried to use us as a Ganmen soccer ball. I took the controls and quickly moved Yami out of the way, so that we wouldn't be kicked in the air.

"Oh, this isn't gonna turn out well.", said Ghost, slipping and falling on his back. "Ow! You rotten brats!", he said.

"I can seriously hint the connection between you and Ghost now, Retsu.", Yami joked.

"Hey, not cool, man.", I said.

"KAMINA, HELP!", a loud voice yelled. we all turned towards the Dai-Gurren to see Ghost was hacking away at it.

"Simon! Yoko! Guys!", Kamina yelled. "Allen, we have no choice! We have combine our Ganmen to take Ghost down once and for all!"

"Combine them? How?", Allen said.

That's when he picked Yami up and tossed us in the air. A giant drill shot out of the Ganmen and connected itself in Kamina's Ganmen, becoming one with his. "This is the final stage of this fight! We shall stop him together!", Kamina said.

_**Retsu: Kamina moved the Ganmen over towards the Dai-Gurren quickly. From out of my eyes, I could see other Ganmen fighting against Ghost, failing miserably to keep him off the vessel.**_

"Foolish mortals! You really think you can get rid of me! I am unstoppable! I am stronger and far superior! Give up!", Ghost said.

"Ya know what, Ghost? You really remind me of a certain egg-headed doctor I know.", Yami said behind him.

"What the? How'd you get over here so quickly?", Ghost said, turning back towards us with a sword in his hand.

"If there is one thing I hate, it's evil people like you. You give off a bad stench.", said Yami. A green light appeared in Kamina's Ganmen hand, until it began forming into a Chaos Spear. "And I really think it is time for you to get the heck away from here."

"A-Allen! What's going on? How is that happening?", Kamina said, eying the Spear.

"Through the powers of the Aelitatrix, I am transferring my own Chaos energy to the Ganmen itself. Ghost, this is your first & final appearance!", Yami said.

"What are you doing? That energy! What a cheap trick! I shall destroy you before you launch your attack!", said Ghost, preparing his Giga Drill Cannon again.

"It's all over, Ghost! Chaos Blade Destroyer attack, FULL ONSLAUGHT!", me and Yami said at the same time.

**_Retsu: What happened next had Kamina even more baffled. His section of the combined Ganmen began moving on it's own as if it had Allen's feet, moving superfast towards Ghost. It moved faster and faster until we started spinning in place in a Sonic Spin. Each spin released a air slash from the Chaos Spear, making a giant gash in in Ghost's Ganmen. One slash, ten slashes, 100 slashes. By the time it reached 800 slashes, the Ganmen exploded, shooting up a large billowing dark cloud of black smoke._**

"Is it over?", Kamina asked from his Ganmen.

I looked at Yami, who in return looked directly in the dark cloud. All of a sudden, Ghost's voice rang out saying, "You may have won this time, Aelitatrix Bearer. But I assure you, there will not be a second time. I have seen your heart and future, and soon, the Aelitatrix Bearer will be no more. Your friends will all turn on you, and your hero status shall CRUMBLE! Mwa-ha-ha-ha!"

The cloud swirled around rather quickly, forming a tornado, picking up the debris of Ghost's Ganmen, vanishing instantly from in front of us. "The battle between us has just begun, Ghost.", said Yami, dropping instantly as he blacked out in my lap, turning back into the goofy Allen we all know.

"You still haven't made a good connection with Yami, huh? ...It may be for the best.", I said, watching as Allen snoozed in my lap.

**_Retsu: A few hours had passed since then. I was kneeling beside Allen as he continued to rest.__ Kamina had went into the further sections of the Dai-Gurren to catch up on old times, and also to help repair the place._**

"Allen...Allen...time to wake up.", I said, poking him on the chest.

"Mmm...five more minutes, Mom...", Allen said, turning away from me. I giggled as I pecked a kiss on his cheek.

"Your mother isn't here, silly. Come on, get up. There's a chili dog in it if you do.", I joked.

Allen's amethyst eyes flew open as I said that. He sat up right, his mouth drooling saying, "Where is it? Where's the chili dog?" He turned to me and said, "There's no chili dog, is there?"

"Sounds like the Savior has finally woken up.", said a voice from the door. We both turned towards it and spotted Kamina standing in the door. He walked in along with Yoko & Simon, all three grinning at Allen.

"Hey, Kamina! Looks like everyone came out of that in one piece, huh?", said Allen.

"Yeah. Ghost has completely vanished from here, and I highly doubt that he will return. It's a good thing that Simon here will be keeping a lookout on this place with the others.", said Kamina.

"Yeah, and you will be here to help once more, Aniki.", said Simon.

"Umm...about that...", Kamina started, but Yoko wrapped her arm around his and continued, "What Kamina wants to say, Simon, is that me and him have decided to leave with Allen to Amaria."

"Leave? Why?", Simon said.

"It's for the best, Simon. Remember, I'm not the leader of the Dai-Gurren Brigade. YOU ARE. And you must fend for yourself. Remember, with your drill, you will pierce into the heavens.", Kamina said.

"B-but there must be something you can do, Aniki! This can't be the last time you will use a Ganmen!", said Simon.

"It's not! Kamina and Yoko can be the Overseers of this world back at DPU Headquarters, perhaps like a last resort if there is a fight you guys can't handle alone?", Allen said.

"Not a bad idea, Allen. I like it.", said Kamina.

"If Kamina is up for it, I'm up for it.", said Yoko.

Simon chuckled as he looked at the couple. He said, "Well, I guess your minds are set. But please, stay for a while and have something to eat before you leave."

"FOOD?", Allen said, standing on his feet, drooling once again.

"How typical for a Saiyan.", I said with a soft chuckle.

**_Retsu: So, we all stayed on the Dai-Gurren for supper. Everyone was amazed at how much food me & Allen could put away. But hey, what would you expect from a person that was around before the Big Bang and from one of the most powerful Saiyans in the multiverse? Anyway, when we finished, Yoko and Kamina had gathered all of their things and was sitting in the back of Herbie. I was sitting in the passenger seat, waiting for Allen._**

"You guys be careful heading back to Amaria.", said Simon.

"Of course. With me around, they are perfectly safe.", said Allen, sitting in the driver's seat.

"Yeah...best hang on tight, you two.", I told Kamina and Yoko. From that reaction, both of them grabbed tightly to the back seat as Herbie shot off into the sky, leaving the Dai-Gurren behind.

**_Retsu: Allen tapped on the steering wheel as we entered the Dimensional Rif, switching to autopilot. He should've kept his hands on the wheel, cause at that moment, something shot past us with enough force to rattle Herbie and all of us inside. A loud, low growl was heard throughout the entire area, which had Kamina & Yoko scared spitless.  
_**

"What was that?", Kamina & Yoko exclaimed.

"I-I don't know!", I said. "Allen, care to check it out?"

"Sure. Get to the city safely. I'll catch up with you guys as soon as I figure this out!", said Allen, climbing out of Herbie and flying towards the source of the sound.

**_Narrator: Meanwhile, we travel to the section of the Dimensional Rift where strange things were occurring. Two beings were squaring off against each other, both with the look in their eyes to kill the other..._**

"Give up, Shadowdragon. I know all of your kind's weaknesses, so it's best if you keel over now.", said a female voice.

"Never, you murderer. Take this!", said the wounded dragon, breathing a dark flame at the female. She flew off further into the Dimensional Rift, heading in the exact same direction Allen was coming to.

"Sounds like the noise is coming from here...huh?", said Allen, coming face to face with the female. "W-who are you?", he asked.

"H-help me. The creature, he...wants to kill me!", the girl faked, hiding behind Allen. He looked at this girl, then turned to face this new enemy with a angry frown on his face.

A human around the corner of the Rift, coming to a stop in front of Allen. Immediately, the teenager could could sense Allen's power and said, "I have no grudge against you. Stand aside."

"Stand aside and let you harm an innocent girl? NEVER!", Allen said, gripping the hilt of his Masamune.

"Last warning, mortal. STAND ASIDE. Ulala Deviluke must die. And any person that stands in my way is considered a enemy to me as well.", said the teenager, a dark aura surrounding his body. Allen turned his nose up and groaned. "Oh, man! That stench is horrid! You can't be human to have a dark aura like that!", he said.

"What did you just say?", the human said.

"I said YOU SMELL!", Allen said.

The human snatched back for the moment. Ulala giggled behind Allen and thought, 'Now is my chance to escape.' With a flick of the grey wings on her head, she disappeared rather quickly, breaking into the City of Amaria undetected.

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! You let that murderous dragon slayer get away!", said the human, pinning Allen to the ground by his throat. Allen clutched at the male's hand, gasping for breath. He croaked, "Y-you can't be human! What are you?"

The boy surrounded himself in a shadowy aura once more, and with it, grew back into his dragon form. "I am one of the last remaining few of the Shadowdragon kind. I am Leonidas, others know me as Daniel Danford in my human form. And you, dog, just let the murderous Princess Ulala Deviluke escape.", he said, his purple eyes glinting with anger.

"S-something tells me that I did something wrong. You mean that she is killing off your kind?", Allen said.

"Now you are catching on.", Leonidas said, releasing Allen from his grip. Allen coughed as Leonidas said, "Still, you are a very odd human, challenging a Shadowdragon."

"I'm not a human! I'm a Saiyan! I am Allen Henegan, A Saiyan-Dog Demon Hybrid, also the one and only Aelitatrix Bearer.", Allen said, looking directly at Leonidas. "But now, I have to get back to Amaria. If she is what you say, the City is in grave danger.", said Allen, walking away from Leonidas.

"Ulala is not an easy foe to take down. You will need my help, as only a Shadowdragon can take down a member of the Deviluke family.", Leonidas said, returning back to his human form.

Allen was silent for a few seconds as he continued walking towards the City's entrance. "Well, are you coming or what? We've got work to do!", he finally said, tossing a DPU Member card at Leonidas. "As of today, you work for me, Leonidas. Now, let's move!"

Leonidas nodded, adn ran behind Allen, entering the city along with him to find Ulala, who was somewhere hidden within it.

**_Narrator: Danger has arisen in the City of Amaria. Who knows when Ulala, Princess of the royal Deviluke family will begin her attack? Looks like you will have to stay tuned for the next exciting installment of Sonic GX!_**

* * *

**Kid Goku: Another adventure, another enemy, and another ally! Chalk it up for the Dimensional Protection Unit!**

**Leonidas: Allen! I need a little help here!**

**Ulala: You should've died when you had the chance, dragon! Now, hand over those Chaos Emeralds, Henegan!**

**Kid Goku: What would Ulala need with the Chaos Emeralds? Is there another hidden secret I don't know about?  
**

**Sonic: Next time on Sonic GX: The Hidden Secret of The Chaos Emeralds!  
**

**Kid Goku: See ya next time!**


	23. The Hidden Secret of the Chaos Emeralds!

**Kid Goku: We're back! Another fun-filled chapter of Sonic GX heading for ya today!**

**Yami Bakura: ….**

**Kid Goku: You have till the count of 2 to leave now! 1!**

**Yami Bakura: Fine! I'll deal with you later.**

**Kid Goku: Heh. Wait….what?**

**Leonidas: Yo, Allen, can we get this started? Ulala can strike any second now!**

**Kid Goku: Right, right. Let the next chapter begin!**

* * *

_**Narrator: Last time on Sonic GX, Ulala Deviluke, Princess of the Deviluke dragon slayers and the Princess of the Underworld had tricked Allen into thinking Daniel "Leonidas" Danford was in fact a murderous dragon bent on destroying her. Realizing that she was the real threat, he panicked as he realized she had broken into the City of Amaria without a single hint of detection. What could she be after there that has Leonidas in such a hurry to find her? We shall find that out TODAY! We join Allen & Co. in the laboratory, interrogating the newcomer Leonidas…**_

"So, let's get this straight: you are a—shadowdragon, is it?—from the Doom Dimension, on the search for Miss Ulala Deviluke, correct?", I asked, tapping my foot impatiently.

"That is correct. Ulala is one of the most powerful dragon slayers in my dimension, and it is up to me to find her and destroy her. Once she is taken care of, the other family members should stop attacking us.", Leonidas stated.

"That's all well and good, but why on Earth would she come here to Amaria? What could be here that would bring her so far from home?", Tails piqued in, trying to detect any truth to Leonidas' story on Nicole's databanks on the multiverse.

"I have no idea. I do know this: she wants to break the seal that is keeping the Underworld locked up. If she can do that, not only will all the demons in that realm will be released, all other forms of the Underworld will be unlocked, letting any and all demons run amuck.", Leonidas replied.

"A likely story. How can a person that looks like THAT be of any threat?", said Vegeta, pointing at the video replay of Allen & Leonidas' encounter, spotting Ulala standing behind Allen.

"Well, it is obvious that she is a skilled actress, Vegeta. She even had me fooled.", I said. "Tails, find anything on this Doom Dimension that could shed some light on this travesty?"

"No. Not a single shred of data is on this Doom Dimension whatsoever. It's almost as if it doesn't exist.", said Tails.

"Your computer is truly powerful, but it won't find any information on the Doom Dimension.", said Leonidas.

"Why's that?", Sonic asked, sitting on Herbie's roof.

"Simple. The Doom Dimension is a secret. Not even the Creator of the Dimensional Rift can't find it unless you have a Shadowdragon's homing instinct.", said Leonidas.

"Retsu, is that true?", I asked, looking at Retsu on the other side of the room. She nodded, closing her eyes as if in thought. She finally replied, "It is truly a secret. I use to know where it was located, but as I've mentioned before, all of that knowledge is but a lost memory."

"Ok. At least there is one thing we do know: Leonidas is speaking the truth. While Tails was searching for information, I was doing a lie detector test on him. He hasn't spoken a single lie since he has arrived here.", Nicole's hologram said.

"So, we have two things we have to figure out: Ulala's location, and what is she after. I mean, there are only three things I know that can break through seals, and that would be the Millennium Puzzle I own, Mina in her scythe form, and of course, the Aelitatrix.", I said in conclusion.

"So, while Tails tries to get some headway on this mystery, we need to go out and find Ulala. Me, Liz, and the others shall go out and scope out the Dimensional Peaks. Leonidas can go scope out town, as long as he is careful. While Allen can take to the skies and get a bird's eye view of all the action.", said Zack, flexing his devil arm.

"Aww! Why do I get the boring job?", I groaned out. I then looked at Leonidas and said, "Amaria is one big place. Think you can search the entire area by yourself?"

"Who said I'd be by myself?", said Leonidas, returning to his dragon form. He growled lowly as the shadowy aura surrounded him again.

_**Kid Goku: What happened next had amazed all of us. In one instant, a bunch of shadow clones appeared from Leonidas and ran outside of the lab. Nicole instantly noticed they were heading into town.**_

"I am able to create Shadowcon, perfect shadow clones of myself. With all of them searching, we shall find Ulala in no time.", said Leonidas.

"Alright, D-Fighters! MOVE OUT!", I said, hopping into Herbie's driver seat, driving out quickly into the secret exit, while everyone went out through the main entrance. A second later, Nicole said, "Do you think they will find her in time, Mrs. Hines?"

Nana stepped from behind a tall machine in a white lab coat and said with a smile, "I have no doubt in my mind they will find her. After all, Allen is with them. I'm still troubled though: you should have plenty of information on the Doom Dimension in your databanks."

"I know, but it was Lady Retsu that forbid me to ever access those files. She said that the Doom Dimension was a secret to her family and the Shadowdragons, and shall remain a secret.", said Nicole.

"Retsu….she must feel that that moment is coming quickly. If only it didn't have to happen so soon.", Nana said softly.

_**Kid Goku: THAT moment? What on Earth could Nana mean? A story to tell another day, I suppose. Meanwhile, all the D-Fighters were on the search for Ulala's hiding place. If only they knew that she was already found. We travel to the outside of the city, into the Dimensional Sea, where a person of evil dwells….**_

"Blast that miserable Aelitatrix Bearer! It's people like him that gives an evil genius like myself a tough time!", said Dr. Eggman.

"Don't feel bad, Doctor! You'll get the Chaos Emeralds next time.", said Bokkun, Eggman's robot messenger.

"Bokkun is right. Allen & Sonic is not ones that should always bother you.", said Decoe & Bocoe. Eggman growled and chucked two screwdrivers at the two robots' heads.

"How many times must I repeat myself? NEVER SAY THOSE NAMES AROUND ME!", Eggman yelled. "What's the point of going on? The Chaos Emeralds are always taken from me."

"It seems like you know much on the Chaos Emeralds.", said a voice that seemed to be surrounding the entire control room.

"Who's there? Show yourself!", Eggman said.

That's when Ulala floated down through the ceiling of Eggman's base and landed directly in front of the doctor. She curtseyed in front of him and said, "I'll make myself quick. Where can I find these Chaos Emeralds?"

"Just who do you think you are, girlie?", Eggman said. "Like I'd ever tell you."

"What would you say if I was able to not only be rid of an entire race of Shadowdragons, but also the Aelitatrix Bearer and this Sonic by you just telling me the location of the Chaos Emeralds?", said Ulala.

Eggman's glasses sort of glowed when Ulala said that. "You can do that? How? Who are you?", he asked.

"I am Princess Ulala Deviluke of the Doom Dimension. With the Chaos Emeralds' power, I can break the seal of the Underworld and overrun the people in question with my followers. They would have Sonic and the Aelitatrix Bearer's heads on a pike before you could even blink. I am also gonna be destroying the Shadowdragon race, the only other known species to live in the Doom Dimension. With them gone, my family will be able to take over that dimension and any other dimension that dares to get in our way.", she said.

"Sounds tempting, but why should I help you? What's in it for me?", Eggman said.

"Hmm…..name your price.", she said.

"Of course, part of it is to see those two goody-goody's dead. The other is for half of the control of the multiverse to become my Eggman Empire.", Eggman said. "Do we have a deal?"

Ulala closed her eyes for a split second, then opened them and said, "Deal. Now, where are they? I grow weary of being in this….disgusting city. Too peaceful."

Eggman chuckled softly and said, "Why, they are located on Angel Island, a floating mass that resides above the Dimensional Peaks. They are protected by Knuckles the Echidna, the Guardian of the Emeralds. He is too a member of the Dimensional Protection Unit. Take him out, and not only will the Chaos Emeralds be yours, but the Master Emerald is easy pickings as well."

"Very well. I am off to Angel Island immediately. I have no time to lose.", said Ulala, disappearing from in front of Eggman. He chuckled again and said, "That foolish girl has no idea what she is doing. Even I know that Knuckles is not one to just hand over the Emeralds….unless of course, if she outsmarts him."

_**Kid Goku: Outsmart Knuckles? Too easy. Knuckles is truly a powerful fighter, but he is truly shy on brain.**_

_**Knuckles: HEY! NOT COOL!**_

_**Kid Goku: Anyway, Leonidas was in the middle of town, searching ever building and every alley, trying to find at least a single clue on where Ulala may have went…**_

"I've searched almost everywhere, and still no sign of her. There must be something I am missing…", Leonidas said to himself.

"Yo, Leonidas! Up here!", I said from above, hovering in the air in Herbie. "Any luck finding her?"

"Not a single clue down here. What about you?", said Leonidas.

"No sign of her on Herbie's radar, and I have yet to get any news from Zack & the others. Everything is quiet.", said the teenage Saiyan.

"Well, I have no idea where she could be. If you own all the things that can break seals, shouldn't she be coming to YOU?", Leonidas said.

"I know, and it has me worried.", I said, before a beeping on Herbie's telecom screen was heard. "Hang on, I'm getting a call. …Yes, this is Allen. Who's speaking?"

"Hey, Allen! Zack & the others are at the Dimensional Peaks up to something. What's going on down there?", Knuckles had asked.

"A bit of trouble, Knuckles. There is a demon dragon slayer loose in Amaria, and we have been searching for her for the last 2 hours. How is everything on your end?", I asked.

"Everything is fine. The Chaos Emeralds & The Master Emerald is perfectly protected.", said Knuckles. "What about the Big Bang Emeralds, the Rainbow Emeralds, & the Heaven Emeralds back at your place, Allen?"

"They are safe. ….Wait, the Chaos Emeralds are with you on Angel Island, correct?", I had asked, a single thought had come to my mind.

"Yeah. You should've known that. Angel Island hasn't moved from its location above the Dimensional Peaks.", said Knuckles.

"THAT'S IT! I know where Ulala is heading!", I said, with a look of worry on my face.

"What was that?", Leonidas had said from below me.

"No wonder Herbie's radar didn't pick her up! She's not within the city. SHE'S ABOVE IT! Knuckles, she's heading towards you!", I said.

"But why? Why would a demon head here?", Knuckles had asked.

"I'm taking a big guess on this. The Chaos Emeralds has the power to destroy seals, do they?", I had asked.

"Why, yes. Yes they do.", said Knuckles. That's when another voice broke into the conversation. "FINALLY! The Chaos Emeralds are mine!", said Ulala. "Hey! Get back here with those! Thief!", Knuckles said, cutting the conversation to an end.

"Knuckles! Leonidas, let's get moving! No time to lose! Up, over, & gone!", I said, lurching Herbie upward towards Angel Island. That's when Zack contacting me as well saying, "Allen, I sense trouble at Angel Island! Is something going on up there?"

"Yeah! It's Ulala! She's has the Chaos Emeralds, and Knuckles is on the chase after her!", I said.

"What! We are on the way, Allen!", said Zack, cutting off the conversation. Faster & faster Herbie flew, Leonidas flying behind me. We had finally spotted Angel Island and both landed there perfectly. When I hopped out of Herbie, I spotted something I thought I would never see.

"KNUCKLES! Hey, Knuckles! Are you alright?", I said, running over to Knuckles, who was laying on the ground badly beaten.

He groaned as he looked at me and said, "I'm sorry. S-she's too strong….I didn't even land a single punch on her."

"Just hang in there, man! Which way did she go?", I had asked.

"S-she said something about….going to the place in this city with the m-most…most power…", Knuckles said.

"A place with the most power in Amaria? ….OH-NO! This is bad! Of all the places, she chooses there!", I exclaimed, my look of worry growing even longer.

"Huh? I don't understand. Where did she go?", Leonidas said.

"DPU HQ. If she can reroute the Chaos Emeralds' energy through the DPU's mainframe, she can destroy the seal of the Underworld from that exact spot.", I said. "At least it is being protected by a digital barrier. Only person that can get rid of it is Lucemon, and she would have to get into the Digital version of the DPU to get to him and do it."

'That's what he thinks. A digital barrier is no biggie. I can easily walk right through it without a problem.', Ulala thought to herself, eavesdropping from a safe distance. 'Although, this Lucemon character troubles me. It may be a little difficult for me to get in with him around. Guess I'll just have to….trick him.', she continued before disappearing to the middle of the city.

I gasped loudly when I felt Ulala's power level disappear & reappear instantly. I clutched my head as I broke out into a cold sweat, breathing heavily. Leonidas spotted my reaction & asked, "Hey, are you alright?"

"Never have I had a reaction like that from sensing a power level. Either way, I've found Ulala, and she is moving in on HQ fast.", I said, trying to keep my balance. My legs finally gave out & fell back slightly, but I was caught by someone behind me. I looked up to see Nori Kusemurai's face.

"Easy, Allen. We don't need you to keel over right now.", he said.

I chuckled and said, "Something is wrong here. My body is completely fatigued for some reason."

"Well, that's kinda obvious when you haven't had any rest in three days. You've been awfully busy, so you are beat.", said Nori, sitting me upright to face Leonidas.

"I may be fatigued, but I just can't let you guys go in there alone. I must keep fighting…", I said, struggling to my feet. I put on a serious face & said, "Nori, get to the DPU & set up a barricade with your shadow clones. Leonidas, go with Nori & try to hold off Ulala as much as you can.", I continued.

"What will you do?", Nori asked. I replied and said, "I need to get my Keyblade back to help us. Have Zack & the others tend to Knuckles' injuries."

"B-but didn't you lose your Keyblade when the Dimensional Rift was corrupted? How on Earth will you find it in time?", Nori asked.

"I don't know…but I've got to try. I have a few ideas on where it could be anyway.", I said. I struggled over to Herbie and crawled into the driver's seat. He began floating into the air and said, "Where are we heading to first, Allen?"

"To Disney Castle, & make it quick.", I said softly, about to pass out from exhaustion.

"Good luck finding the Keyblade, Allen! We'll make sure to keep the DPU safe!", said Nori.

"Then get moving! Ulala could be there already!", I said, before Herbie ripped into the Dimensional Rift once again.

"Oh, he's right! See you there, Leonidas.", Nori said, disappearing into a black void. Leonidas waited for Zack & the others to arrive, handing Knuckles over to them gently to take care of. With a loud roar, he flew off of the floating island and headed towards DPU HQ.

_**Narrator: Meanwhile, Allen was in the Dimensional Rift, pondering on where could his Keyblade could be located. As he got closer to Disney Castle, he tried & tried again to summon the mysterious weapon, but to no avail…**_

"It's no use. I haven't been able to resummon the Keyblade since the Dimensional Rift was restored so many months ago. I don't understand it! I should be able to summon it whenever I need it, so why can't I?", I said to myself, staring at my empty hand.

'Why do you need the Keyblade in the first place, Allen?', Yami said in my head.

'Well, with a little luck, I could use the Keyblade's power to cancel out the energy of the Chaos Emeralds. If I can do that, the ability to unlock the seal of the Underworld would no longer be accessible through the Chaos Emeralds' power.', I replied.

'Ah, I see. You want to reroute that ability into the Keyblade itself, so that it will keep the Underworld seal locked for all eternity, right?'

'Exactly. The Keyblade can naturally keep things like a seal locked, and if I can draw the Chaos Emeralds' power into it, it should keep the seal from ever being broken.'

"Next stop, Disney Castle. Please fasten your seatbelts for re-entry.", Herbie said, mocking a flight attendant.

"Ha-ha, Herbie. Let's just land.", said the Saiyan. With that, Herbie exited out of the Rift and landed in the middle of a giant courtyard. In the distance, I could see a giant white castle with blue steeples. I got out of the car and ran up to the front door, & knocked on it loudly.

"Who goes there!", said a voice from the other side. I naturally replied, "Aelitatrix Bearer Allen Henegan would like to see King Mickey Mouse, please."

"The Aelitatrix Bearer? Right away!", said the guard, opening the door wide for me to enter. I walked inside, following the guard through the castle. We finally stopped in front of a wooden door and said, "The King is in the library. You may go inside."

I nodded at the guard and walked inside. The library was silent when I walked in. Only four people were in the entire room & I instantly knew who they were: King Mickey, Sora the Keyblade Master, Goofy, Captain of the Royal Guards, & Donald Duck, Court Wizard. I raised my voice and said, "Hey, guys."

"Hmm? Allen? What are you doing here?", said Donald, waddling over to me. Sora & Goofy ran over to me as well and tackled me to the floor laughing.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Allen?", Sora said.

"Yeah, it has been. How is Kairi & Riku doing?", I asked.

"They are doing quite well, thanks. The King had a feeling you would've shown up here today.", Sora said.

"Oh, he did?", I said, turning to King Mickey in his desk. I gave him the usual DPU salute and said, "It's a pleasure to see you again, sir."

"It's always a pleasure to see you, Allen. What brings you here?", Mickey asked.

"I'm on a search for my missing Keyblade, sir, so I came here to check for it, since this dimension is the home of all Keyblades.", I said.

"Your Keyblade is missing? Oh, my, this is a predicament. I remember the first day you got your Keyblade, & you were so happy. When did it disappear, Allen?", the King said.

"It disappeared around the time the Dimensional Rift was corrupted, after returning from Yugi's past. I've been there many times already, yet I have had no luck finding it. I don't know where to begin.", I said.

"Hmm….the Keyblades are known to have free spirits, so they can travel from wherever they are at the moment to their wielder. It could be possible that it is in a world that is not accessible from the outside.", Mickey said. "Do you know of any worlds that are like that?"

"Well, there is the Digital World, but Lucemon hasn't had an encounter with it at all.", I said.

"Is there another world like that?", Mickey said.

I gasped when he said that. I instantly thought, 'Why on Earth would it be THERE of all places?' I finally said, "Yes. There is the Virtual World, Lyoko. I haven't been there in a long time, and from what Jeremie has told me about it, XANA has been up to something. Something BIG."

"XANA has been awfully quiet on your end, hasn't he? Must be something going on over there. I suggest checking it out immediately.", King Mickey said.

I nodded. "Right. I'm off right now!", I said, running back outside to Herbie. I grunted when the pain of fatigue hit me once again, but I shook it off and clambered back inside of the car. "Alright, Herbie. To the Factory!"

With that, Herbie shot off into the Dimensional Rift yet again. Closer & closer we came to Aelita's dimension, Nicole's voice rang out from the radio. "XANA alert! XANA alert!", she said.

"So he is launching an attack. Don't worry, Nicole! I'm almost there! How is Nori & the others holding out against Ulala?", I asked.

"Bad! She's tearing through the defenses as if they were nothing! Leonidas is still keeping her at bay, but I don't know how long it'll be before he gives out! Hurry, Allen!", Nicole said.

"Alright, Herbie, double time it!", I said to the car. Herbie honked loudly, and shot further down the Dimensional Rift a lot quicker. A bright flash shone around me, and a loud shattering noise indicated I was on the outside of the Rift. Below me, I could see Kadic Academy, busy with the education of its students. "Hmm….I wonder if Jeremie & the others are still in class? Well, it won't hurt to find out!"

With that notion, the Aelitatrix shrunk me down to my kid form, to the size of an 8th grader this time, and Herbie landed at the gates. 'I do believe that all my school supplies are still in my dorm room, which is next door to Jeremie's.', I thought to myself, running onto the campus, trying not to be spotted.

_**Narrator: Meanwhile, in Mrs. Hertz' classroom, Jeremie & the others was listening in on her lesson…well, everyone but Odd, of course…**_

"So, Jeremie, anything on XANA's attack?", Aelita asked.

"Negative. It is true he has been attacking a lot more recently, and that the attacks are a lot more challenging, but I have no idea where he is getting all the power he is using to launch these attacks.", said Jeremie, typing on his laptop, checking the Super Scanner.

Ulrich, who was sitting behind the two asked, "What about William? Please tell me I am not the only one that has noticed that he has been using a new weapon on Lyoko."

"You mean that key-shaped item?", Yumi asked.

"Yeah, I have noticed that. I know Jeremie has noticed it as well.", said Aelita.

"Yes, I have, and it has me worried. The supercomputer has no information on it. I've been trying to hack my way into the weapon itself, but it seems like it shouldn't even exist on Lyoko in the first place.", Jeremie said.

"Would you five keep quiet? I'm trying to teach a class here!", said Mrs. Hertz, looking at Aelita & co. sternly.

"Sorry, Mrs. Hertz.", said the five in unison. That's when the door to her classroom opened and I walked in with a smile on my face.

"Sorry, I'm late, Mrs. Hertz! I am just returning back to Kadic Academy from a long, but boring vacation.", I said, handing her a late note.

"Mr. Henegan, welcome back. You may take your seat.", she said, turning back to the chalkboard. I sat down beside Aelita, and all five of the Lyoko Warriors, including Sissi who was eavesdropping, was staring dead at me.

"Allen! What are you doing here?", Jeremie asked.

"Shh. It's not safe to talk. Walls have ears, ya know?", I replied, nudging towards Sissi. "All of you, meet me in my dorm room after class.", I continued, writing in a leather journal.

_**Narrator: The classes passed by rather quickly. Once they did, Allen returned to his dorm room. He was still writing in his leather journal when a knock at his door was heard…**_

"Come on in. It's open.", I said, not facing the door. The doorknob turned, and Jeremie walked in followed by the others.

"So, Allen, what brings you to our world this time? Going to give us a hand in fighting XANA?", said Odd, tossing me an orange soda.

"You could say that, Odd.", I said, cracking the drink open and drinking it slowly. "I am here on a search for my missing Keyblade. I'll be needing it to save my city."

"A Key….blade?", Jeremie said.

"Yes. It looks like this.", I replied, showing the five a drawn out version of the Keyblade I own. They all gasped when they saw it.

"Hey, that's the weapon that William used against us a few days ago. How'd he get it?", Ulrich asked.

"That's the question: how did it get into Lyoko? All I know is that I have got to get it back before it is too late. That reminds me, Nori, can you hear me?", I said, talking to the Aelitatrix.

"J-Just barely..", he said weakly.

"How's it going on your end?", I asked worriedly.

"Leonidas is still fighting Ulala, but he isn't gonna last for long. Lucemon still has a barrier to the Dimensional Orb's chamber room, but if this keeps up, she'll get to it. Hurry…", he said, before the connection went out.

"NORI!", I said. "We don't have time. We've gotta move, now!", I continued, standing from my chair, only to collapse again.

"Allen! Allen, are you ok?", Aelita asked, kneeling beside me.

"N-no…this isn't normal for me to be this fatigued…", I said softly. "Nicole mentioned XANA was attacking. Does the Super Scanner agree with her, Jeremie?"

"Hang on, I'll check.", said Jeremie. He sat down on my bed and typed on his laptop. A bunch of beeping noises was coming from the Super Scanner before he said, "Bingo. There's an activated tower in the ice sector. The source of the attack is heading to….wait a minute…this isn't right."

"What is it, Jeremie? Where is XANA attacking?", Yumi asked.

"His attack is directed here, in this exact room. But what could he be attacking?", Jeremie said, looking all over the room. He finally glimpsed something out of the corner of his eye and said, "NO WAY! How?"

"Huh?", I asked, trying to figure out what he was looking at.

"Allen, look at the Aelitatrix!", Jeremie said. Naturally, I looked, and what was staring back at me was XANA's insignia.

"Ah! XANA!", I said, trying to take the Aelitatrix off my arm, but to no avail. The symbol glowed red as it continued draining me of my energy. It was almost as if it was searching for something deep within me. A loud scream pierced through my head, as if something wanted to claw its way out of me. "S-something's wrong…we need to…to deactivate the tower….NOW!", I said.

"Hang in there, Allen!", Ulrich said. He put one of my arms around him and walked me out of the room. Jeremie and the others followed, ready for the oncoming fight on Lyoko.

_**Narrator: Each minute that passed by, Allen's body grew weaker and weaker. By the time they got to the Factory, he barely had the energy to get into the scanner. Wait, the scanner?**_

"Allen, you have got to be kidding! I am not gonna send you to Lyoko in your condition! Get back here in the computer lab right now.", Jeremie said over the Factory's loudspeaker.

I heaved heavily as I stood in the scanner. "Jeremie, I have to do this. Send me to Lyoko.", I said weakly.

Jeremie, who was clenching the arm rests of the lab's chair said, "No way, Allen! You could get yourself killed by doing that!"

"I SAID SEND ME TO LYOKO, AND I MEAN NOW!", I yelled back at him.

Jeremie jumped from the chair slightly. He continued typing some keys into the computer interface and sad, "Fine. If that is what you wish. Ulrich and the others are taking on a few Bloxs. A Schipizoa is a bit far from Aelita's location, so I'm sending you to protect her. And William is moving towards them fast. Are you ready to go, Allen?"

"Always ready, Jeremie.", I said, standing up straight in the scanner.

"Alright, here we go. TRANSFER: Allen.", said Jeremie.

A light surrounded me in the scanner. I groaned as the light moved up and down in front of me.

"SCANNER: Allen.", Jeremie continued as the virtual reincarnation of myself loaded itself onto the computer screen. "VIRTUALIZATION!"

And with that, my human self was gone. But, a beeping noise was heard from the supercomputer, then a voice said, "Error. Error. Location of subject has been recalculated and deposited to a set location."

"What? If Allen didn't go to where I sent him, where is he?", Jeremie said, punching a bunch of keys, searching for where the transfer landed me.

_**Kid Goku: At the same time, I was wandering around in the ice sector, trying to pinpoint where Aelita and the others where. But, since my body was so fatigued, most of my sensing abilities have failed me…**_

"Jeremie….what happened? Where is everyone?", I said outward to Jeremie.

"Give me a minute. I do know this much: you are in the Ice sector, so you landed in the right sector.", said Jeremie.

"A minute is too long. Where are they?", I asked again.

"Impatient as…..Allen, watch it! A monster is heading straight for you!", Jeremie said.

That's when I heard an oh-so familiar growl. "Jeremie….that can't be what I think it is, can it?", I said.

"I GET IT! Allen, it's a trap! XANA separated you from Aelita and the others to have the Schipizoa attack you!", Jeremie said.

As he said, the Schipizoa loomed above me menacingly, its tentacles pulsing with a red glow. I shot two Ki blasts at it, but it dodged them easily. "N-no way….Jeremie, do something! Those attacks have me practically drained!"

But then, the Schipizoa lunged at me, and ensnared me within its grasp. I gave a throaty groan as it drained my energy even further. "Oh, no! Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Aelita! Allen's in trouble!", Jeremie said to the others.

"Fill us in, Einstein!", Odd said, who was firing at a bunch of Bloks. Yumi and Ulrich were facing William head to head, and Aelita was still fighting off some Waspsters.

"XANA somehow deported Allen onto another plateau in the Ice sector. The Schipizoa is draining him of what energy he has left!", said Jeremie. "And I can't help him at all from my end!"

"Say what?", Aelita said, before getting shot by a Waspster.

William chuckled as he flawlessly sliced through Yumi's life points, returning her to the Factory. "You are fools. If only you knew the true reason for the trap to begin with.", he said coldly, before turning into a puff of black smoke, heading directly for my location.

"J-Jeremie….", I said weakly. Finally, the Schipizoa released its grip on me and dropped me hard on the ice floor. I looked up towards the creature and noticed a black aura surrounding it. A puff of smoke appeared beside me, and William appeared from it. He looked down at me and laughed coldly.

"Poor Allen Henegan. So weak, so defiant, and so ridiculously clueless of everything.", William said, kicking me in the face. I yelled from the kick, my body so fatigued that even the slightest hit would hurt me. He then took his attention from me to the Schipizoa and said, "Take a good look, Henegan. XANA has finally succeeded in making the ultimate creature."

"Ultimate…creature?", I asked softly.

"A being with no mercy, made from the hidden evil inside you, reimbursed with the lost Saiyan memory that was forever locked away. He is no longer kept bound inside you, for he is his own free spirit!", said William. The Schipizoa screeched loudly as the black aura consumed it whole. It floated behind William as it began to take form of a human. I lay on the ground shaking as this new foe began to cross over into this world, scared from sensing the immense darkness that was indeed him. His eyes, glowing with a ghastly silver glow, which easily matched the pale face he had, showing no signs of happiness whatsoever.

"….W-what am I?", he said, looking at himself as the dark aura enveloped around his body like a barrier.

A dark vortex appeared in the sky and a threatening voice spoke loudly to the being, "You are my latest creation. A being whose sole purpose is to destroy anything in your path. You are the shadow of Allen Henegan, the Aelitatrix Bearer: the boy who lies at your feet. I have given you more than enough power to kill him with one breath. You are the perfect weapon, and you have no equal.", said the voice.

Jeremie was listening to the voice, then he said, "Who are you?"

"It is I: XANA. The world's deadliest virus!", the voice boomed.

"XANA?", I said with a grunt.

"It can talk?", Jeremie said with a shocked voice. He shook his head and said, "Yumi, Odd, Aelita, Ulrich! What is taking you guys so long?"

"We can see Allen from our present location, but there is a barrier here that is keeping us from interfering! We can't get access to him, Jeremie!", Aelita said.

"Yeah, no joke. This barrier is ten times stronger than what we have dealt with before. Not even Aelita can break it!", Yumi said.

"Might I interrupt the quarrel? I am not finished speaking.", XANA spoke. "William Dunbar, you have done well as the general to my army."

"Thank you, Master XANA.", William said.

"It's too bad that your services are no longer required.", he continued.

"What was that?", William asked.

"With Allen's Shadow, I don't need you anymore. I release you from my control, and return you to the mortal world from whence you came! BEGONE!", XANA boomed. A red light shone from the vortex, and a bolt of lightning struck William.

"NO! MASTER XANA!", he yelled, before being digitized.

"WILLIAM!", I yelled. "Jeremie, is he..?"

"William is ok. He was returned back to the Factory.", Jeremie said.

"Now, my servant. Finish the job, and kill the Aelitatrix Bearer!", XANA said.

"Do you ever shut up?", said the being.

"What?", XANA snapped.

"I am not Allen's Shadow, and I am not your servant. You may have created me, but that is the one mistake you have made. I am Arufunu the Shadow, and I make my own rules!", Arufunu said. The dark aura around him grew as clothes surrounded his body. "And my first rule is that I am not bound by your control!"

"INSOLENT WRETCH! I made you, so obey me!", XANA said.

Arufunu jumped slightly and floated into the air. He said, "My plan is superior to yours, XANA. Unlike you, I can leave Lyoko. Deal with your little battles with these peons. I have bigger and better things in store for them." Arufunu looked down towards me and said, "Listen up, Henegan. I am not gonna kill you so soon. I suggest being prepared to crumble at my feet, for by the end of this month, the Aelitatrix Bearer and the Dimensional Protection Unit….no….the entire multiverse shall be destroyed!"

He moved his hand slightly and my KeyBlade appeared in his hand. He threw it down towards me and it planted into the ice beside my head. "Keep that pitiful excuse of a weapon! You'll need it! Hahahaha!", he laughed loudly, before disappearing into the vortex.

"NO!", XANA yelled before his voice disappeared. A bright light surrounded me, and as if by magic, I could feel energy re-entering my body rapidly. I stood to my feet and looked up to the virtual sky.

"Arufunu….my shadow….another exciting battle. I can't wait!", I said confidently.

"Allen, are you forgetting something? The DPU!", Jeremie said.

"Oh, yeah! I ALMOST FORGOT!", I said, grabbing my KeyBlade. It shot sparks of light from the blade, rejoicing from being reunited with me. "Get me out of here, Jeremie! I need to get back there on the double!"

"Right! Materialization: Allen!", said Jeremie, typing in the code for me to return to the Factory.

I exited out of the scanner quickly, my Millennium Puzzle glowing as I switch from myself to Yami. I said my goodbyes to Jeremie and ran outside to where Herbie was parked. "Ready to go, Yami?", he asked.

"Forgot it, bud. I gotta beat feet if I am gonna save the DPU in time. Up, over, and gone!", I said, rocketing into the Dimensional Rift with Herbie following behind.

_**Narrator: Meanwhile, back at the DPU Headquarters, Ulala was laughing over the wounded bodies of all the DPU members. Zack and Leonidas were barely able to stand as they looked back at her, blocking Ulala from the Dimensional Orb…**_

"It's over, boys. Just stand aside and make things easier on yourselves.", said Ulala, her hair glowing bright silver with power.

"N-never! You are not getting past me!", Zack said.

Leonidas groaned as he kept a hand over his chest, a deep gash was sliced over it. "I-is that the best you got, Ulala? You need t do better than that if you want to get past us. Hah…hahaha….", Leonidas laughed weakly, before getting roundhouse kicked in the forehead, dropping him on his knees.

"Leonidas! Gah!", Zack groaned as he got sliced in the back with Ulala's sword. His eyes turned pitch yellow as he dropped to the floor as well.

"In the end, not even your precious Aelitatrix Bearer came to save you.", Ulala said.

"Care to bet on that?", I said, appearing out of the Dimensional Rift behind Ulala, constraining her by the neck.

"What? How? You were never here!", Ulala said, snatching herself out of my grip. She quickly ran over to the Orb with the Chaos Emeralds in hand and said, "It's too late now. Once this orb absorbs the energy of the Chaos Emeralds , I shall unlock the seal of the Underworld from right here."

"Is it that easy?", I said, pointing my KeyBlade at the Emeralds. "I beg to differ. Your plan won't work.", I continued, my KeyBlade glowing slightly. I could also began to see the Emeralds glow at the same time.

"Idle threats, Henegan. Idle threats.", she said, dropping the Emeralds one by one into the Orb. "Now, Heart of the Multiverse, unseal the Underworld in the Doom Dimension, so my fellow demons can lay waste to the Shadowdragon clan, and the universe!"

"That is beyond the Orb's power to do. Only the Aelitatrix Bearer and a member of the Taimukipa family is able to cross over into the Doom Dimension and remove the seal manually. Tough luck, Ulala.", said Nicole, rejecting the Chaos Emeralds towards me. With a flash of light, each Emerald was absorbed into the KeyBlade, which had Ulala shocked with awe.

"No way. I did not just go through all of that just to fail! I shall….not be defeated!", Ulala said, lunging towards me. I could see red claws jutting from her fingers, poised at slicing me in half. The Keyblade glowed slightly and pointed itself directly up above my head. It shot a beam of light as it opened up a passage to another dimension, taking me, Ulala, and Leonidas within it.

"Trixie, where is the Keyblade taking us?", I asked the Aelitatrix.

"Unknown destination. Have yet to be traveled to. Yet, it has a connection to the Chaos Emeralds. This world can support life. No other data.", Trixie said.

"I'm gonna kill you, Henegan!", Ulala yelled, firing a red spear at my back.

"Yikes! Yami, a little help here!", I said to the Spirit. He nodded and merged with my mind, taking over my body once again. They Keyblade glowed again and we exited out of the Dimensional Rift, landing on a mountain top, surrounded by forest as far as the eye can see.

Leonidas growled softly as he stood to his feet and saw our present location. "W-where…are we?", he asked. Ulala was flabbergasted that Leonidas was even talking, let alone standing up.

"How are you still standing!", she yelled, holding two more spears, backing away from both of us slowly.

"Heh. Do I sense fear in your eyes, Ulala? Has it come to pass that you have become scared of us?", Leonidas said, walking towards her with a limp.

"Just give up. You don't have to fight anymore.", Yami said calmly, walking towards her as well. She kept backing away from the two, more and more scared each second.

"J-J-Just stay away from me!", she said.

"Ulala, watch where you are going!", Leonidas said, but it was too late. She made one last step and tripped on the edge of a cliff.

"N-no! Help!", she yelled, falling off quickly. I was the first to move, but Leonidas had dived off the cliff after her quickly. I could see he was still injured, so I opened another portal underneath the two, using the last of my energy in my body.

"Don't worry, Ulala! I got you!", Leo said, catching her in his hands, before entering the Rift. She looked up at him and said, "Why? Why did you save me?"

"You may have done my people wrong by killing them all off….but I couldn't just let you die. You're just a young girl.", Leo said. Ulala felt her face warm up slightly with a blush on her face, but then passed out from experiencing the fear of almost dying.

I spoke in Leo's head saying., "Take Ulala back to my place and let her sleep. I'll catch up with you later." With those words, I fell from the sky, landing hard in a building underneath me. I blacked out, before hearing a female say, "Hey. Wake up! Are you alright? Someone, call the Royal Nurse! I got a hurt boy here!"

_**Kid Goku: Where on Earth have I landed this time? Looks like you'll find out in the next exciting installment of Sonic GX!**_

* * *

__**Kid Goku: Wow, that was truly fun! Talk about an interesting way to end a chapter, no?**

**Leo: Allen, Ulala wants me to ask you a question about what she should do now.**

**Kid Goku: What she should do? What do you mean?**

**Ulala: ….I….want…to join…the DPU…. *passes back out***

**Kid Goku: NO WAY! Really?**

**Sophie: How's your head, Allen? You ok?**

**Kid Goku: Yeah, I'll be fi….wait a second, WHO ARE YOU!**

**Yugi Muto: Next time on Sonic GX: Of Hedgehogs and Royalty!**

**Yami Allen: Don't miss out! Later!**


	24. Of Hedgehogs and Royalty

**Kid Goku: We're back! It's another brand new adventure of Sonic GX coming at ya!**

**Ulala: Umm, Allen….I'm sorry for what happened yesterday….it was wrong.**

**Kid Goku: It's alright. I hope you are enjoying your time back at my place.**

**Ulala: I am indeed.**

**Sophie: Are you ok, Allen? You fell on your head pretty badly.**

**Kid Goku: Yeah, I'm fi….wait a second….WHO ARE YOU?**

**Sophie: You'll find out soon enough. Our narrator today is none other than….Yugi Muto!**

**Yugi: Alright, let the next chapter begin!**

* * *

_**Yugi: Last time on Sonic GX, the City of Amaria was in panic by the attack of Ulala Deviluke, the Princess of the Doom Dimension's underworld. Everyone in the DPU tried their hardest to keep her from reaching the Dimensional Orb, but to no avail. Well…everyone but Allen, of course. He was scouring the dimensions to search for his missing Keyblade, which according to him, was the only way to cancel out the power of the Chaos Emeralds. But, unknown to his knowledge, XANA attacked him through the Aelitatrix! How is that even possible? Things were looking bleak for The Aelitatrix Bearer, and it only got worse when XANA drew out the hidden evil side of Allen, which is now Arufunu the Shadow. Now, Allen is in a whole new dimension, with no idea of where he is or how to get home. What will happen now? We find out…today! We rejoin Allen, who is still unconscious from his fall….**_

'….Where am I? ….Did that fall really do me in? Am I dead?', Allen thought to himself, drifting in a sea of unconscious black.

"Hey. Can you hear me? Hello? Wake up!", a voice rang out. A bright light shined in front of Allen as he drifted towards it. He groaned as his eyes opened up, noticing he was in a unknown room.

"W-where am I?", Allen said, trying to sit up. He fell back in pain as he clutched his forehead. "Ow, my head hurts!"

"Take it easy, kid. That was a nasty fall you took.", a sweet voice said. Allen looked up to see a nurse looking down at him. What made him take a double take was when he noticed the nurse was a rabbit.

"W-where am I?", Allen asked the nurse. She calmly replied, "The Royal Palace of Mobodoon."

When Allen heard that name, he was entirely flabbergasted. 'Mobodoon! That's the home of Queen Aleena Hedgehog and the birthplace of Sonic, Manic, and Sonia. But, the Aelitatrix specifically said that this dimension has yet to be discovered, so how can this place be Mobodoon?', Allen thought. He asked the nurse politely, "Excuse me. If this is Mobodoon, then this must be the residence of Queen Aleena Hedgehog, is it not?"

The nurse chuckled slightly from the question. "It is the home of the royal Hedgehog family, but not Queen Aleena. This is the home of HRM, King Sonic Maurice Hedgehog and Queen Sally Alicia Acorn-Hedgehog." The nurse replied. "They sit here at the highest rank of power as King and Queen of Planet Mobius."

Allen's eyes flew wide open when he heard that. "WHAT? King Sonic? Queen Sally? Wha…what about Dr. Eggman?", he asked.

"Silly boy, Dr. Eggman has been locked away in a strait jacket at the Mobius Asylum for the Criminally Insane over 20 years ago since King Sonic's last battle against him. We live in a time of peace now…well….that's what I would like to say.", the nurse said. Allen took a good look at the nurse again, getting a flash of worried yellow eyes.

"Those eyes…I recognize those eyes. Bunnie?", Allen said softly, looking at the rabbit a lot more. "Bunnie Rabbot D'Coolette?"

"Just call me Bunnie, sugah. As you can see, I no longer am half-robot.", said Bunnie, showing her right arm, completely un-roboticized.

"Amazing…wait, what did you mean when things aren't at peace? If Eggman is in the Asylum, shouldn't the Great War be over?", Allen asked.

"No. A greater evil that is far superior to that of Dr. Eggman has awakened not too long ago. He has taken the eldest of His Majesty's children, Princess Sophie, captive. And the second eldest, Princess Melissa has been MIA for quite some time.", Bunnie said.

"Melissa?" ,Allen asked.

"She prefers being called Tailsko around here.", Bunnie said. Allen gasped loudly when he heard that name and clapped his hand to his mouth. Bunnie looked at him with a concerned look and asked, "What is it, sugah?"

"T-Tailsko…is a Princess?", Allen asked."

"Yes. It sounds like you know her.", Bunnie said. Allen blurted out, "I do know her! I'm married to her!"

"Did I hear correctly? You know Tailsko?", a voice rang out from the door. When Bunnie looked, she hopped to attention and bowed slightly. "King Sonic! When did you get here?"

"SONIC?", Allen said, looking towards the door of the nurses' office and spotted Sonic sporting royal garb.

"And what do you know? We have the famous Aelitatrix Bearer amongst us. How's your head, man?", King Sonic asked.

"It hurts, but it'll be fine. So, Tailsko is your daughter here. Surprise, surprise.", Allen responded. "I take it that Sophie was kidnapped by Snively Kintobor?"

"No. The person who has my daughter prisoner is Ixis Naugus, the Creator of the Void. He is the reason why Queen Sal's father, King Maximillion Acorn, was missing for all this time.", Sonic said.

"Naugus! How'd he even escape?", Allen said.

"We believe it was when Dr. Eggman lost his sanity that allowed him to do it. Since he, who is the last remaining remnant of Dr. Ivo Robotnik who was running the Void after betraying Naugus, has lost what was left of his mind, it probably broke his control of the Void as well.", Sonic continued.

"Allowing Naugus to escape.", said another voice from the door. Allen looked around Sonic and saluted to the person who walked in: Queen Sally.

"It's a pleasure to see you, Your Majesty.", Allen said.

"The same goes to you, Allen. You could be of great help to us as of now.", Sally said.

"Help? Why, what do I need to do?", Allen asked.

"Well, as Sonic has already said, our daughter Sophie was kidnapped by Ixis Naugus not too long ago. We would like you to go and rescue her. We shall reward you handsomely if you bring her back safely.", Sally said.

"No reward is necessary, but I will go and save her. But first things first….is there anyway a guy can get a chili dog around here?", Allen said, his stomach growling slightly.

"Allen, you just read my mind!", Sonic said. He whistled loudly, and a butler came in holding a large dish of chili dogs. "Go on, eat your fill."

"Oh, I will!", Allen said, already scarfing down 2 chili dogs.

_**Yugi: So, Allen stayed and ate his fill of the chili dogs, which happened to be ten full dishes later, and tied up his shoes. Sonic actually laughed at how big Allen's appetite was, and was surprised there was someone else that loved chili dogs possibly more than he did. With a clink of his Millennium Puzzle and a strong wind whipping within the room, Allen was off to save the Princess. He was running along the country road when Yami intervened in his thoughts…**_

"So, off to save the Princess, huh?", Yami asked, floating beside Allen as he ran.

"Yep. That's the plan. It should be easy to find this Ixis Naugus guy too.", said Allen, when he came to a screeching halt.

"What's the problem, Allen? Why'd you stop?", Yami asked.

"I just realized that I have NO IDEA what this Ixis Naugus guy look like. The name is familiar, but I just can't place a face.", Allen said, crossing his arms and standing in the road deep in thought. "Have any ideas, Yami?"

"Not a clue. But, I do know this. Where there is smoke in this world, there is often trouble near.", said Yami, pointing in the direction of the Great Forest. Allen stood to his feet and tilted his head slightly. He knew about the Great Forest and how it harbored the secret location of Knothole Village, but even he knew that Dr. Robotnik had destroyed the Village during the Great War around the time Sonic was still a kid. So, there had to be someone who was making the smoke.

"Let's check it out, Yami. I don't like the looks of this.", said Allen, jogging towards the entrance of the forest.

_**Yugi: So, the two went off into the Great Forest, hoping to shed some light on the mystery that was right in front of them. Further and further they walked, until finally they heard voices in front of them. Allen ducked behind a tree for safety, and looked around to see who it was…**_

"So, do you really think that we can find her, Sandy?", a pink hedgehog said, holding a spear and clad in black and purple ninja clothing.

"I don't know, Mimi. All we can do is hope for the best. Rumor is floating around that Naugus is keeping Princess Sophie captive in Robotropolis somewhere. The question is where…", the squirrel said.

'Those two look like Amy Rose and Sally Acorn from Sonic's past!', Allen thought to Yami.

'Yes. Maybe they are related to them?', Yami replied.

'I don't know, but they are talking about Sophie…I wonder if there is a way to get closer….', Allen replied. He moved his foot slightly, and stepped on a tree branch, making it snap it two. The noise alerted the two females in the forest clearing, and they immediately picked up their weapons.

"Alright, who's there? Come on out before we come in after you!", Sandy said, keeping her sword at the ready.

'Uh-oh. Busted!', Allen thought, stepping out from behind the tree. "H-hey, guys.", he said innocently, only to have a spear pointed right at his Adam's apple.

"We don't take too kindly to Overlanders, kid. I suggest you start talking, and make it fast.", Mimi said.

"Easy, now. You wouldn't attack someone on your side now, would you?", Allen said, moving the spear away from his throat.

"Our side? What do you mean?", Sandy said.

"By order of their Royal Majesties, King Sonic and Queen Sally, I was sent out to find Princess Sophie and bring Ixis Naugus to justice. I am Allen Henegan, the Aelitatrix Bearer.", Allen said to the females. They both gasped as they lowered their weapons.

"You are the Aelitatrix Bearer?", Sandy said, looking at Allen directly in the eyes. "Eh, I imagined that you were taller."

"How rude!", Allen said in a type of whine. "Anyway, I am trying to get some leads on where Ixis Naugus was last seen. Got anything that could point me into the right direction?'

"Well, we heard that Ixis Naugus was hiding out in the old abandoned Robotropolis on the other side of Mobius….", Sandy started, only for Mimi to finish.

"…But that place has been off-limits to all Mobians since Dr. Eggman was last reported to the mental facility, which of course, he escaped from.", Mimi said. "It is said that Naugus and Eggman are working together as of now, but the chances are highly unlikely, since Eggman is a robotic version of Dr. Ivo Robotnik, who had sealed Naugus into the Void, a world of his own creation about 30 years ago."

"I see. So, you say Robotropolis is the best place for me to check?", Allen asked.

"That's right. That's the only lead we got.", Sandy said.

"In that case, I am UP, OVER, and Gone to save the Princess!", said Allen, running superfast out of the woods to the city of Robotropolis.

'Robotropolis….it's been a while since we last saw that place, hasn't it, Allen?', Yami asked.

'You're right, Yami. It was when we helped Nori rescue his parents in Sonic's past that we last were there.', Allen replied to the Spirit. 'But do not forget, this is Sonic's future, and from what it sounds like, Eggman has gotten even worse than he was back in my time.'

'Still, this "Void" place troubles me. It could be dangerous if we let Naugus stick around any longer. So, we need to do this as quickly as possible.', Yami said.

'Not a problem!', Allen replied, moving even faster down the country road.

_**Yugi: Faster and faster Allen ran, the surrounding area starting to turn dark and cold. Shards of discarded metal plates and rotting garbage surrounded the entire area. The ground grew darker as he noticed it was still fresh with the oils of all of Eggman's and Robotnik's evil. Finally, he took a step on a metal road as he entered into the Forbidden City. A city in which he hoped he would never see still standing…**_

"Well, this is it: the entrance to Robotropolis. I better make this quick.", Allen said to himself. He was about to run into the inner depths of the city, when someone yelled "STOP! Don't go in there!" Allen fell flat on his face, it getting covered in soot and sludge. He felt someone pick him up and wipe his face clean. Allen's jaw dropped when he saw it was Snively Robotnik, Dr. Robotnik's nephew.

"Snively? What the?", Allen said. "Why did you stop me?"

"It's not safe to go into the city anymore. It's best if you turn around and go back home, Henegan.", Snively said, leaning on a staff. Allen noticed he was wearing a lot of tattered clothing.

"As if it was safe before. I can't waste time here. Princess Sophie is in there, and I'm gonna find her.", Allen said confidently.

"Why don't you use your head for something else other than landing on, you stupid boy? Dr. Eggman is in there waiting for someone to cross his path to bring devastation and destruction to, and then there is Ixis Naugus, who uses his magic on anyone that even comes close to Robotnik Manor. Do you honestly think you can get through that in one piece?", Snively said.

"With luck, skill, and speed on my side, I got no worries. Later, Snively!", Allen said, running deeply into the depths of the city.

_**Yugi: So, Allen looked to his left and to his right, keeping his eyes peeled for any sudden movements. He knew how sneaky things are in Robotropolis at night, and with Eggman careening on the edge of insanity, he had to be extremely careful.**_

Allen looked up to the top of Robotnik Manor, tilting his head slightly as if he was looking deep into the building. "Alright, then, this'll be easy. All I gotta do is go in, defeat Ixis Naugus, and save the princess. Simple as pie.", he said to himself. Yami was silent when he sensed something coming towards Allen extremely fast. "Allen, dodge!", Yami said, and Allen moved immediately to his right, dodging a rather large robotic scorpion tail.

"Drat! How could I have missed that miserable creature?", a familiar voice said from behind. Allen turned to see Dr. Eggman, in his usual attire, but he noticed that his clothing was rather ragged, and his dark shades were missing. What really freaked him out was that his moustache was a lot shorter than normal, as if he had ripped part of them off.

"Whoa, Eggman, love the new look. It's really giving you the psychotic look in your eyes a stronger force.", Allen said, taunting Eggman as always.

"Just keep your snide remarks to yourself, you immature brat!", Eggman snapped back at Allen, launching his Egg Scorpion's tail at Allen again. Allen caught it in his hands and looked at Eggman with a goofy grin. "You may have lost it, but your strategy is still as predictable as always!", Allen retorted.

"I wouldn't get too confident. Your hands are paying the price for it as they are being eaten by the acid in the stinger of the tail!", Eggman said.

"ACID?", Allen said, letting go of the scorpion tail and eyeing his burnt hands. "OWW! ….Never have you done something like that, Egghead!"

"SHUT UP!", Eggman said, making the robot attack even faster. Allen yelped as he dodged the attacks, trying not to get hit.

"Allen, let me take over! I can take Eggman down with one move!", Yami said in Allen's head. 'No, Yami. I can handle this. Watch!', Allen replied, turning into Shadow the Hedgehog with his Aelitatrix very quickly. "Time to be defeated once again, Eggman! Chaos Blade Wreaker ATTACK!", Allen said in Shadow's voice. In one swift movement, he ran towards Eggman, summoned a Chaos Spear, and used a Shadow Spin Dash to slash up his robot to pieces. Eggman dropped to the ground, slamming his fists into the dirt. He yelled loudly as if he was in pain. Allen turned back to himself, then noticed Eggman's strange reaction. "H-Hey….Dr. Eggman? Are you alright, man?"

"Why? WHY CAN'T I WIN?", Eggman yelled, actually landing a hard punch on Allen's face. Allen rubbed his cheek, surprised that Eggman was able to do that. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU, AELITATRIX BEARER!"

Allen's eyes widened as Eggman's anger kept growing. For the first time ever, he felt sorry for Dr. Eggman. Never in his life has he seen someone so angry, yet suffer in so much pain. "Julian….", Allen said, using Dr. Eggman's real name, before turning away and walking into Robotnik Manor. Yami appeared beside Allen as he walked down the hallways of the abandoned building and said, "Allen? Are you alright?"

"I just feel sorry for him, Yami. He's lost EVERYTHING now. Sure, Mobius is a better place to live now that his mind has left for parts unknown, but what does he have left? His nephew left him, he has lost complete control over Mobius, and now he has lost his mind.", Allen said softly.

"Remember, Allen: this is an alternate version of Sonic's future. The events here are only what are expected to happen, but it is the future. It is not written in stone, so it may not happen.", Yami said.

"You're right….", Allen said.

"Allen, keep your mind alert. I'm sensing that our target is right in front of us.", Yami continued.

"Right you are, gentlemen! Right you are!", said a raspy voice from a room in front of us. Allen instantly remembered it as the control room of the entire fortress, so he walked in cautiously. He stood on the bridge of the room and said, "Naugus! Come on out! You know why I am here: release Princess Sophie, and turn yourself in!"

"Ahh…..Allen Henegan…..the name of legend….the Aelitatrix Bearer has come to make his demands in my humble abode….and yet, he has the nerve to order me when he is truly outmatched.", Naugus said, his voice seeming to come from all directions of the room. The chair sitting in the middle of the room spun around, and a man that seemed to be a mix of a rhino, a lobster, and a troll sat in front of him.

"You? You're Ixis Naugus? But it can't be!", Allen said.

"Ah, so it seems you know of me. It seems that your world has….intense knowledge of our world. Tell me…what do you know of me?", Naugus said, breathing heavily.

"Only that Dr. Robotnik had trapped you in your own creation, the Void a.k.a The Special Zone a long time ago, only to escape for a few minutes thanks to Sonic's speed. It was only then did you realize that you couldn't stay outside the Void, or your body would turn into crystal and you will inevitably die. You weren't the only victim to that problem, only he was lucky to escape unharmed.", Allen said.

"Yes….Maximillion Acorn….a fine man in his time as King…..but then, that miserable hedgehog filled his shoes….", Naugus said, snapping his claw on the chair, and Sonic's daughter Sophie appeared on the railing below him, dangling over a pit of acid.

"Sophie! Hang in there, I'll save you!" ,Allen said, about to jump over the railing.

"Stop! One move, and my magic will sever the rope that is keeping her dangling over the acid. Or maybe I can robotcize her right on the spot.", Naugus said.

Allen growled slightly as he looked back at Naugus. "What is it that you want anyway, Naugus?", Allen said.

"What is rightfully mine, child: the power to take over this universe. I knew that you were gonna be the one sent out to retrieve the King's daughter. It would allow me to get closer to the power I need to begin my plan.", Naugus said, using his magic to draw Allen closer to him. He caught Allen's right arm in a vicegrip, and eyed the Aelitatrix on his wrist.

"My Aelitatrix?", Allen said, trying to snatch his hand out of Naugus' claw, but to no avail. "You honestly think it'll work for you?"

"No, but you can work it for me, Henegan.", Naugus said.

"Not on your life, Naugus! I'd never betray Sonic like that, or the Planet of Mobius!", Allen said, finally snatching out of Naugus' reach.

"Well…it seems like you made your decision, boy.", Naugus said, using his magic to levitate Sophie in the air, right to where Allen could see tears flowing down her green eyes.

"P-Please….help me….", she said softly.

"All you had to do was said yes, but of course, you went the noble way.", Naugus said. A crooked grin appeared on his face. "Now say goodbye to the Princess!", he said, letting go of his magical grip on her.

Allen's heart sank as he saw her drop rapidly towards the acid. "You butcher!", Allen said, blasting Naugus with a ki blast before lunging off the bridge after her. By the skin of his teeth, he was able to keep her from searing a single spine on her body due to the acid below.

"What? What miraculous speed this youth have! How is it possible?", Naugus said, looking below to see if Allen and Sophie's bodies were floating in the acid. "Hmm….maybe that acid ate them a lot quicker than I thought."

"Guess again, Naugus!", Allen said, floating behind him with Sophie in his arms. "How dare you try to harm an innocent life just to achieve your selfish ambitions, Naugus!", he continued, placing her onto the bridge gently. "You shall pay for all the trouble that you have caused here."

"Heh, what a brave boy….you know what? I think it would be best if I clear the air around here. A person like you should really learn when to stop when he is ahead.", Naugus said, his entire body glowing. "You shall die today, Henegan!"

"Now, Allen?", Yami asked.

"Now!", Allen said, the DPU symbol glowing brightly on his forehead. His eyes closed as Yami quickly switched places with Allen. "So, it's game time, Naugus! Come at me!"

"As you wish!", said Naugus, launching a fireball at Yami's head.

Yami was able to deflect the fireball, but Naugus was able to enlarge his claw and slam it down onto Yami's head. "Gah! Watch where you are aiming that thing, will ya? Kamehameha!", Yami said, firing a Kamehameha Wave at Naugus, pushing him back towards the railing of the bridge.

"Are you honestly trying to push me into the acid? You'll have to do better than that, Henegan!", said Naugus, making the bridge slippery with a sheet of ice. Yami slipped to his feet as he hung onto the rail, looking up at Naugus with an angry look in his eyes.

Naugus looked at Yami as he laughed over him. "Pharaoh, Pharaoh, Pharaoh. It seems that without a good grip on the floor, you can't even stand. Too bad, but it looks like I win.", said Naugus, bringing his claw down towards Yami's neck.

"Wrong!", said Yami, catching Naugus by the claw with his legs.

"What? Let me go!", Naugus said, trying to wrench his arm out of Yami's grip. Yami clenched onto him tighter as he lifted him up into the air. "Here's a message from King Sonic, Naugus: YOU LOSE!", Yami said, launching up into the air, flipping Naugus down into the vat of acid.

"No! You can't do this to me! Aggggghhh!", Naugus yelled, melting rather quickly in the acid. Yami looked down at Naugus' skeleton, before returning to Sophie. He picked her up and launched out through the ceiling, flying rather quickly to the Hedgehog Kingdom.

"Thank you, Allen.", Sophie said, looking down with a slight blush.

"Hey, it's what I do best. But, tell me something: why didn't your father come after you? Why me?", Yami asked.

"W-well…you see….it's a royal tradition in my mother's side of the family….", Sophie said. She leaned up and whispered into Yami's ear, telling him something that sent him into slight shock.

"What? MARRIAGE! AGAIN?", Yami said, stopping suddenly.

_**Yugi: You guessed correctly, everyone. According to royal tradition, any female who is of royal blood who has been saved from death has to marry the one who rescued her. In this case: Allen is now Princess Sophie's betrothed. By the time Yami had returned with Sophie to the palace, him and her was instantly wed on the spot. Sonic was able to contact Tails in Allen's dimension to send Herbie, since they had all of Sophie's belongings already packed and ready to go.**_

"Well, Sophie? Shall we go home?", Yami said, opening the passenger seat for Sophie.

She smiled and said, "Let's go home, my husband. We got a new day ahead of us." She climbed into the passenger seat of Herbie, waiting for Yami to drive them back home.

Yami hopped into the driver's seat and tapped the driving wheel of Herbie. "Let's go, Herbie.", he said.

"Alright! Next stop, The City of Amaria!", Herbie said, shooting off into the Dimensional Rift.

_**Yugi: Meanwhile, back at Robotnik Manor, we find a threatening shadow lingering in the command room….**_

"Hmm…..Ixis Naugus was a fool to think he can actually go against the Aelitatrix Bearer head on. But I, on the other hand, have a far better plan in store for him.", said Arufunu, using the supercomputer in the lab to look up some information. "Ah, The Dimensional Orb and Dimensional Key…items of pure legend that can only be found inside the DPU Headquarters. Only the Aelitatrix Bearer can go into the section of the building that holds these items. ….So, a room in which only the Aelitatrix Bearer can enter, huh? And the Dimensional Orb and Key is rumored to be the items that helped form the Dimensional Rift. Very interesting indeed. Well, Henegan, your victory against Ixis Naugus may have you satisfied right now, but now IT'S MY TURN. Prepare yourself, Dimensional Protection Unit. The Aelitatrix Bearer will die, and the multiverse shall be NO MORE! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

_**Yugi: What could Arufunu be planning? Why is he certain that this will be the END of the DPU and the Aelitatrix Bearer? Stay tuned for the next exciting installment of Sonic GX!**_

* * *

**Kid Goku: Another great chapter to a close! And now, it's time to get serious, for now it is coming down to the final chapters of Sonic GX.**

**Everyone: THE FINAL CHAPTERS? SAY IT AIN'T SO!**

**Kid Goku: Sorry guys, but all good things must come to an end sooner or later. So, stay tuned for Sonic GX: The Dawn of Destiny! Friends Until the End Pt. 1. Until then, this is the Sonic GX team saying…**

**Everyone: SEE YA!**


	25. The Dawn of Destiny!

"Grab him! Grab that traitor!", said a voice from the distance.

"He's too fast! We'll never catch him, sir!", said another voice.

"Catch him or I will demote you faster than you can say Sonic the Hedgehog!", said the one in command. "We cannot let the Aelitatrix Bearer get away! He is wanted in the multiverse for the theft of the Dimensional Orb and Key!"

The dust cleared up slightly, and within, Allen Henegan, Amaria's number 1 hero to zero was seen. He dodged each of his former companions' attacks, trying to keep from being caught. 'Why? Why is this happening to me? I'm innocent, I tell you!', I thought to myself.

'Try telling them that, and they might believe you! But from the looks of it, I say they won't!', Yami said, floating fast beside me.

_**Allen: Right now, you must be wondering why I am running from the members of the DPU. Well, we'll have to spin back the clock a little ways back to when I had returned home from my wife Sophie's home dimension. It was a quiet day: no threats in the multiverse, no huge conspiracy happening. Everything was entirely peaceful….**_

"GOD, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! Nicole, what is going on here?", I yelled loudly at the supercomputer in my Presidential Office.

Nicole's avatar appeared on the screen and said, "What on Earth is your problem, Allen?"

"You want to know what my problem is? It's too quiet! Where are all the bad guys? Why isn't anything happening?", I replied to her, tapping my foot impatiently.

"Chill out, Allen. You may be the Aelitatrix Bearer, but you should be glad that things are peaceful today. Not every day of your life has to be filled with action.", Nicole replied.

A large gust of wind whipped within the office and another voice rang out, "She's right, you know. Even I can be patient enough to wait for the next battle."

"You too, Sonic? You're completely mellowed out right now, as well as the rest of the DPU. Everyone is out taking a relaxing field day after all we have been through recently, and the only one who can't seem to relax right now is me!", I said loudly.

"Easy, bro. Just take a deep breath.", Sonic said, chomping on a chilidog. My nose caught the scent and could tell it was Leonidas' recipe. "Where did you get that?", I asked.

"Leonidas just whipped up a batch a few seconds ago. I suggest hurrying before they are all gone.", Sonic said, flipping the rest of his chilidog into his mouth. A trail of drool crept out of my mouth as my stomach growled loudly. "STAND CLEAR! Those chilidogs are mine!", I said, running out of my office rather quickly to the kitchen.

Sonic chuckled as Nicole said, "Sonic."

"Yeah, what is it, Nicole?", Sonic replied.

"It may only send Allen's heart racing with excitement, but I have been detecting some sort of activity in the Keyblade Graveyard recently. I have no idea what it is, since my instruments have yet been able to detect the inner depths of that realm.", Nicole said, her avatar scratching her head with a confused look on her face.

"Activity in the Keyblade Graveyard? That place is known for being a barren wasteland filled with dead Keyblades and the spirits of their wielders, not to mention all the wild storms that break out there. It's probably nothing more than that.", Sonic said.

"I hope you are right…", Nicole said, before getting cut off by a loud "GOKU, YOU ATE THE LAST CHILIDOG? WHY?", obviously coming from me.

_**Allen: It was official: the battles with the DPU have suddenly come to a halt. Days went by until it was a full week of no trouble in the multiverse. It was on this day, however, that things was gonna turn from good to bad to worse to major league trouble…**_

"An entire week of no trouble whatsoever? Maybe it's some sort of villains-only conspiracy to all band together and take down the Dimensional Protection Unit in one fell swoop?", I said to myself, pacing around in my black nightwear, which consisted of a top and black shorts.

"Or maybe it is just you overreacting. You should enjoy this time of peace and relax, you idiot.", Retsu said, sitting at the head of Allen's bed, writing in her diary.

"Writing more entries in "The Tome of the Riftbearers" again?", I asked.

"Yep. Now, do me a favor and come and get some sleep.", Retsu said, still writing in her diary.

I grumbled as I went to my closet and picked out a change of clothes. "I'm sorry, Retsu, but I just can't sit around here with nothing to do. I'm gonna go for a quick run around the world, and won't be back until tomorrow afternoon, ok?", I said.

"Sure thing, sweetie.", Retsu said in a stoic tone, making me facefault to the ground. 'Even if married, she is still stone cold to the bone. I guess that's one of the things that make me crazy for her.', I thought to myself, chuckling as I slid on my other shoe. "Later!", I said, running out of my bedroom window and grinding my way down the monorail system to the outside of the Sacred Barrier. Retsu clapped her hands, turning off the lights in the bedroom and finally dozed off in my bed.

_**Allen: I raced off from the city, not looking back as I ran far past the mountains to points unknown. Meanwhile, while I was gone, in the Digital World version of the Dimensional Protection Unit….**_

"Man, what a day. I can understand why Allen has been going stir-crazy. Nothing has been happening lately!", Lucemon said, spinning around in the President's boardroom chair.

A portal of darkness appeared on the outside of the door, and Arufunu stepped out of it. He looked through a crack in the door and chuckled. "Stupid Digimon. While you laze about, I am gonna rob you blind.", the crazed counterpart of Allen said coldly. He walked further down the hallway, switching his body so he looked exactly like Allen. He stood in front of one door and said, "This is the end for you, Henegan." He placed his face in front of an eye scanner and a bright light zoomed in on his right eye.

"Retinal scanning commencing. Scan confirmed. Welcome, Mr. President. Now disengaging security locks.", Nicole's voice rang out. The giant door slid open, and Arufunu smiled as he saw two objects floating in the room. 'The Dimensional Orb and Key….With this, the end of the multiverse is NOW!', Arufunu thought to himself as he disappeared with the two objects in a puff of black smoke.

_**Allen: The day was long, but the night was short. Hours had passed since I had left Amaria that night. On my arrival, however, things were about to get really bad….**_

I ran through the Sacred Barrier surrounding the City of Amaria, stopping right in front of Retsu's favorite candy store. I breathed heavily, as I said, "Finally, back home! ….Huh? Where is everyone? It's awfully quiet."

I walked down the streets, quite curious, since each and every store was empty. I couldn't understand why there wasn't a single person roaming the streets. 'Yami, what's going on? Where is everybody?', I asked the Spirit.

'Maybe there was a concert planned when you were gone?', Yami replied with an unsure tone.

'No, that wouldn't be it. I would've been called back immediately if that was the case. HEY! What's going on over by DPU HQ?', I replied, seeing a few people running over to that section of the city. I quickly jogged over there to see what was going on. It was when I got there that I heard Nicole speaking over everyone.

"Attention, everyone! I have very bad news! Just last night, the Digital World branch of the Dimensional Protection Unit was robbed!", Nicole's voice rang over the loudspeaker.

"Robbed?", Joey Wheeler's voice rang out over the crowd. "Yugi, is that even possible?"

"No, it isn't. Only members of the DPU could enter the Digital World's DPU Headquarters compound.", Yugi said, quite worried.

'The Dimensional Protection Unit….robbed?', I thought, watching the entire spectacle from a distance. That was when Lucemon's voice was heard saying, "It is true. The Dimensional Orb and Dimensional Key, the two artifacts that keep the Dimensional Rift in balance were stolen last night."

"Were you able to catch a video of the culprit?", Zack said, standing nearby.

"Yes, we did, Mr. Vice-President. Ladies and gentlemen, I am afraid to inform that the thief in question is none other than our Mayor and President of the DPU, Allen Henegan the Aelitatrix Bearer!", Lucemon said in a defeated tone, before pointing me out in the crowd.

"WHAT?", the entire crowd said, turning towards me with an angry look.

"Allen, that can't be true…can it?", Sonic said, looking at me with a questionable look.

"Onii-chan…..how could you?", Yuki said, flying in front of me.

"W-wait a minute, guys! I'm innocent, I tell ya!", I said, extremely shocked.

Zack landed in front of me and looked at me with a cold and angry look. As if he was as quick as lightning, he removed the red headband that I always wore as a symbol of honor from my head. "You have disgraced the DPU, Henegan. I am ashamed that you could do such a thing.", Zack said.

"Zack, listen to me, please!", I said, with a worried tone.

"Enough! You don't deserve to be President anymore, Allen! You only got two choices: hand over the stolen items now….or die.", Zack said, his Devil Arm glowing slightly, a large cut appearing on my cheek.

I clapped my hand to my bleeding wound, and looked at everyone in shock. I stepped back nervously, and ran quickly. I ran, and I did not look back. "Trixie, get me out of here!", I said, opening a rip in the Dimensional Rift, running fast, hearing Zack leading the others through the rip behind me. I ducked into one portal and exited above my honeymoon mansion: the one Zack bought for me and Retsu. I landed at the door and walked inside, locking the door behind me.

I sighed as I sat in the couch and turned on the tv. Immediately, I saw my face on the screen in the news bulletin. "Attention, people of the multiverse. This is Scarlet Garcia of AmariaTV with today's breaking news. Friend or villain is the topic, as we come to find out that President of the Dimensional Protection Unit and Mayor of Amaria Allen Henegan is wanted for the theft of the Dimensional Orb and Key: the two objects that are rumored to be the basic tools for Retsu Taimukipa's gift to us all, the Dimensional Rift. ", said the newswoman.

"Oh, no. I'm already in the news? This is very bad…", I said to myself.

"He is on the run from the DPU, and is said to be highly dangerous. For those who have information on his whereabouts, please call Vice-President Zachary Kilgore as soon as possible. And for Allen Henegan, if he is watching this: you can run all you want, but you will be brought to justice.", Scarlet said, before I turned off the tv.

I sighed heavily as I heard a voice say, "You are in quite a predicament now, Allen."

"Who's there? Show yourself!", I said, jumping from the couch and summoning my Keyblade, ready to defend myself. That's when Retsu appeared from the kitchen with a small dish of crème brulee. "Oh….Retsu.", I said, my Keyblade disappearing in a flash of lights. "How did you know I was here?"

"Trixie. Her tracking signal is still online.", Retsu said, eating from the dish slowly. She looked up at me and asked, "Did you do it?"

"No, I didn't. I don't get it! When this occurred, I was over in China running down the Great Wall!", I said, sitting on the floor.

"Onii-chan….I can tell in your voice you are telling the truth.", another voice said. I looked up towards my hair and saw Yuki, my pixie sister staring down at me.

"You believe me too, Yuki?", I said, placing her on my shoulder.

"Yeah, as well as Mr. Yugi, Mr. Sonic, Mr. Tails, Ms. Tailsko, Ms. Sophie, and Ms. Shampoo. They are here as well.", Yuki said, nudging her head towards the stairs, where Sonic and the others were waving at me with a smile. "We know you aren't a bad person, Allen. But who would deliberately do this to get you in trouble?", she continued.

"I don't know, sis. There are a few suspects in mind, but there is not enough information to go on to say if it was them or not. All we got is the video Nicole recorded from the night in question.", I said. Tails walked over to me and took hold of my wrist and said, "Stay still. I gotta deactivate the tracking signal on the Aelitatrix before Zack and the others get here. After all, if we are gonna clear your name, we gotta make sure they can't track us so easily.", while tinkering with Trixie, twisting the dial and punching a few keycodes into it.

"We?", I said.

Tails pushed the dial back down and heard Trixie say, "Tracking signal deactivated.", before saying, "Yep. We are all gonna go with you and help."

"Tails, that is too dangerous! If you guys do that, you'll automatically be declared as accomplices to a major felon!", I said.

"We know, Allen.", Sonic said before walking up to me and putting a hand out. "But we are friends, and friends stick together to the end, right?"

Yugi walked up and placed his hand on top of Sonic's, and Sophie did the same with Yugi's. "Sonic's right. We're in this together, whether you like it or not!", Sophie said.

Tailsko smiled as she put her hand on top of Sophie's, and Shampoo winked at me. Tails threw up a thumbs up at me and placed his hand in as well.

Out of nowhere, Goku appeared and his hand joined in. "You don't really think I'm letting you go alone, now do you? You're my brother!", he said.

Yuki giggled as she smiled at me as well, and Retsu placed her hand at the very top of everyone else's. "You're stuck with us, and don't forget, even if your Aelitatrix is turned off, I can find you without a problem.", she said.

I chuckled softly as I placed my hand top of everyone else's. "You guys are right. Let's get to the bottom of this….TOGETHER!", I said confidently. That's when I heard Zack's voice yell out, "Come on out, Henegan! I know you are in there! That scratch on your face tells me so!"

"What?", I said. Then, a sudden thought hit me. I looked at Retsu and she nodded, as if in agreement. "This scratch is a Prison Mark, isn't it!", I replied to Zack.

"Yes. It'll be able to detect your every location. Just make things easy for yourself and give up. I promise that you, Retsu and the others will be given a lenient sentence.", Zack said.

"You really are stupid, aren't you? I've been Marked once before, and you think this will make things easier for you to get me?", I said. I looked down at Trixie, and she shined slightly.

_**Allen: Meanwhile, outside with Zack…**_

"Uh, sir. We have a problem. Allen's Mark has stopped transmitting.", said Ulala.

"What? Impossible!", said Zack. That's when an engine roared from within the building. Everyone on the outside of the building turned their attention to the front door, and saw Yugi shoot out of the door on my airbike.

"So, you guys want to arrest the Aelitatrix Bearer, huh?", Yugi said. Sonic & Sophie ran out of the building, with Tails and Tailsko flying behind them.

"Well, you'll have to keep up with him first!", the four said. Retsu flew out of the building, holding Mina in her scythe form, with Shampoo floating on a hoverboard. "You can't catch my husband, Zack! He has always been faster than you!", Shampoo said, flying over his head and joined with the others.

"Allen is gonna clear his name. Just you wait.", Retsu said, flying beside Shampoo. I stepped out into the doorway and smiled cheekily at Zack, Goku standing beside me and Yuki sitting in my hair.

"So, try and catch us if you can!", Goku said. With that, I ran superfast out of the door towards Zack and ran around him, making him spin like a top. "It's Spin N' Win time, Zack! And you lose!", I said, launching into the air with everyone following after me.

"Stop it! Cut it out! Somebody grab him!", Zack yelled, still spinning around on his feet, getting more and more dizzy.

"Allen, get out of here!", Nori said, hopping down from the control board, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"You too, Nori?", I said gently, ducking quickly so I didn't get hit by a robot's arm. I ran off the shore of the coast and flew off into the air, opening a rip in the Dimensional Rift, with Nori & co. following behind me.

When Zack stopped spinning, he looked at the rip in the Dimensional Rift and frowned. "You can run, Henegan. But you can't hide.", he said. He turned around and saw Liz standing behind him, holding his green hoverboard and the keys to her motorbike.

"So, are we going or not? The longer we wait, the further they'll get away. I've already sent out Jason, Thomas, Ericka, and the rest of the Punishment Squad out already.", she said, tossing the green board to him.

"Jason, huh? I could've sworn he had left the DPU with Kiba Kurokage, Edlyn Martinez, and Itachi Uchiha a good while ago.", Zack said, powering the board up and standing on it in front of her.

"Nah. He was training by himself in the far reaches of the Dimensional Rift.", said Liz, riding off into the rip of the Rift with Zack.

"What about Mrs. Hines? How is she faring?", Zack continued.

"She is sticking to her promise to us: Allen is innocent, and he will return to clear his name.", Liz said.

Zack sighed as he looked down the path of the Dimensional Rift that he knew Allen and the others were still traveling on. "Sometimes, I really do worry about that woman. She has immeasurable faith in her grandson.", he said.

That's when Nicole's voice rang out and said, "Aelitatrix offline. Unable to pinpoint exact location of Aelitatrix Bearer, Mr. Vice President."

"What! Can he actually hide the Aelitatrix's signal from Nicole?", Liz asked.

"Looks like it is quite possible. Guess we have to just find him the old fashioned way!", Zack said, using a boost button on his board and moving even faster down the tunnel.

_**Allen: Faster and faster Liz and Zack traveled, but even they knew at the rate we were moving, they wouldn't catch up with us unless by pure accident. It was around this time that Nori brought up an interesting question to me…**_

"So, Allen, exactly where are we heading?", Nori had asked.

"Wherever my name has been destroyed, that's where. We need to gather evidence to prove I am innocent. The first stop is the only place I know that we can get some decent info.", I said.

"And where would that be?", Sonic said, running right beside me.

"Sonic, you out of all people should know the answer better than anyone.", I said.

He was silent for a few seconds, then he looked at me with a shocked look. He said, "Allen, you can't be serious! Freedom Fighter HQ?"

"Nicole's backdoor entrance, to be precise. We need more info on the videotaped images of whoever was impersonating me in the night in question.", I replied.

"It's suicide! Freedom HQ is the second place Zack and the others would think to look!", Shampoo said.

"Well, we have no choice in the matter, everyone. Allen has made up his mind.", Retsu said.

"Thank you, Retsu. Now, let's get moving!", I said, shattering an exit out of the Rift, entering on the far side of Mobius. I looked down at Trixie and said, "Trixie, where did you drop us off?"

"Mt. Mobius, Allen. It's the safest entrance to this planet without getting detected by Nicole.", said Trixie.

"Nice work, Trixie. Even I know that Nicole can't detect any presence out here.", I said, before looking around. "This place….why does it feel familiar?", I said to myself. That's when Yami said, "You don't remember? This was where you fought Rai and Daisy, Sonic's brother and sister."

"I….fought them? Sorry, Yami. I don't remember that. I do remember Rai killing Sonic, then after that, a huge black hole.", I replied to him.

"I see….wait. Something's not right here.", Yami said, looking around the entire area.

"Yami, what is it?", I asked nervously.

"We aren't alone here….", he said, before looking directly up. "Dodge!", he said. With that, I was barely able to move before a knife was planted at my feet.

"Guuh!", I grunted nervously, before picking up the knife. "This is….! Sonic! Doesn't this look familiar?", I asked the blue hedgehog.

When he saw the knife, his attitude changed from one of excitement to one of fear drastically. "That's Rai's knife. How'd you get it?", he asked with a shaky voice.

"He got it because I threw it at him!", said a voice from behind Sonic. A dark cloud billowed up from behind Sonic, and Rai stepped out from it, smiling coldly. "What brings you here, Aelitatrix Bearer?", he asked, his knife reappearing in his hand.

"Rai, just relax. We aren't here to cause any trouble…", I said nervously.

He chuckled gently, then broke out into a laugh. "You truly are gullible! I knew you weren't here for any trouble!", he said, rolling around on the ground. That's when Daisy came out from a cave in front of us and said, "Come in, all of you. I just finished making some tea."

Sonic raised an eyebrow when Daisy said that. "Tea?", he and I both said, before all of us went into the cave. I looked around and saw that the entire cave was furnished with furniture and lots of lights.

"Is this where you two live?", I asked, sitting down in an armchair.

"This is all we have. Did you think we lived badly just because we were kicked out of Mobotropolis?", Rai said, sitting down on the couch.

Daisy handed me a cup of tea and I said, "Not really. I could tell where you lived had to be quite well created." I sipped from the cup and said, "So, why would you allow me and the others into your home? I am quite certain you know of the problems we are having right now."

"Yes, we know. But of course, we know you are innocent.", Daisy said with a slight blush.

"Stop trying to sweet talk him, sis.", Rai said, tipping his cup to his mouth. "You can be so easy to read sometimes."

"I wasn't trying to sweet talk him, Rai!", she said with an embarrassed look on her face. I chuckled gently and took another sip of my tea.

"So….why are you here anyway, Henegan? It won't be long before Nicole finds out you are here.", Rai said.

I sighed gently and held the cup in my hands. I looked down and said, "We are here to break into Freedom HQ to try and hack into the Nicole of this dimension. It's the only backdoor entrance into Nicole back home."

"That's not gonna be easy to do, Allen. You know that Nicole is protected very well here.", said Rai. "It'd be a suicide mission to try and get into Freedom HQ."

"Well, unless you know of someone that has a supercomputer that has enough power to break into….WAIT, I'm smart.", I said, an idea popping into my head.

"An idea, Allen?", Retsu said, walking up behind me.

"Well, this may or may not go well…..but we have only one other option here.", I replied. I sighed heavily and stood to my feet. I looked at everyone and said, "The DPU has branded me as a villain. Well, let's get help from another villain." I walked over to Rai and asked, "How far is Eggman's fortress from here?"

"WHAT? Eggman? Do you think that is a wise decision, Allen? He could get you arrested really quick!", Rai said.

"It's not my best decision….but it's all we got.", I said.

Rai sighed gently and said, "Well, the fastest way to get there is through a Warp Ring. Unfortunately, we are fresh out."

"I know where to find one!", Tails said, hopping to his feet. Sonic looked towards him and said, "Good thinking, buddy! Go for it!"

With that, Tails flew out of the cave as fast as his two tails could take him. I looked at Sonic and said, "Where is he heading?"

"The Ring Pool. It's where Uncle Chuck left the Power Ring machine when I was a child. It's hidden in Knothole Village, and since it was destroyed by Robotnik a good while ago, the machine itself is safe.", Sonic said.

"But isn't Knothole a bit far from here?", I asked. Sonic chuckled and said, "Nope. It's only a good five minute flight for Tails. Knowing him, he'll be back any second now."

"I'm back!", Tails said, holding a Warp Ring in his hand. "Will this do it, Sonic?", he asked.

"Sure will, bro. Daisy, can you open us up into Eggman's laboratory?", Sonic asked, taking the Ring and handing it to Daisy. "Sure I can.", Daisy said, touching the Ring slightly. She mumbled some words slightly, and the Ring grew to the size of a small gate, Eggman's control center sitting right on the other side.

"Alright, guys. This is as far as me and Daisy can help you. Eggman is probably aware that this Warp Ring was opened into his Lab.", Rai said.

"You are a lot more clever than you look, Rai! Come on in, Mr. Henegan. I know you are there.", Eggman's voice said in a cold tone.

"He's been expecting us…", I said softly. I stood to my feet and said, "Let's go. The quicker we do this, the quicker we can keep Zack and the others off our trail for a while."

Everyone nodded at my statement, and each of us walked through the Ring. As soon as the last person was through, the Ring shrank back to its normal size, cutting us off from Rai and Daisy. I looked up at Eggman in his computer chair, wondering what he would say next. A cheeky smile appeared on his face and he said, "Well well, Mr. Allen Henegan. As well as the other 10 fools you brought with you: Nori, Yuki, Goku, Sonic, Sophie, Yugi, Tails, Tailsko, Retsu, & Shampoo. The Rouges of Amaria, harboring the multiverse's greatest criminal. …..HOW DARE YOU?"

I raised an eyebrow at Eggman and said, "How dare we what, Eggman?"

"You, the multiverse's greatest criminal! That is my job! How dare you upscale me in such a short amount of time, you miserable brat?", Eggman yelled at me. A vein popped in my forehead and I snapped back at him, "Look, fatso! I don't have time to argue with you! You know better than anyone that I am innocent, so do yourself a big fat favor and get out of that chair so I can get to work!"

With one quick lift of my foot, I immediately kicked him out of his chair. I spun around in it and faced his supercomputer, and connected Trixie to it. "Tails, what am I supposed to be searching for?", I asked, Trixie inputting a bunch of security codes so Eggman's computer would be able to hack into Nicole.

"Well first, we need to see the video tapes of the imposter who broke into the DPU at the given time. Also, we would need to cross-reference any possible leads on where this imposter may be.", Tails said, standing beside me.

"A simple please would've been better, Henegan! That really hurt!", Eggman said, rubbing his cheek as he walked back over towards me. He then said, "I know you are innocent, Allen. I may hate you, but even I know you wouldn't turn your back against everyone in the multiverse. That's not your style."

I smiled slightly then turned back to the computer. "Thanks, Eggman. That cheered me up a little.", I said to him. Finally, a few video recordings showed up on the computer screen. I raised an eyebrow as I saw the thief flawlessly stole the Dimensional Orb and Key.

"Anything to go on, Allen?", Nori asked, looking out of a window.

"Not much. All that I can tell is that whoever did this has the ability to shapeshift into a perfect copy of a person at will. …..Although….that's different.", I said.

"What's different?", Retsu asked.

"This.", I replied, zooming in on the imposter's outfit. "This guy is wearing a black cape. There is a family mark on it, but I can't tell what it is. I've seen it before though….", I said, pondering on the strange symbol. That was when Yuki popped out of my hair and said, "Isn't that the symbol of that vampire family your grandmother is acquainted with? The Marker family?"

My eyes went wide when she said that. I looked at the symbol again then smiled. "Great work, Yuki! That is the Marker family crest! That means our next place to check out is the Marker mansion in Tokyo, Japan of the Twilight Dimension.", I said, unplugging Trixie from the computer.

_**With a possible lead on who could've framed me, my heart lifted slightly. But, it was short-lived….**_

"Attention, Eggman! We know you are harboring a wanted fugitive in there! Send him out with his hands up!", Zack's voice rang out.

"Damn! Zack caught up with us!", Retsu said, looking out the window.

"Not for long! You guys get out of here! I'll hold him off!", Eggman said, pushing me out of his chair. I looked at Eggman and said, "Eggman, you're helping us?"

"If there is one thing I can't stand, it is someone taking my job. While all of you escape, I'll hold off Zack and the DPU.", said Eggman. "Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun! Ready the guns!"

"Guns armed and ready, Doctor!", Bocoe said.

"Laser cannons aimed and ready to fire!", Decoe said.

"Robot mechs are on the move, sir!", Bokkun replied.

"You can't do this on your own, Eggman!", I said, watching Retsu open a rip into the Dimensional Rift. Yugi sighed and said, "He's right, Eggman. Which is why I am staying to lend you a hand."

"Yugi! You can't!", I said, being dragged away from Yugi and Eggman. He looked at me as he switched to Yami Yugi and said, "Don't worry about us. Just get to the bottom of this! And remember: don't ever give up!", before the rift closed us off.

"Yugi!", I yelled, slamming at the closed entrance, not being able to open it. "Open it up, Retsu! We have to save him!", I yelled at the female. She slapped me across the cheek and said, "Stop whining, Allen! Yugi chose to stay behind so we can escape! Now, are you gonna give up and let Yugi's efforts be in vain, or are you gonna stand up and prove your innocence?"

I stood to my feet and said, "Let's go. We have to visit the Marker family NOW." I looked back at the closed off warp, and saw Yugi get handcuffed by Liz. Zack was staring directly at me and smiled coldly. I shook my head and bolted down the tunnel, with Retsu and the others sticking behind me.

_**Yugi has been captured, leaving only 8 of us on the run. I worried for my friend as we kept running towards our next destination. I was even thinking that all of us were thinking the same thought: were we ever gonna live the same lives again? Faster and faster we ran, until finally…**_

I shattered through the Dimensional Rift, exiting out into an alternate version of Japan. "Alright, guys. The coast is clear.", I said, signaling the others to come on out.

Retsu sighed as she looked at the giant rip in the Rift and said, "Ya know, you really need to learn how to get out of the Rift WITHOUT breaking it."

"Aww, come on, Retsu. Lighten up. You know it re-seals itself once I exit out of it.", I said, watching it close as soon as Nori stepped out. Nori then said, "Allen, Retsu, argue at another time. Take a look around you."

I did just that, and what I saw was truly frightening: the entire area was completely wrecked. Trashcans knocked over, cars toppled over, windows shattered, and fires lit to most of the buildings.

"W-what on Earth happened here?", Sonic said, just as shocked as the rest of us. I was about to reply to him, when I heard a loud scream.

"That's our cue!", I said, running towards the source of the scream. Retsu and the others followed in pursuit, as I got closer and closer to the scream. I finally turned one corner and saw a crowd of people surrounding one person.

"Is she one of them?", one person said. "Yeah, that's one of them. Let's get her before she sucks our blood.", another said. "Please, just leave me alone! I haven't done anything!", a female's voice rang out.

"What the….Karin?", I said, hopping over the entire crowd to see the purple-haired vampire. She looked at me and hissed in anger. "YOU! You're the cause of this!", Karin said, backing away from me slowly.

"Me? If I was the reason your secret was blown, would I do this?", I said. I snapped my fingers loudly, and through the power of the Aelitatrix, everyone passed out around her. She looked at what was happening, then looked back at me and asked, "What did you do?"

"I put them under a memory-induced spell. In a few seconds, they will react like zombies and return to their homes, but also lose the memory of everything that occurred dealing with you tonight.", I said. I reached my hand out to Karin and said, "Don't worry. They may be rough hands, but I am still the gentle Allen Henegan you know."

"Allen! Did you figure out where the scream came from?", Retsu said, finally reaching me. She sighed heavily as she saw Karin on the ground. "Karin Maaka?" she asked.

"You're Retsu Taimukipa, aren't you? I've heard of you from my parents. Your impressive legend has truly been an inspiration on them.", Karin said, taking my hand and standing back to her feet. She then turned her attention back to me and said, "You may have helped me here, Allen…..but I still can't forgive your earlier actions."

"Karin, whether you believe me or not, you must listen. Whatever you say I have done here wasn't my doing, since I am just arriving in this world.", I replied.

"Mr. Henegan. Your timing here is perfect as always.", a small voice said. I looked immediately to my right as I jumped slightly, spotting Karin's sister Anju. "How long have you been here, Anju", Karin asked.

"Long enough to know that this is not the Allen that attacked our Papa.", Anju said softly. The doll clutched in her arms then tilted its head at me and said, "Looks like there is a Allen Henegan imposter going around ruining your good name, pal! HA!"

"I attacked Henry?", I said softly, shocked beyond belief.

"Boogie, be quiet.", Anju said, squishing the doll roughly. She then looked up at me with cold yellow eyes and said, "You are wanted back at our home, as well as the others that have come with you. That is the only option you have."

"N-no need to imply that, Anju. I was planning on going there to straighten this entire thing out with Carrera and Henry. God only knows that the minute I walk into that door, Carrera is gonna kill me….", I said underneath my breath.

"Let us be on our way…", Anju replied, before tipping over, falling towards the ground. I instantly caught her in my arms and said, "She is exhausted. She works so hard for your family, Karin."

"She does. Let's go. The house is this way.", Karin said, heading towards the woods. I nodded at Retsu and she signaled Nori and the others to follow us.

A few minutes had passed. In the distance, I could see Kenta Usui's home that stood in front of the invisible barrier of Karin's home. Karin immediately went up to Usui's front door and knocked at it. "Usui. Usui, it's Karin. Let me in.", she said.

The front door creaked open as Kenta stood in the doorframe. "Karin, you're ok!", he said, hugging the female tightly. He then looked behind her and spotted me. "YOU! How dare you come near her, Henegan? You betrayed her and her entire family!", he said, about to throw a punch at me. I stood there in shock as it was suddenly stopped by a blue-haired boy.

"Ren….", I said softly, remembering Karin's older brother from my last encounter with him. "We've been waiting for you, Henegan.", Ren said, grabbing hold of my wrist with a tight grip. Even with all my strength, I was not able to pry my way out of his hold as he disappeared with me to his home.

"Ren, listen to me. I didn't…", I started to say before he tossed me out of the warp into a dark room. I looked up to see Carrera and another woman that looked like Karin look down at me. "I brought him, just as you asked, Mother.", Ren said, sitting down beside Carrera.

"Thank you, Ren. I can see why Henry isn't mad at you, Mr. Henegan. You aren't the one who attacked him.", she said, staring down at me, gripping her bedroom shoe tightly in her hand.

"Huh? W-wait, you guys knew that?", I said, standing to my feet and brushing the dirt off my clothes.

"Of course we knew, silly child! We aren't like Karin, who is a bit slow on brain. We knew that you are too kind-hearted a person to betray us. Isn't that right, Usui?", said the Karin look-alike. I turned around quickly to see Karin and the others had finally caught up with me and Ren. Kenta was dumbfounded when the Karin-lookalike had said that directly to him.

"You mean…..there is an Allen imposter going around hurting people?", Kenta said, walking up towards me.

"Unfortunately so, man. Anyway, who are you? You look just like Karin….", I said, talking to the lookalike.

"Me? I'm Karin's grandmother, Elda Marker.", Elda said, smiling back at me. My jaw dropped as I looked at her. 'She's…..Karin's grandmother? The longevity of a vampire is amazing! She looks like she is only 16!', I thought to Yami, who laughed back at me. I coughed slightly and asked, "How is Henry doing?"

"He's doing fine. He just needs his rest.", Elda said. I sighed heavily and said, "That's a relief."

Nori then broke the conversation and said, "I am sorry to be rude, but Allen, we have a Devil Saiyan still tracking us right now." I gasped and said, "Oh, right! Elda, Carrera, did Henry happen to say anything about his attacker? Anything that could give us a lead on where to search next, perhaps?"

"Well, Henry did happen to see the person's face after he stole his cape from him. He had red eyes. But the odd part was that where an eye would normally be white, it was pitch black.", Carrera said.

"Pitch black? That was definitely not me.", I said, tilting my head. "Anything else?", I continued. Elda spoke up and said, "Well, I actually heard him speak about a supercomputer in a factory. Does that mean anything to you?"

"A factory? Oh, no. NOT THAT ONE!", I said, turning to Retsu and the others. "He's heading for the Lyoko Factory, guys! Move it!", I continued, heading for the door. That's when I heard Henry behind me saying, "Allen, wait."

I turned to him and he said, "Be careful out there, Henegan. Whoever this person is has already proven one thing: he is dangerous, and wherever he goes, you are in danger." I nodded and said, "I know, Henry. I know."

I turned back to the door and turned the handle, only for it to get blasted off by Zack's devil arm. "Found you again, Allen.", I heard him say behind the door. "Run, guys! RUN!", I said, breaking into the Dimensional Rift quickly with everyone following behind in hot pursuit. Zack entered the Marker mansion and smiled coldly. "Keep running, Allen. I know where you are heading now.", I heard him say in the distance.

"Oh, snap. He was listening! He knows where we are heading!", I said, looking in Retsu's direction. "Nothing we can do about it now, Allen. All we can do is hope for the best.", she said, still looking in the direction of the next dimension.

"All we can do is hope that things aren't as bad there as they were back in Karin's dimension.", Nori said, running right beside me. "Right as usual, Nori. That is one world we can't risk having anything bad happen to. Remember, Aelita is there, and you remember what happened the last time she started crying.", I said, thinking of the time Nori had killed me. Back then, Aelita was also connected to the Flames of Disaster, causing the entire Dimensional Rift to be warped.

"That's all in the past, Allen. I've changed since then.", Nori said, putting on a smile to console me. "Besides, thanks to that Aelitatrix of yours, you and I are even closer than you think."

"You are talking about Yuki Sairenji, aren't you?", I asked, saying the name of my Mobian hedgehog form. When I created him, somehow Nori's DNA got mixed in with him, making Yuki more like Nori in every way possible.

"Exactly.", Nori said, before getting interrupted by Sonic. "Allen, up ahead! We're there!", he said, pointing at a wall that bore the insignia of XANA.

"Alright, guys! Time to break through!", I said, shattering the wall. I ran out, only to notice that we exited above Kadic Academy. I laughed nervously and said, "Not again.", before plummeting to the ground with a loud thud. "I'm ok!", I said to Retsu and the others, who was landing beside me.

"Allen Henegan, you idiot! The entire city must've heard that! Go, let's get inside before someone comes and sees us!", Retsu said, dragging me inside the dormitory by my hair. "Ow, Retsu, let me go!", I said quietly, being dragged down the hallway with Nori and the others following me. "Be quiet, Allen, before someone…."

"Before someone sees you? But it is too late for that, Mrs. Taimukipa.", said a voice from behind us. She stopped suddenly as she and the others looked behind us to see Jeremie Belpois standing behind us, holding the keys to his dorm room. "Welcome back to our world, Mr. President. Although, with how things are going for you right now, I don't think it is best if you stick around for long.", he continued, opening his room door.

"Jeremie….", I started to say, before he put his hand up in front of my face to stop me from talking. "Don't speak. Just go inside, both you and Retsu. There is something you two have to see.", he said. Retsu finally let go of my hair, and I followed Jeremie into his room. Retsu also walked in, before telling the others to put up security posts all around this section of the hallway.

"Alright, Jeremie. What is it that you needed to show us?", Retsu asked, sitting down on the bed while I stood up near the door. Jeremie took off his glasses and wiped the lenses with his shirt and said, "Well, as you two already know, me and the others run the Supercomputer in the factory to fight of XANA, correct?"

"Yeah, that's right. What about it?", I asked. Jeremie continued talking and said, "Well, just last night, the factory was attacked. The Scanners was totally trashed."

"The Scanners? Who could've done this?", I said, my fists clenched tightly. Jeremie placed his glasses back on and said, "We have a good idea on who did it. After all, they are trying to play head games with you in particular, Allen."

"Why me?", I asked. Jeremie chuckled and turned to his computer. He switched it on and clicked one file on his desktop. "Well, why don't you watch this video recording the culprit did and figure it out for yourself?", he told me.

I watched as the screen dimmed slightly for a few seconds, before the video recording showed up. When I saw the person's face, a rush of fear flared throughout my entire body. The recording began to speak saying this: "If you are watching this, then you already know that I am tired of hiding who has done the Aelitatrix Bearer wrongly. I am betting it would've taken Allen centuries to figure out that it was me, Arufunu the Shadow, who was framing him from the very beginning!"

"A-Arufunu….", I said, my entire body trembling. Even now, by just the sheer sight of him through a video recording, I was scared. I knew that he was powerful, but now I could tell that his power has grown exponentially. Retsu put her hand on my shoulder and said, "Relax, Allen."

"If Allen is there watching this, then he must already know that I have destroyed the Scanners to Lyoko. He must also know that the trust that Kenta Usui and the Marker family had with him is already shattered beyond repair. It is….such a thrill to ruin all the lives that Allen's heart has touched. By now….I'm probably at my next destination, stalking my next victim. I will give you a clue on where I could possibly be at: I am in a city. It was once corrupted by greed to the point that the planet it stood on was dying.", Arufunu said.

"A city? It was once corrupted by greed to the point that the planet it stood on was dying? Got any ideas where that would be, Allen?", Retsu asked, rubbing her chin slightly.

"…..Unfortunately, I do know what he is talking about.", I replied. I sighed heavily then looked at the Riftbearer and said, "Midgar. That's his next destination."

The recording spoke again and said, "Now, this last bit goes directly to Allen. If you can hear me, you should already know that I have already figured out how to use the Dimensional Orb and Key. But, there is a time limit to when I can use it. Plus, I still need one last power source for it to work correctly. You have 4 hours, Mr. Henegan."

"4 hours? 4 hours for what?", I asked. Arufunu, as if he heard me say that smiled evilly. His black eyes glistened as he said, "In the next 4 hours, you will have succeeded in tracking me down. But, when that time comes….I will strike you down. And I will make your Aelitatrix MINE! So, run run run, little rabbit. Your time is up." With those final words, Arufunu raised his hand and slashed five black claws at the camera, killing the transmission right away.

"4 hours. That's all the time we have before he gets what he needs to destroy the entire multiverse. Come on, Allen. We better get a move….Allen?", Retsu said, before looking dead into my face. Her eyes went wide as she saw that my eyes were lifeless, completely filled with fear. "Allen!", she exclaimed, shaking me slightly.

"N-no….that's impossible….he's gonna kill me….", I said with a shaky voice. My eyes watered before I was slapped hard on my cheek by Retsu. "Knock it off! You are gonna let his threats scare you? Pitiful! You've faced tougher opponents than this, and he is gonna meet the same fate as the others: HE WILL LOSE."

I stood to my feet and rubbed my red cheek gently. I looked at Retsu and said, "You're right. Sorry about that." I then turned my attention to Jeremie and said, "Jeremie, can you upload that video file to a flash drive right quick? I do believe I am going to need that sometime later."

"Already did.", Jeremie said, tossing a red flash drive connected to a black string at me. I caught in my hand and chuckled. "Well well, someone put on his fast shoes today.", I said, looking back at Jeremie. He nodded as if he could tell what I was thinking. "I'll tell her that you are alright. Now go. Clear your name.", he said.

"Ok. Retsu, let's go.", I said, putting the flash drive around my neck. I stepped out of the room with Retsu closing the door behind us. We were just about to open the Dimensional Rift when Goku appeared behind us, breathing heavily.

"Goku, what's wrong?", I said, looking at him with worry." He replied, "Z-Zack….and the other members of the DPU….caught Sonic, Sophie, Tailsko, and Tails. Nori…is right behind me….they have the entire dorm surrounded."

"WHAT? He got them all?", Retsu asked. "No. Yuki DeBlanc…is still hiding….in Allen's hair…", Goku replied. With that, the little pixie popped out of my hair and said, "I'm still alive and kicking."

Nori showed up behind Goku in a puff of black smoke and said, "Zack is coming. If someone doesn't stay behind and lead him off, we'll never get away." Goku sighed and looked back at the hallway entrance. "Then it has to be me.", he said.

"Goku, no! We need you!", I said, holding his wrist to keep him from going. "Allen, I am too tired. I am almost out of energy from keeping them from getting inside. If you, Retsu, Nori, and Yuki don't go now, we are all gonna get caught! Now get moving!", he said.

Retsu stuck out one hand and opened a space rift in front of her. She pulled out Mina, which was in her scythe form already, and ripped open an entrance to the Dimensional Rift. She looked at Goku and said, "Be careful." She nudged at Nori and he grabbed the hand I was holding Goku with and pulled me away from him.

"Come on, Allen. We have to leave him!", he said, running into the Rift with Retsu sealing it behind her. "No! Goku!", I yelled, being dragged away from my brother, not knowing if I will see him again.

_**An hour had passed since we left Goku and the others fighting Zack back in Jeremie's world. Things were getting tense as time was slowly ticking against us. Nori and Retsu kept quiet along the way as I was still depressed from losing more friends to this fight. We had finally made it to Midgar, and even then, we had already known who Arufunu was targeting.**_

"So, you really think it is Cloud Strife he is after?", Nori asked Retsu. She nodded and replied, "If not him, it wouldn't be anyone else. My guess is that he will try to trigger the memory of Sephiroth buried deep within him. As Sephiroth once told Allen: He'd never die as long as he remembered him."

"Well, guess we better start looking for him. Question is: where would he be?", Nori said. I finally spoke up and said, "He'd be on the outskirts of the city, visiting the place where Zack Fair is buried."

"Of course. He always goes there now, since he finally realized that his entire life was just a giant trick. He thought he was living his life, when in fact….he was living Zack's.", Retsu said. Nori finally let me stand to my feet and I said, "I know the way there. Let's go.", before running super-fast in the direction of the outskirts.

_**Meanwhile, at a cliff overwatching the city of Midgar, a sole person was sitting in front of a large rusty sword…**_

"Will things….ever be the same again?", Cloud said, looking up in the sky, as if the answer would appear there. He closed his eyes as he thought of his past, seeing Aerith smile at him and says, "Why keep things the same? It's what makes different so exciting, cause you never know what will happen."

Cloud sighed heavily as he stood to his feet. "Ya know, eavesdropping isn't a good thing.", he said, turning around quickly to face the tip of a familiar sword. "You? Allen Henegan? What do you think you are doing?", he said.

Arufunu chuckled coldly as he looked at Cloud with his black eyes and said, "Wrong one, Strife." He swung the sword swiftly, barely missing Cloud's neck. That's when me, Retsu, Nori, and Yuki appeared on the top of the cliff. "Cloud! Get away from him!", I yelled out to him.

"Two of you? What is going on here?", Cloud said, drawing his sword out, getting ready to fight. "That's not me! That's Arufunu!", I replied, watching Cloud block an attack from Arufunu.

"That explains why this guy is ATTACKING ME!", Cloud said, firing a fireball at Arufunu, only to have it deflected by a dark wall. Arufunu turned his attention to me and smiled. "Well, well. Mr. Allen Henegan: the "Savior" of the Multiverse. You've finally caught up with me.", he said coldly.

"It's time for you to answer for all the trouble you've caused me, Arufunu!", I said, charging at him while summoning my Keyblade in my hand. I felt Yuki fly out of my hair as I ran faster and faster towards my counterpart. I was about to finally reach him, before I was blocked by a familiar face: a one Zachary Kilgore.

"I've finally caught up with you, Henegan. It's time to give up.", Zack said, pointing one of his twin rifles at me. "Get out of the way, Zack! I don't have time to deal with you!", I said, trying to walk around him. He shot his gun right at my feet, making me stop suddenly. He put the gun in its holster and pulled off the chain-scythe attached to his belt.

"Zack, wait, you don't understand. I found who really broke into the DPU compound!", I said, only to have a large gash appear on my cheek from Zack slashing into it with his chain-scythe. "I already know who did it, because I am fighting him right now.", Zack said. He walked towards me, making me back up slowly.

"I don't want to fight you, Zack.", I said. "Really now? That'll just make your capture even easier!", Zack replied, using the chain as a whip, sending a scythe at my head. I deflected the scythe with my Keyblade as Zack kept attacking me.

Arufunu chuckled as he spoke in my mind and said, "I know you can hear me, Henegan, so listen carefully. You will lose, and I will kill you, along with all of your friends. The Keyblade Graveyard is where it will all begin and end. You have two hours left.", before disappearing in a red flame.

"C-come on, Zack! Knock it off! I have work to do!", I said, still deflecting each of Zack's attacks. But it was no use: Zack kept coming at me like a rabid dog. Slash after slash, shot after shot, the Demon Saiyan was not giving up. I could instantly tell that Zack was not only out to capture me: he was wanting me dead.

"Onii-chan, please! Let us help you!", Yuki yelled from Retsu's shoulder. "Yuki is right. We have to help him.", Nori commented, floating off the ground with the use of his magic. Retsu summoned Mina from the Spatial Rift and said, "Alright you two, let's go."

"STAY BACK!", I yelled back at Retsu, Nori & Yuki. Yami then piped in and said, 'But Allen, we know how things are between you and Zack. There is no way you are gonna fight him! Let me take over and let Retsu, Nori, and Yuki help as well.'

'Keep out of this, Yami! I must do this on my own!', I replied to the Spirit, pushing Zack away with my Keyblade. With a quick flick of the wrist, I used the Keyblade's magic to strike Zack with a wind slash. A scar opened up on the side of his face, blood rushing from the wound onto his clothing.

Zack wiped the blood off of his face with a thumb and said, "It'll take a lot more than that to stop me." He then pointed two fingers at me and then said, "You won't win this time, Henegan."

"No, Zack! Don't do it!", I said, putting one hand in front of me. "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!", he yelled, firing Piccolo's signature technique at me. He knew that that technique was the only one I had difficulty avoiding. "Guess you are giving me no choice then!", I said, deflecting the blast whilst running along it.

'Allen! What are you doing?', Yami cried, watching me get closer and closer to Zack. 'I have to use a pressure point technique on him! It's the only way he'll stop!', I replied, getting closer to him.

'And you really think that will help you this time, Allen?', Zack replied, breaking through me and Yami's mind conversation. He was right when he said that, for in one swift movement, a giant demon hand shot out from the right side of the beam and swatted me over to the edge of the cliff.

_**The entire time I was on the edge of the cliff, one thought rushed through my mind: Am I gonna die? Was I really gonna give up just because my best friend was fighting me. No. It can't end here, it just can't! But what could I do? I just couldn't dare use my real strength against Zack. He's my friend….**_

I bent over on the edge of the cliff as I hacked up blood. That one attack had wounded me more than anything I have ever felt. I felt my hands and arms shake as I looked up to see Zack walking towards me, pulling out his pistol again. 'W-what's wrong with me? Am I truly afraid? All of this, just to die here? I'm so close….I must win….I must fight….move, body! Move! MOVE!', I thought, trying to make my body stand up.

That's when a familiar voice broke through my thoughts and said, "Yo, bro! You better not be giving up on us just yet!" I looked up to see the faces of Sonic, Tails, and the others who accompanied me in this venture looking back at me.

"Sonic's right! If you give up, we'll never be able to live our lives the same again! You've got to keep moving!", Tails replied. "If you give up, all of this will have been pointless, Onii-chan!", Yuki piped in.

"But guys, there is nothing I got left…", I said softly. Goku then said, "Ah, knock it off, Allen! You still have one thing you can do. And that is to hit Zack with your Kamehameha Wave! It will hurt him, but at least he'll stop coming after you."

"Remember, Allen: we are always with you. So, stand up and take Zack down!", Yugi said.

'You guys are right….if I give up now, everyone that I swore to protect will be lost….and I cannot afford to lose now!', I thought. I muttered lowly under my breath, "Ka…..me….."

"This is it, Henegan. By the order of the Dimensional Protection Unit, I must kill you without hesitation.", Zack said, pulling back the trigger to his gun.

"Ha…..me….", I continued, a blue orb of energy swirling in my hand, growing steadily with each second. When Zack saw that, he hesitated for a second. "H-hey! Don't do anything foolish, Allen!", he said. It was only then that I rose my head, where he saw that they were pitch black, as if I was in a trance. "HA!", I yelled, blasting the Kamehameha at Zack. With him being in such a close range, all he could do was use his Devil Trigger arm to block the blast, but even that wasn't enough. He flew through the air, the clothes on him ripped to shreds, his entire body slashed up.

Nori finally unshielded his eyes to see Zack all bruised on the ground. "I…I don't believe it. He actually did that to Zack?", Nori asked.

"When Allen is truly stressed out, he can do anything. I mean, look at him: can you see any life in his eyes right now?", Retsu said, staring directly at me. I stood over Zack as my eyes turned back to normal. I ripped the flash drive from my neck and placed it in his palm. I looked over at Nori and said, "Nori, I want you, Retsu, and Yuki to take Zack back to Amaria. From here on out, I must go alone."

"What? Have you finally cracked that hard Saiyan skull of yours, Allen? There is no way I can let you go alone!", Nori said. Yuki then piped in and said, "Nori is right! You can't go to Arufunu on your own, Onii-chan!"

Retsu looked at me and said, "He's not going alone. Nori, you and Yuki are going back. I'm staying right here beside Allen." "But Retsu!", I started to say, before she stopped me mid-sentence. "Look, Allen. You and I have been through a lot since we have met, and I don't care if you tell me to go or not. My place is right beside you, until the very end."

Nori looked at Retsu with a look of awe. He then lifted Zack over his shoulder and said, "Yuki, let's go."

"B-but Nori!", Yuki said, before getting cut off by Nori. "It's quite obvious those two have made up their minds.", he said, opening a rip into the Dimensional Rift.

"Thank you, Nori.", I said. I turned away from him, before he said, "Just promise us all one thing, Allen: Both you and Retsu come back home ALIVE."

I threw a thumbs-up at Nori as I shattered an entrance to the Dimensional Rift. I ran through it with Retsu following behind me, leaving Nori behind. He saw the entrance close and Yuki asked, "Do you think those two will be alright?"

"I can't say for certain, Yuki. But I do know one thing: as long as those two have each other, everything will be alright.", Nori said, disappearing into the Rift quickly.

_**Meanwhile, back in Amaria, we find Mrs. Rebecca Hines, Liz Winters, and Royal Visor to the President of the DPU Joshua "Jesus" Turner at the DPU Headquarters' main boardroom…. **_

Liz sighed as he stared at the chair where Allen used to sit at for every meeting. She looked over towards Jesus and asked, "Jesus, do you think that he is alright?"

"I don't know, Liz. It's been a while since I've sensed his power level. And since Zack split up from the rest of us, we've lost sight of him as well. Everyone is in the dark.", Jesus replied. Mrs. Hines, or otherwise known as Nana, was straightening a bunch of stray books that were on the floor when she said, "My grandson is alright. It's Zack that we need to worry about. If he had to finally confront Allen, it is quite possible that Allen had to use his full strength against him to stop him."

Liz looked out the window as she saw the Blue Typhoon land in the docking area outside. She watched as it was lowered into the hangar below the ground and then said, "Looks like Leonidas and the others have made it back safely."

"I'm actually surprised that either Jason or Leo can fly that thing. I mean, aren't the only ones that can fly the Blue Typhoon successfully are you, Tails and Allen?", Jesus asked, going off-topic.

"I really don't like it when you change the subject like that, Jesus. We need to focus on the task at hand: bringing in Allen as the traitor he turned into.", Liz stated. Nana slammed the gathered books onto the table and said, "My grandson is not a traitor. He will find the proof of his innocence, just you wait."

Liz and Jesus looked down slightly as a bunch of footsteps were heard out in the hall. The doors swung open as the DPU members walked in, with Yugi & co. in handcuffs. "We were able to catch most of the rouge party. All but Nori, Retsu, Yuki, and Allen himself.", Vegeta said, pushing the guys in front of everyone.

"Good work, everyone. It's only a matter of time until Zack returns with Allen.", Jesus said.

"But….where did he go?", Liz asked, sitting on the table. "He trailed Allen and the rest of his party to the city remains of Midgar.", Leonidas said, changing back from a dragon to a human.

"Nicole! Any sign of Zack's power level in Midgar?", Liz asked, seeing the Mobian Lynx avatar appear in front of everyone. The lynx opened her eyes and said, "No, ma'am. Zack's power level has long been left Midgar."

"Oh, no. Is he…?", Liz said, her voice filled with worry. That's when the alarms in the DPU went off. Nicole's eyes went wide as she said, "Warning! WARNING! Norithics Kusemurai and Yuki DeBlanc has been detected in the Dimensional Rift!"

"What? Where, Nicole?", Ulala asked, who was standing beside Leo. Nicole looked right above the boardroom table and said, "Right there!" And she was right, for as soon as she said that, Nori and Yuki landed on the table.

"GRAB HIM!", Liz said. Leo made a quick lunge at him, only for Nori to stop him with a wall of shadow. "Wait! I have something for you guys!", Nori said.

Everyone eased off of him and then Liz said, "Alright then. What do you have?" Nori then placed Zack on the boardroom table and said, "One wounded Zachary Kilgore." He then pried Zack's hand open and showed the flash drive Allen placed on him. "And one flash drive, proving that Allen Henegan is innocent of all charges."

"ZACK!", Liz said, running over to him. "Someone get a nurse here to tend to him!", Jason Garza yelled.

"Nori….does that flash drive really prove Allen is innocent?", Nana said, looking at him with a look of hope. "It does, Mrs. Hines.", he replied. He walked over to the entrance of The Presidential Office, and broke the seal to it. "First, before we watch this, I want Mrs. Hines to call Kikyo here to tend to Zack's wounds. He'll want to see this as well."

_**Nana then called for the assistance of Edlyn "Kikyo" Martinez, the multiverse's best Medic Jutsu user. With no time to spare, she was able to tend to Zack's wounds. Once that was done, he woke up. Nori then asked everyone to join him in the office, where he had Nicole replay the entire video message from Arufunu, the one who was behind this from the very beginning….**_

"Four hours? He's only giving Allen four hours to live?", Zack said, keeping a hand at the bandages around his chest. He winced slightly as he said, "Man, Allen surely did a number on me…"

"Take it easy, Zack. You don't want to reopen these wounds.", Kikyo said, still wrapping a bandage on his forehead. Nori then said, "Three of those hours have passed, and if Allen doesn't beat him, we must all be prepared for the worst."

Sonic, who was chomping on chili dogs, said, "I have faith in my bro. Allen will beat that creep and come back home to us all. You'll see!"

_**Time had passed since then, and finally, Retsu and I exited from the Dimensional Rift in the Keyblade Graveyard; a barren wasteland plagued with dust tornadoes. It was the last known area to exist when the Keyblade War was still being fought, which made things even more ominous…**_

"So, why do you think he chose this place to fight you, Allen?", Retsu asked, walking beside me while looking in each direction for movement. "Your guess is as good as mine, Retsu. I mean, you made the Dimensional Rift. Shouldn't you know this kind of stuff?" "Sorry, but my memory of my past is still foggy. All I know about this place is that the Keyblade War was apparently fought here….", she replied.

"Well, we can't worry about that now. We have to find Arufunu and retrieve the Dimensional Orb & Key before he can cause any damage with them.", I said, looking around. "But….the real question is, where is he? This is the place he wanted us to come to. I thought he'd at least come out to face us."

"You two really are clueless, aren't you?", Arufunu's voice rang out. I summoned my Keyblade as I looked around, looking for where his voice originated from. "Don't bother using that pitiful thing, Henegan. Even that Keyblade won't be able to beat me.", he continued.

"Coward! Where are you!", I said, still looking around. He laughed maliciously as he said, "Have you ever wondered what the Dimensional Key and Orb even does, you mortal?"

"Mortal? Really? Did he just go all god on me?", I asked Retsu in a quiet tone. "He sure did.", Retsu replied.

"Your silence tells me that you don't know. You are also possibly wondering why I chose this place as the final place to start my attack on the multiverse.", Arufunu said.

"It's came to mind a few times.", I replied, still looking around. I finally looked up to a cliff and saw Arufunu hover down to the ground. But, something was most definitely different about him. Even from a distance, I could see something was sitting on top of his head: a white mask, in the shape of a skull.

When Retsu saw it, her entire expression went white. "Where did you get that?", she said. She summoned Mina from the Spatial Rift, having the bunnygirl stand right beside her. Arufunu chuckled and said, "Well, seems like someone's memory isn't all that bad. If she recognizes this, it'll make things a little easier."

"ANSWER ME! WHERE DID YOU GET IT?", Retsu yelled. "Quiet down, little girl. I still have to explain why I chose this place for my plan. Now, answer this: does the term Kingdom Hearts mean anything to you two?", Arufunu asked.

"I know what that is! It's the fused mass of hearts that are released when a Heartless is destroyed. It is rumored that when a being fuses with Kingdom Hearts, they can obtain the power of a living heart.", I said. "I also know that the Keyblade War was fought over Kingdom Hearts, am I right?"

"You are partially right. Now, I ask this directly to Mrs. Taimukipa. Does the term X-Blade mean anything to you?", Arufunu asked. Retsu's face turned even paler when that word was uttered. She looked at Arufunu and said, "How do you know about the X-Blade, Arufunu? Tell me!"

He chuckled and said, "Isn't it obvious? The Dimensional Orb told me everything! Now, to tell you why I came here: I came to forge…..a blade that exceeds the power of the X-Blade!"

"A blade that exceeds even the X-Blade's power?", Retsu asked. "But that's impossible! You'd need to merge with a being of light to even create such a thing!"

Arufunu chuckled and said, "Not anymore. You see, with the time I had, I was able to look deeper into the Dimensional Orb's hidden secrets. I've learned that, with the Dimensional Key, combined with the Orb, plus the power of a perfect Kingdom Hearts, I can make a blade that exceeds the power of the X-Blade! It is formerly known as the Dark Resign, a blade that can cause many worlds to erupt with one swing!"

"Yeah well, you are still one object short! There is no perfect Kingdom Hearts anywhere in this entire world!", I said, looking confident. Arufunu laughed coldly and then pointed directly above us. He then said, "No perfect Kingdom Hearts? Then what do you call that?"

Retsu and I both looked up, and as the clouds parted above Arufunu, I could see the blue glow of Kingdom Hearts, perfect in shape, form, and power. "It took me a while to find a perfect Kingdom Hearts, but then I came across this place. I realized that this was the only world that would have one, since it was the graveyard of billions of Keyblade Warriors!", Arufunu said. In one swift movement, he pulled the Dimensional Key and Orb from his cloak. "And now…."

"Don't do it, Arufunu!", Retsu yelled.

"The day of destruction begins now!", he replied, shattering the orb and Key. In one swift minute, both objects were absorbed into Kingdom Hearts above us. He laughed crazily as he covered his face with the white mask, his entire body turning into a hulking monster of white and black skin. "This is it, Henegan! This will be the last thing you ever see! You will be killed by me, right here and now!", he continued saying, his voice raspy and dry.

My eyes went wide as the entire heart mass disappeared, leaving behind a pitch black blade. It floated down towards Arufunu, as he caught it back in his hand. He snapped his fingers as Sephiroth's sword appeared back beside me. "Take it! Use it one final time!", he said.

"This is crazy! Both the Dark Resign and the powers of a Hollow? Exactly what is this guy?", Retsu said to herself.

'A Hollow? What is she talking about?', I thought to myself, staring at my sword floating in front of me. 'Retsu truly does hide a lot from me….but even so….', I continued thinking, before taking the sword in my hand and speaking out loud, "I can't let you live, Arufunu!" With a loud yell, I charged towards him, not looking back at Retsu.

"Allen! Wait up!", Retsu said, taking hold of Mina's arm as it turned back into a scythe. Arufunu swung the Dark Resign in Retsu's direct and yelled, "Don't interfere!" A giant wave of black and white energy blasted out of the weapon, charging right at Retsu.

"Retsu, get out of there!", I yelled, knowing I wouldn't make it in time. She stood there as she blocked the blast with Mina, getting pushed back towards the nearby cliffs. Arufunu pulled the sword away as he said, "That was just a bad aim! Next time you try to interfere, I WILL KILL YOU!"

"You better be paying attention!", I said, slashing the Masamune down on his chest. But, I was in for a big surprise. I looked up to see that the blade didn't even cut him, let alone injure him.

"….Was that it? Was that really all the strength you had?", Arufunu asked, watching the blade sit still on his skull white skin. 'How can that be? I hit him dead on with that attack! Most enemies would've been sliced in half by that!', I thought, shocked that my attack didn't do anything at all.

"Pity….I really thought that you would be a challenge.", Arufunu said. He wrapped one finger around the blade of my sword, and out of nowhere, a huge gash in my stomach opened up, pouring out blood rapidly.

"Gahhh!", I painfully yelled. I snatched my sword from his grip and looked down at my injury. "How did….you do that?", I snapped back at Arufunu, only to get a dead silence from him.

"….This is truly sad. Even I know you are holding back your strength. After all, you and I are the same being. I, unfortunately for you, have all the Saiyan abilities that was lost deep inside you. You wouldn't be able to kill me in a million years.", Arufunu said.

I coughed up blood as I continued staring at him. "D-Darn you….", I said, keeping my sword position in front of me. Arufunu then said coldly, "Go on. Get help from that Spirit inside you. Even with his help, you still wouldn't be able to beat me!"

"Don't mock me!", I said, lunging back at him, aiming directly for his heart. I used what strength I had to try and pierce his skin, but even so, the result was the same as last time. It didn't even break the skin above his heart.

He laughed loudly as he said, "Do you really think that is enough?" My body shaked as I heard Retsu yell from behind me saying, "Aim for the mask on his face!"

"His mask?", I replied, looking back at Retsu. "The mask on his face is where most of his power is coming from! Destroy it, and the rest is easy!", she continued.

"He won't get that chance.", Arufunu said softly. In one minute, I felt his blade slash down on me, cutting open my chest. "Ngaaaaaaaaaahhhh!", I yelled loudly, almost releasing the grip on my sword. More blood poured from me as my vision slowly started to blur.

"Never take your eyes off an opponent. Haven't you learned anything, you fool?", Arufunu said. I didn't reply to him as I planted my sword in the ground to keep me balanced. "It's a shame. I should kill you right now. With the Dark Resign, I just have to strike two places on you to remove you from this world."

"T-two places?", I said softly, pulling the sword back up from the ground. I faced Arufunu again and said, "I'm not going down. Not like this!"

"Turn into a Super Saiyan, Henegan. I want to beat you at your best.", Arufunu said. "Otherwise, I will kill you right now."

I stayed silent for two seconds and said, "Ok….I will go Super Saiyan…." I sighed deeply as my eyes turned from purple to red, my multicolored hair turning bright yellow. I looked back at him and said, "Are you satisfied?"

"Finally. Now, come at me with everything you got!", Arufunu said. "Very well!", I replied, lunging back at him. With one swipe, I was finally able to cut his arm, leaving a large wound in it. He chuckled as black smoke billowed from it, wrapping around my neck as if it was alive. It tried to strangle me, but I was able to swipe it away.

Arufunu charged at me, slamming his sword down towards me. I quickly blocked it, only to kick Arufunu in the stomach. "Yes, yes! Keep fighting! Let your rage power you up!", Arufunu said, firing a black Kamehameha at me. "Kamehameha!", I yelled, firing back my own blast at him, bouncing his attack out of orbit.

Arufunu came at me again, disappearing as he was right in front of me. "Oh, no you don't!", I said, disappearing as well. Flashes of lights surrounded the air as we fought in super-fast speeds. Retsu's eyes went wide as she watched each attack, each blast, each punch, and each kick that was delivered. She yelled out as she finally saw our bodies return, with my head getting slammed by Arufunu's blade rather hard. I plummeted to the ground, leaving a crater around my body.

"Pretty good stuff, kid. Your brother taught you well. But….even that wasn't good enough.", Arufunu said, walking towards me with a limp. I sat up, my hair returning back to its multicolored state. I looked around with a lost expression on my face. "W-where am I? What's going on?", I said softly, only to cough up more blood.

Retsu's face turned white when she saw the expression on my face. "Oh, no. Arufunu gave him amnesia! I've got to help him!", she said, running over to me rather quickly. Arufunu noticed my blank expression and said, "Now…you die.", before stabbing me in two places on my chest.

"Arufunu, no!", Retsu said, slashing her scythe at him, only for him to stop it with a finger. "Your heart has grown weak due to falling in love with this child. In the end, all of you and the multiverse inhabitants will die." He pulled his blade out from my chest, my body falling back onto the ground lifeless. Retsu dropped to her knees as she shook my body, hoping I would sit back up. But it was no use: I was gone.

Retsu looked around, almost as if she expected to see someone come to her aid. Her eyes went wide slightly as if she saw a ghost. What she did see was me. 'W-what? If Allen is over there….', she thought. She looked back down to the wounds that was last given to my body and sighed slightly. 'So that's what he did….'

"Take his dead body with you. The age of destruction has finally begun.", Arufunu said. Retsu kept looking off in one area, staring at my unlinked soul as it ran off being chased by more Hollows. She then said, "This isn't over. Allen will return….and he will beat you, Arufunu."

He removed his mask and said, "To fully destroy the multiverse, I must wait for 4 months. That is when I can use Dark Resign's full power. Until then, enjoy your last few months of life…" He then looked back up to the sky and flew away from Retsu quickly, disappearing from her sight.

Retsu picked up my body and entered the Dimensional Rift. She went to one area of the rift and placed it down. She rubbed my cheek and said, "Allen….I know where you are heading now….and I know what will happen to you there. Be safe….and become stronger to protect us all." She kissed my forehead, and then tended to my body's wounds. Once I was patched up, she closed off this section of the Dimensional Rift. She flew back to Amaria, tears falling from her eyes as she didn't look back.

_**Meanwhile, back in the Spiritual World….**_

"Someone! Anyone! Please, help me!", I yelled, still running from the creatures. I turned back to see that the creatures had merged into three larger monsters, covered in cloaks of black with the same white mask. One of them fired a blast at my leg, wounding me. I limped quickly as I saw two doors in front of me. I pounded my fist on them, yelling "Hello? Open up! Please, help me!", hoping that someone would come to my aid.

Finally, with one last slam, the doors sprung open. I limped and tripped inside, rolling onto the ground. I saw two people kill off the monsters with swords and close the gate back up. I passed out as I saw a female, possibly only in her mid-20's walk over to me wearing a white robe. Before I completely lost consciousness, I heard this man say, "Take this injured soul to the Squad 4 barracks! Get him treated! And get the Senkaimon Gate repaired! Once he is well, we will question on how he was able to break into the Seiretei undetected."

_**And so, my adventure continues….**_


	26. The Dawn of Destiny Pt 2

_**Tick-tock. The sound of a clock resonated throughout the room. Tick-tock. The noise was truly annoying when it came down to getting some sleep. Tick-tock. ARRRRGH! I can't take it anymore!**_

With one quick reaction, I moved from my location and wrenched the clock from the wall. "Enough with the tick-tocking!", I said, chucking it out of the window. I finally opened my eyes to see that that I was in some sort of hospital room. "Where….am I?", I said softly, looking around the room.

"Ah, you finally woke up. It's good to know that our treatment helped you.", a voice sounded out from behind me. I looked behind me to see a woman, possibly in her 40's walk up behind me. She was dressed in a samurai-type outfit and a white robe, her hair tied up in some sort of bun.

"Treatment?", I said, looking down to see that my body was neatly covered in bandages. My right leg, however, was still badly bruised. "However, we weren't able to fully heal your leg. You'll be able to walk, but it'll be with some difficulty.", the woman continued.

"Umm…I'm sorry but…..who are you? Where am I? More importantly, WHO AM I?", I asked the woman. She smiled softly and said, "Well, I guess I can answer a few of those questions. I am Retsu Unohana, the Captain of Squad 4 of the Gotei 13. This is our barracks, which is posted as a health center to help heal wounds of our fellow comrades."

I scratched my head with a confused look. I then said, "Ok….now, where is Squad 4?"

"Why, here in the Seiretei. This is where all Soul Reapers live here in the Soul Society.", Unohana replied. I tilted my head slightly as I asked, "Umm….what's the Soul Society?" Unohana put on a shocked expression and said, "Oh, no. Kid, did you happen to see a person like me before coming here?"

"No. All I remember is being chased by those monsters, being shot in the leg, and busting that gate open. ….And also, I remember seeing a woman with the exact same robe when I came in. I don't remember the face….but she had two long ponytails going down the side of her face with metal rings binding them.", I said, rubbing my head slightly.

"Oh, you mean Captain Soi-Fon. She's the Captain of Squad 2.", Unohana said. "And are you certain that no one came up to you looking like me?", she continued.

I replied sternly, "NO. Seriously, what's going on?" Unohana sighed heavily and said, "You're dead. At least, we believe you are." My face went white when Unohana said that. "I'm dead….HOW! Was it those creatures that did it to me?", I asked.

Unohana closed her eyes as thoughts flowed through her. 'No, it wasn't a Hollow. Normally, if a Hollow killed a human, it would consume the soul at the point of death. But this boy…he has shown signs to be neither living nor dead. His Soul Chain is shattered, and in its place is the mark of a Hollow….but for some reason, he has not lost himself to the Hollowfication. No, the person who tried to kill him only removed his soul. Which means his body is still out there alive somewhere….', she thought. "Uh, hello?", I said, looking at her with a worried expression.

"Uhh….a-anyway, since you can't remember your name, we might as well give you a temporary one until you remember your real name.", Unohana said, veering away from my question. "So, got any ideas for a name?", she asked me.

I crossed my arms as I thought to myself. "How about….Osoku? Osoku….Michizani?", I said, looking at Unohana. She looked at me with a peculiar look and then I said, "That bad, huh?"

"No-no. It fits you quite well. Osoku it is.", Unohana said. That is when another woman stepped into the room, wearing the same black uniform. "Captain Unohana, Head Captain Yamamoto wishes to speak with the patient.", she said.

"The Head Captain wants to see him, Isane? Why?", Unohana asked. "Well, apparently, it was because of Captain Soi-Fon that made him want to see him.", Isane replied.

"Umm….Yamamoto?", I asked. "Head Captain Genryusai Yamamoto is the Captain of Squad 1, and he is the Founder of the Gotei 13. He is, by far, the most powerful of all us Soul Reapers.", Unohana said. "Isane, please go and get Osoku a spare uniform for him to wear.", she continued. "Yes, ma'am.", Isane replied, walking out of the room.

"Wow, if he wants to see me, it must be important.", I said, rubbing my right leg slightly. Unohana smiled as she handed me a cane. "Here. Use this to help you get around.", she said. I took the cane into my hand and stood up straight, balancing myself on it to walk around a little easier, but still with a limp.

"Well, it's a little better.", I said, seeing Isane come back into the room with a black uniform. It looked like it would fit me just fine. "Here is everything you need, uniform, socks, and shoes.", Isane said. I chuckled as I said, "Thanks, but I think I will stick with the shoes I came here with. For some reason, I am kinda attached to them.", I said, looking at the red sneakers at the foot of the bed I was sleeping in.

"Suit yourself.", Isane said. "We shall wait for you in the hallway.", Unohana said, stepping out of the room with Isane following behind her.

_**I didn't understand a single thing that was happening at the moment, but I wasn't gonna start asking even more questions than I already have. I quickly changed into my clothes, taking precautions in putting my shoe on my injured foot. I then picked up my cane and limped out of the room. Unohana then escorted me to the Squad 1 barracks boardroom, where there were other people dressed exactly like her. I stood in front of one elderly man, his beard practically reaching the floor. In one instant, I knew he was Captain Yamamoto…**_

"State your name, son!", Yamamoto said with a deep tone. I snapped to attention and said, "Osoku Michizani, sir." Already I knew that this guy was a force not to trifle with. He then looked at me and said, "So, Captain Soi-Fon tells me that you were able to break open the Senkaimon Gate by only sheer force. Am I correct in saying so?"

"Umm, y-yes sir…I'm so sorry about that. It's just that….", I said, before Yamamoto said, "No need to explain. You did what you thought was the only way to keep yourself alive. Quite frankly, it would take a person of immeasurable Spiritual Pressure to be able to break the doors down."

"Spiritual Pressure?", I said, tilting my head. "What is that?"

"Spiritual Pressure is the fighting energy within each being here in the Soul Society. It allows us to use supernatural abilities to fight off the Hollows.", Yamamoto said. He sighed slightly as I felt the entire room turn cold. The air got heavy, and it felt as if the gravity in the room was trying to slam me into the ground. But somehow, I was still standing on my feet.

"Amazing…", said one person in the row of Captains. I looked around to see that almost everyone was on their knees except for one guy wearing an eyepatch and another with white brooches in his hair. The person who spoke, a kid that was possibly only 15, spoke up again and said, "How are you still standing on your feet?"

"Huh? What do you mean?", I asked, looking around at everyone with worry. Yamamoto said, "The reason everyone is on the ground right now is because my Spiritual Pressure. It is so powerful, it makes everyone that comes in contact with it fall to their knees as if the life was just sucked out of them. But you, Osoku, is still standing on your feet. I can understand why Captain of Squad 6 Byakuya Kuchiki and Captain of Squad 11 Kenpachi Zaraki are still on their feet, since they are our finest warriors. But you, a person that isn't even a Soul Reaper can withstand my power!"

"Your Spiritual Pressure? Well, I did feel a sudden drop in temperature and the gravity around me feels a little heavier, but this kind of thing feels natural to me for some odd reason.", I said, rubbing my head sheepishly. I smiled and said, "To be honest, I don't really feel any different from the moment you released your power!"

"What a spoiled brat. If he was in my squad, I'd whip him into shape!", Soi-Fon said, still struggling on her knees. I chuckled and said, "Ya know, not to be rude or anything, but I would love to see you try that."

"An excellent idea, Osoku.", Yamamoto said. "What was?", I replied, turning my attention back to the elderly man. "I am impressed with your resistance to my Spiritual Pressure. Not many can do that. That tells me that you are strong, substantially strong at that. This is why I want you to fight Soi-Fon. If you win, you will automatically become a high-ranking Soul Reaper right away. If you lose, you will still become a Soul Reaper, but the normal way at the Soul Reaper Academy."

"What? But Captain Yamamoto!", Soi-Fon said, before he slammed the base of his cane on the ground. "My decision is final! Someone take Osoku to the Zanpakto Arena!", Yamamoto said.

"Excuse me? Zanpakto?", I replied. Yamamoto tapped his cane and said, "The Zanpakto are the swords that us Soul Reapers use to fight with. Inside each of them lives a spirit with its own unique power. You will go and let a Zanpakto choose you."

"Umm….if it is possible….can someone take my cane and put the Zanpakto inside it? I mean, it might ease the weight off my right leg if I didn't to carry it on my side all the time.", I asked. "Very well. Now, you are dismissed. Unohana will take you to the Zanpakto Arena, and then she will escort you to the Training Grounds.", Yamamoto said.

I bowed slightly in front of Yamamoto, and then limped out of the room following Unohana back to where they kept the Zanpakto. The one who was called Byakuya Kuchiki looked towards Yamamoto and asked, "Head Captain, do you think this is a wise decision? After all, Unohana's report did say that this boy should be on the verge of becoming a Hollow."

"I do know it is a risky move, but we must keep that side of him contained at all costs. And the only way for that to work is for him to become a Soul Reaper. Now, all of you! Be on your way to the Training Grounds.", Yamamoto said. Everyone nodded as they all walked out of the room. Soi-Fon, on the other hand, had a look of anger on her face when she went out.

'This Osoku Michizani….how dare he toy with me like that? I'll do even more than fight him. I'm gonna kill him!', Soi-Fon thought as she disappeared to the Training Grounds. Back with Unohana, I was surprised on seeing all the swords in one room. "Oh, wow! There are so many! Exactly how am I gonna choose one of these?", I said, looking all around the room.

"You don't. You wait for the moment a Zanpakto resonates with your soul. As Head Captain Yamamoto said, you don't choose it. It chooses you.", Unohana said. "Take a deep breath. Close your eyes. And wait.", she said.

"Wait? Wow, if I knew I'd be wasting time like this, I would've just fought that girl bare-handed.", I said. I did exactly as Unohana said, staying absolutely quiet. I felt something tug on me, as I saw one sword glowing in front of me. I limped over towards it, picking the sword up in my hand. "I guess this is the one, huh?"

"Yes. A Zanpakto is born through the spirit of a Soul Reaper. We were able to extract yours when you were still asleep at the Squad 4 barracks.", Unohana said. Then she said, "Osoku, I've only got one piece of advice for you: don't die." She took the sword from me and my cane. "I'll have this fixed up for you right quick. Think you can wait for a few seconds?", she said.

"Sure.", I replied. I kept hold of a nearby table as I waited for Unohana to return. "Well, this is turning out to be quite the predicament. I come to find out that I am dead….and now, this old guy is wanting me to fight a member of the Gotei 13 to see if I can be a full-ranked Soul Reaper….everything is moving so quickly, I don't understand any of this. I guess I'll just have to go out there and do my best."

Unohana came back through the door and held up my cane. I pulled the lower half off and stared at my Zanpakto hidden inside it. "Well, guess this is it.", I said, putting the sword cover back on. Unohana led me back out of the building and I asked, "So, what am I to expect from Soi-Fon, Unohana?"

"Soi-Fon is a master ninja, so you can expect mostly hand-to-hand combat from her. But, her real threat is her Zanpakto.", Unohana said. "Her Zanpakto? What about it?", I asked, before getting blinded by the bright sun. I shielded my eyes to notice that I was in the middle of an arena, the seats filled with millions of Soul Reapers. I could also see the Captains were sitting in the crowd as well. Yamamoto stood to his feet and said, "Today is gonna be an exhibition match between newcomer Osoku Michizani and Captain of Squad 2 Soi-Fon. This boy has proven to hold an extremely powerful Spiritual Pressure, and I have reason to believe he can do quite well in the Gotei 13."

Everyone looked back at me with a shocked look. I chuckled nervously and waved at everyone. "Hey, guys.", I said with a sheepish tone, before I heard Soi-Fon say, "Get over yourself, brat! Keep your attention on me!"

I quickly turned back towards Soi-Fon and said, "May the best fighter win. I plan on doing it." She growled slightly as she stood in a fighting stance. "Begin the match!", Yamamoto said. Soi-Fon moved quickly at me, throwing a punch directly at my face. As if by nature, I threw a hand up and blocked her punch. "Too slow.", I said.

"Hey! Let go of me!", Soi-Fon said, snatching her fist back out of my grip. She then tried to throw another punch at my face, which I easily dodged. "Missed.", I said, dodging another punch. "Missed again.", I continued. She then threw a kick at me, aiming for my right leg. I hopped up slightly and did a 360-degree spin with my cane, smacking Soi-Fon in the face with a roundhouse kick. "Whoa. Did I do that?", I said with a surprised tone.

Soi-Fon rubbed her bright red cheek in astonishment. Other than her former trainer and Byakuya Kuchiki, she was the only one that used speed in all her techniques. The entire time, she thought how is this child able to outmaneuver her? 'How is he doing this? Is he somehow reading my moves?', Soi-Fon thought. I stood in front of her, rolling my shoulders to work out the kinks of fatigue in them. "Alright. This time for real!", she said, moving even faster towards me. Her right hand glowed with an aura of white Spiritual Pressure, and somehow, I knew it was unstable.

"Whoa!", I said, hopping up slightly, using her arm as a jumping board. I landed on the other side of her, tapping the back of her head with my cane. "Even I'm not gonna get hit by that attack. It's too unstable. Try training a little more with that, and then try coming at me again with it.", I said.

"Why you….JERK!", she said, drawing her Zanpakto. She disappeared quickly, and my eyes went wide as I saw the sword right at my Adam's apple, Soi-Fon keeping me in her grip so I wouldn't be able to move. "Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi.", she said softly, her weapon morphing around her arm into some sort of gauntlet. What had me frightened the most was the gold and black needle around her finger.

'Suzumebachi? That name rings a bell.', I thought, swallowing loudly as the needle was still pointed at my throat. 'Come on, Osoku. Think! …..That's it!', I continued, using my cane to push Soi-Fon away. I chuckled at her and said, "Suzumebachi, the Poison Monarch. I heard the term once before, so your Zanpakto's power is quite obvious.", pointing at the miniature poison butterfly mark on my throat.

"What? How did you figure all of this out by just hearing my Zanpakto's name?", Soi-Fon exclaimed. The entire crowd of Soul Reapers was surprised as well, considering the fact that not a single person outside of the Soul Society should know things like this. "It's quite confusing that I know, but I just do. Suzumebachi is a creature that uses a stinger to inject poison into its opponent. One sting injects the poison, leaving the mark of the Poison Butterfly. The second sting in the exact same place kills the person instantly.", I said. I felt the entire area shake, not knowing that my own Spiritual Pressure had spiked substantially. I could see the entire mass of Soul Reapers struggle from the Pressure, Soi-Fon herself having to use that same white aura to keep herself on her feet. I uncased my Zanpakto from my cane and said, "To be honest, rumor says Suzumebachi is a creature that is said to have no weaknesses. …..But that rumor is wrong. It has one weakness, and I know it."

"If that's the case, try and stop it!", Soi-Fon said, charging at me again, aiming the stinger directly at my throat. I easily blocked the attack with my Zanpakto and said, "Are you certain you want me to do that?" She growled as she took another attack to my right leg, her foot connecting with the weakest point in my leg. I grunted as I dropped slightly, rubbing my leg feverishly.

"Don't you patronize me, boy! You are 100 years too early to think you can beat me!", Soi-Fon said, striking Suzumebachi into my right arm. My eyes grew cold as I saw another poison butterfly appear on my shoulder. "Two places where I can strike you, meaning your chances of beating me are slim.", she continued.

"….Is that a fact?", I said, a devilish grin showing up on my face. "Then answer this: how is it that I have your weapon in my hand?" Soi-Fon's eyes went wide as she noticed that my hand had her hand caught in a tight grip. "What the? But how?", she said, trying to pry her hand out of mine.

"I told you: I know Suzumebachi's weakness. Like a bee, it is deemed worthless without its stinger.", I said, my thumb sitting at the base of the stinger. I pushed it slightly, Soi-Fon's eyes growing wider as she heard it starting to crack. "Now see, a few questions went through my mind while I was on my way here: what is a Zanpakto's limit? What can make the wielder weaker if said weapon was weakened itself? I thought long and hard, and then I realized this: A Zanpakto is only as strong as the wielder's spirit."

Soi-Fon's eyes twitched as she continued hearing the stinger on her weapon crack even more, a large fissure appearing at the base that kept it attached to her gauntlet. "Are you saying I am weak?", she asked. "No. You are afraid. You are afraid that you have come across a person who is better than you.", I replied, snapping the stinger from her gauntlet, holding it in my hand.

I felt the Soul Reapers who were watching us get surprised from the conclusion of the battle. I could feel why, since I was a total unknown, and was able to halt one of their best warriors. I put my Zanpakto back into my cane and used it to stand to my feet. I looked Soi-Fon in the face as I put the stinger in her hand. I smiled and said, "Thanks for a great fight. I enjoyed each minute of it. Sure, I can do without these poison butterflies on me, but they will disappear soon."

Soi-Fon closed her eyes slightly as she took the sword case from her side. She rubbed the gauntlet over the hole and the gauntlet returned to a sword, fully repaired. "My my, a Zanpakto repairs itself when it is returned to its sheath? That is quite interesting.", I said.

"Osoku Michizani!", I heard Yamamoto say from the distance. "That was….quite a peculiar battle. You only hit Soi-Fon twice, but you were able to subdue her attacks flawlessly. I am hereby making you a Soul Reaper right away!"

"Thank you, sir.", I said, bowing at him. That's when I heard Soi-Fon say, "Head Captain Yamamoto!" "What is it, Soi-Fon?", he replied. "With your permission, I insist that Osoku becomes the Squad 2 3rd Seat right away!"

"What? Me, 3rd seat in your squad, Soi-Fon?", I said with an astounded tone. "What? Don't want to be in my squad just because you beat me? Is that it?", she replied, looking at me coldly. A drop of sweat beaded onto my forehead as I said, "That sounds like a great idea, Captain Yamamoto."

He nodded slightly and said, "Very well. As a wise man once said: So let it be written, so let it be done. Osoku Michizani shall start training with Captain Soi-Fon as 3rd Seat of Squad 2 early tomorrow morning!" Everyone started clapping at the news, and a wide grin came across my face. Somehow, I knew for certain: I was gonna enjoy my time here.

_**So, with that, I became a Soul Reaper. As Old Man Yamamoto said, I began my training in the arts of Soul Fighting, with Kido-based attacks. But unbeknownst to me, outside of the Soul Society, things weren't going so well for the citizens of Amaria…**_

"So….how many months has it been since Arufunu came here?", Shampoo said, sipping water from a bottle. She was badly injured, most of her body wrapped in bandages. "Does it matter anymore? Without Allen here, there is no one here that can hold their own to him. Not Zack, not Leonidas…..not even Retsu.", Tailsko replied, coughing loudly. She rubbed her side, still feeling pain from the rehealed ribs that were broken earlier that day.

"Come on, guys. We can't….ohh, who am I kidding? What hope is there for anyone in the multiverse, let alone us?", Sophie said. She rubbed at her right eye where a large cut was over it. "We are barely keeping our own here keeping who we can save alive."

Tails sighed as he tossed down the wires from the shattered heap that used to be Nicole. He said, "Speaking of which, how many have been saved by Zack and the others today?" Retsu walked in, wiping blood from her scythe and said, "10 altogether. Most of the other citizens were struck down with disease. I even went to my hidden home on the outskirts of the Sacred Veil. My sister Ame was struck down as well with the Neostrama virus, the same virus that is wiping out most of the people here."

_**Neostrama….I didn't know what it was at the moment, but I did know that it was a deadly virus that was being spread due to Arufunu's presence in Amaria. A being of pure evil would have some reaction to a realm of purity like Amaria, and Arufunu's reaction was terrible: It was almost as if his entire essence shattered the minute he stepped through the Sacred Veil. Neostrama works as a virus that travels through the air, and it enters a person through any possible way of entry. If that person wasn't like Retsu and the others, it would kill them in an instant…**_

Zack and the Shadowdragon King walked in, carrying a few kids that were barely alive. Liz followed behind with Nana, who still had a look of worry. "Ohh….our poor city. How could one person cause all this trouble?", Nana said.

"It's like when the Jenova cells became the Geostigma virus back in Pulse. Almost every human on the planet was corrupted with the Sephiroth Gene.", Zack said, handing one of the children a teddy bear. "Cloud once mentioned that when Allen was still here…uh, oh. Sorry, girls. I know you guys are missing him something awful."

"It's not your fault, Zack. None of us could've known that any of this could've happened. Umm….Retsu. Did you ever find your brother, Ghost?", Shampoo asked.

"No. Ever since Allen's fight with him, he's been completely missing. I think he might be in the Dimensional Rift somewhere, still recuperating from the battle.", Retsu said. She placed her scythe down as it turned back into her bunnygirl sister, Mina Taimukipa. Retsu sat on a rock and sighed slightly. She looked up towards the ceiling of the bunker the entire DPU organization was hidden in, as if she was in deep thought.

Two small voices piped up and said, "Mommy? Will Daddy be ok?" Tailsko looked to her right and saw her twin children, Daniel and Sora. She picked them both up with a wince and sat them in her lap. "I am quite certain that he'll be fine….wherever he is. Right, everyone?", she said. Everyone stayed silent and looked down to the floor. She sighed and said, "Ok. Daniel, Sora. Go check up on Lena and Alicia and make sure they are alright."

"Ok, Mom.", Daniel said, hopping down from his mother's lap. He took Sora's hand and they both walked to another section of the bunker where two more fox children were sitting. Alicia, the youngest of Tailsko's children, was crying softly into her sister Lena's arm when the other two children arrived.

Shampoo finally stood up and walked over to Retsu while rubbing her stomach. She looked at Retsu and said, "Even I know something is a bit off with the way you told us Allen was killed, Retsu. What are you hiding from us?" Retsu shook slightly as her concentration was broken. She looked back at Shampoo and said, "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Out with it, Retsu. Is Allen truly dead? I may not be able to sense power levels or be able to sniff him out from miles away like you, Tailsko, and Sophie can….but I still feel his presence in my heart. I know he isn't dead, so where is he?", Shampoo said. She rubbed her stomach again, this time Retsu noticed the movement. "Are you pregnant, Shampoo?", Retsu asked.

"Yes, so is Sophie. I wouldn't be surprised if you aren't as well….DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT, RETSU! …Ow….", Shampoo winced, clutching at the wounds on her body. She then raised an eyelid and looked back at Retsu. "Just tell us! We are all family here!", she said. Retsu sighed and said, "….He's not dead. Well….in a matter of terms, he isn't dead."

A glass shattered in the distance when Zack, Leo, and Jesus heard that. Jesus the Royal Advisor wiped the shattered glass from the table the three were sitting at and said, "What do you mean, Allen isn't dead?" Retsu then sat back down on the rock and explained the entire ordeal between Allen and Arufunu, and how his Soul Chain was shattered from his body.

"….Hollowfication? What is that?", Sonic asked, his right leg in a cast. He twitched slightly, due to the fact that he couldn't run with that cast keeping him bedridden. "Hollowfication is the process of a human soul turning into a Hollow. The process should happen the minute a person's Soul Chain is removed from their soul. But, Allen is different. I have been noticing it for quite some time, but he has an immense Spiritual Pressure that could easily put him as a high-ranking Soul Reaper. So, his Hollowfication is being delayed by that power. But, what troubles me is that this type of thing has happened once before….and their Hollowfication was like nothing I have ever seen….", Retsu said.

"It sounds like you know a lot about Hollows and Soul Reapers, Retsu.", Shampoo said. That's when Mina used her telepathy to say, "Of course she does! Sister Retsu IS a Soul Reaper! In fact, if it wasn't for her and Genryusai Yamamoto, the Gotei 13 wouldn't even exist!" Retsu looked down at Mina and said, "Quiet, Mina." She then stood to her feet and said, "It's about time for Allen to make his return to this world, so I will be going to bring him back."

"Bring him back? How?", said another voice. Retsu looked down on Mina's shoulder to see the pixie Yuki standing on her, looking up at Retsu. Retsu closed her eyes slightly and said, "In a world separate from this, there are events occurring that will help me return to the Soul Society. I will infiltrate the area and find Allen, and then have him return to finish the score with Arufunu. You can count on me, guys."

"Well, if you are gonna go, you'll need three things: Allen's Millennium Puzzle and Aelitatrix, and some backup.", Zack said, stepping forward to the Riftbearer. "Allow me to go with you to the Soul Society to bring him back." "That's very noble of you, Zachary. But, only one other person besides me and Mina can enter the Soul Society without a problem. And that person is Nori.", Retsu replied.

"Me?", Nori said, springing out from behind the dilapidated couch Tailsko and Sophie was sitting on. "Yes. Only reason why is because the barrier that the Soul Society is within was created by the Kusemurai clan. And I know you wouldn't mind coming along with me….but I must do this on my own. Sorry guys, but each of you has suffered wounds that are definitely life-threating, and I'd prefer if you all stay here and get fixed up. I've called Kikyo to come and tend to each of your wounds.", Retsu said.

"Ok, Retsu. We'll let you handle this.", Nana said. She turned slightly to see Jesus walk in with the Medic Ninja, and she went right away to tending to everyone's wounds. Retsu turned to Mina and said, "Let's go." Her eyes glowed as a rip in the Dimensional Rift opened, and she disappeared down the path with Mina immediately.

_**What were months back home seemed to be only days here in the Soul Society. I was still being trained left and right to become a full-fledged Soul Reaper. Even so, during my short time here, I was able to make some new friends…**_

"Yo, Osoku! Let's take a breather, shall we?", said a red-headed male. I turned towards him and said, "Alright, Renji. The same place as always?"

Renji nodded as he said, "The roof of the Repentance Cell is where I will be. Later!" He disappeared instantly from his spot. I chuckled softly as I thought, 'My, Renji knows the FlashStep technique? I'm surprised with his lack of controlling Kido. Guess I will go and join him now…'

"Osoku. Please wait a moment.", I heard a voice behind me. I turned to see Soi-Fon standing behind me, carrying what looked like a large black book. "Soi-Fon, what is it?", I asked. Her eyes grew cold as I called her name. "Are you ever gonna start showing some manners and refer to me as Captain Soi-Fon?", she asked. "Not unless you start smiling a little more around me and stop being so grumpy.", I retorted.

She chuckled slightly and said, "Just like her, your personality and actions are too rash. Guess that is one of the reasons why I can't be too angry at you. Anyway, before you join with Lieutenant Abarai, I'd like you to take this book to Lieutenant Matsumoto." She placed the book in my arms as I propped my cane underneath it.

"You want this delivered to Rangiku? Well, it is on my way to Renji, so I guess I can do it.", I said. I turned from Soi-Fon before waving goodbye to her, flash-stepping away to finding Rangiku. I searched for the woman in the obvious places where she'd normally be: Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya's office, the Lieutenant's Quarters. Obviously, I found her in the sake room doing her favorite thing: DRINKING SAKE. I walked up behind her and said, "Drinking again, Rangiku?"

Rangiku jumped furiously as she looked behind her and said, "Osoku, you scared me! I almost jumped out of my robe!" "And your point?", I said with a devilish grin. She made a weird motion with her hands right in front of her chest and said, "If I did, I would've been exposed." I gently sat down beside her and placed the book in her lap and said, "Knowing how you are around me, that wouldn't have mattered to you."

"You little pervert.", Rangiku said with a drunk giggle. "Me, a pervert? Let's look back and see how many times those boobs of yours tried to seduce me, shall we?", I said. "No thanks.", Rangiku said, laying her head on my shoulder. "Gah, don't lay on me, Rangiku! I can smell the sake on your breath!", I exclaimed, pinching my nose to keep out the foul stench.

She pushed herself closer onto my body and looked at me. "What's wrong, Osoku? You don't like me?", she said. I blushed slightly and said, "Aren't I a bit young for you?" "I like my men young. They have more energy then.", Rangiku replied. 'Gosh, this woman truly is wasted!', I thought, a drop of sweat forming on my head. I pushed Rangiku back and said, "Soi-Fon wanted me to deliver that book to you. I gotta go now, so I am outta here."

I used my cane to help me to my feet, then limped out of the room leaving Rangiku behind. I shivered slightly when I heard her say, "I'm gonna make you mine, Michizani. Just you wait…" I didn't understand at the moment why I wasn't excited over that, but for some odd reason, I knew I couldn't let her get to me. I flash-stepped out of the building so I could quicken the pace to reach Renji at the Repentance Cell.

I reappeared on the roof of the sacred tower, where I saw Renji sipping from a gourd, obviously filled with sake. He tossed it at me and said, "Have some. Relax." "Umm….I don't think me drinking is the best idea.", I chuckled nervously, sitting down slowly beside him, to ease the tension on my injured leg. "Aw, come on, Osoku! Don't be a chicken! Everyone here drinks sake.", Renji said. "Not Toshiro. Not Momo. Not Hinataro.", I replied, handing the gourd back to him. I watched as he took another drink from the gourd and he said, "I will be leaving the Soul Society soon."

"Huh? Why are you leaving?", I asked. "Me and Captain Kuchiki were ordered to bring in this traitor Soul Reaper a few hours ago. She's in a lot of trouble.", Renji said. I tilted my head when I saw the grim expression on Renji's face: one that definitely showed disappointment. "Renji….is this Soul Reaper important to you?", I asked. He took another swallow of the sake and said, "No. She's just a Soul Reaper who committed a terrible crime."

"What kind of crime did she commit?", I asked. He looked at me and said, "She gave the powers of a Soul Reaper to a human. That is high treason here in the Soul Society." I looked from him and lowered my head. "Huh. Well, if she did that, she must've had her reasons. I mean, if there was a good reason for her to do that, then she shouldn't be in so much trouble…right?", I asked.

Renji sighed slightly and stood to his feet. "I better get going, Osoku. You take care of yourself, you hear me?", he said, disappearing from my sight instantly. "…Was it something I said?", I asked myself. I laid back on the roof of the Repentance Cell and looked at the clouds go by. I yawned slightly as my exhaustion felled me to a deep sleep. Dreams clouded my sleep as I dreamt of this one girl with purple hair. I didn't understand what the dream was about, but even I could feel that it brought sadness to my heart.

"_Oi, Allen. Your grandmother wanted you to go back to the Presidential Office at the DPU compound. You were supposed to be doing paperwork.", the girl said. "Sure thing, Retsu. I'll get right on it as soon as I am done with these chili dogs!", I replied, still eating away. Retsu chuckled and said, "Idiot. You can't even go one day without eating a chili dog."_

"_Oh, sure. Like you can go a single day without bunnies, My Little Pony, and crème brule?", I retorted with a laugh, before getting punched in the face. "Oww….THAT HURT, YA KNOW!", I commented, rubbing my sore cheek to look at Retsu. She smiled slightly and said, "Serves you right for dissing my favorite things, you brat."_

_I smiled softly and said, "Good work on that smile, Retsu. You are doing better." Retsu blushed gently as she looked away from me with a pout. "W-what are you talking about, Henegan? I'm not smiling just to show you that I am doing better!", she exclaimed. I laughed slightly as I finished up my last chili dog. I hugged her and said, "Whatever helps you sleep at night, honey. Now, let me get back to work before Nana tries to bite my head off."_

"_Your grandmother is a vorist?", Retsu said with a shocked look. I sighed slightly and said, "It's a figure of speech, Retsu. Besides, if anyone is a vorist here….it'd probably be you." I ran away from her quickly just before dodging a book being aimed at my head. "Ooh, you'll pay for that one, Allen!", Retsu said, chasing after me with her scythe. "It was just a joke, Retsu!", I laughed, disappearing from her quickly._

I woke back up with a loud gasp, my face covered in tears and sweat. "W-what was that?", I asked myself, putting a hand to my throbbing forehead. "That dream….is it mine?", I asked, trying to piece together the meaning behind it. That's when I heard someone walk up behind me. I sat up straight and said, "Soi-Fon, how can I help you?"

"Well, you can start off by coming with me for your next training session. Your Spiritual Pressure is truly high, and Head Captain Yamamoto believes you can actually achieve your Shikai and Bankai levels of your Zanpakto in a short amount of time.", Soi-Fon replied. I turned to face the Squad 2 Captain and asked, "My Zanpakto's Shikai….and Bankai?"

"Follow me, and I will explain a little more.", Soi-Fon said, flash-stepping away from me. I used my cane to stand to my feet and flash-stepped behind her. "Alright, now tell me, what are Shikai and Bankai?"

"Well, first off, draw your Zanpakto and tell me what you see.", Soi-Fon said, not looking back at me. I did exactly as she said, drawing out my Zanpakto from my cane. I looked the sword over and said, "Just a regular sword…which really needs to be cleaned up. It's awfully rusty…"

"That is the first form of your Zanpakto, which is still the normal form of all Zanpakto: a normal sword void of any special power. The second form is the Shikai, which can be accessed through the sword's name.", Soi-Fon said.

"The name…of the Zanpakto? WAIT, ARE YOU SAYING MY ZANPAKTO HAS A NAME!", I exclaimed, looking at my Zanpakto in astonishment. "All Zanpakto has a name, and each one has a spirit that has a special technique. As you already know, my Zanpakto is Suzumebachi, the Poison Monarch. As far as I know, there is only one person in the Soul Society who doesn't know the name of their Zanpakto.", Soi-Fon replied.

"Ooh, is it Kenpachi?", I replied with a sure tone. Soi-Fon stopped running and looked at me with a surprised look in her face. "Why, yes….yes it is. How'd you know that?", she replied. "Well, Kenpachi Zaraki is obviously the most powerful Captain here when it comes to brute strength and Spiritual Pressure. Even from here, I can feel that he is hiding a large bulk of his power.", I said, looking off in the direction of the Squad 11 barracks. "But, the real reason I know he doesn't know the name of his Zanpakto is because he has tried challenging me more than once this week, and he never called his Zanpakto even once."

"Amazing foresight you have, Osoku. Now tell me, do you know the name of your Zanpakto?", Soi-Fon asked. "No, I don't. How am I supposed to know if no one has told it to me?", I replied. Soi-Fon shook her head and said, "What a kid. Even Captain Hitsugaya was able to learn his Zanpakto's name and achieve Bankai way faster than you did."

"NO WAY! TOSHIRO KNOWS HIS ZANPAKTO'S NAME?", I exclaimed. "That's truly amazing! And he is so young!" "He may be young, but he is this generation's Soul Reaper prodigy, so almost everything comes easy to him. But, something is different this generation.", Soi-Fon replied.

"Oh? What is that?", I asked. Soi-Fon looked at me and clearly said, "YOU. Your Spiritual Pressure is extremely high, even higher than this generation's Kenpachi and Soul Reaper Prodigy." I chuckled and rubbed my head slightly and said, "I must be something special, huh?"

Soi-Fon nodded. She looked at me and said, "It's time. I want you to do two things, Osoku." "Ok! I'm ready!", I said confidently. "First off, I want you to clear your mind of all thoughts. Doing that will allow the spirit of your Zanpakto to get in reach of you very quickly. Knowing how powerful your Spiritual Pressure is, being able to commute with your Zanpakto will be easy."

"Ok.", I replied. I closed my eyes and cleared my head of everything that was going through my mind. I felt a heartbeat from my Zanpakto, and I tried to communicate with it through my mind. 'Umm….hi. I don't know how to really connect with you that well…but I'd like to learn how. But first, I need to know your name.', I called out to the Zanpakto. I stayed silent a little longer, before I heard a voice say, "Do you know your true name?"

I gasped slightly, then heard Soi-Fon's voice say, "Don't break your concentration!" I nodded and heard the voice say again, "Do you know your true name?" "No. I've lost all memory of my past. But with your help, I am certain I can change that!", I replied to the Zanpakto.

That's when I saw in my mind the Zanpakto manifest into an elderly man wearing a white and black coat, which flowed behind him as if the wind was blowing. He had long silver hair, and a stern look on his face. "Do you want to change your present self? Do you want to change what time has played out?", he asked.

"Yes, I do. I'd like that very much.", I said. The man closed his eyes and said, "Time. It's a power in this world that many people strive to change in their favor, whether it is for reasons of good or reasons of bad. What is your reason?" I lowered my head for a second and thought. I then looked up at him and said, "Well, right now, I have the feeling there is someone out there searching for me, but I don't know who this person is. They are troubled, and only I can fix what problems they have. My reason is to help others whenever and however I can!"

The man looked at me and said, "Your reason is a sincere one. But, answer this: Do you want to fight to live? Or do you want to fight to protect the ones you love?" "That's an easy answer: I must fight to protect the ones I love and others who need help!", I replied. The man walked towards me, walking with a cane similar to mine. He looked me in the eyes and said, "Very well. I, Jikan, shall fight alongside you. But first, you must make the bond between us a reality. Go, call out my name."

I opened my eyes and said, "Rip through time, Jikan!" When I said that, my entire Zanpakto, sword and cane case morphed into two twin blades, each with a hilt that seemed to connect to each other in a way. I smiled and laughed as I held up the weapons and said, "My Zanpakto has finally awaken, Soi-Fon!"

"Congratulations, Osoku. And now, if you will excuse me, I must go.", she said, flash-stepping away from me. I sat back down on the roof of the Repentance Cell and smiled as I looked at the blades. "Jikan….the Time Walker, eh?", I said softly. The two blades then rejoined into one, and turned back into its original form. I laid back on the ceiling and dozed back off, waiting for Renji to return so I could tell him the good news.

_**And so, I finally gained my Shikai form of my Zanpakto: the Time Walker, Jikan. Obviously, I could tell that it was a weapon that could control time at will, but how exactly? I'd have to figure that out later. Meanwhile, in Japan, Retsu was just exiting out of the Dimensional Rift…**_

"Hmm….already, things are happening for the time….I best head over to Urahara's place to get some info on this.", Retsu said, moving quickly to the depths of the city. She moved faster and faster, going down a bunch of back alleys so no one would notice her with Mina. 'Where is that building? It should be somewhere around here.', Retsu thought, slowing down to a steady walk. Mina walked ahead of her, going around one corner. She replied in Retsu's head and said, 'Found it! I found Urahara's Shop!'

Retsu saw the small shop and walked up to the door. She peeled it open to find that no one was in the building. She frowned slightly, thinking that no one was here, when she felt a large spike of Spiritual Pressure shoot up from underneath her. She sighed slightly and went over to a board in the floor and lifted it, revealing a ladder underneath it. "So, you are down there, Kisuke. Sounds like he is training someone right now.", Retsu said, hopping down in the hole with Mina following behind.

In the area below, Retsu could hear Urahara say, "Very well done, Ichigo. With the release of your Zanpakto, your training has been substantially successful. If you keep training like this, you'll be able to go to the Soul Society in 3 more days. I just hope Yoruichi is doing well with Chad and Orihime's training!"

"Really, Urahara? You really think that my training is almost complete?", Ichigo replied. "Oh no, not nearly complete. You are still having difficulty controlling your Spiritual Pressure, and you still need to learn how to release that energy into your weapon as an attack.", Urahara said.

Retsu finally landed on the ground and walked over to Urahara and said, "Still alive, eh Mr. Hat-N-Clogs?" "Only one other person calls me that other than Ichigo there…", Urahara said, turning around to see Retsu standing behind him. "Well, if it isn't Mrs. Taimukipa! I didn't even know you were still around!", he said.

"But of course I am. You can't get rid of me that easy, Kisuke.", Retsu said with a smile. Mina stood behind her as Urahara took his hat off and bowed in front of her. "And what can I do to help you, Retsu?"

She looked over to Ichigo and said, "He is going to the Soul Society, is he?" "Yes. He's going to save the younger sister of Byakuya Kuchiki from her death sentence. Why do you ask?", Urahara replied with a confused look on his face. "There is another being there that is not supposed to be there: my husband, the Aelitatrix Bearer."

Urahara's eyes went wide and he fell over laughing when Retsu said that. "H-H-Husband! Since when did you get married?", he said, laughing harshly. Ichigo looked over at Urahara and thought, 'What was so funny about that?' Retsu frowned at Urahara and said, "ON YOUR FEET!" Urahara quickly stood to his feet and said, "Sorry. I just never saw you as the kind of person to get married with that….that Riftbearer blood running through you. So, the Aelitatrix Bearer is in the Soul Society, huh?"

"Yes. His evil counterpart shattered his Soul Chain, removing his soul from his body. Kisuke, if I don't hurry, he could go through the Hollowfication process.", Retsu said. Urahara put his hat back on and looked down to the ground. "I see….then this truly is a state of emergency. Not only to him, but the entire multiverse. Well, the Senkaimon won't be open until 3 days from now when Yoruichi finishes training with Chad and Orihime. Plus, another boy named Uryu Ishida is joining Mr. Kurosaki over there to the Soul Society.", Urahara said.

"An Ishida and a Kurosaki? My my, talk about ironic twists of fate. Does the two know that their parents…", Retsu said before Urahara said, "No. Ichigo has no idea that his father is a Soul Reaper, nor does he know that his father and Uryu's father know each other. Anyway, you are welcome to stay here while I finish up Ichigo's training."

"I'd be honored to, Kisuke. I'll give me enough time to brush up some training of my own.", Retsu said. She looked back at Mina and nodded, taking hold of the bunnygirl's hand. Mina glowed brightly, instantly changing shape and form. Retsu spun her around rapidly as if she was dancing, the light finally dying down to reveal Mina's scythe form once more.

"Well, someone is serious about this. Well then, you can give me a hand whipping Ichigo into shape.", Urahara suggested. He turned over to Ichigo, who was watching the entire event take place. He waved at him, beckoning him to come over to them. "Urahara, why did you call me?", Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo, meet my old friend Retsu Taimukipa. Due to reasons entirely her own, she will be traveling with you and the others to the Soul Society. So, until then, she will be your training partner. I hope you don't take it easy on her just because she is a girl!", Urahara laughed.

Ichigo didn't get the chance to talk, because in one swift movement, Retsu was attacking him rather quickly. It took him everything he could just to block her attacks. 'W-what the? S-she's fast!', Ichigo thought, pushing Retsu away. Retsu stuck her hand out in front of her, opening a Spacial Rift in front of her. She threw a quick punch inside the rift, it connecting to Ichigo's face unannounced.

"Where did that come from?", Ichigo said, rubbing his red cheek furiously. "Eyes front!", Retsu said, slashing Mina down towards Ichigo's head. Ichigo's eyes flashed a pale blue as he raised his Zanpakto, blocking it with ease. "Not happening this time, Retsu. My resolve has awoken." Retsu chuckled and said, "Resolve, huh? Well, let's see how much of that resolve you can muster." She hopped back and raised her scythe, it glowing a pale green. "Supesurippa-ha!", Retsu yelled, firing a large green blast at Ichigo. He gasps as he could barely react. "Getsuga Tensho!", he yelled, firing a crescent-shaped beam of blue Spiritual energy, colliding it with Retsu's own attack. The attacks cancelled each other out, knocking both Retsu and Ichigo onto their feet.

"Nicely done, you two! I think this is a good time to stop for supper!", Urahara said. He clapped his hands as a rather large man stood up from behind a rock, pushing a cart of food while two little children brought out a table and pillows to sit on. "Tessai, please go upstairs and prepare a room for Mrs. Taimukipa."

"Yes, Kisuke.", the man named Tessai said. Urahara sat down on one pillow and poured tea for Retsu, Ichigo, and Mina. The young kids, named Ururu and Jinta served the food for the visitors. Jinta, however, grinned maliciously at Retsu and said, "So, you're the new catch the Aelitatrix Bearer has, eh?"

A single red eye darted towards Jinta with an angry glare from Retsu. She tipped the cup to her mouth and said, "Kid, I am not one to get angry. It's best if you keep your jokes to yourself." Jinta's eyes went wide that moment, and he quickly scrambled up the ladder to the upper level. Urahara laughed as the four ate and talked about the upcoming travel to the Soul Society.

_**3 days. Only three days until Retsu, Ichigo and co. leave for the Soul Society. I didn't know what was going on outside the Soul Society, but even I could tell something was brewing up rather quickly. After all….it was because of her I knew of the man Ichigo Kurosaki…Ms. Rukia Kuchiki, the accused Soul Reaper. It felt like days had passed since Soi-Fon assigned me here at my new post at the Repentance Cell. My job was a boring one, but simple: tend to the watch of the prisoner. I didn't know exactly why she of all people would be in such trouble, but I learned much from her during the time she was there…**_

I unlocked the door of the Repentance Cell, carrying a tray of food into its sacred walls. I looked around, not seeing the young girl in my sight. "Ms. Kuchiki, where are you?", I asked. I heard her reply from above, "Osoku. I'm up here." I limped my way up the stairs, my cane making a slight clacking noise with each step I made. I finally reached Rukia at the first window of the cell and saw that she was glancing out at Sokyoku Hill again. I sighed and asked, "Why are you really here?"

"What do you mean? I committed a crime by giving a human my Soul Reaper powers, and they are condemning me to death for it.", Rukia replied. "I can see that. But, WHY are you here?", I asked again. "I don't get what you are asking me, Osoku.", Rukia said. I placed her tray of food in her lap and said, "Was there a good reason for giving your powers away? Did this human, this Ichigo Kurosaki, do what was necessary to actual be in need of your powers?", I asked.

Rukia was silent for a few seconds. She then looked back at the Hill and said, "He did that and more. He is a remarkable human with abilities I have never seen before. Not many humans would have a Spiritual Pressure as powerful as his." I sat down on the other side of the window and said, "He must be something special. And his Spiritual Pressure is that high, you say? Is it as high as mine?"

"Maybe. It could possibly be even higher than yours.", Rukia replied. "Hehe, is that a fact? I don't know why….but I'm excited. I'd love to challenge him.", I said with a goofy grin. Rukia chuckled softly and said, "You are such a kid, Osoku. Never let that happiness in you get destroyed by anything."

_**Within only a few visits, I knew for a fact that Ms. Rukia wasn't a bad person at all. To be honest, I could tell she was scared. But, something about today was gonna turn both of our lives around…**_

I jumped slightly as I heard a loud crash outside the Cell. "What on Earth was that!", I yelled, scrambling up to my feet with my cane. I limped to the door of the Cell and my eyes went wide as I saw something trying to break through the seki-seki barrier of the Seiretei. 'What is that thing?', I thought to myself. I looked closer at the strange orb of light and I could vaguely see that there was eight people within the orb.

_**Today was the 3**__**rd**__** day. Retsu and the others had finally entered the Soul Society…**_

"Osoku, what's going on out there?", Rukia asked me. "I-I'm sorry, Ms. Rukia! I gotta get going!", I said, walking out of the cell. Rukia yelled down towards me to tell her what was going on, but I looked away as I closed the door of the cell, leaving her inside. I closed my eyes to try and figure out what was going on. That's when I heard Soi-Fon's voice say, "Osoku! Meet me in the Captain's boardroom immediately!"

"Right away, Soi-Fon!", I said, flashstepping from the Cell to the Squad 1 barracks. I reappeared at the door and opened it wide, running up to stand behind Soi-Fon. "Glad you made it, Osoku.", she said. "Soi-Fon, what's going on here?", I asked softly, seeing Captain Yamamoto walk into the room. "We're about to find out…", she replied.

"I am glad all of the Captains could make it. As you may already know, an unknown object has broken through the Seiretei barrier. We now have eight intruders here in the Seiretei!", Yamamoto said. "Intruders, sir? How is that even possible?", I heard Toshiro ask. "We do not know that just yet. We do know, however, how they entered the Soul Society and thanks to Captain Ichimaru, a visual on one of the intruders."

"A visual? Then please share it with us, Captain.", I heard the Squad 5 Captain Aizen say. Yamamoto nodded and said, "According to Ichimaru, this intruder is a Soul Reaper with orange hair and a Zanpakto as long as his body. We have reason to believe that this Soul Reaper is the same one that went into combat with Lieutenant Abarai and Captain Kuchiki when they brought in Rukia Kuchiki for her sentence."

My personality went cold when I heard that. A Soul Reaper with orange hair and a Zanpakto as long as his body? Rukia mentioned this Soul Reaper to me: a Soul Reaper that only went by the name of…. "Ichigo Kurosaki….", I said softly, clapping my hand over my mouth quickly. I could feel everyone's attention turn quickly to me as I heard Yamamoto say, "Osoku….what do you know of this Soul Reaper?"

I sighed as I said, "Me and my big mouth….the Soul Reaper's name is Ichigo Kurosaki. He's the same Soul Reaper who Ms. Rukia gave her powers to back in the world of the living. My guess is that the people with him are friends here to rescue Rukia and return her there. …Of course, they don't know where she is being held, so they should be easy to pick off one by one."

"Very well then. The Seiretei is now under martial law. Find the intruders and bring them to justice!", Yamamoto said. All the Captains nodded and walked out. I overheard Aizen and Ichimaru talking, and the way those two were acting was very suspicious, but I washed my hands off it. I limped to the door when one of the Soul Society messengers appeared in front of Yamamoto. "Captain Yamamoto, I bring news of one of the other intruders!"

"Go on then, tell me what you know.", Yamamoto said. "Well, a few members of Squad 11 came across one of the intruders quite early. She defeated them easily with a Zanpakto that transformed into a scythe. She has purple hair, red eyes and pale white skin, sir."

"A scythe….purple hair, red eyes, and pale white skin? Well, that isn't much to go on….Osoku, is something wrong?", Yamamoto asked, looking right at me. He had a right to say that: I was trembling furiously. That description of that female reminded me of the girl I had in my dream a few hours earlier! "Sir, allow me to look for that intruder!", I said.

"Why?", Yamamoto asked. "Cause I know I can beat her….plus, I must figure out what connection I have with her…", I said softly. I looked back at him and said, "Please! Just let me do it!" Yamamoto looked at me and said, "Very well. Go on and bring in this intruder! Do not fail me!" I saluted the Captain and flashstepped out of the building, and started my patrol of the Seiretei. 'Why? Why does this girl bring such pain to me?', I thought, looking around in each direction, feeling the Spiritual Pressures of each Soul Reaper surrounding me. 'I have no idea why, but I must find her….only then can I rest easily…'

I searched and searched, no luck on finding my target. I landed on the side of a building to catch my breath, when I heard someone yell inside my head. "Allen! Allen! Where are you?", I heard the yell say. I clutched my forehead and said, "That's not my name….my name is Osoku…..go away…." I winced at the sharp pain that was running through my head, when I heard another voice say, "It hurts, doesn't it? Hearing the voices of your past, not knowing who they belong to or why they are crying out?" I opened my eyes and looked above me, seeing the same girl that was described back at the squad 1 barracks.

"W-Who are you? How are we connected? TELL ME!", I yelled at her. She smirked and said, "Still just a brat. Instead of talking, let your sword tell you." She landed on the ground in front of me and pointed her scythe at me and said, "Draw your weapon, Henegan." I growled slightly and uncased my Zanpakto from my cane and said, "My name is Osoku Michizani. And by direct order of Head Captain Yamamoto, I must defeat you!" In a swift movement, I lunged at the girl, bringing down a large swipe towards her. She blocked it with ease, pushing me back with a great force.

"Come now, Allen. You can do better than that.", the girl said, hacking at me with her scythe, giving me hardly enough time to dodge. 'She's fast, but not fast enough.', I thought, flashstepping quickly to her. I moved faster and faster, sword ready to strike, when something surprised even me: the female was standing right in front of me, her scythe right underneath my nose. "Don't think you can outbest me with that. Call out your Zanpakto, cause I know you can.", the female said.

I snatched back, rubbing my nose slightly. "Why should I call on the power of my Zanpakto to beat you?", I asked, tightening my grip on the Zanpakto's hilt. The female sighed and lowered her head. She looked up at me and said, "Because it is the only way I can save you from yourself." I tiled my head when she said that. 'Save me from myself? What could she mean?', I thought, hearing a head-splitting yell in my head again. I placed my hand to my forehead, hoping it would silence the voice. "No choice then….I guess if I am gonna beat you and finally find peace, I have no choice but to fulfill your request. Rip through time, Jikan!", I said, watching my Zanpakto split into two swords once more.

"Here I come, Henegan!", the female said, charging at me with incredible speeds. "Teishi.", I said softly, watching as time slowed down around the female. I moved as fast as I could slashing at the girl's leg, not missing. "Acelerar.", I said, time returning back to normal again. I watched the girl drop, rubbing the bloody cut on her leg. She looked at me with a deranged look in her eyes, obviously filled with murderous intent. "You cut me….that's never been done, especially not by you. Your Zanpakto…it bends time to your will, doesn't it?", she asked, wrapping the injury with a strap of cloth.

"And what if it does? Time is one of those types of powers not a single person in the world can harness. There is no way you can beat me now.", I said, pointing one of my swords right at the female. She stayed silent, but out of nowhere, I was sucker punched right in the ribs. "Gah! W-what the….where did that attack from? She didn't even move!", I said, rubbing the side of my stomach. That's when I saw it: her fist retracting back into a black void. I looked back at her to see the exact same void right underneath her.

The female stood to her feet and smirked. "Time. Not a problem for me, a person who created not only time, but space as well.", the female said. My jaw dropped when she said that. 'Time….and Space! Is that even possible?', I thought, watching as her hand appeared in front of me again and smacked me hard into a nearby wall. I coughed loudly from all the dust surrounding me. I looked up towards the Repentance Cell and my personality went cold instantly. 'That Spiritual Pressure….it's Byakuya's….and someone else is fighting him….but there are others there as well. Did they start the execution already? ….No. I feel Ms. Rukia's Spiritual Pressure, and she is nowhere near the Sokyoku. She's heading this way…what is going on here?', I thought, standing back to my feet, only to come face to face with the female once more.

"You are focused, patient, and one who would fight just to please another: three traits that Allen failed to possess.", the female said, her scythe right above my head. "Please….just tell me who you are.", I asked. The female closed her eyes as the scythe plunged into my head. "I am your wife, Retsu Taimukipa.", she said softly. Stars filled my eyes as a sharp pain rushed throughout my entire head. I yelled loudly from the impact of the scythe, as if the pain was not coming from the scythe, but from within myself.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Retsu, you brat! I told you not to do that!", I yelled at Retsu, pulling the scythe from my head and tossing it aside, watching it turn back into Mina. Retsu smiled and patted my shoulder. "Welcome back, Allen.", she said, coughing harshly, dropping down to the ground. I caught her with my arm and said, "Welcome back? Where did I go? And what happened to you? You look awful."

"I'll explain later. But first, we should go and find Captain Yamamoto so we can get back to Amaria. Arufunu is ruining EVERYTHING there.", Retsu said, standing back up to her feet. "Arufunu? Well, what are we just standing around here for? It's time to juice and jam!", I said, lifting up both Retsu, Mina, and my Zanpakto, running back towards Yamamoto's Spiritual Pressure. I winced when I limped slightly, putting the girls back down on the ground. "But first, let me heal this wound. This is truly murderous on my leg…", I said, my hand turning green slightly. I placed it on my injured leg, returning it back to the state before it was injured. I also tended to Retsu and Mina's injuries, astounded that the two were even alive to begin with. Once I was finished, we continued our progression to Yamamoto.

_**Finally, I am back to my normal self! During the time we were together, Retsu told me everything that was going on back at home, from the Neostrama virus to the fall of the Dimensional Protection Unit. I was truly disgusted on how much has happened in such a short amount of time. Finally, I stopped in front of the man we were searching for…**_

"Osoku. I see you've captured two of the intruders.", Yamamoto said, sitting on a pile of rubble. "Sorry, sir. But I have not captured them. And my name is not Osoku, it is Allen. Allen Henegan the Aelitatrix Bearer.", I replied. Yamamoto lowered his head and said, "You've regained your memory….and if memory serves me, that's Retsu Taimukipa, isn't it?", looking directly at Retsu.

"It's always a pleasure to see you, Genryusai. Anyway, please forgive us for intruding, but Ichigo and the others must do this, as well as I to bring Allen here back to the world of the living. He is needed there now more than ever. There is an evil happening there that is far worse than any Soul Reaper can imagine, and only he can finish it. Please, grant Allen a Substitute Soul Reaper pass so he may return back home!", Retsu said.

Yamamoto rubbed his chin and said, "Well….your intentions seem pure as always, Taimukipa. Very well, I grant this to Allen Henegan: his own Substitute Soul Reaper pass. Wear it with pride and honor." Yamamoto tossed me a small wooden badge, a skull was etched within it. I tied it to Retsu's side and said, "Let's go, Retsu. You know where my body is, I don't."

Retsu nodded as she snapped her fingers, a rip in the Dimensional Rift opening in front of her. "Don't ask why I didn't do this to begin with. I can get out of the Soul Society, not in.", she said. I stepped out in front of her first, staring at my body lying in front of me. I saw the Millennium Puzzle glowing brightly, as if there was some sort of power growing within it. "Does that happen a lot, Retsu?", I asked.

Retsu looked at me and thought, 'He STILL doesn't know?' "Allen, that's Yami trying to switch places with you.", she said to me. "Yami? You mean that guy that looks like me isn't a figment of my imagination? He's real?", I replied. She nodded as she pushed me towards my body, my soul getting absorbed through the light of the Puzzle. I landed hard on something inside the puzzle, looking down to be facing Yami Allen.

"Allen, you're back!", Yami said, hugging me tightly. "I thought I'd never see you again!", he said, smiling brightly. "Yeah, I'm back. And we've got a score to settle with Arufunu, so let's do it to it!", I said. My eyes twitched as I opened them, looking down to see I was finally in control of my body.

_**Everyone back in Amaria jumped when they felt the exact same thing: a shock of electricity ran through them all, as if it was telling them something had happened. They immediately knew then that I had finally returned home. But, even I wasn't that fortunate not to be discovered by my enemies…**_

"So….you are still alive, Henegan….", Arufunu said, keeping an eye on a pocket watch on what used to be the Presidential Desk. "Still….your time is about up. The Dimensional Protection Unit has fallen, the multiverse is being choked to death by the Neostrama virus….and you will finally fall by my hands." He stood to his feet and looked out at the ruined City of Amaria, then up towards the shattered Sacred Veil. "So come at me if you dare. You will lose, and everything will die!"

'I'm coming for you, Arufunu. And I will end this fight once and for all!', I thought as me and Retsu flew down the warped passage, flying back home to face my ultimate battle….


	27. The Dawn of Destiny Pt 3 - End

_**Silence. Not a single sound was stirring throughout Amaria. It was as if the last inhabitants were praying for their risen hero to quickly get there and save the day once more…**_

"You guys felt that too, huh?", Zack said, standing to his feet, looking up towards the sky. "It felt like Allen's power level.", Leonidas replied. "Looks like Retsu had succeeded in her mission on finding Allen. Hurry, you two. Things are getting worse by the second.", Nana said.

Tailsko coughed loudly, hugging her four kids. "You kids hear that? Your father is coming home!" she told them. Daniel, the eldest of the four, nodded in agreement as he looked up towards the blackened sky. "You're right, Mom. Even now, I can feel him moving quickly towards us. The real question is if he makes it here in time." Alicia, the youngest, piped in and said, "Don't worry, Daniel. Papa will make it here in time, you'll see!"

"We can only hope Arufunu doesn't slow down for nothing. We need him here, now more than ever. Only 3 hours before Arufunu's evil plot kicks in and the multiverse is destroyed forever.", Vegeta said, putting a clean bandage wrap to his head. "He'll make it, Vegeta. He has never let us down.", Nori said, tending Sonic's leg injury. A Warp Ring appeared in the middle of the room, Silver and Blaze walked in with two more survivors.

"Hey, did you guys feel that change in the atmosphere?", Silver said. "Yes, Silver. We know that Allen is finally on his way to save the day.", Sonic said, coughing slightly. He then looked at Blaze and said, "Where's Rai and the others?"

"Sorry, Sonic. When Zack and the others captured Eggman, Arufunu took them to the DPU headquarters. We haven't been able to find them since then. Eggman is also missing as well.", Blaze said. Sonic sighed and said, "So Arufunu has them….dang it! If only I…" Nori looked at Sonic and said, "If only you what, Sonic? Your leg is broken in five places. Even with Kikyo's medic powers, she wasn't able to heal you. We must wait for Allen to get back. He'll be able to take care of all of us in an instant."

Sonic grunted slightly then laid back down in the bed, looking back up at the dirt ceiling in thought. "Do you really think Allen can take on Arufunu by himself?", he asked everyone. Everyone looked down to the floor in silence, and Sonic sighed and said, "I thought so. Allen's a serious fighter, but even I know Allen might not be able to beat Arufunu. He's too powerful…"

"Ah, come on, you guys! I know Allen quite well, and even I know he won't let us down!", Joey piped in, sitting beside Yugi and his other friends. "Joey's right. Allen can do it, I just know it.", Yugi replied. "We just can't lose faith in him. He is the Aelitatrix Bearer, after all.", Goku said. Everyone nodded in agreement when a loud explosion was heard in the upper levels of the hideout. Tails ran to the door and said, "Leonidas, what's going on up there?!"

"It's Arufunu! He's found us!", Leonidas said, getting blasted down the stairs in front of Tails. Slow footsteps were heard, and the entire room went cold as Arufunu stood in front of the D-Fighters with a cold sneer. "Hello, Dimensional Protection Unit.", he said, pushing Tails aside. He looked around as he saw all the other survivors looking back at him. "Where is he?", Arufunu asked.

"Who?", Jesus said, looking back at Arufunu with a fake confused look. He picked up Jesus by his shirt and tossed him into the wall, Jesus coughing loudly from the impact. "Where is he? Where is Allen Henegan?", Arufunu asked, walking over to Tailsko. She hugged her kids close to her and said, "Leave us alone, Arufunu! We haven't seen him!"

"Your words speak the truth. But, I do know for sure that he is heading here at this very moment.", Arufunu said, his Hollow mask forming slowly on the top of his head. "So, when he gets here, I will greet him with the greatest present possible: the deaths of his loved ones!"

Zack lunged at Arufunu quickly, slamming him through the wall of the hideout. "Not on my watch, you aren't!", he said, pulling his chain scythe off of his belt buckle. Arufunu chuckled and said, "So, you want to be the first to die? Fine. I shall accept your offer." With a loud raspy screech, he lunged at Zack, his right hand turning into a large white claw. Zack's devil arm glowed as he countered with a bright green energy shield. He pushed Arufunu back as he used his Devil trigger, slamming away at Arufunu's body with powerful punches.

"You think you are gonna destroy our world without a fight?! Not by a long shot, Arufunu!", Zack said, his voice shrouded with a demonic tone. Arufunu laughed coldly and said, "Is that the best you got? No wonder you are the SECOND strongest being in the multiverse." Zack growled as he lunged one end of his chain scythe at Arufunu's neck, hitting him dead on.

"Nice shot, Zack! You got him!", Tails said, holding a large electric plug, slamming it down on Arufunu's head like a whip. Arufunu dropped towards the ground quickly as Tails pulled on the plug, a large lightning bolt striked down on Arufunu. Leonidas then turned into his dragon form and blasted Arufunu's body with a dark blue flame, surrounding him in a fury of flames.

"Is it over?", Tailsko said, looking out from the bunker. That's when Arufunu laughed out loudly. His laugh got even more crazed as a large explosion came from within the flames. "TOO WEAK!", he yelled, the explosion blasting Tails, Zack, and Leonidas into a distant wall. "Oh no! How did he do that?!", Gohan said, looking down at the crazed man below. Goku grunted as he flew down towards him, aiming for a kick to Arufunu's side. Arufunu dodged it quickly, headbutting Goku away from him. "Come now, is that all?! I can take on each of you and neither of you will even scratch me!", Arufunu said, quickly giving Goku a roundhouse kick to the head. Goku yelled out in pain as he was launched into a deserted building.

Arufunu laughed maniacally as he looked around at the battered fighters. "Come now, this can't be it. What has that President of yours been teaching you? HOW TO RUN AWAY!?", he said coldly. He quickly turned to see Vegeta aiming a Galick Gun at his head. "You left yourself wide open, Arufunu!", Vegeta said, firing the blast at Arufunu. Arufunu smirked as he placed a single hand in front of the blast, holding it back with hardly any force.

"What!? NO WAY! How are you holding it back?!", Vegeta said with a shocked tone. Arufunu smirked as he placed out another hand and blasted Vegeta with a single Ki blast. Smoke billowed around the Saiyan Prince, hiding him from everyone's view. When the smoke cleared, Vegeta was on the ground coated in blood.

"Vegeta's down too?! How is that possible?", Tailsko said. She looked up to the sky and yelled, "ALLEN! RETSU! WHY AREN'T YOU TWO HERE?!"

_**Meanwhile, back in the Dimensional Rift…**_

"Allen, please hurry! At this rate, we'll all be doomed!", Tailsko's voice rang out through the entire Dimensional Rift. 'I'm coming, guys! Just hang in there!', Allen thought to himself, flying even faster and faster through the passage. Retsu tried to keep up with Allen, seeing the look of anger and worry on his face. 'Allen, you can sense it too….you can tell that whatever the case, this will be the last fight that could either be the DPU's greatest victory or the fall of the multiverse forever.', Retsu thought.

'Allen, please! Let me take over! We can cover more ground if you were at full strength!', Yami said in my head. 'No! I let down the entire City of Amaria due to this, and I will not have another one of my friends get hurt! I can't take that risk!', I replied to him. I groaned slightly and shook my head, flying even faster and faster down the path. Retsu noticed the strange movements I was making and instantly thought: 'Is Allen and Yami arguing with each other? That's not a good thing…'

_**Things weren't looking too good for the D-Fighters. Most of them were already injured during Arufunu's early assaults against them. This was too much, even for them. Their fates looked sealed at this moment…**_

Arufunu sneered as he looked down at Tails, placing his foot down on the fox's head. "I'll ask again: where is Allen?" Tails wheezed as he looked up at Arufunu and said, "I…I don't know!" Arufunu's eye twitched when Tails said that. "Is that a fact? Pity. Maybe some more pain will change your mind.", the deranged man said. He pushed down on Tails' head with his foot, the poor kid screaming out in pain from his already injured skull.

Everyone inside the building looked down in horror as the evil counterpart kept pushing down on Tails' head. "Tails! Someone help him! Someone help my brother!", Sonic said, limping over to the hole in the wall. That's when Gohan lunged at Arufunu and kicked him square in the head, knocking him away from Tails. He shook the fox slightly, hoping to get some kind of reaction from him.

"Tails! Tails! Come on, man. Wake up!", Gohan aid, still shaking him. Tails groaned in pain as he opened his eyes, to look up at the one who rescued him. "G-G-Gohan….", Tails began to speak, but he placed a finger to the boy's mouth. "Don't speak, Tails. Save what energy you have left.", the young Saiyan replied. He looked back to the bunker and said, "Someone come and get Tails. He needs medical treatment and fast!"

Jesus hopped out of the wall and landed beside Gohan, taking hold of Tails gently. He looked at the injured fox and said, "Hang in there, man. We'll get you patched up real quick." Jesus took Tails back inside as Gohan turned to square off with Arufunu. "Your opponent is me now, Arufunu.", Gohan said, turning into a Super Saiyan. Arufunu popped his neck and looked at Gohan with a unimpressed look. "You, my opponent? Don't make me laugh, kid. All I have to do is hit you once and you are dead." , Arufunu said coldly.

Gohan looked at Arufunu and said, "Try it." Arufunu laughed as an orb of dark light shot out of one of his Hollow mask horns, aiming directly for Gohan's head. He simply stuck his hand out and smacked it away from him. Arufunu chuckled slightly and said, "Good. Your speed is….impressive. Now, I can go to level 2." He then started shooting black ki blasts at Gohan rapidly, laughing as Gohan tried to dodge each one.

'He's good, but not that good.', Gohan thought, returning an equal amount of attacks to him. Goku coughed loudly as he regained consciousness, watching his son fight the digital being. 'N-No….Gohan….you can't beat him….RUN!', Goku thought, not being able to form the words in his mouth. "Is that really the best you got, Arufunu?! You're not as tough as I thought!", Gohan said.

Nori watched from the bunker and said, "No way. He's got Arufunu at bay. He might just beat him, guys." Jesus shook his head and said, "No. Can't you feel it? Arufunu is toying with Gohan. He is very much hiding 3/4 of his true strength." Jesus clenched his fist tightly, watching it shake violently. 'Arufunu's power….it's nothing I have ever felt before. Such a deep darkness, so deep that just one look at him means death.', he thought silently to himself.

Tails wheezed heavily as Tailsko put an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. She rubbed the boy's hair gently and said, "Take it easy, bud. You'll be alright." She turned back to see Nana standing by a cracked window, looking up towards the sky in deep thought. She coughed loudly and said, "You going to be alright, Mrs. Hines?" Nana sighed and said, "This is just awful….our beautiful city, reduced to mere shambles. Most of our fellow friends….are gone."

Sonic sat up in his bed and said, "Yeah, but we must've give up hope. Allen and Retsu are coming, and they will fix everything. Just wait and see." He chuckled and looked down at his broken leg and thought, 'Although….even that might not be enough….come on, bro. We need you, now more than ever.'

_**Even though Sonic was still keeping faith, things were looking pretty bleak for Amaria. The Neostrama virus was still in full bloom, striking down the inhabitants of the city, and Arufunu was picking off the D-Fighters one by one. Faster and faster, me and Retsu traveled down the Rift to finally be with our friends, but Retsu could tell something was slowing me down…**_

Retsu stationed her speed right beside me and said, "Alright, Allen. What's troubling you?" I looked at her and said, "What do you mean, Retsu? Nothing's troubling me at all." Retsu placed a hand on my shoulder and looked me dead in the eyes. "You're lying to me. Getting to Amaria may be a long trip, but we should've been there by now. Is it that you are afraid of something?", she replied.

I looked away from Retsu for a split second, and she sighed. "You ARE afraid. You're afraid that you will let everyone down. Get a grip, Henegan! You and I are quite frankly the only hope Amaria has right now! I don't need you going into this fight with fear!", she said. "SHUT UP! Don't you think I know that?!", I yelled at her. I turned away from her, looking towards the direction Amaria laid. "It's not Amaria that I am just worried about. I have the entire multiverse to protect right now! If Arufunu wins, everything is done for. EVERYTHING! It's not the DPU he is targeting. IT IS ME, and only I can beat him!", I declared.

Retsu sighed and said, "Allen. You are not alone. You have me, as well as the hope of the multiverse on your side. Remember what your friend Sora taught you: Your friends are your power, and as long as your friends are in your heart, you can't be beat. Now, stop holding back. We got a job to do." I shook my head and said, "Ya know, those speeches can be a bit annoying sometimes. But, they always work." I smiled confidently and said, "Let's do it to it, Retsu." And with a surge of energy, I shot back down the path to Amaria a lot faster than I normal move.

_**If only I knew by the time I got there, I would be too late…**_

"What's wrong?! Is that all you got, Arufunu?!", Gohan said, firing ki blast after ki blast at the evil persona. Arufunu smirked as a pitch black aura surrounded him. "I've let you had your fun for now, kid. Now, it is time to finish you off.", he said. He fired one last ki blast, then vanished from Gohan's sight.

The teen Saiyan looked around, trying to catch a glimpse of him. It was only when he heard his mother scream, "GOHAN, BEHIND YOU!", that he realized where Arufunu was. He turned slightly, only to get a neck-breaking kick directly to his head. Gohan's eyes turned white from the blow, and his body was launched all the way to the shambles of the DPU Headquarters.

"Pity. One hit, and he cracks like an egg.", Arufunu said softly to himself. Chi-Chi yelled down to Arufunu saying, "Let me at him! Let me at him! He hurt my Gohan!" Jesus and Piccolo held Chi-Chi back as Arufunu said, "Foolish. In the end, each of you are gonna die. So, who's next for the slaughter?"

Everyone was silent until a voice as cold as Arufunu's surrounded them. "You may be doing me a favor for destroying this wretched place, but Amaria's destruction is my job and mine alone!", the voice said. A giant rip appeared in the Dimensional Rift, and Retsu's older brother Ghost floated down from it. Ghost looked around and sneered at all the destruction, then looked to see the huddled remains of the DPU members. "My my, you are doing such a wonderful job here, Arufunu. Congratulations are in order….if only I wasn't who I was.", he continued.

Ghost landed on the ground and looked at the being with a cold look in his eyes. He held his hand out and a double-bladed scythe formed within his palm. "But, I cannot allow you to continue. This is my job, and I will not let you destroy Amaria. I PLAN ON DOING THAT MYSELF!", he said.

Arufunu smirked and said, "You couldn't even beat that goody-two-shoes of a counterpart I have. What makes you certain you can even touch me?" Ghost growled and lunged at Arufunu, slashing down a direct attack on the dark teen's chest. "How's that for touching you?", Ghost said. He looked up to see Arufunu staring down at him with an unimpressed look on his face.

"How quick the beings of Amaria seem to forget. I am not a normal Saiyan like Allen. I was created through X.A.N.A's technology.", Arufunu said, grabbing the blade of the scythe that went right through him. "I am digital, which means no matter what you throw at me, it can't hurt me.", he continued, pulling the blade right back out of him.

Ghost's eyes widened as he saw the wound he dealt close back up. "N-No way….t-that's impossible!", Ghost exclaimed. He started slashing at Arufunu's body in a mad fit of rage, each attack connecting with the male's skin. But, Arufunu's word was not a joke. Each wound quickly rejuvenated as if it had never happened.

"This is insane! Nothing is working against him! What do we do now?!", Nori exclaimed, watching Ghost fight in horror. He looked over to Nana and said, "What should we do, Mrs. Hines?!" She bowed her head in defeat and said, "There is nothing we can do, Nori. Arufunu is gonna destroy us all…" Everyone turned to Nana when she said that. It was the first time anyone has ever heard of her giving up on faith. And they all know that when she gives up, everything seems pointless.

_**When I felt the drop of faith further down the Rift, I immediately used the power of the Aelitatrix to send my thoughts to Amaria. "HEY! Don't you guys dare give up! You can do it!", I thought out loud.**_

"Did you guys hear that?", Nori said. Everyone looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. "Allen, was that you?", he spoke out.

"_**Of course! Me and Retsu are on the way, but you guys cannot give up! You must keep fighting!", I replied.**_

"But Allen, how are we gonna beat him? Each attack that we throw at him, he brushes it off as if it was nothing!", Piccolo said. "Piccolo's right! How can we defeat someone who is not only digital, but an evil version of yourself?! Zack, Leonidas, Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan couldn't beat him. Liz got struck down by the Neostrama virus….things are looking quite useless, onii-chan.", Yuki piped in, peeking out from Nana's lab coat.

"_**You guys just gotta keep fighting with everything you got. There is no other option until me and Retsu gets there!", I said. "Allen's right! You guys need to keep going!", Retsu said as well.**_

Yugi stood to his feet and said, "Allen's right, guys. We gotta keep fighting, for Amaria and the entire multiverse!" He switched his Duel Disk on and motioned Joey to do the same. "I may not have my Millennium Puzzle anymore….but I know I can reach the Pharaoh. He can help us!", Yugi said. He drew a card from his Deck and said, "Alright, I summon Dark Magician! Go get him!"

That was when the Dark Magician, Yugi's Duel Monster partner appeared from the Shadow Realm. Yugi smiled as the Dark Magician said, "The one who completed the Millennium Puzzle shall forever be my master. And when he needs me, I am always there! DARK MAGIC ATTACK!"

"What?!", Arufunu said, getting struck by the magic blast in the head. A large dust cloud surrounded Arufunu for a few seconds, and Yugi summoned out the Dark Magician Girl. "Dark Burning Attack!", she yelled, firing an attack as well. "Good work, you two! Don't let up!", Yugi said.

"Guess it's my turn to get into this! I summon Gilford the Lightning! Attack Arufunu with Lightning Sword, pal!", Joey said, summoning one of his strongest warriors. A large lightning bolt struck down from the sky, striking down on Arufunu rather quickly. A loud yell came from him raised the confidence of the D-Fighters, telling them one thing: the attacks WERE working. Piccolo growled as he raised two of his fingers to his head. He pointed the fingers in front of him and fired a Special Beam Cannon at Arufunu as well. Piccolo looked in the direction Zack and Gohan were, and yelled loudly as his attack grew even stronger.

"DIE, ARUFUNU! You've overstayed your welcome!", Piccolo said, throwing a second Special Beam Cannon from his other hand. Nori's eyes flashed bright yellow as he threw a dark orb of light at all the energy blasts being aimed at Arufunu. That's when everyone else started throwing an attack of their own at the male, each of them fueled with anger for everything Arufunu has done.

Zack & Leonidas groaned, slowly regaining their consciousness. They saw the entire scene in front of them, watching how everyone was attacking Arufunu all at once. Zack slowly rose to his feet and said, "Everyone is so brave….they is giving it everything they got…..I must help them….to protect this place….and everyone who I care for!" His silver eyes glowed bright red when he said that, and a glowing being shot out from his Devil Arm. "Power….More power….and if I become a demon, so be it. Anything….to stop you!", Zack said in a growl. He pulled out one of his pistols and fired a bullet at it, it giving the barrage of blasts an extra boost of power. He pulled the other one from its holster and started firing rapidly at Arufunu, each hit aimed at his vitals.

Piccolo stopped firing his attacks, as well did the others. Nori's eyes turned back to normal, then he asked the question that was on everyone's mind, "D-Did it work? Is it over?"

"I don't know, Nori. His power signal has indeed dropped….but I can't feel him at all. Let's let the smoke clear up.", Piccolo said. Piccolo then looked over to Yugi and said, "Hey. Have those three find Gohan and the others. Have them bring them here to get healed."

"Right, Piccolo. Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl! Find, Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, and Knuckles!", Yugi said. "You too, Gilford! Help them out!", Joey said, watching all their monsters fly off in separate directions. Zack's eyes turned back to normal and asked the same thing Nori did: "Did we get him?" Piccolo landed beside Zack and said, "I don't know. Too much smoke."

The entire area went silent as everyone watched where Arufunu was standing. The smoke finally subsided, only to see Arufunu covered in cuts and bruises. He coughed loudly as he said, "Well, that definitely was a surprise. ….But I am still standing!" His face turned into an ugly sneer as his entire body started to rejuvenate once more, everyone staring in pure horror as he rehealed himself.

"No way….this is impossible….how could he still be alive!?", Piccolo said, watching Arufunu pat some dust off his clothes. "I'll tell you how, my green friend. It is because I am digital. Even if you did figure out a way to destroy me, it'd take you years to do so, while it takes me mere minutes to crush your skull in.", Arufunu said, walking over to Piccolo. Piccolo flinched as Arufunu lunged at him, his foot connecting hard to Piccolo's head. Piccolo groaned as he flew into the wall, getting knocked unconscious from the attack.

"MR. PICCOLO!", Zack yelled, running over to Piccolo. He shook the Namekian slightly, hoping he would wake up, but his efforts were of no use. Zack heard a loud yell from the bunker, and he turned to see Arufunu power slapping Jesus to the ground, kneeing him straight in the back. "Oh well. Looks like you were all talk, and no bite. Who's next? …..How about you, Kusemurai?", Arufunu said, walking over to the feminine raccoon. Nori flinched as Arufunu put a hand on his head. He looked up at him as he said, "I heard that you yourself almost destroyed the multiverse. Pure shame that your…..magic got out of hand."

"Leave me alone, Arufunu! I have no interest in joining your side!", Nori said, smacking Arufunu's hand off his head. Arufunu chuckled and said, "Can't blame me for trying. Guess you gotta die now." In a flash, Arufunu grabbed Nori by his neck, and slammed his head into the wall. He laughed crazily as he kept slamming him into the wall over and over, hearing Nori yell in pain with each head-shattering blow. Tailsko's eyes widened in horror as Nori kept getting slammed in the wall. She saw the tears in his eyes, wishing someone would help him get away from this madman.

Arufunu looked at Nori, seeing the side of his face covered in blood. He smiled and said, "Oh my, looks like you have absolutely nothing left. Seems like the greatest "Supervillian" in the multiverse isn't that super after all." Nori opened an eye and said, "D-Damn you to hell….you think that you are any better than me?" He laughed and coughed up some blood, it splashing on Arufunu's paste white face. "Y-You are just…a-a digital copy of a great man…one that will never amount to nothing….b-but another enemy this world is better off without….I-I can't wait…to see how he destroys you…ha…ha-ha-ha…."

Arufunu frowned at Nori. "You should….just die." He raised Nori up hi above him, then slammed his head down onto a rock under him. Tailsko's eyes went black when she saw her friend just die right in the hands of the mad copy. "No…Nori…NO! NORI!", Tailsko yelled loudly. Arufunu grumbled and walked over to Tailsko, drawing out the Dark Resign from its hilt. "You are next, girl. You are just gonna be the first to feel the blade of the multiverse's destroyer.", Arufunu said.

Tailsko was frozen solid to the wall, watching as her kids tried to protect her, but was pushed away by her twin tails. She shook her head to her kids, seeing all four of them crying. She knew even if they stood to protect her, they'd only be feeding fuel to a hungry flame. "You may kill me….but you will never destroy the multiverse….Allen will beat you.", Tailsko said to Arufunu.

Arufunu chuckled softly. "Just die.", he said, slashing down his Keyblade towards Tailsko's head. She flinched, only to hear a metallic ringing from another sword blocking his attack. "You…!", he said. Tailsko opened her eyes, they rapidly getting teary from seeing a familiar person in front of her. "You made it….Allen Henegan.", she said.

I looked at Arufunu coldly and pushed him back from Tailsko, looking at him with a look of no mercy. I quickly darted my eyes to Nori and said, "Retsu, take care of Nori and quick. Tailsko, you take the kids and anyone else that can move and is still alive away from here."

"But Allen…", Tailsko started to say, only for a sharp "NOW!" from me. Tailsko nodded and did as she was told, quickly moving everyone out of the building. She also asked Zack to help move the others that were unconscious out of range. I returned my attention back to Retsu, who was still tending to Nori. "Will he make it?", I asked. "My healing abilities aren't the best, but he'll make it. I'll go and find the others and leave him there.", Retsu replied.

I nodded as Retsu flashstepped away, and then turned my attention on Arufunu. "How dare you….you think you can just get rid of me like that and destroy everything underneath my nose? People like you make me sick.", I said to him. Arufunu scratched his ear and said, "Have you forgotten already? I'm you, so technically, everything is your fault."

"MY FAULT? Yeah, sure. Blame it on the one guy who can actually defeat you.", I replied. I got in a stance with Sephiroth's Masamune in hand, it glaring with a slight glow that seemed to ring revenge. "But, talk is cheap at the moment. The only thing I wanna see is you dead!", I said, lunging at Arufunu quickly. I swiped the down towards Arufunu, watching him block it perfectly with his weapon.

"What's wrong, Henegan? You are moving a lot slower than I remember. Perhaps you are still afraid of our last encounter?", Arufunu said coldly. "Shut up!", I replied, slamming the palm of my hand into his chin, sending him flying into the sky. "Too weak. If you are gonna fight me, do it seriously.", Arufunu said, looking down at me.

Retsu reappeared next to Tailsko and the last few remaining members of the DPU. She walked over to Nana and placed Nori in her arms. "Be gentle with him. He is still hurt, but he is alive.", Retsu said. She looked back in the direction of the fight and said, "I must go back and help him." She started to walk away, only to have her caught by the hand by Shampoo. "Retsu, don't even think about it. You are pregnant, so right now, you'd be a liability in your condition.", she said.

Retsu patted Shampoo's hand and said, "Thank you for your concern. But I got to help him. Amaria is my home, and I have to protect it." Shampoo shook her head and said, "Then don't go and do something that will endanger the life of your baby and yourself. It took me a while to figure this out, but we do have one ace in the hole above Arufunu."

Tails coughed loudly as he looked over in Shampoo's direction. "And what kind of ace is that, may I ask?" Nori coughed slightly and whispered weakly, "T-The Dragonballs…w-we still have them…d-don't we?" Yugi gasped when Nori mentioned that. "He's right! They're still in Allen's room! We put them there for safe keeping! ….But the Henegan Estate is on the other side of Amaria. There's no way we'd make it without Arufunu noticing.", Yugi said to Shampoo and Retsu.

Retsu nodded and said, "Alright. I'll go and retrieve the Dragonballs. You guys stay here and stay safe." Everyone nodded to Retsu, then watched her fly off towards the Henegan Estate. Retsu looked over in the direction where Allen and Arufunu were fighting each other and shivered slightly. 'The energy Arufunu is putting off is quite dangerous….I hope Allen will be alright.', Retsu thought to herself.

I yelled as I blasted an energy wave at Arufunu, watching him get pushed away from me with it. Arufunu knocked the blast away, as it blasted into a rundown building. "Why are you holding back?", Arufunu asked me.

"Shut up. I'm giving you everything I got.", I said, pointing my sword at him again. 'Not.', I thought to myself, taking a quick glimpse at the Millennium Puzzle dangling from my neck. 'I wish I could let Yami help, but I just can't take the risk of letting him get hurt. I won't give him the chance to!'

"Ah, I see. You wanna protect the other you, eh?", Arufunu said out loud. I gasped slightly as I thought, 'Did he just read my mind?! But how? I don't have that kind of ability!' "Ok, if it will give your mind ease, I'll tell you how.", Arufunu replied. He started saying on how his powers far succeeded mine, since with each battle, he adapted new abilities that even I had not gained or had the knowledge I had as of yet.

'This….is not good.', I thought to myself silently. 'Please, Allen! Let me help you! If you keep holding me back, the entire multiverse is doomed!', Yami replied in my head. 'No! I cannot risk Arufunu destroying you!'

Arufunu sneered and said, "You should listen to your counterpart, Henegan. Or better yet, listen to me as I cut the life out of your living body!" I looked up to see Arufunu was standing in front of me, the Dark Resign right above the area where my heart was. I blinked and jumped back to dodge the impending stab, placing my sword at the ready. Arufunu chuckled and said, "You are too distracted. Did you really think I wanted to stab you?"

I blinked in confusion. The way Arufunu was standing in front of me was an obvious stance for a stab. 'He wasn't trying to stab me? Then what did he….GUH!', I thought, watching as my vision blurred. "W-what did you do to me!?"

Arufunu's voice echoed as I noticed a thick drop of blood on the Dark Resign's blade. "This form of death is the slowest, yet the most painful. I have to cut you 1000 times without attacking any vital organs. You will bleed yourself out, Henegan.", he said. I swung my sword in wild directions, not being able to see properly. "What are you saying!? You didn't even hit me!", I said. Arufunu's voice grew even clearer as I heard it whisper in my ear like a deadly snake venom: "Is that right? Then tell that to the gash in your chest."

I placed a hand on my chest, only to shakily pull it away as I realized it was soaked with blood. "You have received your first cut. 999 more cuts to go.", Arufunu said. The entire area went quiet as I trembled. "Ok, my vision is getting worse by the minute. That one cut must've had some sort of spell or something to cause me to lose all sight. How am I gonna beat him if I can't see!?", I said out loud.

"_**Trust in your senses, you dork! You can beat him without a problem!", Retsu said in my head.**_

"Retsu?! Where are you?! I can hear you, but can't see you!", I said, looking around in each direction.

"_**I'm with Zack and the others summoning Shenron. I know that you are struggling, but you gotta let go each of those negative thoughts RIGHT NOW. YOU CAN BEAT ARUFUNU. I KNOW YOU CAN!", Retsu replied.**_

I breathed in and breathed out heavily. I closed my blurry eyes and thought to myself, 'Retsu is right. I've got to clear my mind and think of what is happening now. Back in my past, I wanted to live in an adventure only a person could dream of. And believe it or not, I finally got that. I came to realize that I wasn't a human, but a Saiyan: ONE OF THE REMAINING SURVIVORS! I have four beautiful wives, each of them on the verge of having kids. I have made new friends, people who wouldn't actually be known to exist if it wasn't for me! And now, I am in the battle of a lifetime that will decide the fate of the entire multiverse. When I really think of it, I'm not scared….I'M EXCITED!'

"Try to defend yourself, Henegan!", Arufunu said, charging at me at full speed. I stayed perfectly still, feeling Arufunu get closer and closer to me. In one swift movement, I raised my sword and heard it make a metallic clang from connecting with the Dark Resign. I raised a fist up and felt it connect with Arufunu's chin, sending him flying away from me.

"What?! You couldn't have hit me! YOU'RE HANDICAPPED!", Arufunu said, shaking his head slightly. He turned back to see me standing in front of him, my eyes still closed as I had a Kamehameha pointed directly in his face. "Die.", I said, blasting the attack right at him. I clicked my teeth as I said, "The attack was not successful. I barely nicked him."

Arufunu stood behind me, covering a huge wound in his right arm. "Very interesting. Seems like you have gotten even faster, Allen. But even so, the results are gonna be the same. I will just reheal myself and be as good as new.", Arufunu said, then gasped as he noticed that his arm was not regenerating the damage it took. "But how?"

"Surprised, Arufunu? You should be. It took me a while to realize why you kept regenerating, but I finally figured it out: you still had a connection to Lyoko, making you partially digital.", I said, turning around towards him. "Now, the real question: how did I finally cause damage to you? Got any clues how?"

Arufunu blinked slightly, then said, "You implanted a virus in me."

I smiled and said, "Exactly. The virus was quickly activated the minute my Kamehameha hit you. It did the one thing Jeremie has not yet been able to do: shut down the tower that was giving you power. The tides are turning, Arufunu." I pointed my sword at him and said, "There is nothing you can do to stop me now."

Arufunu chuckled and said, "Just because you stopped me from regenerating doesn't mean anything. I still have the Dark Resign, and I have yet to show you any of its….SPECIAL abilities."

'Special abilities? Be careful, Allen. It sounds like Arufunu has something up his sleeve.', Yami said. I chuckled and said, 'He is obviously bluffing, Yami. Watch this!' I lunged at him with Sephiroth's sword, only to hear him start laughing coldly.

"I'd look out if I was you. Oh wait, too late.", Arufunu said. I stopped slightly, only to feel something stab me right through my back going through the middle of my chest. My vision returned, only for me to see a giant red spear sticking through my chest. "W-wha….b-but how? T-this….feels like when Nori struck me down two years ago…", I said, coughing up a huge amount of blood.

Arufunu chuckled and said, "The Dark Resign has many talents. But, this one allows me to use any inanimate object in a nearby radius and use it as a projectile weapon. And the only thing that is surrounding us is what?"

I trembled and looked around, seeing that there was large amounts of blood on the ground. I then remembered: 'He set me up. The cut in my chest from earlier! I had forgot that it was bleeding, and he took that to his advantage.' I looked over to see Shenron in the distance, watching him grant Retsu's first wish right away. 'I-I'm sorry, guys….I failed…', I thought, slumping over on the stake, dropping Sephiroth's sword on the ground.

The gravity around Retsu and the others grew drastically cold. As if they were all hit by a bolt of lightning, each of them turned in the direction where me and Arufunu was fighting. Shampoo screamed loudly as she pointed directly at me, dangling on the blood stake. "No….he couldn't be….", Zack said, watching as a bunch of lights surrounded them, the citizens of Amaria being brought back to life around them.

Ame, the rouge science experiment sister of Retsu was the first to realize she was alive. She ran over to Retsu and said, "Lady Retsu! What's going on?! Last thing I remember…..I DON'T EVEN WANNA TALK ABOUT IT!"

Retsu was silent as she stared off in the direction where I was. Ame turned towards her glance, only for her attitude to turn rather depressing. "Oh no….is that….?"

"He failed…..I don't believe it.", another voice rang out. Everyone turned slightly to see Kamina and Yoko standing behind them, revived from the Other World. Sonic, his leg finally rehealed, walked over to Retsu and said, "Retsu. Retsu, you ok?"

"….Fight.", she said softly.

Sonic blinked at her and tilted his head when Retsu repeated herself, "Fight him, Allen. You can't give up." That's when Sonic's eyes went wide when he noticed something that was never seen from Retsu: tears falling from her eyes. "I know you can do this, Allen. We all believe in you! KEEP FIGHTING, HENEGAN!", Retsu yelled.

'….That voice….R-Retsu…s-she still thinks I have a chance…', I thought to myself. In my mind's eye, I saw a bright light in front of me. That's when Yami reappeared in front of me. 'Yami….I'm gonna die, aren't I?', I asked the Spirit.

'Allen, what you have done, no other being could do. You stood up to Arufunu with everything you had.', Yami said calmly. I laughed slightly and wheezed. 'I-I can't move….my entire body feels cold….', I said. A few tears welled up in my eyes, and I felt them drop down onto my chest. 'Even my best….wasn't enough….what else can I do?'

'You keep fighting! You may be down and out, but I am still here! This is make or break time, Allen. This will be the final absolution that you give to Amaria and the multiverse!', Yami said.

'Final Absolution….yeah…..let's do it, Yami. Together….', I said. That's when I heard Trixie say, "Activating final transformation sequence: Final Absolution!"

"What?!", Arufunu said, watching as my body pried away from the stake, floating into the air. He watched as both the Millennium Puzzle and the Aelitatrix glow brightly. He saw me switch places with Yami rather quickly and then he said, "Impossible! You were dead! You can't be doing this!"

Yami smiled confidently as he heard all the citizens of Amaria screaming in the distance. He saw the Aelitatrix transform itself, covering Yami in armor from head to toe. Sephiroth's sword levitated back into his hand, and he gripped the handle tightly. "Sorry, Arufunu. Your plan to destroy me won't work. We shall finish this in one attack!", Yami said, a set of giant angel wings sprouted out of his back.

Arufunu sneered and said, "You have a lot of nerve to show your face around here, Yami. This battle was mine. But, if you both want to die, so be it!" Arufunu raised up high into the sky, a large black and red orb of energy floating above him. He laughed as he said, "The Spirit Bomb was the only technique you couldn't learn. Allow me the pleasure of killing you with it!"

Yami looked up at the massive orb and said, "I am sorry that you had to be the evil locked away in my heart. If you were still part of me, you wouldn't have to deal with the fact of losing to me. You will not survive this attack."

"Die, you goody two-shoes!", Arufunu yelled, throwing the Dark Spirit Bomb down towards Yami. Yami frowned and lunged directly at the blast, piercing through it with Sephiroth's sword. Arufunu's eyes widened as he saw his attack get absorbed into the armor surrounding Yami.

"Never again will the name 'Arufunu the Shadow' darken this city! FAREWELL!", Yami yelled, slashing Sephiroth's sword rather quickly. Arufunu looked at Yami and said, "That won't kill me!" Yami pushed his hand right at Arufunu's face as a red Kamehameha formed in his hand. "No, but it will seal you.", Yami said as the Sacred Seal flashed onto his forehead. In one movement, Yami blasted Arufunu with his Kamehameha, a large red cloud surrounded the two.

"No! This can't be! This isn't over, Henegan! I SHALL RETURN!", Arufunu said loudly, his entire body being surrounded the energy blast, shrinking him down and finally sealing him inside a red crystal. Yami sighed as he watched the crystal disappear in front of him, watching Shenron return Amaria back to its natural state.

'Is it over, Yami?", I said to him inside his head. Yami nodded and said, 'Yes, Allen. It's finally over.' Yami looked over to see everyone staring back at him, and he threw up his classic V for Victory wave. Everyone started cheering in excitement as Trixie said, "Well done, Mr. President. Your time is done here."

I switched places with Yami as the massive amount of pain returned to my body. I looked down at Trixie and asked, "What do you mean, 'My time is done here?' Am I seriously gonna die?"

Trixie glowed slightly and the armor on me disappeared, and all the energy in my body was instantly zapped out of me. I groaned and felt myself falling rapidly, getting closer and closer to the ground. "You are not gonna die. The Final Absolution transformation is only to be used as a last resort. My power will be sealed away temporarily, and you will fall into a coma. I am sorry, but I need to get my rest.", Trixie said.

I looked off towards where I saw everyone running towards my location. I smiled softly and said, "Yes…..after everything we've been through…..rest definitely does sound good…" I closed my eyes and landed on the ground, losing consciousness slowly.

Sonic was the first to reach my location. He kneeled beside me and laughed. "Even after all that….he still has a huge smile on his face, the silly guy.", Sonic said. He turned to see the entire population of Amaria surrounding him and Allen. Retsu walked up and saw that the Aelitatrix was encased in a crystal, all of Allen's wounds healing up by themselves. She smiled as she saw the sun rising in the distance. "The dawn of destiny has many different tales….but this one has to be the most interesting one.", Retsu said. She turned to everyone and said, "Embrace this day, Citizens of Amaria! Evil has been defeated once again!"

Everyone cheered and started chanting the same thing over and over: "Long Live Amaria! Long Live Amaria! Long Live Amaria! Long Live Amaria!"

_**And with that, the battle between Arufunu the Shadow and the Aelitatrix Bearer came to a close. After that, repairs on the dilapidated buildings in Amaria started, and everyone came to realize that the fights had altered the terrain in Amaria something fierce. Most of the entire city was covered in water. It was then that Tails suggested that all modes of transportation had the ability to change from land, sea, and air based vehicles. From that moment on, things were quite peaceful in the multiverse and everything returned to the way things were. Heck, even President Obama stopped pestering the DPU…..FOR A SHORT AMOUNT OF TIME. 10 years had passed since then, even though no one technically ages in Amaria….**_

"Alicia! Where are you?!", yelled a boy that was the spitting image of his father. He looked around in the library and saw Tails sitting down at the desk his father used to write at. "Hey, Uncle Tails! Have you seen my sister anywhere?", the boy asked.

Tails flinched slightly and said, "Huh, what? ….Oh, hi Aeden. No, I haven't seen your sister. Have you checked in your father's room? She is normally there all the time."

"No, I haven't. Thanks!", Aeden said, running away from Tails. Tails chuckled and said, "Just like his father from head to toe."

Aeden ran down the hallway to the far end of the Henegan Estate, opening a door with his father's face on it. He saw his fox sister placing some flowers around her father on his bed. "Daddy, I brought you some flowers again today. I hope you like them.", Alicia said to her comatose father.

"Alicia, come on! Everyone is waiting for you at the Great Dome!", Aeden said. "I'm coming.", Alicia said softly, turning away from her father. A slight glow caught her attention as she quickly turned to see the Aelitatrix dim a pale white. She smiled and said, "We're all waiting for you, Dad. Come back to us ok." She closed the door behind her with a silent click, leaving Allen in his room alone.

_**And with that, the tale of the Aelitatrix Bearer comes to a close. Will he return to continue his job as the President of the Dimensional Protection Unit? Only time can tell….**_

**THE END….?**


End file.
